


Those who loved her.

by Sp_rks



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Drama, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Lesbian, OCD, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance, Teen Romance, yo this is a depressing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 145,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks
Summary: Adora moves to Brightmoon at the start of her senior year, she doesn’t expect to make friends nor does she expect her whole life to turn upside down.Despite being immensely loved by a lot of people, she struggles with finding her purpose. Which could possibly be the one thing that destroys her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 308





	1. The day they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV

This wasn't how Adora had planned on her first day of school going.

Adora shot her head up to her alarm hearing the loud intro of Taylor Swift's _Out of the Woods_ blasted into her eardrum. She had the set the song as her last attempt alarm clock, meaning that she had barely twenty minutes to get ready, quickly she turned the music off groaning as she realized she had forgotten to set her other alarms. "Of course my first day and I'm probably going to be late." She scrambled out of bed rushing into the small bathroom across from her room. Knowing if she was going to shower she'd better make it quick which meant _no music_. The thought made her heart ache.

Quickly she slipped her pajamas off which consisted of a white t-shirt, black workout shorts, and white socks. Her physic was broad and muscular, scars laced her skin. The main ones being three tiny scratches across the bridge of her nose and then two on the side of her face. Some days they bothered Adora, most of the time she had to ignore them knowing the memories were in the past. Eventually she had made her way into the small shower letting the warm water hit her skin as she began to quickly wash her hair. Rinsing out the shampoo then lathering her body in some soap as she let the condition sit in her hair. Her fingers dug into her scalp as she removed the last bit of soap from her body. "Record timing I bet." She mumbled to herself still disappointed that she couldn't listen to music.

Adora hopped out of the shower, drying herself off and put her clothes on. She had spent the whole night before hand writing out her schedule in her journal for school and then setting her outfit out in the bathroom for the next morning. The outfit was simple; a white t-shirt with a tiny black logo in the middle, a denim jacket with darker washed jeans. Silently she put a hairband in her mouth as she put her hair in a classic ponytail, pulling the elastic band from her mouth to her wrist and over her golden hair.

"Adora hurry up!" Her older brother, Adam, called. He was only a few inches taller than her, broad in the shoulders and also muscular. His golden hair cut short and his eyes were dark brown almost black it seemed.

"I'm coming!" Adora hustled out the bathroom door grabbing her backpack from her room quickly and sliding into the kitchen earning an eye roll from her older brother. "Don't have time to eat, gonna be late," She rambled grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. Adam was the only family Adora had, their parents had died when Adora was only seven. Her memories of them very vague. They had died in a car accident, Adam raised her. There was a eleven year age gap between the two. Adora now seventeen and Adam twenty-eight.

Adam let her drag him knowing she was nervous about having to go to the new school. It was her senior year, new city, new school, new people. Her brother never wanted to move however his job offered him a better paycheck in Brightmoon. Most of the time he was quiet, letting his sister ramble on and on. He liked listening to her.

Adora shut herself inside the passenger seat of the car her stomach ached with anxiety. The lucky thing about starting school today was everyone was also starting a fresh year today too. Her nerves were jumpy and Adam didn't know exactly how to comfort her. So he simply got into the drivers side of the 2019 red Kia Soul.

"If you have any problems I want you to text me—" Adam was cut off by Adora.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be fine." Adora forced out a smile.

"I know. But I heard some of these kids are trouble and you don't have magic so-" Yet again he was cut off.

"I don't need magic to protect myself. I'll be fine." Adora reassured him. This didn't really make her feel good at all, she knew she was in a weak spot. Everyone at this school was probably fueled with sorcery, powers, or hell even a hybrid. It made Adora have goosebumps on her arms at the thought of being the only mortal there. There had to be at least one other kid like her, _right_?

So lost in her thoughts Adora hadn't even realized they were now in front of the school. "Bye, love you." She got out of the car with one swift movement, shutting the car door before her brother had time to reply. She winced knowing she should've waited for the reply but she was going to be late. The blonde hurriedly made her way past the remaining kids who were outside keeping her gaze lowered as she entered the school. Everything seemed normal.. kids shoving things into their lockers, friends chit-chatting about how their summers were, no magic in sight besides the hybrids of lizard people, goat people, etc. Silently she made her way to her locker that she had gotten at orientation only a few days ago. It was already decorated for the way Adora needed to function. A small magnetic calendar clung to the inside as she swung the metal door open, a few magnets also clung onto the surface. Stupid ones like lightning bolts, clouds, and suns. She was a sucker for anything cute she had to admit.

As she silently put a few unneeded books in her locker she noticed loud talking behind her. "New girl alert!" His voice echoed. He sounded cheerful though Adora wasn't going to take her chances yet. So she pushed past everyone once more and to her first class that was just down the hall.

"Outta my way." A girl with dreads shoved into her and into the classroom. With a small huff Adora followed already not liking this class just by that interaction. Adora had only remembered where her first period was not actually knowing what class this was or who the teacher was. She sat down in the middle after scanning the empty room. The girl that had shoved into her sat in the right back corner already on her phone. Phones? Were phones allowed in this class?

The blonde scanned the room for any rules signs, spotting one which clearly stated **_Rule 1. no phones_**. It bothered Adora that she wasn't following the rules. It wasn't her problem though.

Adora kept her gaze down as she unzipped her backpack pulling out a dark red journal and flipping to the first page. "MP/MH - Ms.Weaver" The blonde scrunched up her face. She had never heard of a class titled MP/MH. Adora wondered what it stood for. A familiar voice spoke out loud again, it was the boy from the hall, "Oh my god!! New girl's in our class!" He squealed. "Glimmer look!!"

At this point he was basically begging for Adora to look so she did. Her gaze lifted up toward the doorframe where stood a boy with dark skin his eyes practically swooning over Adora has he pointed at her. The girl next to him looked less impressed by Adora. "Bow you cant just point at strangers, look she's staring now." The girl said her tone incredibly stern yet sweet, she was short and had short pinkish purple hair that glittered. "Glimmer!! I can't help it look how cute she is." Cute?

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Bow as he began to walk toward Adora. "Hey I'm Bow and that's Glimmer." He glanced over at his shorter friend who was setting her bag down at the desk beside her.

"Yes I heard your names from the shrieking." Adora stated bluntly then winced. If she was to make friends she'd have to lighten up. "I'm Adora." Her voice sounded overly sweet now, back it up Adora, you got this. Before Bow could speak again the blonde got curious. "What is this class? It says MP and MH." She pointed to her hand written schedule which Bow found even more cute as he stared at it.

"Aww you make schedules." Bow beamed with happy eyes making Glimmer roll her eyes. "And it stands for, Magic Practice and Magic History." He nodded to her.

"I don't have Magic, why am I in this class then?" Adora found herself saying without even thinking.

"I don't either." Bow pressed on in a cheery tone. "It's a required class. Usually if we get assigned to practice magic, well, we sit on the sidelines and cheer. But we rarely ever practice it."

Adora nodded slowly now understanding though she didn't like being in a class that involved Magic she liked knowing Bow was mortal as well it made her heart relax. "Did you just move here?" Bow interrupted her thoughts. "A few weeks ago from Horde it's not far from he-" Adora was the one to be cut off now by Glimmer who chuckled. "Horde? As in The Horde?" The short girl looked bitter.

"Glimmer-" Bow began. "No Bow. If she's from The Horde she's bad news." Glimmer said sharply and grabbed his wrist tugging him to sit behind her.

"What?" Adora tipped her head to the side. "I don't understand." "Of course you don't." Glimmer said in a harsh tone. "Anyone from Horde is apart of The Horde. They want to seep all the magic away from here and use it for themselves." Adora only twitched from her words still looking confused.

"Glimmer I don't think she knows what you're talking about." Bow tried to tell her.

"He's right I have no idea what you're talking about." Adora furrowed her brows at them.

"Sure." Glimmer turned away and didn't say anything after that. _Great_. Someone already hates my guts.


	2. Anger and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Things hadn't been perfect for Glimmer that morning. Her mom was already on her about getting involved and seeing what she could sign up for. Over the past few years her mom was always on her like this. She wanted Glimmer to always strive for success. Sometimes Glimmer wished she could fail a test and feel like a normal kid. Maybe skip a day of homework or skip class to go hangout with Bow in the locker-room. A dream that would never happen, a dream that would make her end up getting in a massive amount of trouble and being grounded. 

Glimmer had gone through several outfits that morning feeling like her mom would disapprove with them all yet she finally decided on one. A thin white button-up blouse and a pink skirt that stopped at her knees and high white socks. Her mom had approved on it when she came out of her bedroom to sit down for breakfast. The only meal she ever really got to share with her mom. 

Once done with breakfast and she had gotten through the tense conversation with her mom about how she wouldn't be able to pick Glimmer up after school due to a work thing. It hadn't surprised her so she didn't care much. It happened almost everyday even during the summer after staying up all night till five AM and waking up around two PM to see that her mother had left without even a note. It wasn't always like this only since she came to highschool. Glimmer knew her mother did her best with trying to take care, be there, and be a good mom especially after Glimmer's father died when she was three. 

Glimmer hadn't known the exact details of his death just that it was during a business meeting in the city of Horde. He was brutally murdered on his way back to his hotel. Some days her mother would go on and on about how the city was corrupted. The main money making business in the city of Horde was well, Prime industry also known as 'The Horde'. No one dared moving to the city now a days it's only population those who remained. The Horde was a magic seeping company that's all she knew. Surface wise it seemed like a simple mining industry.. mining 'coal'. 

Now she was at school walking with Bow, her only friend, to their new lockers which were conveniently beside each other as per usual. Bow didn't open his locker only he stood beside Glimmer letting her put a few things in. "Are you going to put anything away?" She asked.

"No I wanna make sure I won't be late to any of my classes." Bow held the straps of his dark blue backpack. His thumbs pressed in between the slick fabric of the straps and his maroon shirt that had darker maroon triangles scattered on the short sleeves. "Fair point." Glimmer nodded to him. 

"New girl alert!" Bow beamed turning his head toward a blonde who was getting in the locker across from them. She didn't seem to react to being called out. Everyone knew everyone in this school so it was easy to pick out those who were new. Glimmer's gaze lifted up to the girl. She was broad, and her muscles showed through the denim jacket that she was wearing. Her light golden hair put up in a high ponytail— stop admiring the new girl, Glimmer!

After innerly scolding herself she turned her gaze back to her locker. 

"I wonder why she moved here." Bow continued.

"I don't know." Glimmer said her tone was bleak with annoyance. She knew Bow was going to talk to her and she didn't know how she felt about it. Not wanting anyone to be friends with her only friend was something she struggled with since her and Bow met. For how long they've known each other Bow still didn't realize how absurdly possessive she was over him.

"Ouch Lonnie's already being mean to her." Bow claimed as Lonnie shoved into the blonde who was heading into Ms.Weaver's class.

"Lonnie's mean to everyone." Glimmer reminded him as she shut her locker and locked it.

"True." Bow bobbed his head from side to side admittedly. 

Glimmer walked with Bow over to the classroom just down the hall from them and stopped in the doorway. That's where they were now as Bow spoke to the blonde and Glimmer was bitter about finding out where this 'Adora' girl came from. 'I'm sure you'll fit in with Catra just fine then.' Was what Glimmer wanted to say ever so badly she made the mistake of looking over at Adora who looked confused and hurt. 

Bow went to the seat behind her as silence fell over the classroom. Students shuffled in moments before the bell rang. Then a tall teacher wearing a red robe walked in. Her face covered with a mask. "Hello students." Ms.Weaver said curtly. "For a recap of those who haven't had me yet. I'm Ms.Weaver-" She cut off as a girl slid into the room. "Catra. Glad you decided to join my class. Take a seat." 

Glimmer bit her bottom lip in annoyance. She had made a promise to herself over the summer that Catra wouldn't push her around this year. She wasn't a weak junior anymore. Spending countless nights and days practicing her magic. She even got in trouble with her mom for abusing it so much. Glimmer had lost track of how many times she had to recharge over the summer.

"Yeah yeah. Pff I'm your favorite student I know." Catra said her voice dripping with cockiness and sarcasm. Glimmer noticed the fact that Adora had started staring at the feline her eyes as wide as saucers. Oh great they probably know each other. However Catra didn't seem to even look in Adora's direction as she sat down in the seat next to Lonnie. 

The rest of the class went smoothly for the most part. Glimmer took the regular class rule notes down on a lined note sheet occasionally stealing a glance at Adora who was writing in her journal. 'Stop looking at her Glimmer she's with The Horde' she had to keep repeating to herself. Eventually the bell rang for second period making Glimmer exhale. 

"I'll see you in third." Bow patted her shoulder waving goodbye to her as he headed out the door. Seeing her friend leave her side made her cringe. 

Adora stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Glimmer noticed that she hadn't moved from the spot near her desk and that the blonde was staring directly at her. Doing the same thing Bow always did where her thumbs were behind the straps of her backpack. "Hey uh." Adora began to speak. "Look I may—" Before she could get anything else out of her mouth Glimmer turned away in annoyance, walking out the door without even hesitating. This girl has some nerve. Everyone from Horde knows what they do. 

Brushing the thoughts away Glimmer walked along the hallway avoiding the kids who shoved each other and made conversation as she walked to the gym for PE. She silently walked into the gym noticing a few kids she knew but never talked to. Mermista, Scorpia, Netossa, and Spinnerella. Okay good so far no one THST is bad- then Catra walked by her. No words had been exchanged, no rude comments, and no shoving. It surprised Glimmer as she watched the taller girl walk ahead. 

Glimmer sat down near Mermista blinking as she listened to her and Perfuma's conversation. "Then Sea Hawk asked me out. He literally lit a garbage can on fire. He's an idiot." There was a certain glow to the dark skinned girl as she told Perfuma about Sea Hawk. Glimmer never pegged Mermista to be one to fall for him she was always dismissing him throughout the other three years of their high school experience so it was a bit surprising to hear that they were now dating. 

A small wave of sadness hit Glimmer. She was very inexperienced compared to her peers. She'd never once dated anyone in her whole entire life. Crushes here and there, never anything further. She'd never even kissed someone. Bow on the other hand was always gushing about the latest person he was texting. Usually boys very rarely girls. It warmed her heart to see him find love though his flings never lasted and she was always alone. 

Suddenly a presence sat down beside her and she noticed how familiar the muscles looked- Adora. Of course she sat beside Glimmer and of course she was in the same gym class as her. 

Glimmer debated moving over next to Scorpia just to escape the blonde's presence knowing she'd try to continue the conversation that Glimmer had walked away from. But no words followed she noticed her blue gaze was focused on something across from her. Catra. Catra was sitting beside Kyle one of her arms propped her up as she lazily sat with her phone in her other hand. 

"So!" The word interrupted Glimmer's thought process. "I'm Duncan! I really don't like it when kids use my last name so don't refer to me as Mr.Att." The young gym teacher beamed at the seniors. "I know most of you didn't like the teacher who was before me so I hope that you all will like my teachings better." He said with a smile. This is the kind of teacher Bow would like handsome, sweet and kind. Glimmer wasn't sure about this Duncan guy.

"Oh hey Adora!" Duncan looked to the blonde who gave a tiny wave back and a nervous smile. Now Glimmer really wasn't sure about this gym teacher. She did notice that when Adora's name was spoken Catra dug her claws into her thigh. "I don't have much to go over at all besides that I do require a dress code." He listened to the groans of the students. "I know I know. But some things I can't change." He shook his head. "I need you all to come prepared tomorrow and have a parent or guardian sign this slip." Duncan began to pass out tiny sheets of paper. "Now you all may go ahead and walk around. Catch up with your friends." 

As everyone began to part away Catra walked over to the bleachers sitting down by herself. Glimmer got up not really knowing what to do with herself so she leaned against the stage casually opting in on the conversation Duncan and Adora were now having. 

"How's Adam?" Duncan asked with a light hearted tone. 

"He's good. This summer was a little tough we had to find a house so quickly within budget." Adora admitted. "He's a little sad about the one we had to settle on but happy to start this new job." 

Duncan gave a half smile now. "I'm glad you guys got out of there at least." He started. "I know it was hard. It wasn't that bad when Adam and I got dragged into the company after the accident. It seemed relatively normal." 

Adora shrugged. "He didn't want me to have to get dragged into it." This is where Glimmer had to stop listening to process all of this. She didn't know exactly who this Adam guy was but she knew they were talking about The Horde. Okay so maybe Adora hadn't gotten apart of the company yet but still she knew people and grew up with it. 

By the time Glimmer came out of her thoughts Adora was already walking around the gym alone. Feeling a sense of boldness rush through her.. Glimmer teleported in front of the blonde. "See you know what I'm talking about." The short-girl snapped at Adora. "You know what The Horde is." 

There was something that altered in Adora's gaze from softness to anger. "Yes I know what The Horde is." She retorted. "But I'm not apart of it. Now leave me alone. I don't need a rich brat to tell me off." She shoved into her and stormed off past her. The loss of temperament surprised Glimmer, anger seething in her skin as well now so she teleported again in front of Adora. "I'm not a rich brat! You're apart of a company that kills people!" Glimmer spat back. 

"I am not!" Adora clutched her fists up hurt in her eyes. "I am not apart of anything!" She said angrily. "I am my own person!" 

Glimmer knew she should step down now. However she couldn't help the words that tumbled out from her lips. "If you weren't apart of it you wouldn't have lied and said you didn't know what Bow was talking about! If you weren't apart of it then why does your whole aesthetic scream 'I'm from The Horde'. Your jacket even has the logo!" Glimmer raised her finger shoving it into the small logo on the chest side of the denim jacket. 

Their silent arguing had now gone to yelling and everyone was staring at them. Adora backed off her mouth agape and eyes glistening as tears threatened to fall. 

Catra had sauntered over to them now her gaze narrowed as she walked. Once she came to a halt she began to laugh loudly. Adora looked to Catra then to Glimmer and instantly stormed out of the gym. 

Glimmer watched her leave not expecting the reaction she had gotten from the blonde. She didn't know that she was sensitive. Of all the people she had met from Horde they were all rude, bitter, and mean. It was probably rude of Glimmer herself to put that stereotype on someone from a certain place. But then again those people from that certain place had killed her dad. 

It took all that she had to continue walking and ignore the whispers that surrounded the eerily quiet gym now. She didn't want to feed into Catra's laughter or the stares she was getting. Her gaze lowered as she forced the tears that were blocking her gaze to not fall. 

Her first day and Glimmer already made someone cry.


	3. Left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

Every morning for Catra was the same even if she didn't have school. Make her way downstairs after showering in the freezing cold water, brushing out her tangly ass hair and getting dressed. Today wasn't different she had hopped into the shower ignoring the fact that it was freezing, no longer did her teeth chatter. Then got out getting dressed in dark washed torn skinny jeans and a black hoodie. She brushed her hair out as she walked downstairs ignoring the screeching children that ran past her.

No one even spoke. She had been in this foster home for about 12 months now. Only having moved from family to family she stayed in the same district for the most part. Being born in Horde placed in a few homes there until she was nine where she was moved to a family in Brightmoon. Most of the families she had gotten were like this one. Only did what she needed to survive. This was her final home till she could get out of the system. Turning 18 this year. Catra didn't know her parents at all only that they had left her when she was born.

Silently she grabbed a piece of toast from one of the younger children's plates while they weren't looking then grabbed her backpack and disappeared out the front door ignoring the cries of the child who screamed that she had taken his food. 'Get over it. She'll make you another one.' She thought bitterly as she walked along the sidewalk, eating the toast casually. She had spent most of her summer picking up jobs and earning money for her own wants.

Catra looked to her phone not even caring about the fact that she was probably going to be late on her first day of senior year. She munched on the toast, flipping through her Instagram feed. Catra's phone and data bill was something she paid for as well, knowing a phone was definitely not something they'd find 'essential' for her living process. She stopped on a certain someone's post, eyeing the pink and purple haired girl sitting on a porch as she stared off to the left. Bow probably had taken the picture.

She scrolled over it, bitterly.

Eventually she had made it inside the building, finding her classroom and sliding inside. Making a short remark to Ms.Weaver as she took a seat beside Lonnie.

Catra hadn't listened to anything Ms.Weaver had gone over, she had heard these rules more than once in her lifetime. Her gaze was staring out the window as beams of light began to appear against the green grass. The outside world was probably hot and stiff now from the looks of it. She enjoyed the sun, she did not enjoy the blistering heat. Slowly her multicolored eyes turned away from the window, scanning her peers.

No one she didn't hate too much besides Sparkles and Arrow Boy. Mermista was okay, and Perfuma was annoying. She made mental notes of the rest of the kids then her gaze landed on a blonde. 'New girl.' Yet there was something about her that was oddly familiar. The scars on the side of her face, her little poof at the top of her hair, and the tiny Horde logo on her denim jacket.

It couldn't be her.. could it? Carefully Catra examined her even more knowing she probably wouldn't look her way. Too distracted with being a good kid and taking notes that were useless.

A few vague images flashed in Catra's mind of a tiny girl she had clung to throughout her early years of elementary school.

_Catra sat inside the top part of the slide, tears streaming down her face. She was tightly curled up, covering said face with her arms. "Catra?" A tiny voice said as she made her way over to entrance of the slide. Slowly tiny hands pulled Catra's arms down making her hiss. "Catra! It's me." The blonde girl held onto her with gentle hands. She let go of her then sat down beside her on the edge of green plastic slide. "It doesn't matter what they say or do to us. You know? You look out for me and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."_

_"You promise?" Catra's tiny voice whispered shakily. "I promise." The blonde said back hugging onto Catra gently. Suddenly Catra pushed her down the slide and went down after her. The blonde landed in the mulch with a 'oof'. Catra landed on top of her then rolled off and hopped up, running toward the swings. "Catra wait up!"_

The bell rang interrupting Catra's thoughts. She was 100% positive this was that girl, _Adora_.

Brushing the resentment and bitterness aside so she could head to her next class. She grabbed her backpack then rushed out the door walking at a slower pace. When she came to the gym doors she shoved into Glimmer who was staring off. Catra sauntered over to the group after setting her backpack on the bleachers sitting next to Kyle, who was tolerable. She pulled out her phone and began to scroll her Instagram feed again. Ignoring the fact that from the corner of her eye she saw Adora sit down right across from her and next to Glimmer.

When the new gym teacher began to go over a few things she put her phone away. Proposing herself up with both her arms behind her one he dismissed them she raised herself and went back over to where her backpack lay, sitting down next to it.

Catra was only distracted for a few minutes on her phone when she heard the faint arguing between Glimmer and Adora. She lowered her phone from her face watching the two as they hissed vile words to each other. Eventually the silent arguing turned loud. This was hilarious, Glimmer snapping on Adora? Catra stood up walking over to them a bit then began to laugh loudly.

She hadn't even noticed the hurt expression on Adora's face before the blonde ran out the gym doors. Glimmer surprisingly didn't engage in Catra's laughter. Usually the short girl always had something to snap back with. Once she had calmed down from laughing Catra made her way over to Glimmer casually. "Looks like you aren't a nice person after all." Her voice cooed.

Glimmer clutched her fists up. "She's just like you." The words came out instantly in reply. "She's from Horde. So maybe you two should go bond. Maybe she'll be able to put up with you intolerable sarcasm." The pink and purple haired girl quickened her pace leaving Catra alone. Usually she'd press on trying to get Glimmer even more riled up but the way Glimmer reacted was a surprise so Catra let it be.

The bell rang after fifteen more minutes of Catra sitting on the bleachers and playing with her phone. In that time she found Adora's Instagram. There were many posts barely any pictures of herself. The most recent was a picture of some trees the sun peeking through the crevices in the branches the caption was 'The nature here is amazing. Let's hope the people are too.' Cheesy. Yet emotional.

Even after all this time it seemed like Adora hadn't changed one bit. Still saying cutesy things, and being a dumb jock. The storming off out of the gym wasn't like the Adora she knew. The Adora she knew would stay and defend herself, usually let her anger burn through first then try to come to terms and be friends with the person she was arguing with.

That's what she kept thinking about through her other two morning classes. Math and History were a bore. She only knew a few people in there none that she couldn't handle.

It was now lunch time and she hoped she could find a spot next to Lonnie possibly. Maybe even see where Adora was sitting after being yelled at by the infamous Glimmer. To her surprise Adora sat alone in the busy lunchroom. Glimmer sat with Bow a few tables away, their expressions unreadable as they ate and spoke.

After finding Lonnie and listening to her talk to Kyle about things they could sign up for so they could get out of classes occasionally. Catra didn't have anything to add to the conversation as she ate.

Her next class was Biology and she wasn't looking forward to it. Another class and the peer options were endless.

Catra had dumped her tray and was making her way back to her locker to retrieve her things when she noticed someone standing behind her.

Bow.

"Okay I don't know what happened." Bow began. "But Glimmer is really upset, and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened." Now Catra found Bow tolerable when he wasn't near Glimmer and she didn't have the need to meddle too much in this because he was only trying to help. "Sparkles and the new girl got into a fight during gym. I had nothing to do with besides maybe laughing and making a comment." Catra shrugged to him.

Bow creased his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay. Thank you Catra." He waved to her then disappeared into a classroom. Catra squinted her eyes after him then shut her locker. She made her way up a flight of stairs to her next class. Upon walking in she instantly noticed Adora sitting at a two person table, alone. All the other seats were filled. 'Of course my lucky day.' Catra thought bitterly as she made her way over.

Adora flinched when Catra sat down. 'she knows who I am— or maybe she was startled by being laughed at— either way it wasn't good..' Shaking the thoughts away Catra perked her ears up trying to distract herself by the teachers talking.

Adora flexed her fingers against the cold desk as she wrote down what the teacher was saying in her journal. She seemed anxious.

Oh no she wants to say something to me. She knows. Catra winced to herself eyeing the girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Now that I'm done with the rules." The female teacher paused. "I want you all to talk to the person next to you because that is your lab partner for the rest of the year." She bounced on her toes as everyone began to chat.

Adora looked up at Catra. Oh god no don't-

"I'm Adora." Adora tried to get Catra's attention.

"Yeah I know." Catra said bitterly.

Adora was silent for a few moments processing her thoughts carefully. "I knew you seemed familiar. Okay well that's a lie. I do know you-"

Catra narrowed her eyes as Adora scanned her. 

"Elementary school. You left me. Never came back." Catra sharply replied. Adora's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion.

"I was seven." Adora creased her eyebrows confusedly at her. "Are you going to be bitter towards me about me being taken out of that school when I was seven?" She quipped with an attempt at a sharp tone.

"You could've said something about leaving. One day you just didn't show up and never came back." Catra retorted.

"I was seven." Adora repeated.

It was true. Catra didn't want to be bitter about something that happened all those years ago. But it still hurt that the one person that she had ever cared about left her.

"I guess." Catra muttered. "Look I don't enjoy biology so if you could just keep your mouth shut and just do your part I'll do mine." Her tone was off.

Adora flexed her fingers against the cold desk again. "Okay but I'm going to end up making you my friend again." A small smile tugged at her lips that made Catra look away from. Catra's face felt heated by the smile.

"Sure you are." Catra said sarcastically. "I don't want to be your friend idiot."

Adora continued to gaze at her thoughtfully.

"Stop staring at me." Catra snapped making Adora look away and at her journal.


	4. Mrs.Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Adora attempted to make conversation with Catra throughout the rest of biology, continuously getting rejected with a short reply or something sarcastic. It was progress at least.  
The bell rang and Adora headed off to her next class which was art. Catra walked ahead of her and just by the direction she was going Adora knew she had art as well. A win in her book to try and re connect with her old friend even more.

When Catra walked into the room a lady stopped Adora from entering. “I’ve never seen you before.” She smiled. Her skin was tan, her hair a brunette and her eyes a off blue color. “I’m Mrs.Heart. The art teacher.” She hummed. “And you are?”

“Adora.” She replied with coolly, she already liked this teacher. 

“Adora.. hm.” Mrs.Heart scanned her. “Well I hope you enjoy my class. Most of the kids in here are very sweet. After today I take music suggestions in the box by my next. So throw in a note if you wanna listen to something you like sometime.” Okay Adora really liked this young bubbly teacher now. 

Adora walked into the classroom, it was chaotic filled with shelves and messily decorated with ceramic pieces, paintings, and drawings. She had to assume were from students who donated art to be displayed. The blonde sat down beside Catra who was already eyeing her bitterly. “Please tell me you aren’t in this class.” Catra groaned.

“Oh no I just followed you in here yknow.” Adora grinned earning a hard shove from Catra. 

“Of course you did. You’re an idiot.” Catra retorted. “Creep.” 

Adora rolled her eyes, smiling at the girl with a gentle expression. “I wouldn’t be talking much you’re the one who left these beautiful scars on my face in elementary school.” She pointed to the three tiny scars across the bridge of her nose. 

Catra squinted her eyes. “Pfft.” She huffed. 

“Mhm.” Adora said confidently back. 

“Dork.” Catra shoved her again. A small smile upon the brunette’s lips.

The bell rang interrupting their little moment making Adora sad. However she remembered that they would have all year to catch up. As the teacher shut the door, Adora noticed Glimmer sitting a few tables away next to a girl with blonde curly hair. ‘I bet she doesn’t like that I’m in here.’ Her brows furrowed sadly, she was still angry from the whole endeavor in PE. But mainly upset that the girl had made her cry in front of everyone on her first day. She felt bad for being mean back. So maybe she could apologize to her after class. 

“Hello students!” Mrs.Heart said with excitement in her tone. “I recognize everyone from my previous classes. Except well Adora!” She beamed playfully. “I want everyone to make Adora feel welcomed. Also..” She paused. “I got married over the summer.” She said with a smile. 

It threw Adora off a little about how personal this teacher was. Everyone made little ‘awes’ and such. Even Catra seemed pretty happy about the news. 

“You all can still call me Ms.Heart, well Mrs now. She decided to take my last name anyway~” Mrs.Heart began to write on the board. “I know you all really want to get into the projects but this is the first day of school so I am required to go over the basics.” She continued. “I don’t have many rules in this class except that you must treat everyone how you want to be treated. If I see any negative, or hateful words toward one another you will get detention. I do not like assigning detention but if it comes down to it I will assign it.” 

Catra seemed to be listening to her even though Adora guessed she’d probably heard all of this already. 

“Also phones are okay as long as you get your work done too. Now assignment wise, if you need help you can ask your peers or me. If you need an extension on something email me or come up to me before or after class. I am very flexible about due dates especially if your health is at stake. Mental and physical.” Mrs.Heart glanced around. “Everything needs to be cleaned up before you leave this room, you are all seniors after all so I expect that you should be good at picking up after yourselves now being almost adults and all. I think that’s about everything, the first assignment will be explained tomorrow. For now I’m going to play some music while you all catch up. If you wanna talk to me I’ll be at my desk,” Mrs.Heart erased the smiley face she had drawn on the board and then walked over to her desk. 

When Adora turned to speak to Catra the girl had already gotten up and was next to Mrs.Heart’s desk. Faint classical music began to play. 

Maybe now was her chance to apologize to Glimmer. Okay Adora you can fix this just don’t freak out. 

Adora shakily got up, her palms sweaty and her heart beginning to pound as she approached Glimmer’s table. The short-girl wasn’t interacting with those around her only fiddling with a pencil, her gaze distant. 

“Hello.” Adora awkwardly stood at the end of the table. 

“Oh my! Hi Adora!” The curly haired blonde said enthusiastically. “I’m Perfuma.” She hummed. Glimmer looked up at her a little lost. 

“I wanted to um,” Adora breathed, nervously. 

“This is Scorpia!” Perfuma interrupted her, waving her hands at the broad girl beside her. Her hair was a very very very light blonde, her gaze soft and her scorpion pincer’s setting on the table as she looked at Adora with a small nervous smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Adora breathed again her voice shaking a little. “I wanted to um,” She paused as Perfuma looked at her expectingly. 

“I’m sorry Glimmer.” Adora said suddenly. 

Glimmer lifted her head up more, shock filling her gaze. “Um-“ It looked as if she hadn’t expected an apology.

“I really would like to be friends-“ Adora began but Glimmer cut her off. 

“I don’t wanna be friends.” Glimmer said tartly. “You called me a rich brat.” She retorted. The soft shock face was gone now and only bitterness remained.

“I kno-“ Adora went to speak again.

“No. I don’t wanna be friends.” Glimmer repeated. “I don’t trust you, now go away.” Okay maybe if Adora tried tomorrow this would work out better, not wanting to but knowing it was right, Adora gave in and walked away without another word. 

Faintly Adora heard Perfuma speak up. “Glimmer she was apologizing that was rude. You said mean things to her as well.” She didn’t hear Glimmer’s response. 

Hesitantly Adora pushed the sad feelings away and walked over to Catra. “Hi Catra.” She murmured her voice still sulking. 

“Ugh-“ Catra stopped herself when Mrs.Heart cleared her throat. 

“Catra. I’m glad you made a friend, Adora seems really nice.” Mrs.Heart smiled. “Adora, I met Catra when I was a student teacher at the middle school in Brightmoon. How did you guys meet?” 

Catra began to speak, “Today in bio-“ 

“Elementary school. I moved away when I was seven, we reconnected today. We have 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 6th together so far.” Adora said with a genuine smile. “I’m glad her and I are talking again. We used to be really close when we were little.” 

Catra bit her lip, her expression unreadable. 

Mrs.Heart smiled at the two. “I’m really glad Catra made a friend. Are you signing up for any extra things Adora?” She continued.

“I might try out for something sports related..” Adora shrugged. “Maybe football.” 

“Dumb jock.” Catra muttered which went unnoticed by the teacher. 

“Oh that would be lovely, we haven’t had a girl on the team since I got the job here.” Mrs.Heart smiled. “I believe tryouts are in a few weeks.”

“I’ll have to talk to Dunc- Mr.Att about it.” Adora nodded.

The two remaining classes came by fast for Adora. English she only noticed Glimmer, and Bow in there and then her last class was health where she recognized Glimmer, Catra, and Perfuma in. No one else really. 

Catra tried to make their conversations shorter now only occasionally nodded or saying ‘No.’ Glimmer had refused to look at her at all. 

Adora was now trying to catch up with Catra who was walking toward her locker to put her stuff away then leave. “Hey Catra-“ She was cut off by Catra spinning around and hissing. “Jesus Adora.” She calmed down a little. “What do you want?” 

Adora took her phone from her pocket and then opened a new contact. “Number?” She pressed, holding out her phone to Catra.

Catra seemed a little hesitant. “Okay fine but don’t text me all the time dork.” She took the phone from Adora their hands brushing which made Adora’s heart skip a beat. ‘Ahh jeez whyd you do that heart?’ She mentally scolded herself while Catra typed in her number. “I’ll try not to reply to all your texts.” Adora said back playfully as she was handed the phone back. 

“Yeah whatever.” Catra opened her locker. 

Adora said bye to her then walked toward the front doors of the school building, her attitude happier than when she had first walked in. She looked down to her phone, smiling at the contact. It was named ‘Girl I stalk’. 

That jerk. Adora chuckled softly then edited the name. 

‘Catra:)’.


	5. Her Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer walked out of the building, waving goodbye to Bow as he rushed toward his car that was on the opposite side of the parking lot. She made her way over to her own car, unlocking it and opening the drivers door. Throwing her backpack in on the passenger seat and getting in. 

It was a irritable drive home after being stuck in the school’s parking lot for about twenty minutes due to all of the traffic and her bluetooth kept cutting the song she was playing into bits. 

Eventually she had gotten out and made her way onto the main road, listening to Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles at first then a few Billie Eilish songs to fill in her sulking mood. Glimmer had hoped for a good first day so she could reflect it upon the rest of the year as a good sign. But it didn’t go great. She tried to drive home as fast as the speed limit allowed her to. She pulled into the long driveway, and parked the car hopping out while grabbing her backpack. 

Once she was inside she collapsed onto her bed, staring at her ceiling. Stars dangled from strings above her. Her room had been decorated this way since she was twelve. Usually it didn’t bother her but today it did. She began to teleport all around the ceiling, yanking the stars off and ripping the bright posters down from her walls. As the anger slowly ebbed away she found herself on the floor, tears soaking her face as she breathed heavily. Glimmer brought her knees close to her chest, wiping the tears away with her arm. She reached up on her bed, grabbing her phone. 

Glimmer clicked on the Instagram app, and then tapped on her username switching her account to her fan account. It wasn’t a direct fan account.. more just her being able to talk about all the fandoms she was into with other kids who liked them as well. Bow didn’t even know she had this account. She hadn’t posted on it since June. It was only a meme. 

Silently Glimmer tapped on her DMS, and clicked a certain someone’s profile ‘She_Angel’. 

‘Hey Angel. I’m sorry for not being active over the past few days, school started today and it’s been a little stressful with my mom.’ Glimmer clicked the send button, biting her lip. She knew her online-friend wouldn’t be mad that didn’t stop her from being nervous. Everyone was unpredictable nowadays. Then the dots appeared and it made her even more nervous.

‘Hi Star it’s ok, I started school today too, if you need someone to talk to I’m here:)’

Glimmer’s heart ached from the innocence in her friend’s message. Her and Angel had met over a Billie Eilish groupchat on Instagram. Eventually everyone had gotten fed up with being spammed by the two and then left. That was four years ago. She didn’t know any personal stuff about Angel, really, it was like she didn’t exist half the time. They’d been close friends, yet no call, no pictures, no ‘hey wanna meet up’. Glimmer was usually terrified to ask. 

The truth was Glimmer had been avoiding talking to her over the past few days because she realized she had started having feelings for her. For a girl that was so secretive. For a girl she’d probably never meet. 

‘Thank you. How was your day?’ Was all Glimmer could manage to send for now.

Those little dots appeared again making heat rise into Glimmer’s pale cheeks.

‘It was ok. I don’t think anyone likes me, I made a friend though.’

Glimmer scrunched her face up slightly and quickly replied back. ‘That’s absurd. you’re amazing everyone should love you.’ 

‘I may be amazing in your eyes but I doubt my classmates see it that way’ the reply back to Glimmer came quick. It was weird to see Angel talk negatively. Usually her friend was always finding a way to make things better, looking on the positive side. 

‘I know this is a little random but would you ever be able to meet up? We’ve never called before or anything I feel like I barely know you yet..’ Glimmer sent them began to type again but stopped herself. 

‘I don’t know I’d have to ask. We’re tight on money right now and I doubt you live next door’ Angel replied with then sent another. ‘Yet?’ 

Glimmer groaned, burying her face into her arms. Here goes nothing. 

‘I like you.’ Glimmer texted, maybe being blunt would get through to her friend.

‘Oh well I like you too we talk all the time ofc we like each other’ Angel replied with.

This idiot. She’s so dense. 

‘No I mean like, I have feelings for you, more than friends’ Glimmer held her breath as she clicked the send button. She felt light headed as her heart beat fast. She could hear it beating. 

‘OH’ Angel’s reply came after a few short moments then she added. ‘To be honest I’ve liked you since we met’ 

It was words that Glimmer thought she’d never hear. She threw her phone onto her bed and squealed excitedly. Her anxieties of what had happened at school had washed away and replaced with happiness she had never experienced before. She climbed onto her bed, and grabbed her phone. 

‘So what are we?’ Glimmer typed back her eyes wide.

‘Girlfriends?’ Angel had asked back.

‘Girlfriends.’ Glimmer sent. Her face was very warm now. “Girlfriends.” She breathed out loud. She exited out of Instagram to let Angel process what had just happened, and clicked on Bow’s name, calling him.

“Bow!” She screamed into the phone. 

“Whaaa?” Bow winced at the loud noise. “Is something wrong? Do you need me to call 911?”

“No!” Glimmer exclaimed happily. “I’m not single anymore!”

“What?! Who!? Tell me?? Who??” Bow rambled, his voice seemed almost as happy as she was.

“Okay this’ll be a lot to explain but basically I met this girl on Instagram a few years ago and we’ve talked almost everyday since then. I finally told her how I felt and she said she likes me back. Now we’re dating.” Glimmer beamed into the phone.

Bow was silent for a few moments. “Wow Glim. I’m so happy for you. You better give me this girl’s tag so I can warn her not to break your heart.” His voice was serious but playful.

“Bow if anything you need to try to keep me in line and not break her heart. She’s so sweet and understanding, a little dense but she’s adorable.” Glimmer giggled.

“Sounds like you really like her.” Bow smiled into the phone. 

“I do. I’m gonna call you later okay? I made a mess when I got home and I need to clean it before my mom gets here.” Glimmer told him. “Bye Bow, love you.”

“Bye love you too.” Bow hung up.

While she was attempting to clean up the scattered stars and torn posters her phone dinged. Glimmer scrambled over to her phone, picking it back up and reading the text. She slid her phone open. ‘Where do you live?’ Angel had asked. ‘Oh jeez I sound like a stalker, you don’t have to answer I just since we’re dating I kinda really wanna see you maybe we don’t live that far away’ She rambled. 

‘Angel you’re fine I get it.’ Glimmer paused then added. ‘Brightmoon.’ 

‘I live in Brightmoon too.’ Angel had replied with. ‘Wait you did say you’re 17 right?’ 

‘I’m 17 yes and wait you live in Brightmoon??’ Glimmer held her breath again. 

‘Yeah, your a senior then?’ Angel asked. 

‘Yeah..’ Glimmer’s heart began to beat fast again. It was weird. There was only one Highschool in Brightmoon so they had been unknowingly walking past each other occasionally not even knowing.. yet Glimmer knew everyone in that school. Who was she dating? She didn’t know anyone named Angel.

‘Ok.. um.. do you wanna meet up somewhere tomorrow then? I’ll get there early and we can go the library?’ Angel asked. She seemed just as nervous as Glimmer was.

‘Yes.’ Glimmer replied with. 

Now stunned with the news of meeting the girl she’s been best friends with since 8th grade, and now the girl she’s dating. She stared up at the starless ceiling. Her breathing coming in long exasperated breaths. A smile formed on her lips. She was going to meet her girlfriend. Her first girlfriend.


	6. Kitten scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

Now at her house Catra was laying on the squeaky twin sized bed, playing on her phone and occasionally texting Adora back as she tried to make conversation about anything. Right now she was asking about Ms.Weaver.

Why can't Adora understand that this is hard for her? Why can't she just back off and let Catra figure this out on her own?

Catra ran a hand through her hair mumbling bitterly as she left Adora on read. Suddenly a girl came into the room, one of the other foster kids. She shared a room with Catra, her name was Kait and she was twelve.

"Can I see your phone?" Kait asked.

"No. It's something I paid for with my own money." Catra retorted.

Kait grabbed the phone and ran out of the room. Instantly Catra chased after her. "Give it back you asshole!" She was faster than Kait so catching up to her was easy it was just where she had caught up to her was the problem. Not realizing that they were now on the edge of the staircase Catra slammed into Kait, grabbing her phone and tumbling down the flight of stairs with the twelve year old.

Catra landed on her feet, staring down at Kait who was holding her arm and crying now. Being in foster care, and being the oldest here. Catra knew that she needed to get her to shut up real fast before one of the adults came over. She leaned down to her. "Shut up. You're gonna get us both in trouble." It was a weak threat and even the girl knew it was a lie. Catra would be the only one to get in trouble. So Kait began to cry louder.

"Kait?!" The woman turned over the corner and stared at Catra. "What the hell did you do Catra!?" Silently Catra slipped her phone in her pocket. "She tried to take something that I paid for myself. We both fell down the stairs." It was true. Though she was swift with catching herself and Kait.. well wasn't as lucky.

"I don't see you screaming in pain!" The woman yelled at Catra. "Kait. Go to my car now we'll take you to the hospital." She helped Kait up and watched her leave. "As for you. I don't wanna see your face until after dinner, clear?" Her voice seethed with anger. "I said clear?"

"Clear." Catra muttered, trudging up the stairs.

A few hours had gone by. The man came home from work and had fixed dinner. Knowing she wasn't welcomed downstairs Catra skipped out on the 'lovely' meal. The door opened and Kait appeared a bright pink cast on her arm. The twelve year old stuck her tongue out at Catra. "She wants to talk to you."

Catra grunted and threw a pillow at her, walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Where her very angry caretaker stood.

"No wonder why you get flung from house to house." The woman spat. "Since you've gotten here all you have been is trouble!" She yelled. "This is your last chance Catra and when you turn eighteen you will not be welcomed in this house any longer. Kait broke her arm because of you! Why can't you just be grateful for the bed I let you sleep on and the food I give you?! I've never had a more ungrateful foster kid! You're seventeen! Grow the fuck up. You don't do anything around here but complain, be rude to the other kids, steal things and break things. You're so worthless and intolerable. I do everything for you."

The words stung yet Catra let her spit all of the hateful things without reacting. She knew not to react at this point. It only made things worse. By now Catra had stopped listening as the woman let even more hateful things come out of her mouth. She opted back in when the anger seemed to die down. "I don't know what to do with you. Go upstairs apologize to Kait and go to sleep." The woman rubbed her forehead. Catra did as she was told, muttering a 'I'm sorry' to Kait who nodded simply then laid down in bed. Her phone had been spammed with messages from Adora, she had ignored her all those hours. All the anger pent up from not being released she clicked on Adora's messages and typed out a response not even reading what the blonde had been talking about. 'Shut the fuck up Adora I don't want to be your friend leave me the fuck alone.' Not giving it a second thought she sent it and tucked her phone away as sleep began to enfold her.

_"Catra!" Adora's tiny voice was heard. As Catra hid behind one of the desks in the dark classroom. It was lunchtime and no one was around. "Catra, come out. I know you didn't mean to hit her." Adora frowned looking around the classroom. "It's okay. I'll tell them. They won't be mad." She tried to reassure her friend._

_"But first you gotta come out and tell her you're sorry." Adora spotted the cat eyes of her friend glowing from beneath a desk. She smiled softly walking over to the desks and bent down. "We were all just having fun. You didn't have to do it." The blonde furrowed her brows, sadly. "Why'd you do it?" Catra's eyes went slitted and she growled, clawing Adora's face sending the blonde a couple feet away onto the ground._

_Adora looked up at Catra tears welling in her eyes as she held her tiny hand to the three bleeding scratches across the bridge of her nose any closer and she would've taken out Adora's eye. Catra stood hunched over, claws unsheathed as she breathed heavily staring at her friend angrily tears welling in her eyes as well. The little blonde forced her tears away calmly crawling over to the brunette who was sobbing now. "Catra.. it's lunchtime." Adora's voice was a little shaky. "You're missing it. It's your favorite." Confidence came back to the blonde's voice as she got closer to Catra._

_Catra shifted away but this only made Adora more determined to make her feel better. The blonde scooted up against Catra pressing back to back with her._

_"What are you doing?" Catra shoved her away. "Well, if you're missing lunch then I am too." Adora half smiled._

_"Just go! Eat with your new best friend!" Catra shoved her hard then scooted further away, her back turned to Adora._

_"Is that why you hit her?" Adora frowned._

_"I know you like her better than me!" Catra yelled her eyes closed tightly then slowly they peeked open at the blonde. "You're supposed to be my friend."_

_"I am your friend, Catra." Adora now smiled fully. "I'm always gonna be your friend." Catra smiled to this, and pressed her head close to Adora's chest, purring softly. "You should say sorry to her." The blonde encouraged her. "Then we can all be friends."_

_Catra shoved her down landing on top of her. "No." She got up and hopped on Adora's stomach making the blonde grunt in pain._

_"Come on, Catra!" Adora whined as her friend began to run out of the classroom._

_"I'll never say sorry to anybody, ever."_


	7. Everything that broke her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV 
> 
> Switches to Catra’s POV at the **

Adora struggled to go to sleep that night, her mind buzzed with thoughts of the day that had happened before. First it was bitter, then sad, then even more bitter, then sweet, then sad then sweet, then so incredibly amazing and then.. sad.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as the sun began to peek through her windows more brightly now. She picked up her phone and gazed at the clock. It read 6:30am. Sure Adora has gone many sleepless nights and continued out her days but right now she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Sighing softly as she rolled off her bed and scrambled to her feet. Even with all that extra time she had yesterday she hadn't picked out her clothes for this morning. She had only sulked.

Her eyes burned as she turned on her closet light, flipping through the array of clothes. Catra's comment had stung. Stung bad.

Pushing the thought of the sting away she grabbed a maroon hoodie and then turned the closet light off and pulled open one of the dresser drawers, grabbing a pair of jeans. Adora trudged to the bathroom her eyes still burning and her heart beating fast as she grabbed a towel from the bottom cupboard under the sink. She flipped the light on not enjoying the brightness. "Music should help, right? Yeah." Adora murmured to herself out loud, clicking on shuffle and bobbing her head as a Billie Eilish song began to play. She hopped in the shower, turning it on and embracing the cold water. Slowly it turned warm. "Silver dollar, golden flame. Dirty water, poison rain.." Adora sang softly then trailed off into a hum as she began to wash her hair. Eventually after getting clean, and listening to a few more songs she felt better. Her sleepless eyes still stung, not much now.

Adora turned the water off and got out, wiping her face off with the towel and beginning to dry herself off. Once she was dressed, and her hair was in a pony tail. She grabbed her backpack from her room then walked out to the kitchen. "You're up earlier than I expected." Adam looked up from the stove where he was making an egg. "I heard the shower and I panicked a little. I thought I was the one to oversleep today." He chuckled.

"Nope. I just set an earlier alarm." Adora didn't like lying but she knew if Adam heard she hadn't slept he'd probably make her stay home. "I'm meeting with someone today." She hummed.

"Oh?" Adam smiled playfully. "Got friends already?"

"Well sorta." Adora nodded to him as she put two pieces of bread in the toaster. "I possibly might have a girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jeez. Didn't know my sister got around. First day and already seeing someone?" Adam eyed her.

"Shut up you're just jealous." Adora chuckled.

"Oh definitely because I live for the attention of women." Adam cocked a brow.

"Shhh." Adora hit him lightly on the arm. She turned when the toaster beeped.

The breakfast was interesting. Her and Adam both sat down eating as he tried to squeeze more details out about Adora's relationship.

"Please don't tell me they use magic." Adam chuckled while sipping his coffee as he stood in the doorway watching her walk to the car. He trusted her to drive today. Only had he taken her yesterday to mainly scope out the place. He was very protective of Adora.

"I have no idea! I doubt it!" Adora called to him as she got in the car. It was now 7:20am.

The drive to the school was long and nerve racking. Her heart had started to thump loudly again without having her brother there to distract her. Maybe not sleeping was a bad idea on her part. Maybe she should just turn around and go back to sleep. Say to Adam that she felt sick or something.

It was too late. She had already turned into the school's parking lot. A few cars were there already. She glanced around at the cars wondering which one belonged to Star. Or was that her name? She hoped she wouldn't mind if that's what she called her for now. Getting used to another name may take some time.

Adora pushed past the doors and walked down the hall, her heart was beating louder now and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. It wasn't something that happened a lot. She hadn't had a panic attack since freshman year of highschool. Don't break your streak now Adora.

Pausing at the library door she shakily took a breath and pushed opened the doors. It was quiet. A few students on the computers. Silently she pulled her phone out, and opened Instagram. 'I'm here Where are you' she pressed the send button.

'Table behind the bookshelves. I'm the only one sitting' Star replied with.

Adora inhaled deeply then exhaled. She put her phone in her pocket and tucked her thumbs behind her backpack straps, walking past the shelves. The person sitting at the tables was definitely not who she expected.

Glimmer.

Glimmer's eyes looked up to her and she looked frightened. "No." She exhaled, breathless. Her eyes wide as saucers. She has stood up so fast that the chair beneath her was on the ground.

Adora stared at her. She could feel her face beginning to pale. "Star-" She began.

"No." Tears began to appear in Glimmer's eyes. "You don't get to call me that." She said; her voice was filled with anger.

Adora held her breath and began to walk toward Glimmer. "Star- Gl- Please." She removed one of her hands from her backpack strap and reached for Glimmer.

Glimmer smacked her hand away. "No. You. No." She backed off. "I can't. I don't.. like _you_. You aren't _her_. You can't be. I hate _you_." Her voice was filled with venom.

That's when everything collapsed for Adora. She felt.. light. She backed away as well her face pale and body shaking lightly as tears began to form in her own eyes. The girl she had loved for four years hated her. The girl who publicly made her cry, the girl who was making her cry right now. The only person in Adora's life that she had ever emotionally connected with besides Catra hated her. She turned away and began to walk her walk then turning into a run as she opened the library doors and ran down the hall, ran out the front doors and she began to take her backpack off. Her face flushed and she could feel the tears falling.

Adora ran into someone her backpack fell from her hands as her eyes looked up. It was Catra.

"Watch where you're-" Catra cut herself off when she saw Adora's face. "Wh-"

Swiftly Adora ran past her and took the car keys from her pocket, shakily. They jingled in her hands as she unlocked the car and got in. Inserting them in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot. She sped out of the parking lot.

***

Catra picked up her backpack and watched her go. She was confused. Then angry. She gripped onto Adora's backpack and ran up the steps and into the school. Glancing around frantically. It had to have been Glimmer right? It was the only person she could think of.

She sniffed carefully. Usually she didn't like tracking people in public but this was for Adora. The person who hadn't replied back to Catra's awful text. The person who Catra wanted to be friends with but didn't know how. The person Catra had been mean to for no reason. No matter how much compassion Adora showed her she always seemed to shut the blonde out.

Catra found Glimmer's scent, following it to the bathroom. She pushed open the door, and dropped Adora's back with her own.

Within a few swift steps she had Glimmer pinned up against the wall. Her grasp on her shirt. "What the fuck did you do?" Catra hissed in her face.

Glimmer was shocked by the sudden interaction her face puffy and tears had been dried. She teleported out of Catra's grasp and beside her. "I didn-"

"Adora ran into me looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown. What the fuck did you do?" Catra hissed spinning around.

"I-" Glimmer looked panicked. "I-I- it's hard to explain.."

"Well make it fucking quick." Catra spat.

"Adora and I met over Instagram.. few years ago. We didn't know each other outside of social media. I-" Glimmer inhaled sharply trying to sound more confident. "We both.. just .. she asked me out last night and I said okay, and then we found out we went to the same school and when she came into the library I didn't- I didn't want her. She.." Glimmer stopped herself a horrified expression spreading across her face. "Angel." She gasped. "I was wrong. I was so wrong."

Catra stared at her. She wanted to claw Glimmer's eyes out so bad. She didn't even know why she felt this way about Adora. They hadn't seen each other in years and the girl was annoying as hell, yet..

"You were wrong." Catra said sharply. "Right now we need to find Adora. Can you teleport us to her?"

Glimmer nodded. "Okay." She breathed, her face pale.


	8. Unsteady purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer gazed at Catra who squinted her eyes and lowered her ears flat. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this.” The feline murmured as the shorter girl grabbed her arm and suddenly they disappeared within a cloud of pink sparkly smoke. 

The two appeared in the midst of cloudy smog. Cars were honking and some were trying to get over to the side. Glimmer coughed and tried to move onto the grass, her vision clearing. The red car had smashed front first into the tree. Adora had to of been going way past the speed limit for the damage that was done. 

Catra was trying to open the drivers side door. “Glitter! Get over here and help!” She snapped sharply making Glimmer break from her thoughts. She hadn’t even cared for Catra’s misnaming her. 

Catra yanked the door open at last with Glimmer’s added strength. Adora had her hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel. Face pale, eyes wide, her body shaking. Before they could get a better look, people began to crowd around and out of instinct Glimmer grabbed Adora’s arm as well as Catra’s and teleported the three away. 

All three landing on a soft surface. Catra hissed, shooting up and gazing around the bedroom. “what the fuc-“ 

Glimmer groggily raised her head up feeling a little drained from the three person teleport. “It’s my room. It wasn’t safe out there.” She tried to reassure the brunette who looked mad and a little queasy from the sudden teleportation.

Once Glimmer was able to sit up properly, she let her gaze scan Adora. Who was still pale. A cut was on her forehead and there was glass embedded in her hair, fingers and hands. Other than that she seemed okay. “What do we do?” She hesitantly looked at Catra for an answer. Usually Glimmer liked doing things her own way. But uncertainty lay in the back of her heart and mind not sure how she was feeling about the blonde at this point. 

Catra seemed irritated by the question. She only twitched a ear then climbed up near Adora. “Are you good?” She sniffed her. No reply came. It looked as if Adora was frozen, yet her body was trembling. “Hello?” She snapped her fingers in front of Adora’s face then beginning to grow frustrated she grasped ahold of Adora’s shoulders and began to shake her violently. 

Glimmer sprung forward and grabbed Catra’s arm. “Stop! You’re making it worse!” Her gaze switched from Catra to Adora who’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she stared up in horror at the feline. Not noticing this Catra turned her head sharply to Glimmer. “I’m making it worse?! You’re the reason she wrecked the car in the first place!” She hissed. 

“I didn’t tell her to go wreck her car!” Glimmer snapped back. 

“Well you told her you hated her.” Catra seethed and pricked her ears up at the sound of footsteps. She still had a tight grip on Adora’s shoulders though not shaking her anymore. 

“Shoot my mom-“ Glimmer groaned. Of course the day things turned to shit her mom was there. Just perfect. 

“Glimmer? What are you doing? Did you forget something?” The door knob wiggled and then opened. Angella stepped into the room her eyes widened. “Glimmer! What are you doing? Who are these people? Why aren’t you in school?” She said sternly her voice not yelling but loud. 

Before Glimmer had the chance to reply Adora flung Catra off the bed and scrambled off as well, stepping on Catra’s tail in the process making the feline yelp as Adora ran toward the door. She missed, slamming forehead first into the side door frame making Angella cringe. 

Within a poof of pink glittery dust Glimmer was below Adora to break her fall. She looked up at her mom, smiling nervously. 

“Put your friend on the bed. You will explain to me what happened.” Angella said tensely. The short girl looked to Catra who was brushing the fur along her tail with her hand, grumbling in pain. Silently Catra let go of her tail and went over to help assist Glimmer with putting Adora on the bed who was back to being frozen and scared. 

Angella eyed Glimmer carefully then made her way out of the room shutting the door once her daughter was out with her in the hall. 

“Explain.” 

Taking a deep inhale Glimmer began to explain what had happened to her mom, trying to summarize the best she could. Her guilt weighing down on her as she admitted to treating Adora awful. Once she concluded her mother wasn’t looking at her. 

“She’s in shock.” Angella murmured after a few moments of utter silence. “You may stay here with them for now. They need to be gone before I get back home from work later tonight then I will discuss more. I expected more out of you Glimmer. You’re almost an adult.” It was painful to hear the disappointment in her mother’s voice. Glimmer pushed the sadness away knowing she should help Catra tend to Adora. 

Angella disappeared down the stairs as her daughter grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom. 

For the most part Adora sat still while she cleaned the cut and began to pick what glass she could off of her. Even when Catra managed to slip her phone from the blonde’s pocket. She didn’t react. 

“She literally has like four contacts.” Catra squinted her eyes at the list of messages. “Adam, Duncan, Teela, and..” She paused, inhaling sharply. “Me.” The way she added the ‘me’ made Glimmer curious. Why did Catra react like that? It was weird. 

“Well no parents? Mom or dad?” Glimmer frowned.

“No. I just listed everyone off that is on here.” Catra retorted in annoyance. “I don’t wanna snoop but one of these people take care of her and I think we should let them know—“ The phone began to chime loudly and the brunette squinted her eyes as the screen lit up. “The Adam person is calling.” 

“Answer it then.” Glimmer watched as Catra answered the call, putting it on speaker and setting in down in between them. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, I just got a call from the school saying you were missing a class. And Duncan just texted me and said you weren’t in PE. Adora?! Hello?!” A deep voice echoed.

“Um.” Catra cleared her throat. “Who are you?” 

“What? Who are you? Why do you have my sister’s phone? What is this? Did you take her?!” His voice was angry but somehow still soft.

“No I didn’t take you idiot sister. Something happened and she freaked out and wrecked her car. Glimmer and I— err. I’m Catra. We are helping her. She only has a cut but she’s shaken up badly.” Catra stated clearly her voice a little standoffish.

“Are you sure she’s okay?! Do you need me to come? I can walk, we don’t have another car.” Adam’s voice was softer. 

It had surprised Glimmer that her brother wasn’t mad about the car. He seemed to only care about Adora’s well being it made her smile. 

“She’s okay. We’ll take her home soon.” Catra cringed at how vague and suspicious it sounded. Adam seemed to catch on. 

“How do I know this isn’t a ruse? I’ve never heard either of your names come from Adora.” Adam declared.

Catra looked at Glimmer, helplessly. They didn’t know how to reassure him. An idea popped into her head and she hoped Adora told him. 

“Adora and I are dating. I’m Glimmer.” The short haired girl quipped. She felt uneasy with saying it. Still not quite sure how she felt about it all. 

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the phone. “Okay. Good. Now that you’re here I can tell you that if you break my baby sister’s heart I’ll break your face.” This comment made Catra snicker. “What if I told you tha-“ Quickly Glimmer ended the call before Catra could finish. “Are you trying to get me killed??” 

“Maybe.” Catra continued to snicker her laugh squeaky. 

“Bitch.” Glimmer scoffed then looked at Adora. “What should we do now? Do you want to go back to school? I can take care of her.”

“Yeah sorry princess. I don’t trust you alone with her. Every time you two have interacted you always bite her head off and I don’t think she needs that right now.” Catra laid down next to the blonde.

It was true but it still hurt hearing it come from Catra. 

Glimmer laid down on the other side of the blonde. “What should we do to try and calm her?” 

“I don’t know. Look we haven’t seen each other since we were seven. I don’t know this part of her. When we were friends she was.. stubborn, like real stubborn. She didn’t give up or show weakness for anyone. And if someone knocked her down she got right back up.” The brunette stared up at the ceiling her voice echoey and not all there. “I don’t remember Adam. When we got picked up after school all I remember was her mom. Adora would always run up to her so excited to see her.” She let out a very small sigh. 

“Do you think something happened to her mom?” Glimmer breathed. 

“I don’t know.” Catra sat up suddenly, flattening the ruffled fur on her arms in annoyance. “As I said I don’t know anything about this Adora. But I do know she’s not bad like you think she is. That fire you saw in gym.. that’s how she always was then she’d apologize. She never ran.” 

This only made Glimmer feel worse. Adora wasn’t a bad. She had assumed so quickly due to her own grief of something that happened when she was three. The murder of her father she had internally and solely blamed Adora for when Adora didn’t know anything about it. 

“I don’t like apologizing but I messed up with her too.” Catra wouldn’t look at Glimmer. “She was the only person I connected with ever in my whole entire life then she just up and left without a word and I blamed her, and then last night I said something horrible to her out of anger. Anger she didn’t cause.” 

The two really didn’t seem to realize that Adora was still conscious and could hear everything they were saying even though she wasn’t processing it. She still heard. 

There was at least a few minutes of silence now before Catra spoke again. “I can try one thing.” She carefully inched closer to Adora and curled up. She began to purr lightly but was interrupted when Glimmer giggled. 

“It’s not funny-“ Catra said sharply. “She liked it when we used to have to take naps. She didn’t like sleeping with every one around her.” She grumbled then began to purr again. 

Silently Glimmer looked up at the ceiling listening to the rumbling purrs coming from Catra. She got lost in the soft rhythms by the time she snapped out of it to look over at Adora the blonde had fallen asleep. 

“Well at least she’s resting.” Catra lifted her head up as well and stopped purring. 

“How do I fix this?” Glimmer asked out loud. 

“I don’t know.” Catra shrugged, sitting up fully now and inching back toward the headboard so she could lean against it. “We’ll have to see how she is when she wakes up. For now all we can do is wait.”


	9. Choked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

When Catra had said 'For now all we can do is wait.' she really hadn't expected what would happened when the time came. 

Feeling a sharp jolt in her stomach, Catra's eyes fluttered opened. Adora was towering over her, pinning her down her eyes half closed. Mismatched eyes glowing hazily into vibrant blue ones.

"Adora-" Catra's voice was hitched in the back of her throat as the blonde's right hand began to press right against her throat. She tried to get her off, feeling like Adora was dead weight. Desperately she glanced over at Glimmer and punched her arm roughly as she felt the breath slowly leave her body, face growing cold.

Glimmer shot up when she was punched, not very cognizant as she looked around. "Wh- Oh! Adora!" She got up to her feet and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, swiftly pulling her off. When she pulled she became aware of the blonde's weight and fell down. Glimmer now lay sprawled out on the bed with Adora on top of her. She exhaled deeply. 

"What the fuck?" Catra rubbed her neck and was breathing unsteadily as she tried to catch her breath. Shaking off the choked feeling, she huffed and crawled over to where Glimmer's head was. 

"I think she was asleep." 

"No duh. Why do you think her eyes were like that? I've seen sleep walking before but not sleep fighting." Catra muttered then smirked as she realized Glimmer was probably trapped under Adora's body. "Can you even get up?" 

"I can teleport but I don't know if it would wake her up." 

"Hm. Well I guess you're trapped there." Catra said promptly and sat up, crisscrossing her legs. She pulled her phone from her pocket, ignoring the texts from her foster-mom. Her eyes didn't even look up when Glimmer huffed at her. 

Briefly looking up when she saw the pinkish purple haired girl move occasionally. She could tell Glimmer was not comfortable with Adora laying on top of her. She was curious about how she felt about Adora now. Knowing that the blonde was sweet, and not the monster Glimmer made her out to be. A burning sensation began to sting at the bottom of her stomach at the thought. She bit her tongue forcing the mushy thoughts away. 

"Can you stop staring at me? If you want to ask me something. Just ask." Glimmer huffed, blowing a few strands of Adora's hair from her face. 

Catra's eyes slitted. "No I was just watching you suffer as your monster cuddles you to death." She seethed back sharply. As if on command Adora moved a bit, her head finding the curve on Glimmer's chest and her toned muscular arms wrapping around the shorter girl's torso. 

It was evident that Glimmer really was uncomfortable now. "Okay she's not a monster. I don't like this. I was going to ease into talking to her but this is a lot." She said admittedly, her face was red. 

"Just pretend she's that bitch you were talkn' to on the phone." Catra said. "It's not that hard. She's still that person. Just looks like your monster." 

"For the last time she's not a monster!" Glimmer hissed finally giving way into the magicat's rudeness. The sudden raise of her voice made Adora stir. 

"Awh look you have awoken the monster." Catra let one of her fangs poke out as she finished her sentence. 

"Shut the fuck up." Glimmer said silently. Her voice seething as she tried to adjust the position so Adora stayed asleep. 

Suddenly Catra's phone began to ring loudly. 

"Catra I swear to go-" Glimmer grumbled as the magicat scrambled to get off the bed.

Catra stared at the screen a bit panicked. Her foster-mom never called her. Only texted. She knew, just knew, this was bad. "I gotta go." She said with no tone then slipped out Glimmer's bedroom door without another word. Her pace fast as she went down the soft carpeted steps. Thankful that the front door was only left to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Gli- Oh." Angella appeared in the doorway to the living room? Catra didn't know. She didn't care. She'd never come back to this house probably. "I'm sure you have to get back to school. It was nice seeing you, err—"

"Catra." The feline replied shortly. "Catra Mendoza. Look I'm gonna get in trouble so I can't really talk.." She tried to show respect to the adult though her tone was slightly brash.

"Alright. I hope to see you again Catra. You owe me a conversation." Angella nodded. She held herself very pristine she had noticed. 

"Okay. Bye." Within sexonds Catra was out the door and hurriedly walking along the side walk as she began to read over the text messages.

'I got a call from the school.' 

'Missing class? Really?'

'Catra I gave you your chance.' 

'I'm really disappointed in the disrespect that you have shown to me.'

Her fingers began to tap away at the digital keyboard trying to come up with a response. 'I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I'm on my way to the school now. I got there and my friend got into a car accident I had to help make sure she was okay. I'm sorry again.' 

Never apologize. It was Catra's one rule she stuck by all her life. When the words 'I'm sorry' came out of her mouth ever it was a lie. She never felt sorry. Not anymore. 

As she anxiously stared at the bright screen a reply came. 'What friend? We will continue this when you get back from school.' 

Without even thinking Catra typed out the name. 

'Adora Layfield.'

It had been a long walk to the school. She hadn't realized how far Glimmer's house was. She had to use her phone to just get out of the fancy neighborhood itself. The large houses spaced apart with massive yards. The only thing she could ever enjoy about these houses were that they were large on the inside other than that she didn't really care. 

Upon arriving to the large bricked highschool she scrambled for her backpack that she had actually remembered, surprisingly. She took her school ID from the pocket and held it up as she buzzed in. The door clicked and she walked in, making her way to the office to get a late slip. 

No one even looked at her in the office, however when she appeared in her history class everyone stared at her like it was crazy for her to miss the second day of school and it was. Catra knew her limits nowadays as a younger teen and child she always pushed those limits. Skipping class, ditching school in general, and stealing. There was more.

If she slipped out of line again she knew she'd be kicked out of this foster-home and she desperately wanted to stay within Brightmoon to finish her senior year. Not knowing if she'd be moved out of the city, or hell even the state. It was always a toss up. 

"Catra. Take a seat. We were organizing our note journals." The teacher eyed her carefully as she stood in the doorway. 

Catra felt like the day had prolonged after that class. Feelings stirred in her brain unsure of what she'd go home to. Unsure of what Glimmer was doing to Adora right now or if Adora was maybe putting the shorter girl in a choke hold as she fought in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is short but bear with me I needed a filler


	10. Save Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

"Hello Adora." A voice hummed in the blonde's ears it felt like when a fly flies around you, the high pitched irritating buzzing. She couldn't recognize the distorted voice. Her surroundings unclear. 

The room she was in was large and vast. Stretching with dark rooms. A figure stood in front of her, back turned. 

Adora furrowed her brows and walked forward as her vision cleared. 

"I've been expecting you." The distorted voice echoed.

"Me?" Adora finally was able to speak. 

"Yes. You." They turned to face her, taking down their cloak. Only a few feet in front of her now. It was Adam, then it glitched and it was Glimmer, then it glitched again and it was Catra, then again Glimmer, Teela, Adam, Catra, Glimmer, Duncan, Catra, Adam. This continued to happen as they opened their mouth voices of all those people distorting into one another. It was terrifying.

Hesitantly Adora backed away in fear. 

"Don't be scared." The figure hummed. 

Even though she was scared Adora didn't believe this was real now. Was she dead? She couldn't remember anything other than where she was now. She couldn't even think at all.

"What is this?" Adora forced her voice to sound confident.

"I w—ww-" The figure distorted out and now the body began to glitch. "I don't hhhave much ti-ti-time. You need to bring peace to the ee-ee-earth. Find o-o-out the trruth." 

"What?" Adora was panicked now. "Truth? What truth?" Her voice picked up the pace. 

"Save them." The voice said then the glitching figure disappeared within a flash and all Adora could see was darkness. 

"Adora!" A faint voice called from above her. "Adora! Wake up!" Slowly she was pulled from her body. A dream. It was a dream.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she was staring down at Glimmer, hands pressed hard against the shorter girl's shoulders. Fear wild in those pale lavender eyes. 

Adora let go of her and scrambled backwards, not aware of her surroundings. She fell off the bed, continuing to back up until she hit the wall. Her eyes darting around. Where was she? This wasn't her house. 

"Adora!" A worried voice called from the bed. Glimmer appeared over the edge. "Are you okay?" 

"I-" Adora began her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her. All the memories of the morning came rushing back and couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks. 

Without another word Glimmer slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Adora, hugging onto the blonde. "Adora I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She breathed her voice strong yet shaky. "I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. I misjudged you, I'm sorry, it's my fault you wrecked your car, I shouldn't have ever said I hated you. You're still her even if you did come from Horde. I don't care. I- I shouldn't have assumed you were bad just from where you came from." 

It had been a lot to take in and she especially didn't know how to handle her tears. She pried away from Glimmer after a few moments of silence. Wiping the tears from her own face and eyes with a hard sleeve rub. "It's okay." Her voice weakly murmured. "I lied to you about not knowing what you were talking about hoping it would change your mind. I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry I'm not the person you wanted Angel to be." She felt guilty when Glimmer lifted her head up with wide eyes. 

"No! Nono. Adora." Glimmer grabbed ahold of her hands. "You don't have to apologize." She breathed letting go of her hands and backing away to give her space. "Just breathe for a moment okay?" She inhaled then exhaled. Carefully watching Adora do the same. 

"I have a reason for why I'm so quick to judge people from Horde." Glimmer sighed. "It's not, it doesn't make what I did to you okay. But.. when I was a toddler. My father was in and out of work meetings constantly. He barely got to see me grow up the first three years of my life. One day he had to go to The Horde—Prime— you know.." She paused. "When he was going back to his hotel after his meeting he was murdered. They closed the investigation years, years ago. I don't even remember him." 

Adora stared at her glossy eyed, "St—" She caught herself. "Glimmer." She got onto her knees crawled over to the shorter girl as tears trickled down her face. Adora wiped the tears away gently. "I get it, okay?" She wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I would've hated me too." She half smiled. 

"Stop you shouldn't be nice to me. I hurt you bad." Glimmer chuckled. 

Adora's eyes darkened. "I really like Star." She murmured. "I didn't care if it was you. I wanted to be your friend anyway. We don't have to date. We should've waited anyway until after we met." She let go of Glimmer, and then brought her knees close to her chest. 

"I think we should just be friends." Glimmer nodded. "This'll be hard to get used too. I know you're still her and I'm still Star but deep down I think we need to bond as Adora and Glimmer if this.. .. if .." 

"If I like you?" Adora asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

"I do like you. You're her." Adora tilted her head in confusion. It didn't make any sense, she was okay with waiting, okay with getting used to each other in person. However why would Glimmer ask her if she liked her? Of course she liked Glimmer. She was Star. It didn't matter to her. Even after the things Glimmer had said, it made sense. 

"No- I mean. Okay yes I am her but I'm a little different in person." Glimmer sighed trying to explain.

"Brasher?" Adora asked.

"I suppose." Glimmer chuckled at her bluntness. "If.. if." She paused. "Do you have panic attacks a lot?" 

"No." Adora murmured. "Did I have one here? I haven't had one since I was a freshmen. Also where am I?" She looked down at her socks. Embarrassed for asking when they had been talking for a little over ten minutes now and she hadn't even asked where she was.

"My room. You wrecked your car. Catra and I got you here." Glimmer said. 

"Catra.." Adora's eyebrows furrowed as those hateful words Catra had sent echoed in her mind. 

"She had to leave about an hour and a half ago. I'm sorry I scared you when you woke up. It's just—" Glimmer paused when she realized Adora wasn't listening to her. The blue eyes looked lost and sad.

"Adora." Glimmer placed a hand on her knee making Adora look up at her.

"Sorry. Yes?" Adora half smiled. 

"Catra had to leave about an hour and a half ago. I'm sorry I scared you when you woke up. You uh- kinda uh- were yelling and I think you were trying to fight me or something. You did it to Catra earlier too." 

"Oh." Adora exhaled. It was news to her. She had never.. slept within the same bed as someone. Not that she could recall. The closest thing she ever got to a sleepover were those innocent naps during those wee-years in elementary school with Catra. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Or Catra?"

"No. But I was trying to wake you up so my mom wouldn't come up here." Glimmer chuckled.

"Oh! Your mom! Uh." Adora's face tinted red. "I should apologize to her for making her daughter's life hell today.. shouldn't I?" 

"No. You don't have to. She came up here when we teleported and she told me that you were in shock.. so that helped I guess. Though I think you were both shocked and having an elongated panic attack." She told her.

"I'm going to end up apologizing anyway." Adora looked up a smile appearing on her face as Glimmer laughed. Her laugh made her feel so.. so strange. Happy? 

It was strange. Glimmer no longer looked at Adora with those hard angry lavender eyes. They were soft, and gentle. It was. Nice. The nicest Adora had ever seen. She didn't even realize that she had been staring for too long while she took in Glimmer's features. A crimson blush spread to her cheeks and she looked down. 

"Hey-" Adora frowned when she moved. "I was looking at your face." She inched forward. 

"Yes I know you really don't know how to check me out without making it obvious." Glimmer looked up with a smirk. 

"Well I haven't gotten a real good look at you yet. You're so pretty." Adora smiled.

"I am not! Ugh-" Glimmer groaned. Silence settled between them as they both now stared at each other. It was like they were in an emotional bubble. The air was thick yet sweet. Adora could've stared at Glimmer for hours. It was very very apparent that she definitely had a crush on her now. 

"Anyway!" Glimmer teleported onto her bed. "Your brother called us," She began to speak while Adora stood. "We told him what happened. I can take you home if you'd like?"

Adam. Her brother hadn't come to mind. She furrowed her brows. "Adam. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a bit-" Adora sat down on the edge of the bed. "He'll be upset that I ruined our only car." Her voice wasn't humorous it was blank and slick with sadness. 

"He didn't seem upset. He was more concerned about you." Glimmer tried to reassure her.

"He's going to be concerned about me first regardless. We don't have the money for another car right now. He doesn't like taking the bus. I can't blame him. The bus sucks. But I deserve it for ruining the car." 

"I can take you to school." Glimmer suggested. "If you want that is." 

"I-I don't know.. I've already been a big inconvenience to you. I don't want to make your life even harder by having to drive all the way to my house everyday." Adora's eyes glistened. 

"You're not an inconvenience Adora. I like driving. If Adam says you can I'd be happy to take you to school." Glimmer smiled.

Adora half smiled back. "Okay." 

Hours went by it seemed. The two talked. Glimmer talked mainly, Adora added in small things. She didn't like opening up to people. She learned that Bow and Glimmer have been friends since pre-school. Then Adora rein-formed Glimmer that her and Catra met in pre-school though she already knew this she let Adora tell her the story. 

Eventually they found themselves on the bed laying next to each other with Glimmer's laptop on her. They were very close. Making fun of whatever dumb movie they were watching on Netflix. Adora enjoyed it all. She'd never hung out with a friend outside of school. 

"Glimmer?" A voice echoed from outside the bedroom. Angella appeared when the door opened. "I have to go to work now. Do you want me to take your friend home?" 

Adora looked up from the laptop that was glowing against her face. "She's asleep." Her voice was quiet. Glimmer's head was laying her shoulder as she snoozed away. 

"Oh. Do you want me to take you home?" Angella looked a bit nervous. 

"Yeah." Adora slowly closed the laptop. 

"I'll be outside." Angella nodded then instantly turned and walked away. 

It was weird. So that was Glimmer's mom? She was tall, lanky, and had luscious long pale pink hair. Her skin fair, and eyes narrow set. She looked nothing like Glimmer other than the texture of her hair. 

Adora maneuvered her head off of her shoulder and then slid off the bed. She spotted her backpack and leaned down to it. Before picking it up she decided she'd leave something for Glimmer. A note. Rummaging through her organized bag to retrieve a lined sheet of paper and a pen. Carefully writing out on it as neat as she could. 

'Hi. Your mom is taking me home. (I hope that doesn't make you mad) I wanted to stay longer but Adam will get upset about it. *scribbled out compliment about how she was beautiful* I'll see you at school, thank you for today. Here's my number so you don't have to use Instagram- (number) Hope you slept good :)'

Adora folded it precisely then set it on top of the closed laptop. She snatched her phone from the bed and grabbed her bag, zipping it up as she walked toward the door. She paused in the doorway, slinging the backpack over her shoulders. Her head turned to where Glimmer lay. Adora didn't want to leave. She gave her one last prolonged look then sighed turning out and walking down the stairs.

The car ride was tense.

"I'm sorry for Glimmer." Angella suddenly broke the silence. "She told me what she did to you." 

"Oh no no. It's okay. I forgive her. She was just upset. I said some mean things too and I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for making her skip class today-" Adora rambled.

"Adora." Angella said softly. "You didn't make her do anything. It was her choice to help you. I'm very proud that she realized what she did was wrong and helped you today. You seem like a very nice girl." 

"T-Thank you." Adora stammered embarrassedly.

"I hope to see more of you around my house. Have you met Bow?" Angella tried to lighten the subject.

"Yes. He seems very nice." Adora nodded with a small smile.

"He's a good kid." Angella concluded. "This house yours?" She eyed the small dreary house. 

"Yes- Thank you for the ride home-" Adora scrambled out of the car. 

"It was nice meeting you Adora."


	11. Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

The weeks had came by quickly. Adora and Glimmer seemed inseparable, Bow declaring the new trio of friends 'The Best Friend Squad'. Catra had grown to enjoy her and Adora's talks. The brunette only usually talked to Adora in classes they had alone. But that was okay. As long as Catra was her friend that's all she wanted. 

Today was the day she'd try out for the football team. The highschool she had attended in Horde always allowed her on every team without even trying out. Maybe it was the lack of kids who enjoyed sports that they never made trying out an option. She knew she wanted to pursue with a sports scholarship since the eighth grade. 

"Adora!" Glimmer walked over to the blonde, a smile on her face as Adora sifted through her locker to retrieve her history textbook to put in her backpack. "You ready for tryouts?" The shorter girl beamed.

"I'm a little nervous." Adora tipped her head to the side as she zipped her bag. "At my other highschool we never had tryouts you'd just sign up." 

Glimmer creased her brows. "There's a lot of guys who wanna be on the team." She informed her. "I'm sure you'll do great!" She interlocked their arms once Adora shut and locked her locker. 

"I'm hoping I do good. I need this for a scholarship, if I don't make the team I have no idea what I'd go to college for." Adora glanced at her as they made their way toward the side doors. "Bow already leave?"

"He had to hurry to get to the band room for practice. He said he'd stop by if tryouts ran longer than practice." 

"Oh that's nice of him." Adora smiled. "Do you know any of the people who were on the team last year?" The question made her friend stiffen. 

"None that are nice." Glimmer murmured. "They're all cocky jocks." She removed her arm from Adora's to push open the heavy metal doors for them. "I'd be weary of the coach as well.." She warned. "I've heard bad things."

"It's okay Glim. I can handle a sour coach." Adora chuckled softly making Glimmer's face tint pink at the nickname.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sea Hawk stopped talking to the buff blond he was talking to and jogged over. "Football tryouts are today-"

"Yeah. I'm trying out, I'm Adora." Adora smiled at him. 

"Is that wise.." The blond he had been talking to butted in now. "We've never had a girl on the team." He looked down at them. 

"Guess I'll be the first one then!" Adora chimed though she was nervous.

Sea Hawk looked to him. "Go catch up with Seth, Aiden." 

"Whatever Hawk." Aiden muttered, walking over to the group of boys on the field. 

"Mermista know that you're trying out this year?" Glimmer asked the brown-headed male.

"Yes. She thinks it's a good idea." Sea Hawk nodded. "Adventure!" He smiled. "Hope you and I make the team Adora." 

Adora only nodded kindly to him, unsure of this Sea Hawk character. He wasn't in any of her classes so she was skeptical of him. Mermista she knew, having a few classes with her MH/MP, PE, History, English, Art, and Biology. She seemed okay, only having talked to Adora a total of five-ish times since the first day of school. 

"Adora I'm gonna go to the bleachers. You should stick by Sea Hawk." Glimmer's lavender eyes glinted against the sun as she looked up at the blonde. 

"Okay. Bye Glim. Wish me luck," Adora half smiled. "Sea Hawk?" She turned to the male as Glimmer waved and headed for the bleachers. 

"That's me." Sea Hawk winked. "I'm sure you've met my girlfriend Mermista?" He and Adora walked toward the group of buff guys on the fake-grass covered field. Little black rubber pellets jumping into the air as they walked, some already were getting into Adora's worn out running shoes. 

"Yes, I have a few classes with her. Glimmer talks to her sometimes." 

"Are you and Glimmer dating?" Sea Hawk asked bluntly as they neared the bunch. 

"N-No.." Adora chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her callused hand. "I want to ask her eventually but we're bonding for now. It's complicated." Her pale face flushed faint red.

"Glimmer's.." Sea Hawk began. "She wasn't the kindest to me freshmen year. I can't say I blame her, I was very annoying. I've tried to tone it down over the past four years. I hope she tolerates me now at least." 

"She hated me at first too it's okay." Adora chuckled, silencing herself as they came to a halt behind the much taller boys. 

"Hello students." A rough female voice called. "I am the football, basketball, and volleyball coach. You will call me coach. Nothing else. If you want some wimpy' sport go play archery or baseball with Mr.Att." She scoffed. Adora winced at the remark about her brother's bestfriend. Duncan was a nice guy, never would she call him wimpy. He was tough. Being raised in Horde and all. 

A few boys laughed and shoved into each other. 

"Shut it." The female muttered. "Now not all of you will make the team. At the end of this assessment I will line you up and call those who have made the team. This year we have an assistant coach. This is Octavia." She waved to a green-skinned, lime green eyed, large female next to her. "You will treat her with respect and listen to her orders. Now who here would like to go first?" The lavender-skinned female grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. 

No one spoke up, until,

"I will." Adora said. The teenage boys parted aside, a few scoffing and a few others laughing. 

"A girl?" "You?" "She won't make the cut." "Who does she think she is?" "Girl??" "Lesbo." "Tryhard." "I've never seen her before." "Horde-scum." "Slut." "Only here to be shown up by us." "Tryna catch my ass blondie?" 

Sea Hawk glanced at her nervously.

"Alright." The coach grinned. "Glad to see a girl this year. Set your stuff on the bench then head to where the red line is on the track." 

Adora nodded firmly, and walked over to the benches. She set her backpack down and propped her shoe up for a moment to adjust her shoe laces then set it down and walked over to line. The heat radiating from the track and onto her bare legs. Her shorts reaching her mid thigh. 

The coach glared at the boys for a moment then walked after Adora a clipboard in hand. "Name?" She halted at the edge of the track. 

"Adora Layfield." Adora glanced up at Glimmer for a brief moment then back at the coach. 

"Alright. I want you to run a lap all around as fast as you can, full sprint, no stopping. If you stop you can't continue. Give it your all." The adult grunted at her. 

"Yes coach." Adora nodded and readied herself. 

"Go!" The adult clicked the stopwatch, observing Adora as she leapt from position and sprinted forward. She was fast, faster than most. Horde had trained every kid since pre-school for hard endurance, no one usually escaped the clutches of Prime Industry in the end so they always had it as a must for every kid to practice speed and strength. She was already prepared for this. 

Before she knew it she passed the red line, coming to a halt. Her calves burned, and she could feel the heat beneath the soles of her shoes. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead as she caught her breath. "49 seconds." The coach commented. "I've never had any of your sorry asses get below a minute and a half." She scoffed at the teen boys behind her. "Well done Layfield." 

Adora gave her a weak thumbs up, and glanced at Glimmer who was smiling from ear to ear eyes wide with shock as well. 

"Who's next?" The coach grinned as Adora sat down on the bench by her bag. Ignoring the hateful words coming from the teens nearby. 

"Me." Catra sauntered forward from the crowd. "Hmm.. Catra. Good to see you. Glad you decided to tryout this year." The coach eyed the slender feline. "Let's hope you are as promising as I was hoping."

"Of course another girl." Aiden scoffed silently.

Adora was surprised to see her friend here, Catra hadn't mentioned anything about trying out before. Maybe she didn't think Adora cared. A smile appeared on her lips as she watched her friend head over to the red line.

The tryouts dragged on even more, no one had managed to beat her time, not even Catra. After the running they did linemen drills, and did some running and catching. Which Adora also did pretty well in, her shoulder ached a little from the drills and hitting the hard padded sleds but it was worth it. Her adrenaline running high throughout the whole of the tryouts. Now they all stood in a line, smelly and sweaty from all the endurance. 

"Alright. I'm impressed with most of the performances I've seen today. I will be calling you all who Octavia and I have decided to stay, forward." The coach's voice boomed. 

From the corner of her eye she saw Bow next to Glimmer. When did he get here? She furrowed her brows then re-focused back on the coach as she began to call names.

"Seth Adams.." The coach began. The continued to call out most of the other jock looking boys forward. She didn't hear Sea Hawk's name be called as they reached the end of the line where Adora stood next to Sea Hawk with Catra on her other side.

"Adora Layfield and Catra Mendoza." The coach grinned at the two.

"Really? Why do we have to have girls on the team? They'll just drag us behind." Aiden snapped. "I agree with Aiden. We did fine without girls before. They shouldn't be allowed here. They can go tryout for girls basketball or volleyball." Seth mumbled.

The coach looked at the two. "I'd just like to remind you two that Catra and Adora's scores alone both did extremely better than both of your scores combined." She said carefully. "Also Octavia and I are both female so I'd really think it would be in both your' interests to shut the fuck up." She smiled. 

Both the boys shut their mouths not knowing what else to say. 

"For those who made the cut, practice starts this coming Monday. Enjoy your weekend." The coach dismissed them. Before Adora could congratulate Catra the feline had already grabbed her bag and was walking away. 'I guess I'll text her later..' Adora frowned then shrugged it off. "You did good Adora." Sea Hawk smiled. 

"Thank you. You did good as well. I'm sure Mermista will be proud that you tried out." Adora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh she will. I'm kinda glad I didn't make the cut anyway." Sea Hawk smiled then tore a piece of paper from his bag and scribbled down on it with a pencil. "Here's my number if you ever wanna hang." He said kindly, holding out the paper. 

"Thank you." Adora took it then waved goodbye and walked toward the gate where Bow and Glimmer were pressed against excitedly. "Did you make the cut??" Bow beamed. "We couldn't hear!" He exclaimed nervously. 

"Yes I made the cut, so did Catra." Adora smiled and walked over to them. 

"Oh my god! Adora!" Glimmer hugged onto her tightly. 

"Glim I'm sweaty-" Adora warned, awkwardly. 

"I don't care! You deserve a hug! I'm so proud." Glimmer praised her. "You did so good. I didn't know you could run that fast. You should've seen her Bow!!! She ran.. so.. I've never seen anyone run that fast before!" 

"It was.. okay.. I guess." Adora mumbled now thoroughly embarrassed. 

"Do you guys wanna come over to my house? My mom said you guys could stay the night if you want. I'm not doing anything this weekend." Glimmer pulled away from Adora.

"Sure. I'll have to go home and get my things, my dads won't mind. Leon's coming home on Saturday so I can't stay for too long." Bow informed them about his brother who was returning from college for the weekend. 

"Adora?" Glimmer looked at her.

"I'll have to text Adam. But I' need to get stuff or whatever to stay so would you care to drive me home and then we go to yours?" Adora asked. Unsure of whether that was okay. This would be her first sleepover, and didn't exactly know how things worked. 

"Yup that's fine. Hey I'll get to see your room finally!" Glimmer cooed. 

"My room isn't that great." Adora huffed. "It's boring."

"Sure sure." Glimmer teased. 

The trio walked toward the parking lot, joking and chatting. Something Adora basked in, she had friends who cared and wanted her to hang out with them. It was the best feeling in the world.


	12. Meeting Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

The trio had parted, Bow had gone in his own car to retrieve his belongings after getting the all good text from George and Lance. 

Now Glimmer was standing behind Adora as she fiddled with her legs and stuck it in the lock, jiggling it. "It gets stuck sometimes.." The blonde's voice sounded embarrassed.

"It's okay." Glimmer smiled, looking around at the houses nearby. It was a small neighborhood, and there were a few people outside. Some kids were screaming in the yard of the house to their left. "Your brother is home right?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Adora finally got the door opened.

Shakily Glimmer took a breath as she followed her friend into the small house. When they came in they ended up instantly in the petite kitchen. A broad shouldered male was leaning against the counter, earbuds in his ears as he bobbed his head to the music. Something Adora also seemed to do. It was cute.

Both Adora and Glimmer chuckled at Adam, knowing he hadn't noticed them yet. Adora went over to him, and tugged the wire, popping one of the buds out. 

"Err— Adora." Adam spun around to them. "Glimmer I would presume?" He smiled. He was taller than Adora, a stubble along his strong jaw line. He was very similar looking to his sister, though obviously looking older. He had a scar along the bridge of his nose, his eyes were dark set unlike Adora's slate blue and his hair was shaggy. "That would be me, yes. It's nice to meet you Adam." Glimmer smiled. 

"Glimmer was wondering if I could stay the night at her house. Bow'll be there too." Adora asked. The siblings eyes locked for a few brief moments of silence. 

"Sure. Can I have your mom's number, Glimmer?" Adam grinned as Adora face palmed. 

"I'm seventeen." Adora frowned. "I'm not a child."

"Yes but this is your first time you've ever asked to stay the night at someone's house. So I'd really like to be informed that you're okay." Adam ratted on her, knowing his sister wouldn't have told Glimmer this herself.

"This is your first sleepover?!" Glimmer exclaimed. "You're a senior! How is this your first sleepover?!"

Adora huffed. "I didn't have many friends in Horde, okay?" She crossed her arms. Glimmer couldn't help but admire how her muscles flexed when they crossed. 

"Well this'll be the best sleepover ever then." Glimmer beamed. 

"Yeah yeah, come on help me pack my bag." Adora gently grabbed ahold of Glimmer's hand and waved to Adam then dragged her down the narrow hall. There were four doors, all were shut. Adora came to a halt near the very last door, turning the knob and opening it. 

The room was dim, a standing fan in the corner was on making the room very chill. It felt nice, especially after being outside for all that time. The walls were a pale gray, plastered in a few posters and pictures. The bed neatly made with a quilt over it, and on the dresser were some nicknacks. "It's freezing." Glimmer commented, wrapping her arms around herself as Adora set her backpack near the door. 

"It gets super hot at night. The AC barely wants to work half the time. So we have a fan in my room, and in Adam's room. We keep the doors shut so the air stays in." Adora glanced up at her. "So what should I bring?" She slid open her closet door, picking up a duffle bag. 

"Two sets of clothes, pajamas and do you have a bathing suit?" Glimmer grinned.

"Okay, and yes." Adora nodded, rummaging through her clothes as Glimmer sat down on the edge of the twin-sized bed. 

"Other than that, whatever you'd like." Glimmer scanned the room carefully then noticed a very worn out horse stuffed animal tucked against one of the pillows. She smiled softly at the object. "Do you miss your old house?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"No." Adora murmured. "We moved around a few times in Horde. Money was an issue. The neighborhood here seems nicer than any of the others we lived in. I like the route I have to run." 

"You run?— well I mean I know you do—" Glimmer rambled.

"Yeah. I run in the mornings sometimes. If I don't run in the morning then I run after school or ride my bike." Adora furrowed her brows as she tossed in a few more pieces of clothing into the bag. "Brightmoon is a lot different than Horde. We had to be at school by 6:30 every morning for endurance training." 

"Endurance training?" Glimmer echoed.

"Some days we'd run, some days we'd spar.. yknow.." Adora trailed off. "You guys don't do that here. It was required in Horde." 

Before Glimmer could say anything else, Adora grabbed the worn out horse and stuffed it in the bag. "Mind if I get this off?" She half smiled, gesturing toward the quilt. 

"Oh sorry." Glimmer hopped up, and stepped aside. 

Adora took the quilt off the bed, folded it and then grabbed a pillow. She grabbed her phone charger from her nightstand and tucked it in the side pocket of her red duffle bag. "Ready." She beamed.

Glimmer nodded, grabbing her callused hand and giving it a squeeze. The two stared at each other, lavender and blue. 

"Hey Adora, I forgot to ask.." Adam trailed over to the room making Glimmer let go of her friend's hand. "You make the team?"

"Yup." Adora nodded with a smile and thumbs up. 

"Yes! That's my sister." Adam praised her. "I bet you showed all those kids up," 

"She did." Glimmer butted in. 

"Well I don't know about that-" Adora chuckled nervously. 

"I still need your mom's phone number Glimmer." Adam interrupted them, holding out his phone. 

"Oh right right." Glimmer walked over to him, taking the phone and typing in her mother's phone number. "Soo.. Adam, I'm in gym with Adora. She talks to Duncan a lot. Do you know him?" She smiled while Adora scrambled around in her dresser for a bathing suit. 

"Duncan and I have known each other since preschool." Adam smiled softly at the shorter girl. "He helped me take care of Adora when our parents passed. He was more .. skilled in taking care of a little kid than I was." He chuckled. Glimmer didn't know much about Adora's home situation, she definitely didn't know that her parents weren't alive. It wasn't something that had come up yet, and by Adora'a facial expression it looked as if the blonde hadn't wanted to tell her friend. 

"Okay. Glim doesn't wanna hear about Duncan and you chasing me around when I was seven." Adora butted in, her voice coming off sharp. 

"No no, I'd really enjoy stories about baby Adora. Got any pictures?" Glimmer said mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Glim." Adora huffed, grabbing her hand gently. "Some other time." She gestured her head to the side. 

"Okay okay. Next time I'm here I'm definitely getting my hands on some baby pictures, and stories." Glimmer smiled at Adam who nodded to her with a smile as well. 

"I've got plenty of stories and pictures!" Adam called as Adora dragged Glimmer down the hall. "Love you bye too Adora!" He said harshly.

"Ugh." Adora let go of her hand. "Gimme a sec." She nudged Glimmer toward the door as she trudged back over to where her brother was. He bent down, and she pecked his cheek. "I hate you." She grumbled.

"I love you too." Adam said smartly. "If you get scared, text me okay?" His eyes softened on his sister. "Okay." Adora breathed, and took something from his hand, shoving it in her pocket. 

"Bye Glimmer, it was nice finally meeting you." Adam waved. 

Glimmer was curious, she wanted Adora to open up to her about her home life. Yet the blonde always avoided talking about Adam, Duncan, or anyone for that matter. Now that she thought about it, her or Bow always seemed to carry the conversation while Adora added input in occasionally. 

With the thoughts in mind.. her and Adora walked out of the house and toward the car. "Can't believe you kept me from seeing baby pictures. You're gonna pay for that." Glimmer commented with a smirk.


	13. Gummy bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

"Hello Mrs.Sare." Adora beamed at Glimmer's mother as the entered the kitchen. Angella was leaning against the kitchen island, reading glasses on, focusing on the computer in front of her. Her gaze flickered toward her daughter, and Adora, taking the small pair of glasses away from her face and folding them neatly onto the counter. "Hello Adora." Angella nodded to her. 

"After I send in these emails I have to go into the office to take care of something." Angella said vaguely. "I already set money there," She pointed to the neatly bundled up money near the sink. "For you to order pizza. I don't really want you guys to leave the house, but if you do Glimmer—"

"Text you, and turn on my location. Yeah yeah." Glimmer waved her off, opening the fridge and grabbing a water. She grabbed another one, not even bothering to ask Adora if she even wanted one. The shorter girl tossed her the cold bottle, which she caught. Her brows furrowed as she refocused in Mrs.Sare. "I'll make sure she does what you say." She half smiled, her eyes squinting nervously. 

"Good because Bow 'forgets'." Angella air quoted then went back to the computer. 

"Adora made the football team." Glimmer commented as she took a few sips of the water.

Adora really didn't need any more praise, it wasn't a big deal that she had made the team. Any other time it was just something she joined, did, and moved on from.

Angella briefly looked up at Adora for a moment. "That's wonderful dear."

"It was neat to tryout for it." The words slipped away from her thought process. 'Obviously she doesn't care about it. Stop trying to make this less awkward than it is..' Adora thought to herself, clutching her free hand into a fist. Angry with herself, the tight fist released as Glimmer began to choke on the water. Panic speeding through Adora, she dropped her dufflebag and the water, moving toward Glimmer within seconds. The blonde took the water from her, patting her back firmly yet gentle. Her eyes filled with worry, eyebrows creased.

"Glimmer?" Angella walked over, surprised by Adora's fast reaction. 

"I'm-" Glimmer coughed. "Fine." She sputtered then began to calm down. "Thank you Adora." She smiled.

Adora didn't seem to react, her hand still on Glimmer's back. Eyes filled with even more worry. "Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned.

"I'm fine." Glimmer reassured her, pulling away from her hand as front door opened. "Bet that's Bow!" She'd be correct, the tall, dark-skinned, crop top loving boy had arrived. 

"Before anything happens." Bow neared the kitchen, his voice getting louder as he approached. "I have to be home tomorrow at 4 for Leon. Angella note that. Glimmer don't even try to make me stay longer than that." He huffed. "I'm tired of getting lectured after coming home from here, I'm a senior for stars sake and sometimes they still threaten to ground me!" Bow's voice cracked as he exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll make note." Angella chuckled softly. "Bow," She continued. "I hope you don't mind but I changed the sheets in your room. I uh, accidentally spilled bleach on the other ones." She chuckled again.

"Oh don't worry! I don't mind." Bow beamed. "Now I'm curious to see them.." He grinned at Adora and Glimmer then ran toward the stairs.

Adora glanced at Glimmer as her friend grabbed her hand. Before she could take her upstairs, Adora grabbed her things off the ground and was yanked toward the stairs by an excited Glimmer. 

She'd been in Glimmer's house before, after the accident and then a few times to hang out. She didn't know Bow had to his room. She skipped a few stairs almost falling as she was dragged up them, "Glim-" She huffed. "I'm gonna fall." 

"Oh right- Sorry." Glimmer's face blushed pink and she let go of Adora's hand. "I'm just really excited." 

"I am too." Adora smiled and regrabbed Glimmer's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. This gesture only seemed to make the lavender eyed girl blush even more. Quickly Glimmer turned away and slowly led Adora up the stairs, mumbling inaudible things. 

"This is Bow's room." Glimmer halted to the bedroom next to the bathroom. "It's a guest room but he claims it is his." She sighed. The room had a queen size bed, the aesthetic was white and gold. A few vases, and picture frames scattered the dresser and nightstand. "I already have plenty of clothes here however I did need this." Bow was rummaging through his bag, retrieving a brightly colored plastic bag. 

"What's that?" Adora asked, tilting her head.

Bow's facial features dramatically changed as he loudly gasped. "You've never had gummy bears before?!" He ran over to her, grabbing her broad shoulders tightly. His hands were strong, a few blisters covering his finger tips from band and archery. 

"No?" Adora answered, her blue eyes shifting to look at Glimmer who looked surprised as well. "What are they?"

"They're candy. Bow loves them. They're good but I prefer m&ms." Glimmer picked you the large bag of gummy bears Bow had dropped on the floor. 

"m&ms?" Adora echoed. 

"Oh no have you never had m&ms either?!" Bow exclaimed his grip tightening on her shoulders which made her nervous. Adora looked from Glimmer to him and was desperately trying to pull away from his grasp. 

"Bow." Glimmer put a hand on his arm. Bow retreated his hands, and looked at them with a nervous smile. "What candy have you had?" His voice was sweet but demanding.

Adora inhaled sharply. "I think I had bubblegum once." She answered. 

"How?!" Bow threw his hands in the air. 

Glimmer frowned at the answer, "Yeah how? You're 17 and-" She cut herself off afraid that she was coming off rude.

Adora looked down at her shoes. "Horde is different okay? Your stores and stuff are really big, we only had a few. Everything else was just big buildings filled with companies. The stores we had only sold stuff the citizens made or supplied with. Prime runs the whole city, wasting their money on non essential companies would take away from their own company." She tried to explain. "We could order stuff but it's not like Adam and I know if anything is safe from online." Her nose scrunched up nervously. 

Bow and Glimmer's expressions had softened, looking worried. "Everything here is safe, and if you order something.. it' should be safe as well Adora." Glimmer spoke, her voice soothing to the blonde's ears. She took ahold of Adora's callused hand. "How'd you get bubblegum then?" She chuckled softly. 

"Oh uh." Adora's face tinted pink and she ducked her head. "In grade eight, this girl was passing it around at the end of the day. When I got home with it still in my mouth Adam was so mad. He said I shouldn't take things from anyone. It could be poisoned or something." She murmured.

"No one here'll poison you. Don't worry." Bow gave her a reassuring smile and thumbs up. 

"When my mom leaves, Bow and I will take you to Target." Glimmer squeezed Adora's hand. "And we'll get food." 

"Does this mean you've never been to a mall or a fast food place???" Bow suddenly realized, his dark eyes wide. 

"I've seen them in shows or movies. Also what's a Target? Like .. target practice?" Adora echoed her eyes were oceans of confusion. 

"It's like a big store. That's just what it's called." Glimmer informed her. "Have you not been in town at all?" She tipped her head to the side in confusion. 

"No. Adam won't let me yet. He doesn't trust people with magic." Adora winced. "He um.. he likes you Glimmer, but magic is .. it's scary. Especially all the stuff we were taught growing up about magic users." She said carefully. 

"Do you ever not listen to him?" Bow cocked a brow. 

"I always listen to him. He's only trying to keep me safe." Adora looked at Bow in confusion. "Plus he's my brother why would I disobey what he says?"

"I have 12 siblings." Bow blinked at Adora. "I do not listen to anything any of them have to say. They're all older than me. If they wanna look out for me then okay I guess but they aren't gonna stop me from experiencing what I want to do. Brightmoon is a safe place. We wouldn't let you get hurt Adora." He held her gaze. 

Adora only nodded to this. Was rebelling a common thing for every other teen? She made a mental note then looked back up to Glimmer who was opening the bag of gummy bears, she grabbed a red one and handed it to Adora. It was small and squishy, the shape of a bear. She squeezed it between her pointer finger and thumb, testing the squish before putting it in her mouth.

It was fruity, sugary, and she didn't mind the artificial taste. The texture threw her off, it was a little sticky and stiff. "How is it?" Bow asked nervously.

"It's good." Adora smiled.


	14. Kiss your homies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora sat on the dark leather couch. Bow was leaning against the left arm of the couch, cuddled up with a blanket as his dark eyes stared at the tv that was hung up on the wall. They were watching 13 Reasons Why upon Bow’s request, specifically season three. As Glimmer and Bow had both already finished season one and two. Adora didn’t mind starting on season three, the other two had summarized the other two seasons for her. Her reaction was blank to the depressing topics Bow discussed so lightheartedly. Glimmer kept glancing over at the blonde who was biting her lip, she was being blatantly nervous and uncomfortable, not on purpose.

“We can watch something else..” Glimmer leaned into Adora’a body, her voice quiet.

“No.” Adora frowned. “You and Bow wanna watch this.” She tapped her fingers along her thigh, which had pale freckles along them. 

“Yeah but, if this is making you upset then he and I will change it to something else.” she murmured, softly.

There was a pause then she spoke. “There’s nothing like.. involving..” Adora trailed off. “Like.. suicidal in this season right?” She frowned.

“I’m not sure. We haven’t watched this season yet. So far it just seems like they’re talking about Bryce’s murder.” Glimmer felt her friend stiffen. “Yeah I’m changing it.” She took the remote away from Bow who looked at her. 

“Hey!” Bow exclaimed. “I was watching that.” He pouted as Glimmer exited off of the show and began to skim through the Netflix feed.

“Well it’s making Adora uncomfortable. We can watch it some other time.” Glimmer glared at him. 

“Oh. Why didn’t you say something Adora?” Bow frowned.

“You guys were enjoying it. I didn’t wanna ruin the sleepover.” Adora tapped on her thigh faster now. 

“You won’t ruin the sleepover, what shows do you like?” Bow hummed as Glimmer continued to skim. Her lavender eyes glancing at Adora for a watch’ suggestion. 

“I like.. um..” Adora lowered her blue eyes to her thigh, focusing on the tapping. “I don’t have Netflix. I only ever watched something on it once with Duncan when I stayed with him when I was little.” She hesitated. “Is there anything that doesn’t involve .. depressing topics? I like horror movies and stuff but.. the normalizing of depression isn’t something I wanna watch.” She winced not wanting to sound rude.

“At this point I have no idea why we watch it. Okay well.. that’s a lie. Bow just likes it when Zach or Justin is on screen. He loves them. Probably would marry them if he was in the show.” Glimmer teased her friend which made Adora smile.

“There’s tons of shows on here.. movies too.” Bow began as he sat up some more. “Oh I know what she’ll like.” He held out his hand for her to hand him the remote, a smirk tugging at his thin lips.

“I don’t trust this.” Glimmer huffed. 

“You should.” Bow said smugly as he was handed the remote. He clicked on the search bar then slowly typed out ‘St’ not even having to type anything else out. He hit the down arrow, clicking on the show. 

“Stranger Things?” Glimmer eyed the title cover with her pale lavender eyes.

“I swear to god Glimmer you haven’t seen this?? It’s been on Netflix for more than three years now. There’s three seasons! I’ve even talked to you about it before.” Bow groaned.

“Well I guess I’ll just be in the same boat as Adora here. This show better not let us down,” Glimmer snuggled into Adora’s side, not even realizing that the blonde was definitely bright red. 

“It won’t trust me, it’s great.” Bow said confidently.

They had gone into the first episode, both the girls already hooked on watching the rest. Bow let the second episode play, distracted with the tv. Glimmer looked down at Adora’s fingers which no longer tapped on her pale freckled thigh, her gaze focusing on the scars that were littered all over her friend’s arms, legs, and exposed thighs. Some were small, possibly from irritated scrapes that had been messed with while some were long, almost etched into her skin it seemed. She continued to stare at Adora’s thighs, absent-minded. 

Adora’s strong callused hand found its way to Glimmer’s own soft hand. She took it with a gentle yet firm squeeze, brushing her thumb along the back of Glimmer’s thumb. Her blue eyes focused on their hands. Glimmer’s darker complexion seemed to fit perfectly with Adora’s own paleness. She even noticed small freckles along her knuckles, and back hand. They made her smile, you’d never be able to see the scattered freckles unless you were up near Adora. She had a feeling they showed more during the summer, and in the winter they disappeared unless you looked very very close. 

Glimmer pulled her hand away as her mother’s voice neared, her face tinting pale pink that wasn’t visible due to her tan skin.

“Glimmer.” Angella hummed. “I’m leaving now. Remember what I told you about going out. Adora make sure they stay out of trouble.” She kissed the top of Glimmer’s head making her daughter huff in turn. “I love you, bye.” 

She only mumbled a ‘Love you’ back as her mother left. 

“We are so gonna go rampage through Target. Oh I hope it’s nearly empty so no one goes all adult on us.” Bow said happily. 

“Mrs.Sare told me to keep you guys out of trouble so I’m hoping that there is-“ Adora was cut off by Glimmer jabbing her in the ribs gently.

“Live a little.” Glimmer smiled sweetly at her. 

“Yeah. You need to turn into a party animal like us.” Bow grinned.

“Okay actually,” Glimmer chuckled. “You’re the only party animal here. I’ve never been to a party other than Mermista’s birthday, and yours. You actually got invited to last years.” 

“Only because I made out with Seth.” Bow said proudly. “Every guy on the football team is queer deep down. Let’s face it, kissing your homies is gay.” 

Adora couldn’t help but laugh now. The laughter that made Glimmer smile from ear to ear, it never failed to make her heart flutter with happiness. 

“I don’t know about Catra but I’m queer too but I ain’t gonna kiss you Bow.” Adora chuckled.

“Lesbo.” Bow got on his knees, leaning over Glimmer (which inevitably crushed her fluffy hair) using his hand to scuffle Adora’s slicked hair. “Lemme ruin that poof.” He laughed, moving his hand to the poof and scuffing it. 

“Hey!” Adora laughed. “Leave it alone!” She huffed, climbing over Glimmer’s lap and tackling Bow against the corner of the couch. A few strands of her hair had broken from the poof, dangling in front of her face. She blew at them, her blue eyes staring into Bow’s dark ones. “Kiss for the homies.” She planted a kiss on his forehead. Bow shoved her off, laughing his ass off now. Adora hit the ground with a ‘oof’ now laughing hard as well. 

Glimmer raised a brow. “Jee’ I guess I’m not your homie then.” She crossed her arms with a ‘hmph’. Adora propped herself up, arms behind her as she stared at the pouting girl. 

Within moments Adora quickly got up, leaning over Glimmer and kissing her on the forehead. Both their faces turned a dark red, nervously Adora chuckled realizing Bow was staring at them with wide, glistening eyes.

“Guys!!” Bow cooed. “Glimmer cmere lemme kiss yo’ forehead.” He shoved Adora out of the way, laughing and planting a large kiss on his childhood bestfriend’s forehead.

His kiss felt different to Adora’s. His seemed more rough, like the joke that it was. However Adora’s felt gentle and meaningful. 

Adora huffed, “I don’t think I got a kiss at all.” 

“Yeah no one wants to kiss you, you have stds.” Bow threw a pillow at her, which made Adora’s face blush red. Her blue eyes staring at him wide. “I don’t!” She exclaimed.

“Sureeee.” Bow chuckled as the blonde threw the pillow back at him. “You cannot tell me that you totally didn’t have every girl flinging themselves at you at your old school, dumb jock ego and all.” 

The words definitely stung Adora, and Glimmer didn’t like the idea of the blonde being with anyone else. Jealousy seething beneath her skin like fire.

Adora was silent for a few moments, no longer finding it funny. “I’ve never dated anymore before.” She murmured in a quiet tone. “I haven’t even ..” She trailed off.

Bow now full panicked quickly began to apologize on rapid fire- “Oh Adora it was only a joke- I’m sorry- I’m really sorry, I was just teasing-“

“It’s okay.” Adora forced a smile. “You guys are my bestfriends so I don’t think it matters that you know I have no experience at all.” She rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. “What’s a kiss? I only know how to give forehead kisses.” She laughed, awkwardly.

“Well if I must say.. your forehead kisses are exquisite.” Glimmer hummed. 

“Ew you sound like your mom.” Bow stuck his tongue out at Glimmer.

“I do NOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed this chapter, Bow is someone I wanted to play with personality wise. He’ll probably be more dramatic and sassy in here than on the show which is how I prefer it:)
> 
> Sea Hawk and Adora as bestfriends later on?? Iconic.


	15. Singing along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

They continued to goof around and watch another episode of Stranger Things for an hour, it was around seven now. Things still seemed to be going smoothly, Adora had managed to get forehead kisses from both her and Bow. The feeling of Adora's soft skin against her lips made tiny fireworks go off inside of her chest. Randomly Bow had asked the question about if they'd let their future kids cuss, probably because the kids in the show they were watching seemed to be cussing constantly, it was a question Glimmer had to think about while Adora had answered quickly. 

"No." Adora looked from Bow to the tv. "Not until they're 16. And if they wanna do it, not around me." She stared at the screen.

"Why though?" Bow pried.

"Because some other parents might not let their kids say the words, plus I don't want them to think it's okay to go cussing around adults." Adora murmured.

"She has a point. But i don't mind it." Glimmer added. Her own kids,, would she have kids? Glimmer interlocked her fingers together, her pale lavender eyes staring at her own hands carefully. She was unsure of whether she'd want to have kids, it would be cool, maybe she could adopt once she was out of college. 

"I'm kinda hungry." Bow changed the subject, his voice irritable. 

"Same." Adora murmured though her gaze still stayed locked on the tv. 

"We can go drive now if you'd like," Glimmer paused the show making the blonde look at both her and Bow. 

"Alright. But I'm making you guys swim when we get back!" Bow hopped up to his feet, stretching out his arms behind him. His bones popping, which made Glimmer cringe.

"It'll be dark." Adora said nervously.

"Glimmer has lights outside, and the pool has color changing lights in them. Plus its still summer time technically! Which means it'll be warm outside still." Bow grabbed Glimmer's hand and pulled her up. 

Adora slowly got up, her bright blue eyes glistening. "Okay." She breathed. 

"I'm gonna drive!" Bow chimed, grabbing the keys from the tray near the door. 

"Ugh." Glimmer huffed. "No." She teleported over, taking them from him with a sharp snatch. "You will sit in the back, Adora will sit in the front seat with me." She smiled smugly.

"Lame." Bow threw his head back dramatically, feigning offense. 

"No it's okay. He can sit up front with you." Adora shuffled over, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. 

"No Glimmer' wants you to sit up front. I think she has a crush on you or somethin'." Bow's voice cooed as he stuck his tongue out at them, both girls faces tinted red. And Bow's playful expression faded. "Holy shit." His mouth went agape. "You both like each other! Why don't you guys just date then??" He beamed, excitedly. "I mean technically you were going to date anyway," He rambled on.

Adora looked down at her shoes. 

Glimmer stared at Bow as he continued to ramble, her face red and heated. She took Adora's hand slowly, giving it a squeeze. "I um, we haven't talked about it yet okay?" She looked to Bow her lavender eyes a glare.

"Can we talk about it later?" Adora pressed, looking uncomfortable. "I wanna talk to her in private about it."

Bow nodded, furiously. "Of course, just wait till I go to sleep~" He hummed, disappearing out the front door. Both girls stayed behind for a few more seconds before Glimmer looked up at the broad shouldered blonde. "We can talk about it whenever you'd like." She smiled. Adora simply nodded to this, looking thankful. Then both walked out, hand in hand and side by side. 

Once they were all settled in their seats, Glimmer in the drivers, Adora next to her and Bow was sitting in the middle seat of the back. Glimmer took her phone from her white washed jean shorts pocket, unlocking it and clicking on her messages. She opened up her mom's messages. 

'We are going to go get food, and some candy from the store. Adora's never had candy before!! :(' Glimmer sent the message, then turned on her bluetooth and connected it to the car. While she was skimming her songs her mom replied back with a 'Okay. Be careful.'

Finally she found a song, all the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish. 

Out of the corner of her eye as the song started to play she saw Adora's face light up with a smile. Her head began to bob slowly. 

Bow smiled as well, he liked Billie Eilish but definitely not as much as her and Adora. With a smile on her face she backed out of the drive way, and began to drive. It was silent for a few more moments but then Adora began to hum. 

Glimmer continued to drive, though occasionally glancing at Adora who was staring out the window, still bobbing her head and humming to the lyrics. "You should sing!" Bow leaned against the middle compartment between the two girls. Adora looked at him her face tinting red, "Nonono." She rambled. "I don't sing that's.. no, hah." Her eyes darting nervously as she fake grinned.

Glimmer paused the song when Bow exchanges a weird look with her. Why did Adora react like that? Maybe she was uncomfortable with the notion of being told to sing, maybe she wasn't comfortable with them yet. "You don't have to but it's okay if you want to, we won't make fun of you. I'll play a song after this that Bow will sing." She removed one hand from the wheel, taking hold of Adora's hand. Her eyes still focused on the road ahead, she came to a halt at a stop sign and looked at Adora before continuing to drive again. 

Adora had confusion all across her face. "Bow?" She furrowed her brows. "You won't tell anyone?" 

"No. Why would we? It's just singing." Bow shrugged, a small smile on his lips when he noticed Glimmer holding Adora's hand.

"Is singing allowed here?" Adora blurted out, silencing herself with a frown. 

"Yeah?.." Bow looked confused, while Glimmer only frowned. The Horde also didn't let her sing?? It was odd to hear all these restrictions and rules, tiny things that Glimmer and Bow had both experienced since they were little. Things that Adora never had the chance to try or do. Glimmer bit her lip, promising to herself that she'd help Adora try everything in the world, try every experience that was restricted. 

"We weren't allowed to sing in Horde." Adora murmured. "Well I mean.. I sang at home, but in public or driving that wasn't allowed. They said it causes too many disturbances, and it's not a skill you need to succeed." 

This only made Glimmer more determined. 

"It's allowed here." Glimmer smiled while watching the road as she drove. "You can sing. Also we should make a list of all the things that you weren't allowed to do or try in Horde."

Adora nodded slowly, a smile forming on her face. "You don't have to do that.. it's silly." She flushed pink, nervously.

"I want to do it. It's not silly, I want you to have everything we got to have." Glimmer pursed her lips together after she finished, squeezing her hand gently. 

"Okay.." Adora breathed. Bow leaned over and unpaused the song, patting both of the girls' shoulders while leaned over. His face radiating pride for his two bestfriends. 

The song played out another verse when Adora jumped in, her hand squeezed Glimmer while her other hand tapped on the rim of the window. Her eyes staring off as she sang, "Walk in wearing fetters, Peter should know better— your cover-up is caving in.".. Glimmer couldn't help but open her mouth slightly agape, Adora could sing. Like sing sing. Her voice was smooth, and she knew the words by heart, the flow of the song with her voice made her heart beat fast and she felt fuzzy as she continued to listen to the blonde sing. Once the song was over, Bow began to clap loudly. "You didn't tell us you could sing!!" He exclaimed.

"I can't." Adora frowned, tilting her head to the side. 

"Yes you can." Bow shook Adora's left shoulder. 

"He's right Adora, you can sing. We aren't just saying this to be nice, you can sing." Glimmer said in a serious tone. A smile tugging at her own lips when she noticed the comment made Adora's cheeks turn red. 

"I don't know.." Adora rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Trust me." Glimmer exhaled softly. 

"Okay." Adora nodded. 

The rest of the car ride was fun, Bow began to loudly sing the lyrics to Bang! by AJR. Every time they'd sang 'bang bang bang' in the background he'd stop what lyrics he was singing and would lowly sing the three bangs, though his voice continued to crack. 

It made both Glimmer and Adora laugh. Then they all three sang another Billie Eilish song. Bad guy. 

Once the song had finished Adora looked at Glimmer, "Can I play a song?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah you don't have to ask, here." Glimmer handed her the phone. "My password is um.." She trailed off, nervously. "06,11,17."

Adora looked up at her, her eyes wide. "That's the day we met." She blurted out. "I mean.. you know.. the chat." She lowered her gaze to her exposed thighs, biting her lip anxiously. 

"Yeah. And it's okay, I know what you meant." Glimmer quipped.

Bow was staring at the two with wide glistening eyes. "Awww."

Adora typed in the password then scanned through the songs before clicking the search bar and typing it something. She tapped the screen, Bow's eyes fluttered toward the screen in the car. "Quadeca?" He tilted his head.

The song was Thank You Next (feat. Sad Frosty) by Quadeca. The lyrics played out a little bit; "Ay, fuck you man. Who put this shit together? Quadeca and Frosty, like what? Me that's who. Bitch! None of shit fucking match, I'm still the best dressed. Who just fucked my bitch? Take your best guess, huh." 

"What the hell is this Adora?" Bow paused the song. 

"I like it." Adora shrugged. "I grew up in Horde remember? Everyone only liked rap as if it was some type of bad guy exterior, I actually like it. Not because I want to sound cool." She bit her tongue.

"I like it." Glimmer looked at them for a brief second before focusing back on the road. She had never listened to rap much, knowing not a lot of people liked it. So she only ever listened to it with earbuds in or when she was alone.

Her comment made Adora smile. 

Bow leaned back against his seat. "Hmm.. I'll give it a try I suppose." He looked thoughtful and Adora unpaused the song. 

Adora began to go along with the lyrics, her voice small and lacked the venom and punctuation that the rapper used to sing the lyrics. It was cute, she knew the words but seemed to be holding back with raising her voice and being loud. 

"We are now in the city," Glimmer stared ahead. It wasn't dark out yet but the sun was setting, all around them were buildings, stores and food places all lit up already for the night. A fuzzy feeling came back when she saw Adora's eyes widen, and gleam excitedly, a large smile planted on the blonde's face. 

"It's so.. pretty." Adora said, breathless.

'Just like you.' Glimmer thought to herself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry if some of the songs I make them listen to/like are odd or weird. I like a lot of genres of music, and rap is a big one. I had originally intended on Catra being the one to get Adora into rap but sorta thought this would be an interesting scene. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> P.S Bow, Adora, Glimmer and Catra all hate country music, it doesn’t rlly fit any of them. Maybe Bow’s dads listen to it, and that’s the only way Bow will listen to it, is with them.


	16. Dinner then candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Adora's hands were pressed against the car door as she stared out the window, the lights of the buildings glinting off of her bright blue eyes. "What are we gonna get for dinner?" Bow asked, leaning over the middle compartment between the two girls. 

"Well.." Glimmer looked around. "We could go to a restaurant or a drive-thru. We have time." She shrugged. 

"Ooh lets go to a restaurant." Bow smiled. 

Adora wasn't paying attention, her eyes glued on the stores and buildings they passed. 

"I'm thinking Italian." Bow began again. 

Glimmer pursed her lips and nodded. "Is that okay with you Adora?"

"Hm?" Adora hummed, still focused on the lights.

"Italian?" Glimmer asked, turning down the music with her right hand. 

"Um.. yeah sure." 

"Sweet!" Bow plopped back against the back seat, getting on his phone. The light hitting his face. 

Hopefully things would play out good for the rest of the night, Adora seemed to be enjoying herself and Bow seemed to be having fun as well. The pressure Glimmer felt weighing on her shoulders usually never happened when it was just Bow and her, was it because Adora was here? Her first sleepover? Glimmer had to make it perfect, this was a memory Adora would never forget. A story they could tell friends, and family, the fun they had. She wanted to leave imprints in Adora'a life, she wanted to be apart of her experiences. 

The feeling of this was strange, she'd never wanted to be included in someone's life this bad before. The way the blonde reacted to everything was always strong, she didn't hold back on showing how happy she was and even Glimmer found it funny how no matter how hard the blonde tried she was terribly at hiding any emotions at all. Positive or negative. 

A small smile formed on her pink lips, her lavender eyes focused on what was ahead, turning into a parking lot of a small white brick building, it was a Italian restaurant owned by a family. Her mother used to tell her how Glimmer's father and her used to come here a lot as teenagers, a place of memories. Hopefully with her luck, this could possibly be the best friend squads place, or more specifically her and Adora's place. 

Bow had already hustled out of the door, hitting the rocky ground with his white converse. They had rainbows on them, a couple weeks ago Adora had noticed the rainbows on his shoes, cooing at how much she liked them. Her eyes bright and excited as Bow showed them off. 

"Come on Glimmer!" Bow knocked on her window which interrupted her reminisce. 

Adora had already gotten out her blue eyes focused on the white building, gold accents accompanying it throughout its outside decor. 

Glimmer let out a small happy sigh, pushing open the door and tucking the keys in her pocket. She watched as Bow excitedly went to the door, he and her had been here a plentiful amount of times with Angella, every time earning another silly story about Glimmer's father. Adora walked over to her, her shoes crunching against the scattered rocks from the cracked pavement. "He seems to really like this place." The blonde stuffed her hands in her red jacket pockets, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a little bird logo in the middle. The red jacket was familiar, the polyester material Glimmer had felt beneath her finger tips many of times within the short amount of time the two girls had known each other. It was a thin jacket, and she had noticed Adora rarely ever went anywhere without it even in the summer heat. Whether it was actually on the blonde or tightly wrapped around her waist.

"My mom takes us here quite often, her and my dad came here a lot when they were our age. Plus the food is good." Glimmer smiled, walking at her side. Her own arms behind her back as she carefully walked. Adora stepped forward, grabbing the door for her and moving aside. 

"Oh that's neat," Adora gave a weak smile. "Bow and you have known each other for awhile huh?." She trailed off.

"Since preschool." Glimmer hummed, nodding her head as a 'thank you'. She walked into the building, the familiar scents flooding her nostrils. 

Adora rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped in after her, flinching when the door hit her back. "I-" She stumbled forward making Glimmer giggle. "Heh." The blonde's face flushed pink. 

"I'm sure you have plenty of funny stories of Glimmer, Bow." Adora walked toward where Bow stood, he was chatting up with one of the restaurant workers. 

"I sure do! I can't wait to tell you all of them." Bow grinned. 

"Who's this?" The tall brown haired lady asked with a smile. She had a smock on and was covered in flour. 

"Glimmer's girlfriend." Bow bounced on his toes. 

"She's not—" Glimmer began but was cut off as the lady came over and hugged Adora, very, very tightly. 

Bow grinned at Adora, the blonde was wincing from the tight grasp the woman had on her. 

"It's so wonderful that they brought you here," The lady cooed. "I remember when Glimmer was still in diapers—"

"Shhh." Glimmer groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in embarrassment and frustration. It was true, Mrs.Vio had been quite close with her mother when Glimmer was born. Then was distanced when Glimmer's father died, well because, Angella had stopped coming to the restaurant for obvious reasons. Not taking Glimmer until she was about ten years old.

"I'm glad Glimmer has found a nice young lady to take care of her." Mrs.Vio hummed to Adora, pulling away her tan hands on the blonde's broad shoulders. "What's your name dear?"

Glimmer opened her mouth to argue but Adora answered before she could; "Adora. Adora Layfield, and I intend on taking care of her." She answered with a nervous smile, her eyes squinting.

Glimmer looked down at her shoes, blushing furiously now.

Had Adora meant it? Taking care of her? It was a lot to think about—

"Hey I take care of her too." Bow interrupted, frowning with a pout.

"Ah yes. But we gave up on trying to get you to date Glimmer a long time ago." Mrs.Vio glared at Bow.

"I can't help it that she's basically like my sister!" Bow crossed his arms with a huff. "Now I have a future sister in-law." He stuck his tongue out at Adora.

"Bow-" Glimmer groaned. 

"Okay before we all kill Glimmer.." Mrs.Vio let go of Adora's shoulders. "Time to eat!" She shoved Adora toward Glimmer.

The dinner was less awkward, but even more embarrassing for Glimmer as she ate the bowl of pasta, her face red as Bow blabbed away to Adora about a story that happened in elementary school. 

"It was— so wild, she got her powers right in the middle of class!" Bow exclaimed playfully as he prodded his food with his fork. "She teleported all around the classroom like a mad man, the teacher didn't know what to do because everyone else had already gotten their powers. I remember she accidentally knocked Scorpia down while she was teleporting. Perfuma started bawling, it was awful!" He went on, "Eventually Angella came and she had to get her to calm down." 

Adora was smiling from ear to ear, endearingly. "Oh that's right you guys basically grew up with them too, huh?" She tilted her head, her eyes blazing with curiosity. Something Glimmer has still yet to get used to, an expression Adora showed often.

"Yup!" Bow nodded. "Our grade was small up until middle school, then everything expanded and we branched off. I still talk to Perfuma, Scorpia, Glimmer talks to Mermista!" He beamed. 

"Isn't Mermista dating Sea Hawk?" Adora asked as if she didn't know, maybe for reassurance. 

"Oh you met him at the tryouts, right?" Bow asked. "He and I dated back in 6th grade." He chuckled. "It didn't last long, he went for Peekablue and they dated for a little. Then he went pining after Mermista as soon as highschool hit." 

"He seems nice." Adora nodded. "I was really hoping he would've made the team." Her smile faltered.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You got Catra! You guys are friends?" It was more of a question. Now Bow was being nosy, they tended to not talk about the magi-cat. For reasons,, 

"I suppose." Adora shrugged looking down at her food, her gaze soddened now.

"Got any funny stories about her?" Bow elbowed Adora in the ribs.

"Bow-" Glimmer eyed him.

"It's okay Glim." The nickname melted her heart every time Adora uttered it. "Not many, we met in preschool then stayed friends till second grade," She paused, messing with her food that was clinging to her fork. "She was really possessive, there's not any funny stories. She just got into fights with all of our classmates a lot." She shrugged. 

"She ever fight you?" Bow asked. Glimmer now knew he definitely was being too nosy. Plus wasn't the question already answered? The main reason Catra would've gotten into fights was because she didn't want to share Adora, so why would she ever fight the person she was fighting over? I mean it was ridiculous—

"Yeah." Adora lowered the fork, flexing her fingers along the slick wooden surface of the table. "She ran off into a classroom once after hitting someone, I went after her and tried to help but she ended up clawing me," She put her index finger to the visible scars along the side of her nose. "She attacked me a few other times too, not sure. Everything's a bit fuzzy." Her eyes were cloudy. 

"You were little, you can't expect to remember stuff like that." Glimmer sympathized. "Did she ever apologize to you for doing that?"

"No." Adora breathed in, removing her finger from the skin. "Actually the day she clawed me she also told me she'd never apologize to anyone." The air grew tense, and Glimmer was frustrated now. I mean if Catra had gone any further she could've taken out Adora's eye, yes it was years ago, but still Catra had even mentioned saying some hurtful things to the blonde when they were in Glimmer's bedroom. Had she not apologized for that? Had she apologized for anything? Did she not feel bad or care? How was Adora talking to her at all after treating her so badly?

"Anyway.." Bow cleared his throat. "I'm done, wanna split or should I pay?" He took out his wallet.

Adora creased her eyebrows, looking worriedly at him. 

"We can split." Glimmer was fiddling with her phone and wallet, not looking at them as her mind was still busy with frustration toward Catra. 

"I um, have to go to the bathroom." Adora got up, and quickly walked away toward the bathroom sign. Not even giving a chance for the other two to say anything.

"What was that about?" Bow watched her leave.

"Well I don't know, you're the one who made her talk about Catra." Glimmer said, bitterness lacing her tone.

"You're just jealous that she's talking to her and not just you." Bow smirked. "I know you guys aren't dating so technically you have no reason to be jealous. Plus they're just friends." 

"I hate you." Glimmer set her phone and wallet down, running her hands through her short sparkly hair. 

"Done here?— Wheres the muscle girl?" A boy with shaggy black hair stood near the table. He was a year younger than Glimmer, Mrs.Vio's son, Peter. 

"Yeah we're done, and Adora went to the bathroom. I'll just pay for it all." Bow hummed, handing over his card.

"Bow I said I wanted to split it." Glimmer huffed.

"Too bad you're too slow." Bow said smugly as Peter took his card and walked away. After a few more minutes, Bow received his card back and they were waiting for Adora to return.

"Should I check on her?" Glimmer looked over her shoulder at the bathroom doors.

"She's fine." Bow nudged her foot with his own, his eyes locked on his phone screen. "Jeez when did Kyle glow up?" He turned his phone over, showing an Instagram post from Kyle. It was a picture of him and Lonnie, he was still scrawny but he looked taller, his blonde hair shaved on the sides and fluffed up in the middle.

Bow turned the phone away, his eyes refocusing on the screen. "Might have to make some moves on his ass."

"Is he even gay?" Glimmer tilted his head.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Bow looked up at her with a 'are you oblivious' look. "That's like asking if Adora is a lesbian. The answer is abso-fuckin-lutely." 

"Okay jeesh." Glimmer rolled her eyes at him. "Be careful. If you get involved with him you get involved with Lonnie." She sighed. Lonnie wasn't the kindest to her, both her and Catra had tormented her since freshmen year. 

Catra was a bit more of a vocal bully, while Lonnie was a violent person. The two had calmed down their junior year, avoiding Glimmer often and now Catra avoided Glimmer at all costs especially since the car accident. Lonnie however continued to stare bitterly at her in the halls even though they were basically adults now, why did she have to be immature? Why couldn't everyone just get along—

"Sorry guys." Adora was sweating, her eyes darting around. Her chest heaving a little, she seemed panicky. "I don'thave anymoney— I tried toget Adamto come bring somebuthe didn'tanswer—" Her words clashed into each other.

"I paid for you and Glimmer, it's okay." Bow looked at her worriedly. "Is that why you went to the bathroom? You could've just said so, we don't mind."

"Yeah, I was gonna pay for you anyway." Glimmer gave her a reassuring smile, then giggled; "How would it look if I took you on a date and didn't pay for your food?" She said smugly.

"I-I-" Adora's hands shook, and Glimmer furrowed her brows and stood. She took hold of Adora's hands. "It's okay. Breathe." She stared up into her eyes. 

"Okay." Adora exhaled deeply. "Okay." Her head nodding as she calmed. 

Without another word, Glimmer and Bow walked on either side of Adora. Walking her out of the building after saying goodbye to the Vio family members that were still working. It was now eight PM. Once everyone was in the car, Glimmer drove to the nearest local Target hoping that it would help Adora feel better. 

"Can we look at the art stuff??" Bow leaned in between the two. "I wanna see who's the better artist. I mean it's definitely not Adora.. she can already sing, if she can draw too I'm gonna be hella jealous." He chuckled.

"Oh no I'm terrible at art." Glimmer huffed. "Don't make me draw I'll embarrass myself to death." 

"Shut it loser. We're all gonna do something crafty." Bow flicked Glimmer's head. "I can't believe you're the one complaining about art when you literally signed up for art again this year, and I didn't have any room for it in my schedule! So rude."

"I only signed up because Mrs.Heart is the only good teacher at that school." Glimmer sighed.

"Okay you have a point." Bow said admittedly as Glimmer parked the car. 

Adora was eyeing her phone, she was texting someone. 

"Lets go show Adora how to raid Target!" Bow got out of the car whilst Glimmer did the same. Adora got out slowly, her eyes still focused on her phone as she texted someone. 

Glimmer walked over at her side as Bow went to her other side, her gaze flickered over to the screen. Was she being nosy like Bow? Probably. The title was blurry from the distance but she was able to read, 'Catra:)'

Why was she texting Catra?—

Adora tucked her phone in her pocket. Her eyes steadily looking up at the red lights on the building. "All the buildings here are so bright and modern." She commented with a odd tone.

"It's pretty right?" Bow hummed. 

"Yeah." Adora answered back, her hand brushing against Glimmer's accidentally when Bow ran ahead and into the store. Instead of flinching away Glimmer took ahold of her hand, interlocking their fingers. The blonde looked at her. "Thank you." She half smiled.

"For what?" 

"For tonight." Adora said promptly. "I've never done stuff like this before. It's fun, and it's weird hanging out with you guys outside of school."

"Weird?." Glimmer echoed.

"I mean!" Adora looked panicked as they entered the store. "A good weird! I ju-" 

"I know what you mean." Glimmer squeezed her hand. "I was only teasing." The blonde relaxed at that, a smile appearing on her face. 

The three friends wandered all over the store, Bow was excitedly showing Adora everything. Adora seemed to be mesmerized with all that they had passed throughout the store. Bow was pushing a cart, making comments about how anyone who came here would always buy more than they intended to. It seemingly happened to them as well, the cart being filled with a set of canvases, paints, a blanket, chips, and a whole variety of candy. They really went crazy with it. Glimmer had even snuck away and picked out a stuffed animal for Adora, taking inspiration from the worn horse that the blonde had on her bed, she had hoped Adora would like another plush. Her eyes scanned the variety, picking out a fluffy raccoon. It's head bigger than its body, which was a reoccurring thing through most plushie designs nowadays. Bow was distracting Adora with some clothes when she had successfully bought the raccoon, and mixed it among their things. 

"I wanna show you something Adora, Bow here." Glimmer held out her card, glaring at him. He was about to argue with he noticed the glare, even though he didn't want to he accepted the card and walked away to the check out. 

"Hm?" Adora hummed as Glimmer led her toward the exit. 

"I know we have some things to talk about later, but I was wondering.." Glimmer exhaled deeply once they were outside. "If you'd actually like to go on a date with me tomorrow? Like a real one, just the two of us." 

Surprise mixed with anxiousness smeared across Adora's face. "I-um." She cleared her throat. "—S-Sure." She looked hesitant. But Glimmer just assumed it was nerves.

"Cool. Cool." Glimmer tried to contain her own excitement.

"Done bitches." Bow came out with bags along his arms. "Let's go try some candy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little long but I didn’t want this to be in separate chapters so I tried to shorten it as much as I could. 
> 
> Once the weekend passes in the fic I will be focusing on Catra, and the other characters more. Building friendships, and such. I’m really looking forward to building a Sea Hawk and Adora friendship. idk I love the idea of them being best friends. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love reading them!


	17. Sour stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV then Glimmer’s then Adora’s 
> 
> switches at the **

It was a quiet drive, well besides the music that blared and Bow singing along to them. No chatter, her heart was weighing in her chest heavily as she leaned her head against the window. Her blue eyes glinting against the street lights they drove by. Occasionally she’d shift her gaze toward Glimmer, guilt pulling at her heart as if strings were wrapped around it pulling and squeezing at the organ.

Adora inhaled deeply, pulling her eyes from her friend. She had to tell her, not only that she had to figure out how to get out of swimming. How was she to tell them that she’d never learned before? Growing up in Horde they hadn’t exactly taught them, nor was there any public pools. And the bathtub wasn’t exactly a suitable place to learn. She hadn’t even really brought a bathing suit only a tight sports bra and spandex set.

Maybe there was a way to get out of it, sit on the side let your feet dangle?? No. They’re going to make her swim no matter what.

‘I’ll just break the news once we’re out there..’ Adora thought, biting her lower lip nervously.

The car came to a stop in Glimmer’s driveway, and both her friends had already gotten out of the car.

“I got the stuff.” Adora quipped, climbing out and taking the bags from Bow who looked at her with wide eyes. “Nono. I got it.” He tried to take them back but she ignored him, walking toward the front door. Glimmer was laughing softly, the faint jingle of her keys in her hands as she walked after Adora.

“Candy can wait I wanna go swim.” Bow exclaimed dramatically as they entered the cool house.

“Okay okay. Go get changed then.” Glimmer eyed him as she placed the keys down on a table near the door. Her gaze focused on her shoes as she slid them off and nudged them neatly to the side with her foot. “I’m gonna help Adora.” She watched Bow dash up the stairs.

Adora sighed silently, “I don’t need help I g-“ Glimmer abruptly began to usher her toward the kitchen. “I know you don’t need help.” She smiled. Confusion engulfed her, what did Glimmer want then? She wasn’t going to make her talk now righ—

Glimmer took the bags from Adora’s arms and set them on the white marbled island in the kitchen. Her soft hands hovering over the bags frantically as she scanned everything, seemingly looking for something.

“What are you looking for? I can he-“ Adora was cut off again.

“This.” Glimmer’s hands reached into one of the white plastic bags, retrieving a soft bundle of dark gray fluff. She turned to Adora. “I got this for you.”

Adora stared at the plush that was in Glimmer’s outstretched hands, her arms stiffly at her sides as she stared, surprised by the present. Not knowing that her face was red, and her blue eyes were wide and twinkling.

“You like it?” Glimmer tilted her head.

“Yes.” Adora answered immediately. “I love it.” She took it, letting her callused fingers feel along the silky fluff. “You didn’t have to get me something though— I didn’t get you anything—“ She looked up, frowning.

“I don’t care. I wanted to get you something, I saw the horse that you put in your bag so I thought maybe you would like it.” Glimmer rambled, her hands clasping together as she talked.

“Oh. SwiftWind?” Adora smiled.

“It has a name?” Glimmer questioned with a smile.

“Uh-Huh.” Adora nodded. “When I was born my dad picked it out for me at the gift shop.”

“That’s cute.” Glimmer stepped forward, reaching out her tan hand and feeling along the raccoon plush’s fur. “You should name this one too!” She looked up at her with sparkling lavender eyes.

“O-Okay.” Adora nodded, her tongue poked out between her lips as she thought about a name. Her eyes thoughtfully focused on the plush in hand. “Snacks?” She suggested suddenly.

“Snacks?” Glimmer echoed, scrunching her nose up.

“Yeah because raccoons steal food.. and I don’t know it suits him.”

“That’s cute.” Glimmer repeated, her lavender eyes locking with her own blue ones. Quickly Adora looked away, blushing furiously and backing up.

Glimmer didn’t seem to mind, a smile on her lips as she walked past Adora and toward Bow who was rambling.

“Go get dressed you two!” Bow put his arms across his bare chest. He was wearing orange and red striped swim trunks, hugging his waist, the strings at the hem of the shorts were tied in a neat bow.

“Alright alright. Adora?” Glimmer looked over at her.

“C-Coming!” Adora’s voice cracked, which earned a small laugh from both her friends.

_________________

When she had walked out of the bathroom in her sports brad, and spandex she had immediately hugged herself, not liking the exposure. Which was odd because sometimes she ran in a sports bra.

Maybe it was the fact that Glimmer’s eyes bore into her, knowing her friend was definitely checking her out. Adora looked awkwardly to the side, avoiding Glimmer. She was biting her lip, anxiously knowing the sparkly haired girl was wearing a bikini.

“You guys are so slow.” Bow threw three towels at Glimmer then walked around the set of stairs to the sliding glass doors. He unlocked them, sliding it and flicking on some lights. Adora followed him before Glimmer could say anything.

It was an in-ground pool, the cement scraped against her feet when she stepped out. Her blue eyes enjoying the set of twinkly fairy lights spread along the decently sized backyard. Bow jumped into the pool that was lit with an array of pink lights at the bottom. The faint splashing of the waterfall at the left-corner end of the pool hummed in the background as she took in the pretty lights.

Suddenly the ground fell from her, and she was engulfed in the cold water. Her eyes filling with chlorine and pink light. She thrashed at first but then sunk, not knowing what to do, the breath she had been holding released and water entered her mouth.

**

Adora stood near the edge of the pool, dazed at the sets of lights. Glimmer eyed Bow who was nodding in approval, she shoved Adora into the water with her free hand. The other hand holding the three towels, both her and Bow laughed. But the blonde didn’t surface, she didn’t even seem to be moving.

Fear hit her like a truck, and Glimmer dropped the towels onto the cement and jumped into the water. She ignored the burning water as she kept her eyes opened, her vision was blurred but she managed to reach Adora, wrapping her arms firmly around her waist then beginning to swim up with her legs.

Both girls reached the surface, and Adora was sputtering, splashing her arms around which was making it harder for Glimmer to swim her over to the set of steps. Eventually she had managed to get her over onto the shallow steps in the water. Adora grasped ahold onto the side of the pool, spitting up water desperately as she breathed raggedly.

“Adora??” Glimmer placed a hand on her back, staring panicked at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sca-“

“I can’t swim.” Adora gasped, sputtering still. Her voice sounded desperate for air.

“What?” Glimmer frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you-“ Bow was nearing them, calling for them both. As he reached them Adora climbed out of the pool and hobbled off of the cement and into the grass, she placed a hand on the side of the house and retched, her body heaving as she probably lost her dinner and whatever water she had inhaled.

Glimmer winced, but got up and walked over to her. Placing her hand back onto the taller girl’s back. “It’s okay.” She breathed, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Bow got out as well, disappearing inside hurriedly and returning a few moments later with a water. He also grabbed one of the towels in the process, wrapping it around Adora carefully. He handed the water to Glimmer, who then handed it to a shaky Adora.

After taking a few sips, and calming her nerves she looked at them with wide round eyes. “I’m sorry.” Her voice said meekly.

“You don’t have to apologize. Just next time tell us if you don’t wanna do something or can’t do it. Okay?” Glimmer rubbed her back. “We can teach you to swim if you want.” She offered.

Adora took another sip of the water, hesitation glistening in her eyes in the bright lights.

“What if we wait tomorrow?” Glimmer’s voice was sweet and gentle. “So you can learn in the day time.”

“Yeah I’d rather you be safe and happy than us swimming.” Bow butted in. “We can try candy and watch a horror movie!” Which earned a glare from Glimmer, she hated horror movies. Adora actually seemed to brighten up at Bow’s words though. “Okay.” She nodded.

They had dried off after that and changed into pajamas. Adora had gotten rid of her ponytail, damp golden locks of hair splayed along her shoulders as she came from the stairs. She was wearing a gray t-shirt and red plaid pants. Her eyes tired. She had settled down next to Glimmer, instinctively cuddling into her side. Bow sat back in his corner, a blanket wrapped around himself as he scanned the selection of movies for them to potently watch.

Once he had decided on one, they tucked into the candy. Happily watching Adora react to all of them positively. Her eyes no longer dull as she tried the variations of candy. The only things she didn’t like were the sour things, which in Glimmer’s opinion weren’t all that sour. However Adora did react very strongly to the ever so mild Sour Patch Kids, puckering her lips and screwing up her face, eyebrows creasing and eyes squinting shut. “Too sour.” Is what she had said. They continued to pass around candy after Adora decided she also liked m&ms over gummy bears which was a win in Glimmer’s book.

Basically they had ignored the movie, talking over it and laughing. It was now twelve AM, and Bow had disappeared upstairs to go to sleep, knowing he shouldn’t stay up because of his family gathering tomorrow. Leaving Adora, and Glimmer alone. Adora was grasping onto the raccoon as she stared at the tv screen.

“Do you wanna talk now?” Glimmer broke the silence, pausing the movie. Her heart drumming in her chest.

“I-.. o-okay.” Adora uttered, turning to her. Her back pressing against the arm of the couch.

“I know things between us started out bad when we met face to face.” Glimmer began, trying to fight down her anxieties. “And I will regret treating you that way till the day I die, but I know how I feel about you, Angel.. you, Adora.” She breathed shakily. “I like you a lot, and if you don’t want the title yet we can take things slow, but I really wanna—“

“I kissed Catra.” Adora blurted out, her gaze was glassy and her face pale.

Glimmer’s whole world dropped with those three words. Kissed Catra? “What?” She echoed, hurt lacing her tone.

“I- k-“

“I know what you said.” Glimmer said sharper than she wanted to. Her face changed, not knowing how to react with the sudden news, she got off the couch. “I’m going to bed.” She didn’t dare meet Adora’s gaze. “I don’t want to react wrong to this, or say something I’ll regret.” She continued, still not looking at the blonde. “We can continue this when Bow isn’t here.” She walked away.

**

_“Why don’t you have to take English?” Adora asked Catra._

_They were in the robotics room, Adora had gotten there early to hang out with Catra. It was the day of football tryouts so the blonde was on edge._

_“Are you dense?” Catra muttered, writing down on a sheet of paper a few things and then tinkering with a plate of wires._

_“No?” Adora tilted her head._

_“Ugh.” Catra sighed. “We only need three years of English to graduate so unlike every other student my freshmen year I took English instead of an extra elective. Therefore I have three years of English already, and that means I can take robotics.”_

_“Oh.” Adora echoed, her blue eyes studying the wires that Catra crossed. “I wish I would’ve come here sooner, the electives here seem neat.” She smiled, that damn smile, it made Catra’s insides entangle and her heart feel funny._

_“I’m glad you didn’t come here sooner.” Catra remarked bitterly. “Wouldve been in my way for too long.”_

_“Shut up you like my company.” Adora laughed, leaning closer to Catra her eyes focusing on what her friend was doing._

_“Maybe.” Catra rolled her eyes. “Maybe not-“ She turned her head to look at her but froze up when the blonde leaned in toward her face, locking their lips together. It was an awkward kiss, very awkward, but it was passionate and sweet. At first Catra melted into it, only for a few seconds before breaking away and looking back down at the plate of wires. Her face heated as she stared down, desperately trying to figure out what to say. “Uh-“ She cleared her throat._

_“Im sorry-“ Adora backed off. Her face bright red._

_“No no. It’s okay.” Catra was surprised by her own reply. This is so stupid. What is she doing? She can’t kiss her, that glittery princess is like in love with Adora! This is so wrong. Her heart ached. “Pretend it never happened.”_

_Hurt flashed in Adora’s eyes, she went to open her mouth but the bell rang. Catra grabbed her bag, and put the wires away. She walked past the blonde without another word._

Adora stared at her hands as she listened to Glimmer’s footsteps disappear. Her eyes unfocused and teary. She had lied to them, about not having a first kiss, it had been so easy to fake it, to pretend she didn’t have feelings for both Catra and Glimmer. She was going to ruin everything, maybe she needed to leave, go home.. ask Adam if they could go back to Horde. It wasn’t too late. She could run from all of this. Silently she slid down until she was laying flat on the couch, crying softly her sobs choked as she gripped at her tangled blonde hair. She didn’t know how long she continued to cry for, tiredness engulfed her and her body felt heavy. Within a few sleepy eye closes she was asleep, face red and splotchy. Eyes still wet with tears. Her hands gripped onto the plush raccoon, almost as if it could save her from this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	18. Walk of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV then Catra’s
> 
> Switches at the **
> 
> Also— TW: Assault/Panic Attack

Snacks the raccoon definitely couldn't save her.

Adora woke up from a nightmare, her eyes focusing on the white ceiling above her. She shifted her head to the side, picking up her phone and checking the time. It read '4:35am'. She let out a small saddened sigh and sat up, flinging her stiffly tired legs over the side of the couch. She shuffled up the stairs, being as silent as she could as she retrieved her bag from Glimmer's bedroom floor, she also took her pillow. She frowned at the raccoon in hand, setting it neatly on the edge of Glimmer's bed before turning and leaving. Her duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder, and her pillow tucked underarm. 

After carefully creeping down the stairs, and cleaning up the throw pillows/blankets that were scattered in the living room. She headed for the door, she felt bad for leaving it unlocked but they'd be fine. The door opened and she was greeted with a chilly summer breeze, the air made her shiver for a brief moment. Adora's gaze flickered to the other car that had returned, Angella was home she'd make sure Glimmer was okay. 

Taking a deep breath she began her walk, doing her best to ignore the feeling of someone following or watching her. She scrolled through her phone then went to her messenger app to text Catra. 

'R u up?' Adora sent the message then stared at the screen begging for a reply. 

After a few moments Catra did reply, 'Yeah. Why? Why are you up?' 

Adora took another breath. 'Can you get out of your house rn?' She sent, not replying to Catra's prying questions.

'I mean I guess, where do you wanna meet?' Catra had replied back, fast, she was most likely curious maybe even worried. 

'The park near the school? With the basketball courts?' Adora replied. She was nervous, walking in the dark at four AM wasn't exactly the brightest move nor the safest. Plus she was vulnerable right now so if anyone launched an attack on her she wouldn't be able to find the strength to fend for herself. During the process of cleaning up she had decided that going home would only make things worse, taking a walk might ease her nerves. 

'Sure. Be there in 10.' Catra replied with. 

Adora clutched onto her phone, her blue eyes darting around as she was exiting the wealthy neighborhood. Outside of the gated community made the blonde even more prone to an attack, her pace quickened and she tried to stay in the shadows incase she did happen to run into any stray crackhead. No matter how much Glimmer, and Bow said Brightmoon was safe there are bad people everywhere. No city is safe.

Sadly Adora was right, Brightmoon wasn't an exception, no matter how much she wished it was safe it wasn't. As she neared the main road that led to the park, she was suddenly slammed into her pillow and bag dropping into the grass, her back slamming against a metal fence, which made a loud clang. The perpetrators face was bruised, tan and his eyes were dark. He reeked of booze, his weight crushing the blonde. His words were incoherent, and the only thing Adora could hear was ringing. A continuous strum of ringing as this larger guy felt her up, her eyes stunned and panicked. 

His fingers traced along her waist, hovering her hips. The feeling in the air was tense, and toxic. Adora tried to think of what she could do. Run? Fight? Speak? Yet her body refused to let her do any of it. She didn't even realize that she was trembling violently, making the fence rattle. He wasn't being gentle, his touches strong and vile. When his hand began to go past the hem of her pajama pants suddenly his weight disappeared. 

Catra had him pinned down, her hackles raised and tail fluffed out as she pinned his hands behind his back with one hand and the other against his throat, her claws digging. She snarled; "What the fuck you creep!" He swung her off, hitting her in the face in the process. The man scrambled up, running off into the shadows. Catra was about to follow when her bi-colored eyes turned to Adora.

"Adora?"

The blonde had sunken to the ground, she still felt his weight even if he was no longer there. Her waist and hips throbbed along with her arms from the way he had grabbed at her, the aching spots would eventually leave pale purple bruises behind.

"Adora?" Catra repeated, bending down to her shaking friend who's eyes stared up at her blankly in the darkness. "Come on lets take you home." Her voice was gentle as she took took hold of one of the blonde's shaky hands. Surprisingly Adora didn't flinch away, her hand tightly grasping onto Catra's. Her skin burned and itched, she felt violated and gross. 

"No-" Adora's voice rasped weakly. "Glimmer's." She looked at Catra with desperate blue eyes. 

There was hesitation in the bi-colored eyes along with worry, fear and curiosity. She was probably wondering why Adora was out so late in pajamas with a duffle bag and pillow. "Why don't you wanna go home?" She breathed. "Did something happen?" Her eyes began to blaze with protectiveness.

"No." Adora shook her head, beginning to stand up. Her footsteps unsure and shaky as she wobbled. Catra placed her other hand on her shoulder, steadying her friend. "Adam will ask me why I'm not at Glimmer's and I can't tell him about this." She said quickly, her eyes darting around. Deep down Adora knew she was starting to drown in panic but she forced it down, trying to continue being sane for at least until she got back to Glimmer's. 

"If you were staying at Sparkle's house then why are you out here with your stuff?" Catra narrowed her bright eyes that glowed in the dark of the night. 

Adora inhaled sharply, squeezing Catra's hand and glancing around. "We got into an argument." She quipped, her voice shaky. She couldn't confide in Catra, she was one of the reasons why she was in this mess in the first place. Guilt still weighing in her chest, it was overpowered by the violated feeling she had just experienced. 

Her friend only continued to keep her eyes narrow, thinking about what they could've been arguing about, most likely. Then she began to walk with Adora, silence taking over the two. Adora refused to let go of Catra's hand, her eyes darting around as she wobbled about. Catra was carrying her things, keeping a watch on their surroundings. Eventually making it into the neighborhood, her heart beating heavily inside of her chest as panic began to flood over her walls. "Can-we hurry-" She mumbled. 

**

Only did Catra look at her for a brief moment before quickening her pace as they made it uphill along the sidewalk. They were maybe a few houses down from Glimmer's when Adora couldn't suppress the overwhelming feeling any longer, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Her body began to heave as her breaths came in exasperated pauses. 

Catra uttered something, and looked around frantically. She knew if she texted someone, she probably wouldn't get an answer. She didn't want to leave Adora alone. She cussed loudly then dropped the pillow and duffle bag, sprinting toward Glimmer's house at full speed. The soles of her shoes skidding across the pavement as she swerved into her front yard, trampling through the grass and stopping at the front door. She pounded on it, yelling out 'Help!'. 

After a few more moments of pounding and yelling at the door, the knob twisted and a very confused Angella stood in the doorway. "Catra?" Her eyes looked tired, and she was wearing a robe. 

"A-Adora. She- help! She needs you or Glimmer or someone!" Catra gasped for air, panic in her bi-colored eyes.

Glimmer appeared behind her mother in a poof of sparkles, her eyes landed on Catra with anger then concern. "What's going on?" She briefly looked to the living room where Adora was no longer laying on the couch. "Where's Adora?!"

"Few houses down- having panic attack- this guy- he-" Catra rambled, her fur was bristling. 

"Calm down Catra." Angella inched past the feline then quickly began to jog to the road. 

Glimmer grabbed Catra's wrist then teleported near Adora, who was cradling herself in a ball, rocking back and forth as she rambled incoherent words under her breath. Catra backed up, unsure of what she should do. Angella was now bent down next to Adora, uttering kind and gentle words to the blonde. Glimmer crouched down next to Adora as well, taking her hand gently and murmuring sweet things to her. 

Eventually both mother and daughter had convinced the blonde to get up, and go inside. It wasn't exactly cold nor warm, just breezy and humid. Catra grabbed Adora's belongings then followed after the two who were leading the blonde to the house. 

Once inside Angella whispered something to Glimmer, and thanked Catra then disappeared upstairs, knowing the two were very capable of calming down Adora on their own. 

That's where they are now, on the couch Adora squished in between them. Her head is lowered, her back slouched as tears trickled from her eyes. "I wanna go shower," She kept repeating. 

Glimmer creased her brows but nodded. "Okay. Come with me I'll get some stuff for you." She gently took Adora's hand and the two disappeared upstairs leaving Catra alone. Thoughts filling her head. She felt bad, and guilty if she had walked faster maybe the guy wouldn't have attacked Adora. She didn't know how long they were there for or how far he had gotten, tears were brimming and she refused to let them spill. Quickly she wiped her eyes dry with her hoodie sleeve, glancing up at the stairs that Glimmer was coming down from. Hate had refilled those usually sweet lavender eyes, her arms hugged around herself as she sat back down beside Catra. 

"I hate you." Glimmer uttered. "I hate you so much." Her voice was filled with hurt and venom.

"Wh-" Catra looked at her confusedly.

"When did she kiss you?" Glimmer looked at her with hard, broken eyes. Oh shit. Catra was in for it, she told Adora to just pretend it never happened- then again Adora was dense and couldn't keep secrets for shit. 

Catra cleared her throat. "Yesterday morning." She looked down at her claws then up at her. "Look I don't want to come in between you and her, okay?" She said in a blank tone. The words she herself was speaking hurt her, she wanted Adora too.

Glimmer only looked away. "You already have." Her lip began to quiver. "I don't know why I feel like this we weren't even dating." She lowered her head, placing her face into her palms. "I can't be mad at you." Her voice cracked. "I want to be. But I can't."

Ears lowered, and her tail fur that had been bristling anxiously flattened. She looked away, bi-colored eyes focusing on her long claws again. "I like her." She mumbled. 

"Of course you do." Glimmer chuckled, tears falling from her lavender eyes. "She's Adora." Her eyes still were broken. "I like her too." She murmured, her tone dropping sadly.

"What do we do?" Catra echoed. "I still wanna be her friend, are you going to force her to stay away from me?" She let her walls down, surprisingly, this was the first time she had ever let herself get this vulnerable. It was a very emotional night, things were running high and she didn't know how to handle any of what she was taking in.

"Don't you want her?" Glimmer looked down. 

"I do. But you-" Catra cleared her throat again. "You deserve her okay? I ruin everything. Even if you treated her badly at first, you still are a better person than I can ever be. I don't want to drag her down with me." Her voice wavered, in reply to that she bit her lip with one of her fangs. "Adora is amazing. She needs you. When I went to.. help her after the guy." She paused. "um,, assaulted her, she wanted you." 

"Catra I'm gonna kick your ass." Glimmer huffed, wiping her tears away with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." Catra's voice said weakly. It was the first time she had ever truly apologized to someone and meant it. Her bi-colored eyes were filled with hurt. "I shouldn't have bullied you all those years, last year I realized how stupid it was and immature. Hurting someone because I'm hurting? Isn't that just me being a hypocrite?" She chuckled, letting her claws dig into her furry forearm. 

"I don't know what to do." Glimmer exhaled. "I forgive you Catra." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing softly. 

Bow appeared in front of them. "Ugh I hate you guys." 

Catra's head shot up to the voice, her ears perking and fur lifting. "How long were you listening for Arrowboy??" She said sharply. 

"Long enough." Bow bent down to them. 

"Jeez Bow we were kinda in the middle of a private conversation." Glimmer chuckled between tears. 

"You guys do realize this isn't as complicated as you think it is?" Bow sighed, rolling his dark colored eyes then giving them both a look. 

"What?" Catra echoed. "Are you sure you listened to the right conversation? We're kinda in the middle of a love triangle here." Her voice was bitter with sarcasm.

"Yeah." Glimmer agreed, wiping her tears away again. 

Slowly Bow raised himself to his feet with a stiff yawn. "Search up polyamory." He waved them off. "Also," His voice got serious. "Is Adora okay?"

Glimmer looked at Catra when he mentioned the unknown word, the magicat only shrugged back at her. Then she went to answer Bow's question, "Not sure. She probably feels.." Her voice trailed off. "I can't assume how she feels but she just got sexually assaulted basically so." 

The boy only winced at the reply, his brows furrowing worriedly. He looked down, his expression was clear that he was deep in thought. "Maybe you guys should go check on her. I really need to go to sleep but I wanna make sure she's okay." 

"Okay." Catra breathed, standing up with Glimmer. They had been careless letting the blonde be alone right after the incident, not knowing why Adora would even want to shower. Slowly they crept upstairs, nearing the unlocked bathroom door. Sobs were evident over the strumming water. The two girls glanced at each other worriedly. "Should we?" Glimmer asked nervously. 

"I don't know I've never checked on someone in the shower before." Catra said awkwardly. The shorter girl only sighed, turning the knob and poking her head in. "Adora?" She called. 

The sudden sound had most likely spooked the blonde, there was a crash and a bang. Quickly the two went inside. Catra grabbed a towel for the blonde, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Catra!" Glimmer hissed when the brunette stepped on her foot. She took the towel from Catra, and then put her hand in, turning the water off. 

As she pushed back the shower curtain she quickly placed the towel over Adora, covering her. Catra removed her hand, staring at Adora who was sitting on her bottom, naked with the towel wrapped around herself, her usually pale skin was bright red and tears were streaming down her face. One hand gripping in her hair, and the other gripping a washcloth. 

Glimmer bent down near the edge of the tub, holding out her hand. "Adora?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I didn’t want to rush this I needed Glimmer and Catra to be on good terms. 
> 
> And.. As much as I want them to be together there still needs to be some space. It will all be cleared up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	19. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer bent down at the edge of the tub, holding out a hand for the blonde. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke, "Adora?" She scanned the girl. Her skin was bright red, hinting that she had the water way too hot, and there was some splotches on her arms where the skin had been rubbed raw. 

"Adora." Catra repeated for Glimmer, her bi-colored eyes sharp with concern. She must've noticed the raw skin as well. 

"I-I'm so-sorry." Adora choked out, her body trembling. 

"It's okay." Glimmer murmured. "What happened to your skin?" She gently took Adora's hand as Catra bent down. 

"He's all over me." Adora sobbed. Her hand no longer in her hair as Glimmer held it. 

Both Catra and Glimmer exchanged a worried look. "It's okay. How about.. you get up and we help you get dressed? Then we can go downstairs and rest." Glimmer's voice was as soft as she could make it. Despite being tired and irritable from everything that had happened, she knew Adora needed her right now. The blonde had agreed, nodding furiously and standing up in the tub. Catra placed a furry hand on her shoulder Incase she slipped.

Adora held the towel over her with her free hand, gripping at it desperately her blue eyes tired and broken. Her skin was still bright red. 

Glimmer released her hand for a moment to grab another towel from a shelf above the toilet. She hesitated. "Do you want help or-"

Before she could finish Adora was nodding again, her body still trembling. Glimmer cringed, she didn't want to overstep. Helping Adora get dressed meant both girls had to see their crush naked, and neither of them were ready for that at all. Catra looked nervous, her eyes were narrowed. 

"Okay." Glimmer breathed, helping the blonde dry off. Catra stood to the side more awkward than the shorter girl. "Catra I kinda need your help." She huffed was Adora moved every time Glimmer rubbed the towel against her.

"Fine." Catra stepped forward, her gaze darting around as she helped her dry off the blonde. Glimmer took in Adora's fading red skin, too many scars littered her bare body. She was only seventeen, how could she have so many? The only ones Glimmer had were on her elbow, and thigh. Both from her childhood, the elbow was from a biking accident and the thigh one was from getting cut on a metal slide at a park. 

When they were putting Adora in a pair of Bow's spare pale pink pajama pants a oddly shaped scar caught her eye. It was on Adora's pelvis, the more she looked at it the more she realized it wasn't just a random scar. It was in the shape of the Horde logo. 

Her mouth opened a little at the sight of it, they had branded her? Was that a normal thing they did? Did everyone have one from Horde? 

Catra must have followed her gaze to the branded scar. She nudged her. "Every kid gets one when they're born in Horde." The feline sighed after helping Adora put one of Bow's white t-shirts on. Her hands fell to the hem of her pants and she lowered them only slightly to reveal her furry pelvis. The branding was on her as well, the fur not having grown back properly so the logo was evident. 

"That's awful." Glimmer furrowed her brows. 

"What?" Adora flinched away. "Brightmoon doesn't have a logo?"

"No??" Glimmer backed up. 

"Adora." Catra's voice was blank. "It's different here. The Horde did it because they think they own everyone who is born in their city." She explained.

Adora looked very confused at this point, not understanding. "Oh." She echoed. Glimmer bit her tongue, pushing the anger down. She didn't understand how they could hurt innocent babies by branding them at birth. It was wrong.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Glimmer carefully eyed Catra as she grabbed Adora’s left hand. In turn the shorter girl took her right hand. She knew Catra was glaring at her, however she couldn’t care. The two led the blonde out of the bathroom and down the stairs. As they reached the bottom Bow stood up quickly; “Hi. You feeling okay?” His voice was sweet.

“I’m better.” Adora offered a weak smile to the male. Who nodded firmly in reply. “I’m gonna go back to sleep. Don’t kill each other. Please.” He eyed Glimmer and Catra sternly then headed up the stairs. 

All and all Glimmer decided to try and abide by Bow’s words. She didn’t want to argue with Adora or Catra tonight. That could be worked out tomorrow or some other day. 

The three girls sat on the couch, once more squishing Adora in the middle. Catra’s tail curled over the blonde’s legs. Her ears flicked around as she narrowed her eyes. “I need to leave soon.” She mumbled. 

“But-“ Adora began.

“I can’t Adora. If I come home and she sees that I’m gone I’ll be kicked out before my birthday even arrives.” Catra warned her sharply. As curious as Glimmer was she didn’t ask further, her hand only squeezing Adora’s gently. “Do you wanna watch something?” She offered.

“Okay.” Adora nodded as Catra checked the time. “Actually I should probably leave now. It takes awhile to get back.” She released Adora’s hand, pushing herself up to her feet. 

“Bye Adora. Cya Sparkles.” Catra waved her hand and disappeared out the front door when the other two had said goodbye. 

“I’m sorry.” Adora murmured as soon as the door shut. 

“Why?” Glimmer looked at her carefully as she turned on the tv. 

“Catra.” Adora lowered her head.

Silently she sighed, not knowing what to reply with so she asked a question instead; “Why were you outside?” 

“I thought.. I thought you wouldn’t like it if I was still here in the morning.” The blonde flinched, her hand releasing Glimmer’s and clutching into a tight fist. 

“Adora..” Glimmer frowned. “I didn’t want you to leave. I just,, it’s hard okay?” She took a sharp inhale before continuing. “Catra and I both have feelings for you, and I don’t want you to have to pick.” She hesitated. “Who would you pick?”

“I-“ Adora flinched, her gaze going down to her fists which were still clutched tight. “You can’t- ask me that.” Her voice shook. 

“I know- I’m sorry.” Glimmer looked down. “I don’t know how to work this out or make it better. But I do know we shouldn’t get into anything serious right now.” She murmured her gaze turning to the tv and scanning through the channels before settling on Spongebob. She turned the volume down. 

“I’m sorry.” Adora repeated. “I made a mess of things.” Tears rolled off her cheeks and onto her shirt. 

“Hey.” Glimmer gently took hold of Adora’s jaw, making the blonde make eye contact with her. They stared intensely, almost passionately. “Adora. You could never make a mess of things. Okay? You’re fine. We’ll figure everything out. Just relax for tonight. You’re safe here.” She was cupping both sides of the blonde’s face now, wiping away the tears. Their faces inches away. 

As they continued to stare at each other, Adora’s gaze flickered down for a brief moment at Glimmer’s lips and she went to lean in. Silently she pulled away before the kiss could happen. “Adora.” She warned. “You’re really vulnerable right now.”

“I want- I want to kiss you. Please?” Her bright blue eyes were watery still. 

Glimmer would’ve accepted the kiss at first but again it would’ve felt wrong. However now that Adora had reassured her she only nodded to this, leaning forward. Their lips connected, and it was magical. Something Glimmer has never felt before. The kiss lasted for a few more moments, once they parted both were feeling dazed. 

No words could explain how they felt. The dazed eye contact after spoke for them. Adora scooted closer to Glimmer, cuddling into her side. Glimmer laid her head on the blonde’s chest as she wrapped her arms around her. 

Both content and warm. 

Glimmer wanted this. She wanted Adora. She’d fight till her very last breath for the blonde’s safety, and happiness. The only thing that mattered to her right now was Adora. 

It was as if only the two of them existed in this moment. Their surroundings blank space. The air free and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how much I like this chapter maybe it’s because I’m tired 
> 
> lol I should’ve worked on it earlier but I got distracted with an animatic for this fanfic. I got 28 frames done instead of writing this. Very rushed and last minute, it’s 6am I’m going to sleep now


	20. Polywha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open to the sound of Bow and Glimmer talking. She was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, her blue eyes blinking at the strong beams of light poking through the blinds on the windows. She parted his mouth in a large yawn, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up. 

Adora took a few moments to rethink everything that had happened the night before. Her body still felt gross, so she began to scratch at her arms which still had splotches of raw skin on them from where she had scrubbed hard with a washcloth, trying to rid of the man's feeling on her. 

Her thoughts were broken with the smell of food, uncertain of what kind she stood up. Still scratching at her arms as she exited the living room and entered the kitchen. Bow was laughing as he stood near the stove with a spatula in hand. Glimmer was in the fridge, retrieving a few things. Her head popping up at the sight of Adora. "Good morning." Her tone lacked its usual sweetness. 

"Good morning Adora!" Bow beamed.

"Good morning." Adora echoed back with a weak smile as she went over to his side. "What are you making?" She asked.

"Crepes." Bow hummed. "They're basically thin pancakes." 

"Oh- Whats a-" Adora was interrupted by Glimmer grabbing her hands gently. 

"Stop scratching yourself. You already made your skin raw, you're going to make yourself bleed." Glimmer's voice was stern, and her lavender eyes hard. Adora slowly nodded as Glimmer released her hand and tended back to the things she had gotten from the fridge.

"What's a pancake?" Adora finished her question. 

"What??" Bow dropped his spatula and turned to her. "You don't know what a pancake is??" 

"No?." The blonde frowned.

"Okay that's it I'm going to make a pancake too." Bow huffed. "I don't know how to explain it. Just wait and see." He nudged her toward Glimmer. "Help her cut Strawberries." 

"Okay." Adora silently went over to the shorter girl who was carefully rinsing a bowl of strawberries off. After a few silent minutes of cutting strawberries Adora decided to try and make conversation with her; "Did you sleep good?" She glanced at her.

"I slept fine." Glimmer didn't look up. 

"Did you sleep on the couch all night?"

"Yes. It was kinda hard to get up when you were basically on top of me." Glimmer's voice was bitter and she began to cut the strawberry she had in hand faster.

"I'm sorry- Why didn't you just teleport away?" Adora frowned, her brows creasing.

"Because if I teleported away you would have fallen and hit your head." Glimmer's voice sounded out of patience. 

"Okay. I'm sorry." Adora flinched as Glimmer cut her thumb with the knife accidentally. 

Adora dropped her own knife and strawberry in the sink, going to help her. "Gli-"

Instantly Glimmer backed away from her, her expression frustrated and angry. "I'm fine Adora! It's just a cut. I'm going to go get a bandaid." She walked past her and out of the kitchen leaving Adora staring at her with sad eyes. 

The stove clicked as Bow turned the heat off and he went over to Adora, placing a hand on her shoulder which she flinched away from. He lowered his hand at the reaction, frowning. "She didn't sleep good." Bow murmured. "She was worried about you, and was up when I came down at seven AM."

"Oh-" Adora frowned, her gaze lowering to her bare feet. "I didn't mean to worry her."

"It's not something you could've stopped." Bow reassured her in a gentle tone. "She did the same to me when I showed up at her house at three AM drunk as hell one night. Don't even ask, I was at a party beforehand okay?" He rambled with a smile.

"Should I go home when you do?" Adora asked quietly. 

"Well.." Bow flexed his feet with a bounce. "I think you should talk to her about your feelings and then see what happens." He watched as Glimmer walked back into the kitchen. "Trust me you'll like the crepes." He patted her back with a smile and returned to the stove. "How's your finger?" 

"It's fine." Glimmer muttered. 

"Are you su-" Adora began.

"I said it's fine." Glimmer glared at her, walking back to the sink to cut the rest of the strawberries. "I'll do the rest. Just sit down." 

"Okay." Adora frowned, pulling out one of the stools near the island and sitting on it. 

"Good morning." Angella entered the kitchen in a white dress suit. Her heels clicking against the tile as she walked over to the fridge, retrieving a water. "I hope you all slept good." She murmured.

"I slept like a baby." Bow hummed. 

The other two didn't say anything. Glimmer was furiously cutting strawberries once again and Adora was only staring at the marbled island counter top.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this yet," Angella continued. "But. Adora, should I file a police report?" She asked cautiously.

"No!" Adora yelped, earning all three of them to turn and stare at her. 

"Why not?" Glimmer's voice was sharp and her eyes narrow.

"Glimmer." Angella warned her daughter who turned back around to the sink, muttering incoherent things.

"Because I don't even remember what he looks like." Adora mumbled. It was a lie, she could never forget his face, his touch, his smell. All of it was freshly engraved in her mind. However she didn't want to attract attention to herself. Nor did she want Adam finding out.

"Alright dear. But if you change your mind I can take you to the police station at any time." Angella eyed her carefully. "I have a meeting, I should be back before dinner." She said goodbye to them then left without another word.

Adora continued to stare at the marbled counter top, her eyes blurring with tears at the thought of the incident that had happened last night. Bow turned around with a plate of crepes and pancakes. Which made her quickly wipe her tears away with her arm. 

"Sadly Glimmer doesn't have any syrup." Bow got out a plate and placed a pancake on it, sliding it over to Adora. "Which is commonly used on pancakes." He added for clarification.

Only did the blonde nod to this, tearing off a piece of the fluffy pancake with her hands and putting it in her mouth. It was warm, and she liked the flavor. She smiled at him. "It's good." She murmured after she swallowed.

"Well duh." Bow smiled in turn.

The three ate their loaded crepes with strawberries, powder sugar, and chocolate sauce. It was silent. Bow occasionally tried to talk but no conversation was made. Glimmer glanced at Adora painful daggers baring in her lavender eyes.

As much as Adora was enjoying the food she couldn't even get through eating her first crepe because Glimmer was making her uncomfortable. She hopped off the stool out of nowhere, and shoved her plate to Bow. "You can have it." Her voice cracked. 

"Adora-" Glimmer got off her own stool following after the blonde who went into the living room. 

"No." Adora turned around. "I don't understand why you are treating me like this, I said I was sorry and I can't help who I like! I can't just choose you or Catra, that's not fair. You guys are my friends and I don't want to lose anyone. I know damn well if I said you, Catra would leave and if I said Catra, you would leave." Tears were welling up in her blue eyes. "You can be mad, okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't even be upset. You're allowed to be mad and I- I should just accept it without acting like a complete brat." The tears were falling now.

"Adora." Glimmer frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't.. take it out on you. I know you're sorry and you aren't a brat. You went through a lot last night and you don't deserve this." 

Silence swept over them as they intensely stared at each other. Adora yearned to sweep the shorter girl up off her feet and hold her till they both felt better but that's not going to help. Not now. 

Bow was near them now. "I swear." He crossed his arms. He looked frustrated and irritated as he uncrossed his arms then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Adora you either pick or you three decide to be a couple. I'm not saying pick right this goddamn second." He paused. "But Glimmer give her time to choose if you don't want Catra involved with you guys. Just fucking court each other until she can decide fully. I'm about to drag Catra by her tail to this house." 

Lavender and blue eyes stared at the dark-skinned male. 

"What?" Adora wiped her tears away with her arm. "What do you mean three?"

"Oh my god I told Catra and Glimmer to search up polyamory." Bow groaned, tossing his hands into the air. "I give up this is why I date guys. You girls are so complicated." He grabbed her and Glimmer's hands, dragging them over to the couch. He pushed them down, making them sit. Now towering over the two girls.

"Polyamory is where, with consent, you can have more than one partner. Therefore; Adora can date you, and Adora can date Catra." Bow crossed his arms again.

"But I don't like Catra-" Glimmer began.

"That- okay, I said Adora not Glimmer." Bow said irritably. "You and Catra can be friends." He looked at them. "As I said before it's either that or Adora chooses."

"I mean-" Glimmer hesitated. "I don't wanna- um." She sheepishly looked at her lap. "I don't wanna share." 

"Goddamnit Glimmer." Bow huffed. "It's not about sharing it's about opening your heart to more love even if it's platonic in your eyes and romantic in Adora's. Adora likes you and Catra both. She's not going to leave you for Catra or Catra for you. She's made it pretty clear that she sucks at deciding."

"Hey-" Adora pouted.

"I mean it's true." Glimmer glanced at her. "I guess we could try it if Catra's down."

Adora creased her eyebrows. "I don't wanna date yet. I wanna get to know you guys more." She frowned. "I thought you said we could do that."

"If that's what you want." Glimmer sighed.

"Glimmer." Bow warned. "Then just court each other for now." He let his arms fall at his sides. 

"Court?" Adora echoed.

"Just get to know each other. Okay? No titles or anything, just get to know each other and do what you want. And I repeat NO titles not until all of you are ready." Bow tried to explain. 

"Okay." Adora and Glimmer nodded. 

"Maybe see if Catra can come over so you guys can talk." Bow suggested.

The two nodded once more. 

Adora was unsure of all of this, not understanding quite how this was going to work. She knew of relationships from movies or showed but she didn't know how they exactly worked especially when more than two people were involved. It was worth a try though, she liked Glimmer and Catra. She wanted to be there for both of them. 

And she definitely would like to see Glimmer and Catra become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow saves the day!!
> 
> Feel free to comment!:)


	21. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Bow had left as a few hours went by. She had let both Bow and Glimmer carry most of the conversations. Her mind still busy with many thoughts. She had texted Catra earlier about coming over, and she had agreed. Saying she would come over at four. It was nearing four o'clock when the doorbell rang. 

Glimmer teleported away from her spot next to Adora on the couch, opening the door and greeting Catra in a monotone voice. The feline only nodded to her. Both the girls walking into the living room, side by side. Adora could feel their eyes boring into the back of her head. Her hair had been braided by Bow, the braid neatly hung off the side of her shoulder. 

"Hey Adora." Catra sauntered over, sitting on the couch diagonal to the one Adora was sitting on. Glimmer found her way back over to Adora's side, leaning into the blonde's body. Her lavender eyes narrow. 

The air in the room was tense. Adora shakily gulped then inhaled sharply. She knew bi-colored eyes and lavender ones were staring intensely at each other. 

"Surely you didn't invite me over just so Sparkles could stare at me?" Catra leaned back against the couch, her tail curling in annoyance.

"No-" Adora went to speak.

"I'm staring at you? You're staring at me!" Glimmer retorted. 

"Guys-" 

"Really Sparkles?" Catra cut Adora off this time. She leaned forward now her back hunched and her tail uncurled. Anger flickering in her bright narrow slitted eyes. 

"Catra-" Adora tried to cut in.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Glimmer." 

"Sparkles suits you better." Catra sneered. 

"Guys stop!" Adora's voice was sharp. Her eyebrows knitting together, sadly. "We had you come over because we want to talk to you about everything that has happened. About.. feelings." She winced. "I care about you both, and I like you both. However I don't want to date yet because I'm new to all of this stuff. There were rules in Horde." 

"Yeah I know." Catra muttered. 

"No you don't. You weren't there long enough to know the extent." Adora's voice was harsh, and it caught Catra off-guard. 

"I'm okay with waiting." Glimmer piped in. "The courting thing,"

"Yes but we need to explain to Catra the poly-thingy." Adora frowned.

"I searched it up when I got home." The magicat narrowed her multi-colored eyes. "I don't mind it. As long as Adora is fine with it." There was an odd look on her face.

"Glimmer and I both are fine with it. So I guess-" Adora paused trying to gather her thoughts. "We see where it takes us."

"Okay." Catra flexed her claws, not looking at the other two. "Does this mean I have to hang out with Sparkles?"

"Yes." Adora huffed. "At least try to be friends." She threw her hands out dramatically. 

"Fine." Catra muttered and she glared at Glimmer who glared back at her. The magicat hopped up, flicking one of her ears.

"Where are you going?" Adora looked up at her.

"I thought we were done here?" Catra gazed down at her. "We talked about it and agreed. So I should leave."

"No!" Adora stood up quickly. The warmth from Glimmer left her, and it made her feel cold. Her blue eyes were glistening sadly at the magicat. "Don't leave. You can hang out with us. We were gonna continue watching this one show," She looked down at Glimmer helplessly who didn't look impressed at the idea of Catra hanging out with them however she gave in and helped Adora out. 

"Stranger Things." Glimmer sighed.

"Sure." Catra mumbled, sitting down on the left side of Adora as she sat back down beside Glimmer. 

Not exactly how Adora planned on spending the evening, but she was content with sitting in between the two girls. She found herself mainly staring at them than watching the show whom both Catra and Glimmer watched happily without any complaints.

As she sat there admiring Glimmer's faintly sparkly hair, pale lavender eyes and soft tan skin. Or Catra's thick mane of hair, sharp facial structure and dark dotted freckles. Her blue eyes entranced with her two very beautiful friends. Sitting there made her feel warm, and fuzzy. Yet as she continued to take in their beauty her mind became clouded and she became self conscious of herself. Her gaze flickered down to her lap, staring at her callused and scarred hands. Her skin wasn't clear like the other two, it was scattered with scars and pale freckles, freckles that she couldn't admire, her hair was only a simple golden color and it wasn't anything other than ordinary. She was bulky, and broad. Awkwardly built with muscular features instead of the average soft build for a normal female. 

Focusing on her body only made her mind work back to the night before, those vile hands feeling her up and caressing her roughly. Her sides ached, and body itched. Without even thinking she began to scratch at her arms, and her breathing became silently irregular. Catra was the first to notice (cat ears duh) and she gently took one of Adora's hands. She didn't know exactly what to say so she reached her tail out, tapping Glimmer's leg to get her attention. In doing so Glimmer looked up and frowned at the sight of Adora scratching herself. "Adora." Her voice was gentle. "Don't scratch yourself. Remember? You could make it bleed." 

"I'm sorry." Adora blurted out. Her voice filled with pain. "It won't stop." 

"Hey." Glimmer's voice still held its gentleness but she sounded more stern now as she continued. "It's okay. You're safe here. You think Catra and I would let anyone hurt you?" A smile crept onto the shorter girl's lips. 

"I'll claw anyone's eyes out for you." Catra mumbled. 

"Catra." Glimmer laughed. "You'll go to jail for that. I really don't think Adora would appreciate it if you went to jail."

"No-No I wouldn't." Adora chuckled, wiping her eyes before any tears could fall. "Don't claw anyone's eyes out please."

"Maybe." Catra hummed. 

"Catraaa!" Adora huffed. 

"You sound like you're five." Catra teased the blonde. 

"Rude." Adora frowned as the magicat patted the top of her head. "I am not five. I am seventeen!"

"You don't act like it." Catra grinned making one of her fangs poke out. "I don't know about you Sparkles but I'm older than Adora. October 28th." 

"December 1st." Glimmer said smugly back. "Adora's a baby." 

"No! It's only like a month and a half difference Glimmer!" Adora argued back.

"January 19th is a baby birthday." Glimmer stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"No! It's a normal birthday!" Adora crossed her arms. The negative thoughts had now faded. Her two friends had successfully made her feel better, and she liked knowing that they were there for her. 

"You're such an idiot." Catra laughed in her usual high-pitched tone.

"I am not." Adora pouted.

"Hey Catra. Yknow Bow is older than you, right?" Glimmer grinned.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this ones on the shorter side. I’m really thankful for all of those who have stuck around this far. Hopefully the fact that this fanfic will be long doesn’t scare any of the readers. I have a lot planned for this fic, and it will be (very) long. Hopefully now that I got this all cleared up the chapters won’t be dragged out so much. I will still try to update once a day. However some days I do get busy. I will possibly update again in a few hours because I did write this earlier than I had intended. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	22. The first game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

It had been nearly two weeks since the agreement. Catra had been finding her way to practice everyday so easily with Adora at her side. The two had gotten even closer over those two weeks. Catra had hung out with Glimmer, Bow and Adora a lot, realizing that the sparkly haired girl and archery boy weren't half bad. Bow had even invited the magicat to his birthday, his dads were more than happy to see that their son had two more friends. 

She found herself entranced with listening to his dads as they told her embarrassing stories of Glimmer and Bow as children. Stories the old her would've used to mock the two but she knew now that if she ever brought the stories up it was only to poke light-fun. 

The magicat even began to warm up to a few of her classmates other than Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. Including Scorpia, and Entrapta. She had befriended Scorpia in PE, and Entrapta in robotics. Sadly, Lonnie was still skeptical of her friendship with Glimmer, and Rogelio refused to sit anywhere near Bow due to the fact that Kyle had clearly rejected the lizard-man for Bow last week. So her friendship was on a thin line with them.

Their lunch seating had changed she now sat with Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Kyle. Whilst Lonnie and Rogelio sat at their usual table, probably shit-talking the new group of friends. Kyle sometimes would sit with Lonnie and Rogelio however he found himself sitting with the others more often. (Maybe that was because Lonnie wasn't the nicest.)

It was Friday, and the bell had just rang for them to be dismissed. Tonight was the first football game this year. Catra wasn't nearly as nervous as Adora was. She had wondered if it was the fact that their male teammates were still giving the blonde a hard time. However every time the feline asked her she would reply with a rambled "Nono, everything's fine" or "Pssh nah!" Adora was a terrible liar.

"Catra!" Adora jogged over to her as she shut her locker. "Glimmer said we could go over to hers if you want." She grinned. A few locks of her usual slicked back ponytail had come lose and were framing the sides of her face. 

"Sure." Catra clicked the lock shut, and adjusted the backpack that was dangling off her shoulder. She had continuously been going against her foster-mother's words. Not caring anymore, the woman only ever provided her a bed and that was all. At this point her foster-mother would most likely kick her out before her birthday which she didn't mind. Both Adora and Glimmer had made it clear that they welcomed her in their homes. Even if she hadn't gone to Adora's house yet. Nor had she met Adam. The thought of meeting her friend's brother actually petrified her.

"Dope!" Adora continued to grin like an idiot. Catra knew the blonde was hurting, she didn't know how to help but she just knew that she was still being affected by the assault. Adora's skin should've healed by now yet her arms were still rubbed raw, meaning that she still continuously tried to wash away his touch. It made her heart-ache every time her bi-colored eyes landed on the raw skin. Not having found the right time to talk to Glimmer about it privately, she knew she couldn't text the sparkly girl about it. It had to be in person so she knew that it was serious.

Maybe she'd get the chance at the game tonight. "Don't say 'dope'. That's lame." Catra poked Adora's forehead with her index finger claw-tip. 

"Pssh." Adora grabbed her furry hand. "It's cool in my book." 

"What's up losers!" Bow exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Catra's shoulder. Which she pulled away from. "Adora's the only loser here. She just said 'dope'." 

"You smoke dope?" Bow asked with a grin.

"Who smokes dope?" Glimmer's voice was heard from behind the blonde. Adora quickly turned around. "U-Um-"

"Adora does!" Bow chimed.

"Yeah sure and I'm straight." Glimmer cocked a playful brow at them. 

"That's not what you were saying at my birthday pa-" Bow snickered as Glimmer shoved into him. "Bow! Shut up!" 

Catra recalled the memory while she had been busy talking it up with Bow's dads. One of his older brothers, Leon?, had come running down the stairs. Chasing Bow down and chanting about how his friends were making out on his bed. Catra should've been jealous but she only laughed, feeling proud of the two girls, a memory Bow would probably never forget every time he laid on his bed.

Adora was shuffling on her feet. Her pale face bright red and her hand rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I hate you." Glimmer lightly punched Bow's shoulder. "I love you too~" He hummed back with a smile.

"Can we go to your house already Sparkles? I kinda would like to get out of this dump." Catra leaned against the lockers momentarily as the shorter girl quipped a 'Yes!'. The group of friends walked out of the building, laughing as they continued to poke fun at one another. Catra walked at Adora's side, her gaze calm as she glanced around while they walked to Glimmer's car. 

"So how are the jocks feeling about the game??" Glimmer asked excitedly after Bow said goodbye to them and headed toward his own car. Catra climbed into the front seat while Adora took the back. "I'm excited." The blonde beamed as the shorter girl got in on the driver's side.

"Stoked." Catra murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Catra! Cmon' this is our first game!" Adora lightly tapped her shoulder. 

"I don't know why you're so excited about tossing around a football and getting all sweaty." Glimmer stuck her tongue out in disgust as she started the car up. "But if it makes you happy," Her voice was a gentle hum.

The evening continued to go smoothly. When they got to Glimmer's they had a snack, chatted with Angella (much to Glimmer's annoyance) and then found themselves curled up on the couch watching a random rom-com. Occasionally they played on their phones.. showing each other memes, funny videos or photos. Catra made a comment about how Perfuma's Instagram page was mainly pictures of flowers and nature. Which Adora was quick to defend her saying that flowers were very pretty so of course they deserved to be photographed. Glimmer asked them if they knew anything about Scorpia and Perfuma dating, Catra knew and Adora didn't. Briefly she explained that it happened a few weeks ago around the time school started. Scorpia had a crush on Perfuma for awhile now and decided to confess. In which Perfuma returned the feelings, and boom they started dating. 

As hours passed and it was nearing the time that they leave. Adora was fidgeting more, scratching at her arms and her blue eyes kept flickering around. 

"Are you okay?" Catra murmured while Glimmer was in the bathroom changing. 

"I'm fine." Adora wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Liar." Catra squinted her own eyes and carefully climbed onto Adora's lap, curling her tail around her arm. "Catra." The blonde huffed. 

"You're a terrible liar so stop trying." Catra stared into her bright blue eyes, enjoying the flecks of gray among those oceans of blue. "Now what's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before she actually answered. "I'm just nervous about the game." She bit her lower lip, anxiously. 

"You'll do fine." Catra continued to hold her gaze, her tail tightening around Adora's muscular bicep. "We'll both do great. Don't worry about it. Plus Sparkles will be there if anything happens. She'll teleport yo' ass to the hospital then punch some meat headed jocks in the face with her glitter fist." Her voice was endearing yet sarcastic, her expression playful. 

"Don't remind me." Adora groaned. She tossed her head back dramatically against the top of the couch. 

Catra climbed off her lap as Glimmer came down the stairs. "Imma get changed. Sparkles help Adora not be nervous about the game." 

"Catra!" Adora huffed when she ratted her out.

"Adoraaaa." Glimmer's voice went slightly higher pitched as she walked by an exiting Catra and entered the living room. 

After doing their best to reassure the blonde of her worries they finally made it back to the school. Both football players complimented Glimmer's attire: a red t-shirt, white shorts with worn out hems, smeared red face paint on her rosy cheeks and long red socks that reached her knees. Clearly she was doing her part and supporting her friends. When they found Bow they left Glimmer with him and had headed to the locker rooms to meet with their other teammates and finish gearing up. 

The Coach definitely was fired up about this being the first game as she gave the whole team an earful about being cocky and that if they lost their next set of practices wouldn't be forgiving. The tenseness in the air as the two girls were surrounded by an unruly amount of testosterone made them both want to rip out their hair. 

Eventually they were being called out and the mass of players had rampaged onto the field. Catra only followed behind Adora, watching the blonde carefully to make sure none of their teammates knocked into her as they ran. When the opposing team also cleared out and they were readying for the start. Catra noticed the group on the track, cheerleaders. She had only recognized three of them: Mermista, Spinnerella and SeaHawk. SeaHawk was standing near Mermista in bright red pants and a tucked in white shirt, a megaphone in his hand as he leaned against the fence. 

Quite honestly she couldn't remember most of the game. Both Adora and her were never switched out for anyone. They have it their all, and she did her best to ignore the crude comments about her being a girl from both her teammates and the opposing team. By the second quarter she couldn't keep up with Adora, and she knew tagging along behind her would only end up in them both getting tackled if she kept it up. Deciding to part ways and keep her distance. When half time rolled around Adora was desperately trying to rehydrate near the fence. 

Only did Catra stand near her, quietly taking her own share of water from her own water bottle. She was pacing herself and Adora wasn't. Glimmer definitely noticed this because the sparkly girl was marching off the bleachers with a panicked looking Bow coming behind her. She came to a stop at the fence the two girls were leaning against. Water was spilled all over the front of Adora's jersey and her face was beat red as she inhaled the remaining contents of her water bottle.

"Adora." Glimmer put her hands on the top of the short metal fence. Her lavender eyes gazing at her worriedly. "Ask to sit out, please? You can't kee-"

"Layfield! Stop being a ball hog!" One of their teammates approached them. His green eyes burning with anger. "I was wide open and you could've thrown it my way." He said sharply. 

"No you weren't open-" Adora said as she panted. "Number 10 was blocking you. If I would've thrown it to you they would've gotten it and scored. We were too close on our side for me to risk it." 

"I was open." The jock repeated, annoyance in his tone. 

"No you weren't. Now shut the fuck up and piss off." Catra lashed out. Showing her claws to him. He only scoffed and walked back over to their other teammates who were now glaring at the two girls. 

"Can you get me more water?" Adora held out the empty bottle to Bow. "On it." He nodded firmly then scampered off. 

"Adora. Sit out for a little please?" Glimmer pried.

"I'm sitting out right now." Adora placed her hands on top of Glimmer's and inhaled sharply trying to catch her breath fully. 

"Glimmer just wants you to be careful Adora. I've been out as long as you have and I'm not dying." Catra remarked as she took another sip of her water, not even realizing that she had slipped up and called her Glimmer instead of Sparkles. 

"I'll try to slow down." Adora breathed heavily.

"If you take it slow then we can all go to Vio's." Glimmer looked up at Adora with a very smug look.

"You can't use that-"

"Oh yes I can." Glimmer hummed knowing that both Adora and Catra liked the Italian restaurant very much.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go slow." Adora huffed and retrieves her now refilled water bottle from a hurried Bow. 

As halftime ended they were both pushed back onto the field. Catra defiantly noticed Adora was resisting, and hesitating more. Unsure of where to put her feet or what move to make next as the ball was tossed over her head multiple times. At this point the magicat knew they were targeting Adora, they had figured out that Catra didn't take bait and Adora moved on instinct after the ball. Finally when the blonde moved, running as the ball flew overhead. She went to jump up and grab it but was instantly tackled down by two opposing guys. As she hit the ground another one slammed onto of her. 

When the whistle blew, Catra found herself instinctively sprinting over to Adora. Clawing and pulling the three guys off of her as a ref ran over. "You're an idiot. Such an idiot." The magicat muttered to herself as she scanned the dazed blonde over. She'd definitely have some bruises other than that she seemed fine. 

"Go to the bench. You're being swapped out." The ref leaned over them. Even though she didn't want to Adora complied and got up with the help of Catra. 

Catra was thankful that her friend had been called to sit out. The rest of the game flew by fast, and they won 58-36. After carefully removing their gear, and her scolding Adora for falling into a very obvious trap they made their way back to Glimmer and Bow. 

Upon seeing the two football players exit the locker rooms Glimmer teleported forward and got onto her toes, grabbing Adora by the shoulders and scanning her over. "Are you okay??"

"I'm fine. Catra already told me I'm dumb for falling for it. Look I didn't see that the guys were waiting there, okay?" Adora frowned. "We can still go to Vio's right?" Her voice was small.

"That's what you're concerned about right now??" Bow's voice cracked as he raised his tone. "You just got tackled by like three big ass guys!"

"I'm fine- My ribs hurt a little." Adora tried to reassure her friends.

Glimmer continued to complain, not liking the idea of them getting hurt constantly for some silly sport. Adora continued to insist that it wasn't silly and that her scholarship she was aiming for depended on this. In which the shorter girl gave in with a loud sigh then congratulated both her and Catra on winning. They ended the night with eating at Vio's and returning to the Sare' household for a Best Friend Squad sleepover. 

Catra was finally happy, after wandering through life aimlessly for seventeen years sad and alone. She had finally found her place. Where she belonged, and where those who actually cared for her. She went to sleep next to Adora and Bow, content with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again as I said I would before. It’s 8AM time for me to go to sleep finally lol


	23. Warped kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

"I think I'm ready to ask." Adora looked up from her math textbook. She had her pencil in between her index and middle finger, tapping it lightly against the desk she was sitting at. Seahawk glanced up at her from his own textbook. A smile on his face as per usual, "Ask what?" Seahawk hummed.

"Ask them if they wanna date. Like for real." Adora breathed. It had been very hard to focus on her schoolwork as of lately. Today she had come early, walking to school from her house and when she arrived she texted Glimmer that she didn't need a ride. Seahawk was there already to help her with her math homework she had been recently struggling with. 

"That's great Adora!" Seahawk hummed. 

"Yeah but I don't know how to ask them. Should I do it separately?"

"Probably." Seahawk tilted his head to the side. "Asking them together might seem like you don't appreciate them as much." He shrugged. "Maybe ask Glimmer tonight then Catra tomorrow? Or wait, don't you have practice today? You could ask Catra after practice then Glimmer when she drops Catra off." 

"That could work." Adora nodded firmly. "Hopefully they don't mind me being sweaty." She frowned her blue eyes dropping to her textbook. 

"I doubt they care." Seahawk tried to reassure her his own dark eyes steadily looking at her as he offered a kind smile. His eyes looked up as a certain someone entered the lunchroom where the two were working on the math. Mermista. She dropped her backpack on the table, plopping down next to Seahawk. "Did you not like do your homework again?" Mermista huffed at him. 

"Oh no I did it. I'm just helping Adora with hers." Seahawk smiled at his girlfriend. 

"That's nice of you." Mermista raised a brow at the blonde. "How're you and your girlfriends?" She said smugly.

"We aren't dating.." Adora trailed off.

"Yet." Seahawk added giving Adora's back a pat. She winced, he had hit the side where she had bruised from last Friday's game. The few days after had been her friends days to pester over her, complaining about how bad the bruise looked. It was no longer a dark purple only a light purple with a darker shades mixed among it now that it was Wednesday. 

"Oh you're finally gonna ask them?" Mermista squinted her eyes. 

"Yes." Adora nodded her blue eyes traveling back to her textbook as she went back to work. Seahawk and Mermista continued to talk, and more students began to fill the cafeteria awaiting for the bell to ring. As she was nearing the last few problems a familiar purple bag dropped in front of the textbook. "Good morning." Glimmer's voice echoed near her as she sat down on Adora's left side. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah. I asked Seahawk to help me with my math." Adora gestured toward the textbook. 

"I could've helped you." Glimmer frowned.

"Well I kinda kept you up last night on the phone.. you needed sleep. I don't think you would've appreciated me asking you to come in at seven just to teach me some math." Adora glanced up at her. 

"I would've gotten up anyway." Glimmer pouted. "I like helping." Her lavender eyes flickered over the work sheet. Carefully she took Adora's pencil and erased one of her recent answers. "That doesn't say six. It's an eight. You worked the problem with a six." She handed the pencil back over to Adora.

"Oh." Adora echoed looking at the problem with furrowed brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me." Adora nervously chuckled. This happened more often then she liked especially over the past four years. Her vision had gotten worse and every book or worksheet, the words and numbers blurred together unless she crammed her face up against it. Though she had never admitted this to anyone.

"Okay.." The shorter girl nodded as Adora went back to try and resolve the problem with the correct number this time. Catra sauntered over, dropping her back next to Glimmer's and sat across from Adora. "Oo math. So much fun." Catra threw up her hands with an eye roll. Her forearm fur was ruffled and she took one of her hands, carefully sliding it through her mane of hair. 

Glimmer was talking to the magicat now, but the words weren't processing. Actually now that Adora was looking up— nothing was processing. Everyone moved in slow motion, her gaze blurring in and out as the mass of voices around her were distorted and echoey. 

She glanced around only for her vision to become more warped, and blurry. Catra was fading in from three of her to one. 

What was happening? With the little bit of strength she had she went to stand up only to topple backwards as she swept out of consciousness.

_____________________

When she awoke she was in the nurse's office. Something cold was resting on her forehead dripping water onto her temples. Adora grabbed ahold of the object, sitting up quickly. No one was around, a bright light was shining through the doorway of the room. The blonde swung her legs off the side of the cot, and got up. Surprisingly not feeling any side effects of passing out. She walked toward the bright doorway, dropping the bag of ice in the process. When she entered the light it warped away quickly, and she was standing in the vacant main hallway of the school. It was eerily quiet. 

Adora shifted her gaze from right to left, catching a glimpse of the familiar bright light again. Quickly she ran toward it almost as if it was pulling her. As she neared it once again it warped away, reappearing to her right and she once again followed it. Her ears were making a numb buzzing sound, and the windows she was passing by held only darkness. No outside world. But she didn't feel scared. She felt strangely calm. Actually she didn't feel anything, nor would her brain allow her to think. 

The bright light appeared in a classroom doorway, one littered with bright flashy rainbow decorations along the doorframe. She had never been to this room before even though she passed it everyday on her way to art. Giving into the pulling sensation once more she entered the brightly lit classroom. It was encased in light. The only thing in it was a sword. The blade was silver, shining brightly with encrypted writing that glowed blue. The handle of the sword was a pale golden color with a red ruby gem between the arms. 

Slowly she crept forward, reaching for the handle. Unknowingly her blue eyes glowed an even brighter blue as the sword reflected on her. Her pale skin glowing bright as it called her name, the voice unfamiliar yet calming. "Adora. Adora." When her finger tips touched the handle the light in the room became too powerful, blinding her and leaving her in the dark as all the light warped away. The voice still calling her name until it became familiar. 

"Adora?" 

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she was laying in the nurse's office again. This time there was no ice pack on her head, Glimmer was sitting on the edge. Her lavender eyes glowing as she began to distort into pixels. "Adora." It was Glimmer's voice only it seemed muffled and forced. "Save them." 

This time her brain allowed her to think, and she began to reach for the pixelated Glimmer, panic filling her lungs. "Save who??" She wailed desperately as her hands only fell through her friend as if she were a hologram. 

"Them." The distorted Glimmer became Catra, then Bow, then Adam and continued to flicker through all of her loved ones and friends. "You must get the sword. Save them." 

"I don't understand! How do I get the sword??" Adora tried to reach for the figure. 

"You know how. Find it and save them no matter the cost." The distorted figure settled on Glimmer. "You're amazing Angel." Then flickered to Catra. "Adora you're such an idiot." Her voice snickered, filling the air and once again everything faded to black. 

_____________________

When her eyes hazily opened again she was in the nurse's office. Her vision still blurry as she sat up, her whole body ached. "Nono. Lay back down." A voice urged her, hovering. She had ginger hair, and looked young.

Giving into the voice she laid back down. Her head throbbed and she felt weak. Shakily she lifted up her hands to look at them. "What happened?" She rubbed her head.

"You passed out and have been out for about forty minutes now." The ginger-haired girl murmured. "I was nearly about to call an ambulance if you didn't wake up."

"Oh." Adora blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I should really get to class though—" She went to sit up again.

"I'm Mrs.Stevenson, the nurse. Worrying is part of the job. No class for you. Not until you tell me why you think you passed out. I had to pry your friends off of you and make them go to their first period." Mrs.Stevenson hummed, rummaging through one of her drawers. She retrieved a packet of graham crackers and a juice from her fridge. "Now tell me why you would've passed out. You don't have any medical conditions on your records. If you tell me you can have these." She held up both the crackers and juice.

Adora leaned against the wall, rubbing her forehead and brushing one of her kiss strands of her out of her face. "I don't know." She shrugged. 

"Bullshit." Mrs.Stevenson cocked a brow at her. "I'm not stupid. Now you can either tell me or I can call your guardian, or I can call an ambulance and have them deal with you."

"No!" Adora's voice cracked and she winced at the fact that she raised her voice. "I mean- um.. okay, I don't know. I haven't been sleeping good."

The ginger-haired girl only nodded, her dark-colored eyes scanning Adora up and down before actually deciding to believe it. Once more she nodded, and handed over the reward. "Eat all of it and drink all of the juice. Keep sitting until the bell rings. What do you have next?"

"PE." Adora answered quietly as she fumbled with trying to open the graham cracker pack. 

"I'm going to write you a slip. You should sit out for today. If you feel lightheaded again you should tell your teacher and come here." Mrs.Stevenson went back over to her desk, writing on a white slip with a pink pen while Adora munched on a cracker. Her blue eyes observing the small office. It was simply decorated with pastel pictures, and decor. Most of the pictures were drawings. One in particular stood out to her. It was a sword—

"Um." Adora choked on one of the crackers. "What's that?" She pointed to the artwork of the sword.

"Oh." Mrs.Stevenson looked up from the note her eyes following Adora's hand gesture. "That's something I drew. It's a sword from a story my dad used to tell me. Something about a princess warrior, She-ra. That's her sword. The sword of protection." 

"She-ra?" Adora echoed back. Her thoughts became clouded. She wanted to ask more but she knew that this woman probably wouldn't reveal anymore. Or she'd assume Adora was crazy for wanting to know about some silly kids story. "U-Uh.. anyway. I was wondering what I should do about practice? I have football practice after school."

"Well that's up to you. I'm not so sure Huntara would be forgiving if you missed practice, god only knows how much that woman puts that team through. If you feel up for it then I say go but take it slow." Mrs.Stevenson handed her the note. 

After awhile she had managed to finish off the crackers and juice. Waiting the rest of the period out in the pastel office. Mrs.Stevenson had left to speak to someone. Her voice echoing out in the hallway. 

When the bell had rang, Adora retrieved her backpack from the floor and waved goodbye to the ginger-haired girl. Her tennis shoes hitting against the slick flooring of the hallway as she maneuvered through the crowds and toward the gym. While she was walking a few people came up behind her. "Adora!" Glimmer's voice echoed above the mass of chatter in the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You kinda passed out on us." Catra mumbled. Her voice was blank, and bitter almost but her eyes shown with only worry and fear. "We tried to help but you wouldn't wake up!!" Bow butted in.

"I'm fine." Adora reassured them. "I haven't been sleeping great that's all. The nurse told me to sit out for PE. But I'm sure Duncan doesn't even need this slip or for me to ask to sit out." She held out the slip between her index and middle finger. 

"Maybe you should stay with me tonight?" Glimmer pried. 

"I'd have to ask Adam." Adora replied with carefully. 

"Are you going to practice?" Catra asked, her shoeless feet taking long steps as she walked. Her shoulders were tense yet relaxed. Adora knew she was trying to be calm.

"Yeah. Coach might kill me if I miss." The blonde reminded her friend of their coach's ruthlessness. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go?" Bow asked his dark eyes glistening. 

"I have to." Adora exhaled as she entered the gym. "Shouldn't you guys go change?" She furrowed her brows at the three who stepped into the gym after her.

"No. We're gonna sit out with you." Glimmer nodded to Bow and Catra who agreed both with a firm nod.

Only did Adora nod to this. Duncan has approached them asking if everything was okay because usually the group walked around or tossed kicked the soccerball at one another. They reassured him that they were just having a rough day that was all which Adora silently thanked them for not revealing the news of her fainting spell.

The rest of the day continued, Adora had tried her best to stay focused on her friends and the question she had to ask both Catra and Glimmer yet her mind kept drifting to the sword. On her way to art she passed that room from her dream, noticing it was a music room. She noted that she should come early again tomorrow to check it out.

Mrs.Heart asked if Adora was okay a few times noticing the blonde's distance in class as she tried to get everyone involved in the assignment. Only did Adora stare off, her hand lightly tapping her untouched piece of paper. Her friends no doubt were worried now. Art was a class they always had fun in, even with the absence of Bow. Scorpia and Perfuma even noticed how spaced out Adora was, murmuring to Catra if she was okay which she had replied to sharply saying; "Of course she's okay!" 

Glimmer tried to calm her down with gentle words then apologized to Perfuma and Scorpia. Honestly the day continued as such. Others asking if she was okay, Catra snapping at them and Glimmer apologizing. When the last bell rang and they had gotten their things from their lockers. Bow and Glimmer said bye, leaving Catra and Adora alone. 

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Catra muttered as they walked across the field to their teammates. 

"I'm fine, okay?" Adora looked at the magicat with soft blue eyes. 

"Okay." Catra only nodded.

Practice was a pain. Huntara had made them do endurance training. Making them run the whole of practice until their legs were weak, and aching. Many of their teammates had given in but not Adora or Catra. They continued to run. Catra quickly picked up the pace at one point, her voice a mere hiss. "Why are you still going? We're the last ones left." She panted.

Why was she still running? Adora didn't know the answer herself. Maybe she was dreading the idea of asking Catra in the locker room, dreading the idea of rejection, dreading the embarrassment. Then she had to remind herself that Catra liked her back. So she skidded to a stop, bending over and placing her hands on her knees as she panted. Beads of sweat dripping down her face. The aching and burning in her legs, core and chest had caught up to her now as she breathed heavily. Catra had also come to a stop, panting heavily as well. Her tail swaying back and forth in the humid air. 

"See boys! Get shown up by the girls." The coach called, waving her clipboard at the two. "Don't get cocky during games anymore. They have better endurance than you will ever have. If I hear anymore sly or inappropriate remarks about them or their bodies I will kick you off this team and have a whole team of girls. You hear me?" Her voice barked at the group of panting, sweaty, and grumbling boys. 

"I said do you hear me?!" The coach barked louder.

"Yes coach!" A few yelled back then returned to panting like dogs. 

"Then you are all dismissed to the showers!" The coach huffed and went over to the assistant coach, tapping the clipboard near so she could see the times. 

Both girls headed off to the girl's locker room. Silence between the two as they parted to their bags. Retrieving some clothes and towels. "I texted Glimmer, she'll be on her way soon." Adora broke the silence as she dropped her phone back in her bag. Catra only looked up at her with worried bi-colored eyes. "Adora." 

"What?" The blonde echoed in response to her name.

"I'm worried about you. You've been off all day-" Catra murmured as she turned on the water. Her sweaty clothes still on. 

Before Catra could continue Adora walked over to her. "You shouldn't worry about me." She offered a gentle smile as the magicat peeled off her own shirt and sports bra. "You saying that doesn't make me less worried." Catra huffed as she turned around to remove the rest of her clothes to shower. 

"I know." Adora answered.

Catra disappeared into the small shower, pulling the slick curtain shut. Her reply being muffled against the strumming of the water. Adora removed her own clothes, unsure of whether she should do this or not. Maybe everything was getting to her. The humid heat, the exhaustion, the dream, or the pressure. Before she knew it she had shoved the curtain away, entering the shower that the magicat was in. 

Catra spun around, her eyes widening as she opened her mouth to argue. Adora locked their lips together, pushing Catra up against the cool tile. Her hands hovering around the magicat's soddened mane of hair. She felt hands press to her bare hips. Water strumming overhead, hitting the two girls as they kissed passionately. The droplets of water hit her shoulders some remaining and dripping while others bounced off, hitting the tile and curtain. 

"A-Adora." Catra breathed in between the kiss for a moment. Adora was stubborn though as she reconnected their lips. Both wanting to be dominant in this kiss. Catra tried to regain her own dominance by moving her claw-tipped hands to her friend's shoulders, pushing her sideways so that she was now pinned against the side wall of the shower stall. 

It continued like this. Fighting over dominance. Till eventually they pulled away, dazed and breathless. Both scanning each other's bodies, taking in the others features. She noticed Catra eyeing every single scar plastered on her pale skin. Not even the water droplets could hide them. Carefully she took hold of Catra's hands, pulling her close till their foreheads touched. A smile on both girl's faces. 

"Catra?" Adora breathed.

"Mm?" Catra hummed, despite the water, she was purring.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Her voice was calm and she knew Catra shivered at the question.

"Only you would ask me that here." Catra snickered. "Of course dummy." 

Bi-colored and bright blue eyes fluttered open, holding eye contact for a few brief moments. "We should really finish up. Sparkles is going to think we got kidnapped."

"Pssh." Adora pushed her away earning a playful growl rumbling at the back of Catra's throat. "We have plenty of time." 

"Sure." Catra batted her hand in the stream of water, hitting Adora in the face with a few droplets. 

They finished up showering (in the same stall) and then got dressed. Glimmer had sent a few texts by now; 'I'm here.' 'Adoraaa?' 'Where are you?:(' 'I'm about to get out and track you down'

Quickly she sent a reply; 'Sorry got held up, we're coming.' 

Hand in hand with the magicat she walked over to the side of the field where Glimmer was waiting. When they arrived she made a comment about how long she waited then made playful banter with Catra. Glimmer, and Adora said goodbye to Catra as the magicat hopped out of the car. The drive the Glimmer's was mainly quiet until-

"You okay?" Glimmer looked over at her for a moment.

"I'm alright." Adora nodded. "We ran the whole of practice. I really just wanna eat and lay down." 

"I can order something when we get to my house. My mom won't be home till later." Glimmer refocused her gaze on the road. The way she gripped the steering wheel made Adora nervous. She knew the shorter girl was worried, holding back tons of questions. Possibly all involving why she was being so spacey today. When they arrived at Glimmer's house she followed her inside, enjoying the smell of the house and cold air as she entered. The two went upstairs. Adora was unsure what the shorter girl was talking about at this point, her voice was comforting though.

"Glim." Adora dropped her backpack, and duffle bag on the ground near her bed. 

"Hm?" Glimmer climbed up onto her pastel sheeted bed. 

"Um." Adora sat down next to her, feeling the surface of the bed under her callused fingers as she averted her gaze. "Would you wanna be my girlfriend maybe?" She asked, wincing. Why was this much harder with Glimmer? She had no more adrenaline from the run. That's probably why. Her body was exhausted.

"Oh-" Glimmer looked up at her wide eyed. "Yes! A hundred times yes!" She launched herself at Adora. Her soft arms clasping around her neck in a hug. Adora returned the hug by wrapping her own arms around Glimmer's waist. 

Glimmer lowered her head, covering Adora's face in a plethora of kisses. 

"Glimmmmm-" Adora chuckled as her newly announced girlfriend pampered her face. She huffed softly when she pulled away, staring deep into her lavender eyes. 

Those lavender eyes meant so much to her as did the bi-colored ones. Silently she pledged to herself; Save them. Save her. She would. She would save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was a lot longer than I had expected. It was hard trying to decide how Adora should asked them which is why it took me a day to think of this. 
> 
> I also didn’t want the askings to be too similar. Nor did I want them to feel rushed, or too focused on a certain one. Adora loves them both, and is just a little more awkward when she’s not doped up on adrenaline.
> 
> also yes I added Noelle in this😌


	24. The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

The path she was walking on seemed to drag on. Her worn out shoes hitting the paved sidewalk as she focused on a few pebbles she kicked. Her hands tightly gripped onto her backpack as she listened to the music flowing through her earbuds. She was nearing the school, ready to confront whatever was in that strange music room. 

It was easy to slip out of Glimmer's house that morning, her girlfriend was in a heavy slumber and she had quickly gotten dressed then left. 

Slowly she lifted her gaze up to the school that was ahead of her, stepping lightly up the stairs as a few kids passed her. None that she recognized. Her gaze was averted after that, staring at her shoes as she entered the school. Focusing on the white slick floors beneath her. 

"Adora?" Mrs.Stevenson stopped walking. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just going to see if my friend is in the robotics room!" Adora put on a smile for the nurse, nodding quickly. The woman only half nodded. "I hope you have a good day." She hummed then continued to walk, her flat shoes clicking against the floor. 

Adora exhaled, picking up the pace carefully as she turned down the hall. Nearly running into some student who was shorter than her, she quickly apologized as they scowled at her. Taking a few more steps she was now outside of the room from her dream. The door was open and from what was available in her view she saw chairs, instruments and a metal cabinet. Shakily she stepped forward, her heart beating at rabbit pace. When she entered the brightly colored room she found no one in there, and it looked normal enough. The rest of the classroom spewed with instruments, cases and chairs. There were a few more metal cabinets as she scanned carefully. She stopped as something caught her eye. A wooden cabinet near a desk that was covered in papers, the cabinet had carved designs all over it. Too far away for her to decipher. Then suddenly someone brushed past her. 

"Uh-" Adora flinched as the perp came into view. She was a short older lady, large glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and her hair was wild similar to Catra's mane only this lady's hair was various shades of gray and white. "Mara!" The older lady chimed without even looking at Adora as she went over to her paper covered desk. 

"Mara?" Adora echoed. "I think you have me confused for someone else— I'm—"

Still the lady didn't look up as she interrupted again. "Silly Mara don't try to play tricks on your mother. Have you come to accept the sword at last?"

"Sword?" Adora quickly walked over to the desk. Her blue eyes wide. "What sword? Can you-"

The older lady finally looked up, musical note earrings dangled from her lobes and her pupils dilated at the sight of Adora almost as if she had seen a ghost. "Adora." 

"W- How do you know my name?" Adora asked, her brows were furrowed and her hands clutched up. 

"She told me silly." The lady hummed, her dilated eyes scanned over the blonde almost skeptically. "I suppose. Her time has passed." Her tone was off. "It's your time now." 

"My time? I don't-" Adora was thoroughly confused now. This lady didn't seem to be answering any of her questions, and she was rambling nonsense yet somehow.. Adora knew that this was important that this teacher would lead her to what she needed to find. 

"Will you help me sort the music??" The lady changed the subject, getting up and shoving a messy of musical sheets into Adora's arms a few fluttered to the ground. Quickly the blonde scrambled to pick them up. "Madame Razz has no time to sort them." 

"Madame Razz?" Adora echoed.

"Me. Silly." She didn't turn. "Now are you here to get lessons, join band or are you here for my Mara?"

"Lessons?" Adora frowned. "Who's Mara?" She neatly shuffled the stack of music sheets against the edge of the desk.

"Mrs.Heart." Madame Razz stooped what she was doing. "The art teacher. She's my daughter."

Adora's eyes widened softly and she nodded. If this was Mrs.Heart's mother then she already had a great amount of respect for her. She had raised an incredible woman who was her favorite teacher after all. 

"So? Why are you here to see Razz?" The older lady plopped down in one of the metal foldable chairs. 

"I had a dream.." Adora murmured, stepping forward the music sheets clutched in hand. Her blue eyes focused on the older lady as she sat down in a chair next to her. "A light took me here, and there was a sword. I've been having weird dreams like this since I moved here.. only the sword had just recently appeared in the dream. The others were just.. pixelated nightmares of my friends telling me to save them or help them, I don't know what it means.. maybe I'm just crazy.." Her voice faltered sadly when she realized what she was saying. 

"You're not crazy dear." Madame Razz gazed steadily at her then reached out, placing her index finger on the sheets of music. Adora gazed down at what she was pointing at. The song the sheet-music was for was; 'Warriors by AJ Michalka.' Before she could even read the lyrics Razz took them away. "You must be the warrior you were meant to be." Her voice was soft and kind. "Ask Mara. She can help you." Madame Razz stood and walked over to a guitar. "Come back soon. For now.. go to Mara."

Adora frowned but nodded her gaze fiery with determination. "Thank you Madame Razz." She got up from her seat adjusting her backpack straps as she went out the door. Her fast-walking had ceased and at this point she was running to the art room that was straight ahead. Mrs.Heart and an unfamiliar lady stood at the door. 

"Woah- Where's the fire?" The lady held out her hands for Adora to stop running as she skidded to a halt. "I need to talk to Mrs.Heart." She looked at her desperately, her tone was urgent.

"Mrs.Hope.. this is Adora Layfield. She's in my favorite art class, one of my favorite students as well." Mrs.Heart chuckled softly her dark eyes soft. "Adora. This is my wife, and the principal of the school." She gestured toward the tall fair-skinned woman, her hair was a very light blonde with a faded pale blue at the ends. Her eyes narrow but sharp, she was slender the suit framing her body perfectly. 

"Hm.. Mrs.Heart. I'll see you later, it seems your favorite student needs you. It was nice meeting you Adora." Mrs.Hope nodded firmly then walked away. 

"Whatcha need?" Mrs.Heart walked into the classroom in which Adora followed behind quickly, shutting the door behind her. 

"Madame Razz told me to come see you." Adora fiddled with her hands as she held the art teacher's gaze. "I've been having strange dreams and it's something about a sword,-"

"She-ra?" Mrs.Heart echoed. Her tan skin seemingly paled and she looked upset. 

"She-ra?." Adora echoed back. "Mrs.Stevenson mentioned that name—" 

"Oh child." Mrs.Heart sat down at her desk, looking faint. 

"What? What's going on?" Adora asked frantically, stepping forward. 

"I'm so sorry." Mrs.Heart looked up at Adora with bleak glistening eyes. 

"What?" Adora's already fast beating heart strummed even faster and harder. Sweat collecting on her forehead, stress and panic was building up beneath her.

"She-ra.." Mrs.Heart began to say her voice hesitant and grim. "It's an unfortunate destiny, a destiny I declined. My mother,, Madame Razz, she was very insistent on me when I began to have those dreams as well. She searched and searched trying to figure out what it meant, when she found out about She-ra and the quest it wanted me to take. She became obsessed with it. I was your age. There was no way I was going to risk my life for something unknown. Plus I had already planned my future. I knew I wanted to be a teacher, I knew what I wanted and She-ra wasn't.. it wasn't apart of my plan. I shut out the dreams. Blocked my mom out of my life when I graduated and we didn't reconnect until I came here three years ago." Her voice was trembling at this point. 

The world was swaying from her as Adora took in everything her teacher was saying. Her eyes glassy, and her already pale skin turned a sickly color gray. She felt like she was going to throw up. 

"I can't tell you what to choose." Mrs.Heart looked away from her. "If I would've known that.. it would've been carried onto you. I would've taken it and figured out how to work around it. I don't wish that kind of decision on anyone, if I would have known that they would've chosen someone else after me— I'm so sorry Adora." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Adora clutched her fists, fighting down the sick feeling that had been rising. "I will do this..She-ra thing. How do I find the sword?" Her voice was bitter. 

Mrs.Heart looked up at the blonde, her brown eyes meeting with blue ones. Her expression unreadable. "The woods at the edge of Brightmoon's territory. Where the sign is." She murmured. "That's where my mom said it was." 

"Okay." Adora turned away, walking toward the door. 

"Adora." Mrs.Heart frowned as she stood up quickly. 

"What?" She only glanced over her shoulder for a moment.

"Be careful." 

____________________

Without even hesitating Adora began the long walk across town, avoiding the roads her friends took to school. Her phone was buzzing non-stop, and her irritation was spiking. Her fists were clutched tightly. 

Too many feelings were clouding her right from wrong senses, she was angry, angry with Mara, angry with Razz, angry with everyone. Why did she have to be the one to save everyone? Why was she chosen? She wasn't special, she wasn't connected to a ruin-stone. She was only a mortal girl. All she wanted was to spend time with her girlfriends and friends. She wanted to focus on getting a scholarship, she wanted so many things but taking this She-ra quest meant putting all of that on hold or juggling it all once. 

The angry she felt toward Mara eventually faded. She wanted what Mara wanted, a normal life.. a future. However with the knowledge she had now, she knew her friends would be targeted. She knew deep down she had to be the one to save them, to protect them. 

If it wasn't her.. she couldn't bare watching her friends get hurt. She had to take this destiny. If it meant protecting them even if .. whatever this was ended her life so be it. Her friends would be safe that's all that mattered. 

Sweat was gathering along her forehead as she marched through the shrubbery and trees. Bugs were swarming around her but she couldn't be bothered to wave them away. Her blue eyes focused on what was ahead of her. If her calculations had been correct the 'Welcome to Brightmoon' sign was to her far left.

Adora looked over, squinting through the mass of greenery. There was the sign. 

"Where are you sword?" She huffed, scratching at the raw skin on her arms. "I'm tired and hot and sticky! I just wanna go home." Her scratching became rougher and faster. 

When she was about to give up hope, something glowing caught her eye. Her pace quickened and she moved back a few branches, spotting a familiar sword hilt. Adora practically leapt through the thorns, branches and bracken that tore at her clothes. When she was only inches away from the sword, the blade sticking in the ground. Vines, bramble and shrubs clung to it. 

Not even realizing that her scratching at ended up making the skin break, and bleed. She stopped the scratching, reaching for the hilt. As soon as she touched it she was knocked to the ground her gaze turning to black. 

"Adora." A distorted voice echoed. "Will you fight? Become She-ra? Save those you love? Fight for the Earth's survival? Fight for the honor of The Rebellion?" 

____________________

Adora’s eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with darkness. The air was cold, and breezy as she shakily sat up. She could feel the damp grass underneath her hands, her clothes and hair were drenched. It was then did she realize it was raining heavily on her, droplets of water cascading down her blood covered arms. Her blue gaze was blurry as she took in her surroundings. 

In the woods. She-ra. Sword. 

Without even thinking she forced herself to her feet, grabbing the hilt of the sword and yanking it free from the ground. Her blue eyes dull as she fished out her phone from her pocket, water dropped from it as she tried to turn it on. 

“Of course.” Adora hissed in defeat when it wouldn’t turn on. “Fine I’ll walk to Glimmer’s.” She muttered to her phone bitterly, shoving it back in her pocket. She grabbed her backpack, sliding it over her shoulders. Ignoring her exhaustion as she dragged the sword through the grass, heading the way she came. After a long walk under the night sky as rain poured down on her she had finally found herself in the gated community of Glimmer’s home. The sword she was dragging made a wretched screeching sound against the pavement. Though at this point she couldn’t care.

When she rang the doorbell, the door instantly swung open and she was greeted with strong arms wrapping around her torso. “Adora! Where have you been??” Glimmer’s familiar voice was soothing to her ears. 

Another pair of arms wrapped around her. “You didn’t answer your phone, you’re soaked.. jesus there’s blood.” Catra mumbled. 

“Adora? What happened? Why- why do you have a sword?” Bow’s voice this time. 

Adora wanted to reassure them, wanted to tell them everything, her brain wouldn’t let speak as her gaze clouded hazily and she fell forward. 

Darkness engulfing her completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist adding Mara’s wife be the principal and Light Hope. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!!


	25. Letting them know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Slowly Adora's eyes opened, blinking away at the light poking through the sheer white curtains in Glimmer's bedroom. Drowsily she rubbed her face, sniffling softly. Her head felt heavy, her body stiff and her face was hot. 

Glimmer had her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist, hugging onto her for dear life. Her head resting peacefully on Adora's chest as she slept her breath hot against her neck. Only did Adora smile sleepily at the sight of her girlfriend, she glanced up at Catra who was rummaging through her backpack. 

"Catra?" Adora mumbled, sniffling again. 

Catra immediately stopped what she was doing, her body becoming tense and her tail sticking straight up. She spun around. "What?" She averted her eyes away from Adora's gaze.

"Whatre ya doing?" Her voice was sleepy.

"Trying to figure out what's going on with you." Catra lifted up the backpack which was now recognized as Adora's. "You're lucky you didn't have any of your textbooks in here. Your notebooks are soaked, and ruined." She dropped the backpack, her voice was strained with bitterness and worry. 

"What time is it?" Adora rubbed her forehead, ignoring her girlfriend's words.

"11:36." Catra looked at her phone then stuffed it back in her hoodie pocket.

"Shit-" Adora sat up quickly. "We're late for schoo-"

"Mm. 'Dora?" Glimmer mumbled, gripping tighter at her waist trying to pull her back down to continue snuggling. 

Catra took a few steps forward, pressing her hands to Adora's chest and making her lay back down. "You have a fever. Angella told us to stay home and take care of you, and to figure out why you were missing all day yesterday." She grumbled. 

Glimmer drowsily opened her eyes when Catra spoke, blinking away her sleepiness. 

Catra put her hands back to her sides, clutching her fists and looking away. "I'd really like it if you started giving us answers. You passed out the other day, asked us to be girlfriends after being really spacey, then yesterday Glimmer woke up to you missing, and you come back here at twelve AM.. drenched, bleeding and with some fucking sword." Her arms crossed, her bare foot tapping the ground in aggravation. 

Adora felt Glimmer's arms leave her waist as the shorter girl sat up. "We're worried about you Adora." Her voice still held the sleepy tone to it.

"You could've texted us! You could've left a note or anything, but you didn't." Catra's voice laced with hurt and anger.

Deep down Adora knew she should've texted them, should've said she needed to be alone to figure things out but after everything she had learned yesterday it was easier to hide. Easier to deal with it herself. And now she had to tell them, had to tell them they were in danger, that someone was going to hurt them and that she had to save them. 

Catra's harsh gaze softened while Adora racked her brain. She sat down next to her, holding out her furry hand. 

Maybe if she left they would be safer? Was she the one who was putting them in danger? She had so many questions, she needed to speak to Razz, or see the sword or something. She couldn't sit here like a sitting duck just waiting for her friends to be sliced open-

"Hey." Glimmer's voice interrupted her thoughts. Both her girlfriends each had hold of one of her hands, squeezing firmly yet softly. Lavender, and bi-colored eyes gently observing Adora, that was when Adora realized she had tears trickling down her face. 

"I need you.. to try and listen. Okay?" Adora breathed. 

"We will always be here to listen." Glimmer reassured her. "No matter what." 

"Don't say that." Adora said a little too harshly. "You can't promise something like that. You can't promise you'll always be here, I can't promise it and neither can Catra. Things happen—"

"What are you getting at?" Catra narrowed her eyes, letting go of Adora's hand. 

Shakily Adora took a breath, wiping the tears from her face. "I've been having these dreams, I got the first one when you guys brought me here after the crash. They're very vivid, and real. It's usually Glimmer or you, all pixelated and distorted.. trying to tell me to save you or save something." She paused taking another breath, her voice losing its confidence as she continued. "When I passed out at school, I had a similar dream only this light made me go into the music room, a room I've never been in. There was a sword, and then it was you guys again telling me to save you." 

"Adora.." Glimmer rested her free hand on Adora's back gently. 

"No. Just. Listen. I'm not crazy, it wasn't just a dream." Adora said firmly. "I left yesterday morning before you woke up and went to the school. I went into the music room and met the teacher. Madame Razz. She kept talking about Mrs.Heart, her daughter, and she told me that I had to be a warrior. Then she told me to go talk to Mrs.Heart. So I did," She paused again. "Mrs.Heart told me that she had the same dreams when she was my age, and that Madame Razz found out what they meant. That she had to find the sword, become She-ra and save the earth before it got out of hand. However Mrs.Heart didn't want to, she had a future already planned out and She-ra wasn't apart of it. Her and her mom had a falling out, and now I have to do what she couldn't do. I left the school. I was angry, and sad, I didn't understand why I was chosen. But I knew I'd do anything to save you guys, or save innocent people from getting hurt. I walked to the edge of Brightmoon, and found the sword. When I touched it.." She hesitated, her memory becoming unclear. "I had a vision.. something about honor.. saving you.. saving the earth. Fighting for a rebellion. Then I blacked out, and woke up in the rain.. walked back here." 

Catra wasn't looking at her, her fists clutched. 

Glimmer had lowered her hand from her back, and her gaze seemed lost. 

"Guys.. say something please." Adora frowned.

"Why didn't you text us? Why didn't you come to us about the dreams? Why did you have to go find the sword? You don't even know what you just got yourself into, for all you know it could kill you! Or hurt you, or destroy something!" Catra got off the bed, lashing her tail. Tears were threateningly brimming, ready to spill from those bi-colored eyes.

"I have to agree with Catra." Glimmer's voice was small. "You should've talked to us before going to get the sword." She sighed. 

"It's too late now." Adora mumbled. "I will do what Mara—Mrs.Heart couldn't do. I will fix this, I will save the Earth and I will protect you guys." She looked from Catra to Glimmer, her blue eyes desperate and weak. 

"No. I don't need to be protected, I can look out for myself. I've been doing it all my life." Catra clutched her fists.

"I think.." Glimmer sighed. "Adora. We can fight too. We aren't helpless. You have friends who are strong and who have been trained since infancy how to use powers. Yeah we weren't trained like you in Horde, but we do know how to fight. You won't have to do this alone Angel." She squeezed her hand.

Catra only crossed her arms, her angry dying but her bitterness still remained. 

"This weekend.." Glimmer paused. "You, Catra, Bow and I are going to be taking a small trip." She pursed her lips, glancing down at her lap. 

"Where?" Adora frowned. "I need—" 

"No. Adora. We are going to go see my Aunt Casta. She'll know what to do.. she's.. she knows.. about.. this stuff." 

Silently Adora nodded. The day dragged on and Adora's fever was now catching up to her. Sniffling, coughing and wheezing desperately every few minutes. Catra had distanced herself, still upset with the whole news she had been unloaded on. Bow had come over when school ended. Glimmer caught him up on everything, his reaction was better than the girls. He seemed determined to help as well, wanting about how fast he could run and how his archery aim was impeccable. 

Sadly Glimmer made Adora, herself, tell Angella what happened. After she had gone on and on, rambling almost nonsense at this point Angella held up a hand, her gaze lifting to a picture of Micah and baby Glimmer hanging in a frame neatly on the wall. 

"My sister-in-law isn't the only one who knows about this." Angella murmured. "When Micah died she stayed with me for a year, and in our grief she told me about the legendary She-ra. Castaspella was certain She-ra was meant to take down those who were responsible for Micah's death." Her pale eyes steadily continued staring at the picture. "She can help you. She's been waiting for those willing to help her since his death. Adora.. I look at you almost like a second daughter." She broke her gaze with the picture to look down at Adora. "Whatever happens.. whatever you find out. I need you to be safe, and to make sure others stay safe as well. I don't know if I could bare seeing any of your friends .." She paused. "I can't lose anymore people. I can't lose Glimmer." 

Adora only nodded, her own eyes glued to the picture of Micah and baby Glimmer now as well. He had a charming smile smeared along his face as he looked up at the person taking the picture. He seemed so happy, holding the small newborn baby close to him. 

"I won't let you down Mrs.Sare." Adora promised. "I will be the hero she deserves. I will keep them safe." 

"Remember Adora. I told you to keep yourself safe as well." Angella looked away from her. "Glimmer cares for you deeply as do your other friends. They were hysterical trying to find you. But—" She paused. "Are you okay at home?"

"What do you mean?" Adora furrowed her brows. 

"Your brother, does he treat you okay?" 

"Yeah. Why?." Adora squinted her eyes confusedly.

"They lied to him." Angella murmured. "They told him you were here, ill. Instead of missing." 

"Oh.. um." Adora paused. "That's on me. I don't tell Adam,, my brother, a lot of things. Anything that could possibly worry him I can't tell him. He's.. he's not like me ma'am. He worked for The Horde." She winced. 

"I see. Will you be telling him about this She-ra business?" Angella asked.

"Not yet. Not until I figure everything out." Adora shook her head. 

"Alright." Angella nodded carefully. "Go rest now." Her voice was gentle. "Glimmer. Stop eavesdropping." She glanced toward the doorway of her daughter's room. Pink hair was poking from the corner. 

"Mom." Glimmer groaned, teleporting into the hall next to Adora. Her expression irritated as she grabbed onto Adora's hand. "I'll make her rest." She teleported back into her bedroom. 

Once the pink sparkly air cleared. She coughed a few times then cleared her throat, her blue eyes traveling to where Catra was standing. "Why do you have that?" She pointed to a large trash bag at the magicat's feet, coughing and sniffling again.

"My fostermom kicked me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella is hot👀


	26. She-ra business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

After a good day of rest Adora attended school the remaining two days. Both her and Catra had hovered hover the blonde continuously, holding her hands every chance they could get.

Glimmer definitely didn't like that Catra got to stay with Adora at her house on the days Adam wanted his sister home. It was unfair, and she wanted to spend time with both her girlfriend and friend. But she got over it, the two had reappeared Friday night, staying over at Glimmer's so they could all go to her Aunt's house bright and early the next morning.

After waking up a very grumbly Catra, forcing eggs and toast down Adora's mouth, and kicking Bow out of the bathroom (that he had been occupying for more than thirty minutes trying to get his hair to be perfect). They had finally managed to drive. Upon arriving Adora was fiddling with the handle of the large sword, it was pretty and sure Glimmer had seen her fair share of weapons, courtesy of her Aunt, this one stuck out to her. It almost gleamed, and glowed constantly even in the darkness. The magic spread through it made a loud humming sound, it sounded so.. powerful. The idea of her girlfriend wielding such a dangerously powerful weapon made her shiver.

Adora could handle it.. right?.

"Glimmer!" The faded purple door swung open, revealing her father's sister. She was wearing a long white dress with a purple cardigan. A few necklaces hung around her neck that had crystals on them, her hair was in a neat bun.

Bow excitedly stepped forward, rambling about how much he missed hanging out with Castaspella. Suck up.

When they all were safely inside, Castaspella shut the door and brought Glimmer in a crushingly tight hug. "Aunt Casta-" She huffed, prying herself away from her.

"It's been so long." Her Aunt cooed, looking Glimmer and Bow over carefully before turning her gaze to the newcomers. "Glimmer. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends??"

Glimmer let out a large sigh then gestured toward Adora. "This is Adora, she-"

"I'm her girlfriend, ma'am." Adora beamed, holding out a hand. Castaspella ignored the hand, and brought Adora in a tight hug.

"I can't believe Angella didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, wow aren't you a catch? You have nice shoulders." Castaspella pulled away, eyeing Adora down.

"Thank y-you.. ma'am." Adora stammered a little, her face flushing red. "This is Catra. She's my girlfriend, and she's friends with Bow and Glimmer."

The taller lady stopped dead in her tracks, throwing a confused look at her niece. "Aunt Casta. Don't. It's fine, we already worked it all out." She gritted her teeth together, already losing her patience with her relative.

"Alright.." Castaspella hesitantly looked at Catra. "It's nice meeting you Catra, I'm glad Glimmer has made another friend. At first I thought she'd die alone, only sticking with Bow and I mean they were never going to get together—"

"Aunt Casta!" Glimmer groaned, slapping her hands to her face in embarrassment.

"What's wrong Sparkles? Don't like being called out?" Catra grinned making one of her fangs pop out.

"Oo I like this one." Castaspella hummed. "Now what do you all need? I'm sure you didn't come here to swap pleasantries. Angella sounded urgent in her text. Never can call me but can text me last minute—"

"We need your help." Glimmer's voice was wavering with impatience. "It's about She-ra."

Adora held out the sword to the taller woman, her blue eyes glowing against the light that radiated from the weapon.

"The sword of protection." Castaspella's eyes went wide. She held out her hands as Adora handed it over, carefully placing her finger tip to the flat side of the blade. "Why do you have this? You've never taken interest in my theories before. Not since you were little." She glanced up at Glimmer.

This time Adora beat her to answering. "Something is coming. Something bad. We- I- Need to figure out how this sword works, I- I'm supposed to be She-ra. I think." She had confidence in her voice at first but it faltered as she continued.

Castaspella turned her gaze back over to Adora. "This.. okay." She paused. "I need to tell you what I know before we get into this She-ra business." She handed the sword back over to Adora. "Follow me."

The house was small, and covered with knickknacks and crystals. Books upon books laced the walls, and shelves. Castaspella led the four teens up a narrow spiral staircase, and down a hall. Glimmer basically grew up in this house when she was younger, the faint memories echoing in her head as she glanced around. Not much had changed, not even the room that had belonged to Glimmer in her time staying there. It still had her name on the white door, the plaque was covered in purple sparkles.

They entered the largest room in the house, Glimmer remembered this room very vividly. She had spent hours upon hours in this room, listening to her Aunt talk about She-ra, and magic. Eventually after running out of stories, Castaspella had tried talking to her niece about The Horde which resulted in Glimmer having terrible nightmares, Angella was furious. Since then both her mother and Aunt had been distant.

"Sit." Castaspella motioned toward the large table that was scattered with maps, papers, books and vials of sparkly dust.

The four teens found their way to the wooden chairs as Castaspella stood at the head of the table. "I know Glimmer already knows some of this, and maybe Bow does too. But there are runestones. Only a few of them left. Those who are born from that family with the runestones gets handed down its powers." She paused. "As of right now. There is,, the moonstone, which is at Glimmer's house. The heart-blossom, the pearl and now, the sword of protection." She paused again. "There was three more. The black garnet, which disappeared, the fractal flake and the fire spark both which corrupted many many decades ago."

Adora looked down at the sword she had placed on the table. She was biting her lip.

Glimmer carefully put her hand under the table, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Then she nudged Catra's leg to get her attention. The magicat glanced up at her then noticed that Glimmer was motioning her head toward Adora.

Catra took Adora's other hand, squeezing it firmly.

"The runestones go back many many years. They were once large. Now they're only crystals fragments. They're still very very powerful." Castaspella continued.

"The one we have is on a necklace." Glimmer explained carefully. "I put the necklace on when I need to recharge at home, my mom doesn't like it when I take it out of the house."

Castaspella nodded to her then smiled slightly. "She-ra is the wielder of the sword. She is the entity of power. I'm not sure exactly how.. her choosing works because it's not an heir thing." She shook her head sadly. "I can't explain that to you. But I do think I know what you meant by something is coming." She bent down, rummaging through a black milk crate that was filled with newspaper articles. She threw a few of them down on the table. "Over the past two decades there have been 112 murders in Horde."

Glimmer saw both Adora and Catra stiffen. She silently begged them not to say anything about their hometown—

"I think-" Adora's gaze was low and sad. "You should know before you continue." She stood up, her legs wobbling nervously. "Im from Horde. I was born there, and raised. I moved to Brightmoon this year." Her voice quivered.

—Of course.

"Adora." Glimmer stood up and grabbed both of her hands, trying to get her to sit down.

"You what?" Castaspella creased her eyebrows, her eyes were wide. "Glimmer—" She walked around the table till she was at her niece's side, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her aside. They were inches apart, she could feel her aunt's anger pulsing through the air.

"What do you think you're doing? Giving She-ra to a Horde loyalist?? I can't believe you- and you're dating her?! What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten what they did to Micah!?" Her voice was loud, distressed and angry. Glimmer knew she would never hurt her, so she wasn't scared. "Don't talk ab-" her angry reply was cut off by Adora lunging forward with the sword.

"For the honor of the rebellion!" Adora's usually meek and innocent voice changed to a confident commanding one as she yelled those words. An immense amount of light coated the room. Glimmer held up her hand, blinking the light away until her vision focused.

"She-ra." Castaspella's voice was small and a whisper as Adora— no.. She-ra stood there. It wasn't exactly how the stories had depicted her. Her arm was thin, shiny and she had a bright red hoodie underneath. The sleeves poking out from the ends of the chest piece, and start at the golden brace on her wrists. Her pants were plated with with golden armor at the top, below was exposed white baggy trousers. Red combat boots clung for her feet the laces were white. To finish it all off her hair was flowing longer, and more of a pale golden glow to the usual straw-color. A head piece sat on the top of her head, winged at the sides with a red gem in the middle. Her usual eyes were completely covered in a bright vibrant glowing blue as she held her stance with the sword in hand.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CCKzO7eJ_fp/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

The moment of glowing, and enrapturing light faded as the now She-ra's eyes formed the whites and pupils. She-ra launched herself at Castaspella.

Glimmer swiftly stepped in front of her aunt without thinking she tossed a ball of pink sparkles. Being caught off guard by the attack, She-ra fell down to the floor. The sword falling with a clank. The warrior form faded, leaving Adora on the ground. Slowly she shifted upward, clutching at her head and grumbling. Her now regular blue eyes gazed up at the four bewildered people staring at her.

"I thought.." Adora frowned. "I thought she was attacking you. I'm sorry." She curled her legs close to her.

"No!" Glimmer teleported forward. "Nono, it's okay. She's not going to hurt me, but.. Adora." She clutched at her girlfriend's hands. "You turned into She-ra!"

Catra stepped forward, bending down to the two. "We should really.. listen to the rest of what she was saying about Horde." She murmured. Her gaze was gentle as she kissed Adora's head, her tail was lashing though.

Castaspella took a few cautious steps forward.

"I'm so sorry-" Adora began.

"No. Adora." Castaspella held up her hand. "It's alright. I see.. that you care for Glimmer a lot." She murmured. "And I trust Glimmer. If she.. trusts you then I do to." She half smiled.

Bow put a hand on Adora's shoulder. "She-ra!" He chanted with a grin.

Eventually they found their way back to their seats to hear the rest of the information Castaspella had to offer. "The murders were covered up by the company. The newspapers printed were automatically destroyed, the press had gone crazy about it when it first started happening. The cops had to stop getting involved because there were so many dead ends. That's where The Horde company comes in. I'm sure you know Adora, what that is."

"No. Well.. I do to an extent. My brother worked there, and most of my school experiences were training me to become a worker for the company." She hesitated. "It was a lot of endurance."

"I have a feeling.. things are settling into place for the company and that they're going to attack Brightmoon within the next few months." Castaspella fiddled with one of the gems on her necklaces. "The murders were to keep those involved quiet. There hasn't been one in over 5 months. If there isn't one within this month then my suspicions are true. The murders were consistent.. they wouldn't just flake out now. Not after all this time."

"Why don't the cops get involved there's been so many deaths?" Bow frowned.

"As I said.. too many dead ends. Not enough evidence. Plus Horde has a lot of money. I don't know where the money is coming from but I'm sure they can pay off anyone who tries to squirm into their plans, and if they don't wanna take the money.. well they kill them I guess." Castaspella sighed.

"I want.." Glimmer stood up suddenly. "I want you to teach me sorcery, please?" She looked up at her aunt. "I don't wanna be worthless in this .. this thing. I want to be able to help Adora, and help my friends."

Castaspella looked like she was on the verge of tears, happy tears of course, almost as if she had been waiting for those words to come out of Glimmer since she could talk. "I'd be happy to." She wiped a tear from her eye away.

"What about She-ra? How do I learn how to control it?" Adora clutched one of her fists onto the table.

"I have a book that I wrote. It's all about She-ra. You can take it. I'm not sure if all the information is true, but I compiled everything I could find into it a few years ago." Castaspella moved a few papers, grabbing onto a small yet thick book. "When Glimmer comes over for lessons, you, Catra and Bow may come over as well. I'm sure you probably need a secluded place to practice for now so.. my backyard is great." She motioned her head toward the window.

"Thank you." Adora nodded firmly.

Catra sat silently, tracing one of her claws on a piece of paper. Her bi-colored eyes were distant.

"Now that everything is cleared up. Adora. Catra. Can I take measurements for sweaters?" Castaspella smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love castaspella honestly.
> 
> anyway hope everyone appreciates art because some chapters might have the occasional drawing. I’m not the best so bare with me, I’m still learning how to draw humans.


	27. Fainting expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

It was nearing the end of October when Catra finally was on the brink of losing her sanity. All of September, and October they had mainly spent at Castaspella's. Both Adora and Glimmer working hard to learn their magic practices. Adora had gotten the hang of transforming, and wielding the sword without destroying everything in sight while Glimmer had also learned a decent amount of sorcery.

Catra and Bow had of course sat on the sidelines, practicing agility or sparring with Adora. Though they didn't complain. Catra enjoyed sparring with Adora, it reminded her of their elementary school days in Horde. She knew Bow was on the archery team for Eternia High however she didn't know that he was that good. At first it was fun, practicing and sparring.. seeing her friends get stronger and succeed. Until after awhile it finally caught up to all of them, balancing school, preparing for a fight, and football. 

Bow rarely ever came to Castaspella's with them anymore. He had become enveloped in a ton of homework, and practices. 

Glimmer and Adora on the other hand, well, they weren't handling the balance well. Both were exhausted, and Adora woke up constantly through the night with nightmares. She knew both her friend and girlfriend were struggling, so she decided that after the game she'd sit down and talk to them about it.

Today was Friday, it was half time in the football game. Tomorrow was Halloween therefore there were a lot of people at tonight's game, some wore costumes while others held up signs, all were pumped up with pre-halloween adrenaline. 

Adora looked exhausted, massive bags under her eyes as she took a few steady sips of her water bottle. Her hand shook slightly, her skin was ghostly pale and gray. Catra really wanted her to sit out to take a break. However their coach had other plans. 

Huntara approached the two. "The other team is getting cocky. Your teammates are going to distract them and then Cortez will pass Layfield the ball so she can sprint it. Mendoza I need you to cover her back. Got it?" She stared down at the two girls. 

"Yes coach." Adora's reply was muffled and exasperated. 

"Maybe Adora should sit out." Catra flicked her tail. "Look at her." She gestured her hand at her girlfriend. "She looks like she's going to pass out." She gritted her teeth. 

The assistant coach, Octavia, came over her green pasty skin looked a few shades darker in the dim slowly setting sun. "Mendoza." She said carefully. "I'm sure.. that if Layfield was ill she wouldn't have come to the game. Right Layfield? It would be very unprofessional." The buff woman showed her sharp teeth.

"Right coach." Adora nodded, her blue eyes looked hollow and blank. At this point Catra was sure she wasn't even listening or comprehending what they were saying, just agreeing and nodding. 

"But-" Catra began bitterly.

"Mendoza do you want off the team?" Huntara snapped, crossing her arms. 

"No." Catra grumbled her long slender tail lashing furiously behind her now. 

"Good. Then just back Layfield up when she gets the ball." Huntara squinted her narrow eyes and then nodded firmly. The two coaches walked away without another word. 

"Adora." Catra hissed. 

"Mm?" Adora didn't look at her as she went back to sipping her water. 

"I don't like this. You look like you're going to die. You need to go home or sit it out." Catra lowered her ears.

"Mm'ffine' Cathra." Adora mumbled. "I gotthis." She hazily stood up, her legs wobbling under her weight. Before Catra could think of a reply the blonde had already stuck on her helmet and was heading over to their teammates. 

This was not good. 

Catra looked at the scoreboard to read the time they had left. '3:46'.. okay so basically four minutes for her to complain to Bow and Glimmer. Quickly the magicat picked up her helmet, and walked over to the fence trying to find her friends among the crowd. Scorpia halted by her, a sprite in her her left pincer. "Oh hey wild cat!" She smiled cheerfully at Catra. "Gosh, you're doing great so far! Perfuma said that you and Adora are great leaders, and I have to agre-" 

"Yeah yeah, thanks. Tell her thanks too." Catra mumbled. "Can you get Sp- Glimmer and Bow?" She tapped her cleat spikes against the small patch of grass under the fence. "Fast please." She glanced up at the scoreboard again, she was running out of time.

"Oh yeah sure!" Scorpia waved bye then trampled up the bleachers to Glimmer and Bow, they were sitting next to Kyle. 

Within a moment sparkles fizzled in front of her. Bow and Glimmer appeared on the opposite side of the fence, disheveled looking from the teleportation. At least Glimmer looked better than Adora, she was probably getting sleep at least. Adora definitely wasn't.

"What's up?" Glimmer leaned against the fence. "Where's Adora? Did she not wanna talk to us?" Her lips pursed in a frown. 

Bow creased his brows when he read the magicat's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Look I don't have a lot of time but-" Catra was cut off by a yell.

"Mendoza! Get your ass over here now!" Huntara yelled. The yell ended with the scoreboard screeching loudly, meaning half time was up. 

"Shit." Catra cursed. "Okay, just, Adora hasn't been sleeping and she-"

"Mendoza!" Huntara yelled again. 

"Fuck." Catra pulled her helmet over her head. "She's not okay. But they won't let her sit out." Quickly she jogged away from her two wide eyed friends. Coming to a halt next to her teammates and coach. 

"You can kiss ass with your friends later Mendoza." Huntara snapped as Catra quietly tucked her tail into her tight padded pants.

"Fuck off." Catra muttered under her breath. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Huntara bellowed in anger. "We stick to the plan. If any of you boys screw it up I will hold you accountable." She glared at the team.

The threat hung in the air Catra had noticed her teammates were mumbling amongst each other as they took their positions on the field. If they tried anything slick she'd make sure Adora stayed out of the way. 

Surprisingly their teammates did as they were told. Everything went accordingly and they were on the last quarter, still pulling the distract and score play. 

One of them was readying to throw the ball to Catra to hand off to Adora as it was launched into the air. Catra sprinted, backing up until she caught it. Her bi-colored eyes turned to where Adora was. Her gaze instantly widened, and the ball dropped from her hands at the sight. "Adora!" 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she practically launched herself in her girlfriend's direction. Adora's eyes had gone to the back of her head and she had fallen over, a thin layer of sweat coating every inch of her skin like a sheer blanket. 

Time blurred together as she desperately tried to wake her up. Unlike the last few times Adora had gone unconscious her breathing had stayed strong. This time it seemed as if the blonde's air had been knocked away from her completely. 

Somehow she ended up in a small hospital room, still in her padded pants however she was only wearing her grass stained jersey as a top. Her elbows were digging into her knees as she leaned forward. Adora was laying unconscious in the white sheeted hospital cot, the windows only showed the dark night sky. 

Adam was on the phone with someone in the doorway, his speaking muffled and distant. She didn't know how long she had been here, nor did she know when Glimmer or Bow got there either. Glimmer was slouched over the side of the bed, cursing things as she gripped onto Adora's hand. Bow was sitting in the seat next to Catra, half asleep with his head pressed against the wall.

Suddenly Adam turned around, tucking his phone into his pocket. "I need someone to explain to me what's going on." He crossed his arms. 

"What?" Glimmer rasped, her face was puffy and red, stained with tears. 

"Don't what? me." Adam's biceps tightened against the fabric of his red shirt. His usually calm gaze was angry. "Why did she pass out?" 

Bow slowly blinked his eyes open. "Why are you asking us?" He yawned softly. "Ask the doct-"

"No. I want to know what you guys have been doing. She rarely ever comes home, she's always with you or staying at Glimmer's house. I wanna know why she's being so secretive she used to tell me everything." Adam's voice was bitter and filled with resentment that Catra had never heard from him before. "Are you guys doing drugs?" His voice sounded so menacing it came off as almost a growl. 

"No." Catra stood up, wobbling on her half asleep legs. "Of course she still hasn't told you." She grumbled. "Fuck." The magicat pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, her own face was stained with tears hidden by her brown fur. "Adora can turn into this eight foot tall warrior lady with a magic sword, she has to become said lady to defeat the company in Horde. Which is rising and has been for the past two decades.. I'm sure you knew that already considering you worked there. I really don't like the fact that she has to but I really don't want my friends to die nor will she even listen to me." Her voice was fuming with frustration and anger as she edged closer to the taller male. "We've been spending the past two months preparing and getting ready for the unknown, yet upcoming war that is bound to happen. Only this isn't some gun war in a history book, this is real, this is about magic and for all we know the world could possibly end. But you wouldn't know that because you literally didn't even know she was having nightmares because you never ask, at this point I've noticed she doesn't even bother asking for permission to go anywhere from you because you never answer her texts or calls. So what are you hiding? Are you doing drugs?" Catra sneered as she tapped her claw against his chest, poking him roughly. 

Adam had lost his composure half way through, he no longer looked intimidating only fear was in his eyes. "She didn't tell me you guys could wield magic." His voice was half broken and half cold. 

"Oh my god." Catra backed up, laughing. "That's all you care about?" She gawked with her mouth open, showing her sharp fangs. "Your sister can fucking wield magic now too dumbass!" 

Bow had approached them. "Guys.." He murmured. "This isn't, this isn't the time or place for this argument." He said sternly. "Adam. We care about Adora a lot. She's really stubborn and hardheaded that's why she's here right now. Because she's been dealing with a lot, and continued dealing with everything without taking a break. Right now.. it really doesn't matter who has magic. The only ones here who have magic are Glimmer and Adora. Catra and I don't have magic." He sighed. "You should be focused on your sister's well being not if her friends have magic or not."

Adam took another step backwards, hesitantly looking at Adora. "Glimmer?" He muffled.

Glimmer raised her head, her eyes were half open and she looked exhausted. "We love her and we would never let anything happen to her. Catra, Bow and I are going to protect her for life. I think that's all that matters right now." She paused after she ended with a voice crack, her follow up voice was half broken. "I wish she would've told me she was having nightmares." She mumbled. "Or that she was struggling a lot more than she led on." 

"Sparkles." Catra sauntered over to her, bending down and placing a hand on the shorter girl's back. "I only knew because she would wake up constantly. No one wakes up that much at night." She chuckled. "Plus you think she'd tell anyone the legendary She-ra was having nightmares?" She cocked a brow. "You do realize Adora has a nightlight in her room and can't sleep without that dumb horse or raccoon." 

"Hey I got her that raccoon." Glimmer pouted.

"Oh god you're an enabler. Nope I don't think you can date Adora anymore." Catra looked away playfully in disgust.

"It's cute! She snuggles with them and everything." Glimmer looked at Adora, who was still unconscious. Even when she was in this bad of shape she still looked so beautiful to Catra. Her pale freckled cheeks were rosy now, and her ponytail was no longer up. Locks of straw-colored blonde hair fell over her shoulders. 

"Enabler." Catra snickered again.

Glimmer glanced back at Catra, huffing softly. "Shut up." 

"Hey.." Adora's voice rasped. "Don't tell my wife to shut up other wife." Her eyes were half opened. 

Both girls were too thrilled in the moment that she was awake to even consider the fact that Adora had called them her wives. Glimmer practically threw herself on top of Adora, hugging her. "Don't ever do that again. I was so scared." Her voice muffled with a sob. 

Catra glanced up at Adam who was being guided out of the room by a sparkly eyed cooing Bow. She silently thanked him, and climbed up onto the small cot as Glimmer settled on Adora's left side. Catra curled into the crook of Adora's right arm, curling her tail over her waist. "I agree with Sparkles. You really shouldn't pass out again Adora. I'm tired of dragging your ass." She mumbled, wiping a small tear from her eye before they could notice.

Glimmer chuckled softly. "You like dragging her ass don't lie."

"Maybe." Catra hummed, closing her eyes. 

Adora's eyes struggled to stay open, her breathing was steady with both her girls cuddling up to her. "My wives." Her voice was airy and tired as she slowly fell asleep. 

Catra lifted her ears up, peeling open her bi-colored eyes to look at Adora. The comment 'wife/wives' finally hit her. "What?" She frowned when she realized Adora was asleep. 

Glimmer was staring at Catra. "She's just tired.." Her face was tinted red and her voice wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Yeah sure. Don't tell me when she fell she got brain damaged too. We aren't married yet." Catra grumbled, cuddling deeper into her girlfriend's side. Squinting her eyes shut.

"Yet?.." Glimmer echoed, sounding out of breath. 

Had Catra said that? The magicat thought sleepily. Did she really want to .. basically permanent date Adora and spend the rest of her life with Glimmer? 

The thought was scary at first but slowly her heart relaxed at the idea of coming home to her best friends everyday. She had grown fond of Glimmer, and she definitely .. loved her, in a way. Plus there was no doubt in her mind that Adora was the only person she ever wanted to be with. Adora made her a better person, and she loved all of the blonde's quirks. Even her stubbornness which was really fucking annoying sometimes, yet charming. Charming because she knew the blonde was stubborn only in the sense of wanting to help, and do what she thought was right. Sadly Adora wasn't the brightest common sense wise so she wasn't always right.

Yeah. She definitely likes the concept of being married to them. Hopefully it would happen in the future. That's the only future she wanted. A peaceful, married future. One where they didn't need She-ra or magic, one where they could focus on their dream jobs and go on silly dates like karaoke, amusement parks, and mini-golf. Movie nights where they ate dinner on the couch while some movie played in the background. While Adora gets so warped into the plot, Catra's able to stare at her and take in her beauty. Then snicker when Glimmer gets angry at the plot twist or acting. 

A life that sounded too perfect yet that was in reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow I didn’t rlly wanna do a time skip but for plot reasons I didn’t want to drag this out because there’s already a lot of fillers, and there will be even more in the future. 
> 
> I didn’t know where I was going to take this chapter, I had to rewrite a few segments but overall I’m okay with how it turned out. Testing the waters out for Adam- Catra definitely has strong opinions about him.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	28. Tiny baby problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Surprisingly they had managed to get Adora out of the hospital the next day. Glimmer was holding onto the blonde's hand as they walked behind Adam who was fiddling with the house keys trying to unlock the front door. Catra was standing close behind them, her fur was a tad bit fluffed out. 

"Did you have plans for tonight?" Adam mumbled as he finally got the door open. He disappeared inside, waiting for an answer as the three girls followed him.

"Not sure. Bow informed me that there's a holiday today, right? Today?" Adora looked at Glimmer as they stepped in the small humid house. 

"Yeah. Halloween. I can't believe you never celebrated it in Horde." Glimmer hummed. 

"It's not really safe to let kids roam around by themselves. Plus I highly doubt anyone would give them candy." Catra added, acid dripping her tone. 

"Candy?" Adora perked up a little. 

Adam set his car keys on a metal table near the small couch. His dark brown eyes looking up at his sister worriedly. "Catra just said kids, Adora. I don't think this is a holiday you can partake in." His voice was gentle.

"No. We can think of something." Glimmer replied quickly when she saw Adora's smile fall. 

Catra narrowed her eyes. "You're a little tall." She put her hand on top of Adora's head pressing lightly. "Maybe we should shrink you down." She cocked a brow at her girlfriend. 

"Noo!" Adora squeaked, jumping away. "No shrinking me!"

"Not a bad idea Catra. I'm sure Castaspella has an age spell-" Glimmer grinned playfully.

"No!" Adora crossed her forearms, waving frantically as she backed away. "No magic on me!" Her pale lips pursed together in a pout.

"Don't you want candy??" Glimmer crossed her arms, walking over to Catra's side. Adam stood eerily quiet, his gaze unreadable and his hands fiddling together.

"Well yeah but—" Adora hesitated. "I don't want you to shrink me or whatever- why would you even need to do that? How do I get candy?" She frowned, confusion made her eyebrows knead together. 

Catra sighed inwardly, and flicked her tail. She took a few casual steps forward, tapping Adora's shoulder. "Little kids dress up and go from house to house to get candy." She hummed. "Most teenagers go to a costume party or just pass out candy to kids."

"That doesn't seem fun. Why would I give candy away to them?" Adora kept her frown and confused gaze.

"Because it's nice, and fun to see them get all excited." Glimmer answered. "Wasn't Mermista having a costume party this year?" She looked to Catra who gave a shrug. 

"What's the point of a costume party?" Adora asked.

"You dress up and mingle with friends, though I'm not the biggest fan of parties." Glimmer tilted her head to the side. 

"Will there be candy?"

"Probably not-" Catra mumbled. 

"I don't wanna go then. What else can we do?" 

"Turn you into a little kid and let you experience Halloween Brightmoon style." Glimmer grinned, leaning forward on her toes. 

Adora looked like she was considering the option. 

"Adora!" Adam yelled suddenly. "You should stay home." He shifted on his feet. 

"What? Why?" Adora looked up at her brother.

"Because I really don't want you to go to a party or be turned into a little kid or have your friend use any magic on you at all. Just stay home? You don't need to experience some silly holiday, we can stay in and watch a movie-"

"I'm her girlfriend." Glimmer corrected, her voice was sharp. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She crossed her arms, glaring at Adam with frustrated lavender eyes.

"Sparkles is right. We would take care of her, and it's not like she'd stay little forever. Just tonight!" Catra looked at Glimmer for reassurance in which she nodded rapidly. "Yeah only tonight, it would probably wear off while she sleeps." Glimmer confirmed. 

"Before I say anything- what did you guys actually have planned for tonight?" Adora asked, her voice laced with worry. 

"Nothing. Probably have you guys at my place and pass out candy. My mom has to stay in the office tonight I think, and Bow is going to Mermista's party for an hour then hanging out with us." Glimmer informed her. "Don't worry Adora, you aren't interrupting anything and honestly I'm kinda looking forward to see-"

"Seeing you stuff your tiny baby mouth with candy." Catra finished for Glimmer.

"I wasn't going to say that but that works too." Glimmer giggled.

Adam's foot began to tap furiously. "Adora. You can't seriously be considering this?!" He crossed his arms. 

"Adam c'mon it'll be fun!" Adora's voice had a small whine to it. "There's so many holidays that Horde wouldn't let us have and I wanna try them all out." She begged. 

Adam looked away from her, he looked uncomfortable. "Don't do it here." He mumbled. "If you lose her or she gets hurt I'll hunt you both down—"

"Yeah yeah and we'll be introduced to your fists." Catra groaned. 

Glimmer quickly grabbed ahold of Catra's wrist and Adora's hand then teleported them outside. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adora countered for a moment.

"Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" Catra snorted as Glimmer unlocked the car with her keys. 

________________

When they got into Glimmer's house, Adora and Catra both sat patiently in the living room while Glimmer scrambled through her messy room trying to find the book with the spell. 

Was this a good idea? Glimmer stopped what she was doing. She had promised to herself that she would help Adora experience everything she'd missed out on. This was one of those experiences.. this was.. okay right?

Quickly she shook away her doubts, grabbing the correct spell book and teleporting into the living room. "Catra come stand by me." She began to flip through the pages while Adora tapped her foot against the carpet nervously. 

"This is gonna be great." Catra curled her tail, grinning playfully as she walked over to Glimmer's side.

Finally she stopped her finger on the age-reversal spell. "What age?" She looked at Adora then Catra. 

"7?" Catra questioned, her voice was laced with something that Glimmer couldn't comprehend. 

"That okay with you?" Glimmer looked up at Adora.

"I guess?" Adora shrugged. 

Nodding carefully Glimmer set the book down on the coffee table. The young sorcery closed her eyes for a moment the opened them she carefully air traced a circle, a glowing circle remained as she continued to trace in shapes. Her eyes glowing while she did so. 

Catra's tail grazed her leg making her mess up slightly on the last shape. 

That wouldn't effect the spell right? It was only slightly moved line.. it was fine. Glimmer reassured herself innerly. Taking a deep breath she sent the glowing circle forward. When it hit Adora the blonde screwed up her face a little and sneezed. 

Glimmer opened her eyes to see, definitely not an 7 year old. 

"Holy shit." Catra gasped. "Sparkles! I said 7! Not toddler!" The magicat backed up a little, her bi-colored eyes wide and fixated on the tiny Adora toddler. 

Glimmer backed up as well, her mouth felt dry as she stared at Adora. Her pants had fallen to the ground, and the red shirt she was wearing hung loosely around her very tiny toddler body. The scars remained on the soft rosy skin making it look like she had been sent to infant war.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Angella appeared. "Glimmer? I'm home-" She turned seeing her daughter and Catra looking very wide eyed and panicked. "Glimmer? Catra? What's wrong?" She frowned.

Glimmer stepped forward, scrambling over to her mother. "N-Nothing!" She stammered. 

Catra went over to the couch, grabbing the cooing toddler and putting her behind her back. If this was a baby, it would have worked. However this was a toddler. Therefore Adora instantly began to fidget, "Ccat!" Her baby voice cried out. 

Angella was about to ask again when she heard the cry. "Do you guys have a baby here? What's going on? Glimmer. Explain." She set her bag down on the stairs, walking past her daughter and over to Catra. 

"Look mom! Adora asked, she wanted to go trick or treating because she didn't get to when she was little. So I agreed to make her younger so she could and I messed up the spell and-" Glimmer rambled, choking on her panicked sobs.

Catra nervously smiled at the taller woman, slowly she moved her arms revealing Adora in her hands. 

"Oh my-" Angella backed up. "Glimmer." She glared at her daughter. "How long is this spell?"

"Only a day but I don't know now because I messed it up!" Glimmer wailed.

Angella sighed softly. "You two did this." She crossed her arms. "Now you must take care of her." 

"But I don't know how to take care of a baby!" Glimmer teleported at her mother's side. "Catra do you know how to take care of a baby?!"

"Not really no." Catra shrugged, still holding out Adora as if she was contagious and the magicat didn't want to catch whatever the toddler had.

"Well that's for you two to figure out then." Angella gazed at the two sternly. "I have paperwork to do. Please do not kill Adora for the love of god." She begged them then turned and walked up the stairs, grabbing her bag in the process.

"Well fuck." Catra squinted her eyes at the back of Adora's head. Her usually long straw-colored hair was now short thin wispy locks of pale blonde hair. 

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning loudly as Adora reached out for her. Upon being rejected by Glimmer, Adora made a whimper sound and lowered her tiny hands, beginning to cry loudly. 

"Ah!" Catra yelped, dropping her.

Glimmer teleported forward, catching the crying toddler in her arms. "Catra!" She yelled. "You can't just drop her she's fragile!"

"Jeez sorry! She's scary and loud!" Catra hissed, holding her hands up. 

Glimmer carefully got up, clutching Adora close to her chest instinctively. "Shh. It's okay Adora." She hummed. 

Surprisingly she began to calm down within seconds, her blue eyes had small tears in them as she stared up at Glimmer. 

"We need Bow." Glimmer blinked helplessly at Catra. 

"I'll text him." Catra scrambled to fish out her phone from her dark gray sweatpants pocket. Her claws began tapping at the screen. "I asked him if he could come over. I really don't think he'll believe me if I tell him.." She paused, pointing at Adora. "All of that." She waved her finger in a circle around the toddler.

Glimmer sighed as she glanced down at Adora who was still staring up at her with big teary eye blue eyes. 

Catra flinched when her phone buzzed. "He's at Mermista's with Perfuma. They're helping her set things up for the party. What do we do?" Her long tail was swaying nervously. 

Glimmer took a sharp intake. "I guess we go to Mermista's and hope they don't freak out about Adora?" Her voice was hesitant. 

"Well if she stays alone here with us she might get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt but I also don't know how.. babies work." Catra cringed.

"You're right." Glimmer sighed. "Maybe we should stop somewhere and get her diapers. Because I know that much about babies." She squinted her eyes. 

"Disgusting I'm not touching any diaper." Catra stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Too bad. You encouraged this!" Glimmer retorted. 

"Whatever. I just wanted to see how she'd act." Catra mumbled bitterly. "Let's go."

Only did Glimmer nod to this. She grabbed a blanket off the couch, and wrapped it around Adora. Eventually they were driving, Catra insisted that Glimmer should keep holding Adora in fear that she'd start crying again. So Catra was the driver of the day. 

They stopped at a nearby store on their way getting a pack of diapers, a sleeper that looked like it would fit Adora and quickly booked it to Mermista's. 

After half struggling to put the diaper on her and the sleeper they exited the car, keeping Adora wrapped up in the blanket. 

"I'm starting to regret this." Catra mumbled. Her eyes were glancing around at the multiple cars parked. "This looks like a lot more than just Bow, Mermista and Perfuma." 

"We'll figure it out." Glimmer gritted through her teeth as she opened the unlocked door. 

Bow came clamoring over with Scorpia behind. "Glad you guys changed your mind about the party!" The archer beamed with a big smile. 

"Nice to see you wildcat!" Scorpia grinned.

"Where's Adora?" His smile faltered. 

"Um." Glimmer walked inside the large house with Catra tensely walking behind her. "Here." She held out the blanket.

"What?" Bow frowned, taking the blanket. Feeling the weight in it, he moved apart of it and stumbled backward a little when he saw the infant. "Jesus Glimmer! What did you guys do?!" His voice cracked.

"That's a baby. Why did you guys bring a baby?" Scorpia announced loudly, looking over Bow's shoulder.

"A baby?!" Perfuma's voice echoed from across the room. Sure enough the curly haired blonde appeared next to Bow within seconds. "Oh my god. Look how cute you are!" She cooed at Adora. 

"That's Adora." Glimmer winced. 

"What?" Perfuma looked up at her. 

"How the hell did this happen?!" Bow yelled.

"It was an accident okay!" Glimmer replied, quickly taking Adora back and holding her close to her chest defensively. "She wanted to go trick or treating because she never got to when she was little. We decided to rewind her age just a little so she could go without getting yelled at by adults. The spell messed up and now she's a baby!"

Bow squinted his eyes at them, furrowing his brows sadly. 

Perfuma's mouth was open a little and Scorpia was scratching the back of her neck with one of her pincer's nervously. 

"Who's a baby?" Mermista asked. Both her and Seahawk appeared.

"For fuck's sake! Adora is a baby!" Catra gestured her hands angrily at the bundle Glimmer was holding. "We tried to do a spell so she could go get candy and it went too far back! Glimmer and I don't know how to take care of one, so does anyone here know how babies fucking work?!" She yelled then quieted herself, backing up embarrassedly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Seahawk was frowning and Mermista suddenly began to laugh hysterically. "Guys that's so fucking funny. Holy shit." She said in between laughs. 

Catra bit her lip, looking away. 

"I know how to take care of them." Perfuma said in a timid voice then continued with more confidence. "My parents foster. I've helped them with kids all my life."

Bow mumbled something then walked away, furiously. 

Hesitantly Glimmer handed the bundled Adora over to Perfuma. "I'll be right back." She walked after Bow who disappeared in the kitchen. "Bow." Her voice was broken.

"I can't believe you would practice magic on her. She's our friend!" Bow waved his hands at her frantically. "She's your girlfriend! You could've seriously hurt her Glimmer. It's reckless." He fumed.

"I know." Glimmer cried. "I know." Tears welling up in her eyes. "I just wanted her to be able to experience everything. I promised myself I'd help her try everything she hadn't tried before." 

Bow's gaze softened slightly. "I know your intentions were good." He sighed. "It's still reckless." Her rubbed his temples in frustration. "Next time consult with me before you go tossing your new sorcery skills around okay?" 

"Okay." Glimmer nodded, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug. He returned the hug. 

The sweet moment was quickly broken by loud crying from the other room. 

"Oo Adora's got some lungs." Bow chuckled. "Let's go help them out. Okay?" 

Glimmer nodded walking at her best friend's side as they returned into the main area. Adora was crying, getting louder and louder with every soothing attempt Perfuma tried. The toddler gripped at the curly blonde locks of Perfuma's hair, tears streaming down her red face.

"Jesus I didn't think Adora was a cryer." Mermista put her hands to her ears.

Seahawk ambled over, taking Adora away from Perfuma. "Hello dear! It's me Seahawk. Would you like to hear a shanty?" For a moment the little blonde toddler quieted then began to cry again when her tear-blurred eyes focused on the male.

"I thought you said you knew how to take care of babies??" Catra growled at Perfuma. Her fur was fluffed out.

"Let me try." Bow came over and took Adora as Seahawk handed her over. He shh'd her softly, bouncing his arms. 

Adora however continued to scream and cry. 

"This doesn't make any sense. Maybe she's hungry?" Bow frowned as he continued to try and soothe her. 

"What does she eat?" Catra grumbled, gripping at her ears. 

"How old is she?" Bow asked.

"I have no idea." Glimmer frowned.

"She looks like she's around a year." Perfuma sighed trying to remain calm. 

"Does that mean she needs-" Catra was cut off by an urgent Perfuma.

"Oh god no. She should be able to eat soft foods and small pieces of regular food." Perfuma reassured the magicat. 

"Good because my boobs are not open for business-" Catra grumbled.

"Okay!" Perfuma clapped her hands together before Catra could say anything else. "Scorpia will you come help me make something for her?"

"Yeah." Scorpia nodded. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well while they do that how do we get her to be quiet?" Mermista groaned.

"Uhh.." Bow began to coo at Adora. Which didn't work either. 

"Wait." Catra quickly took Adora from his arms, dropping the blanket in the process. She handed her to Glimmer. "She stayed quiet when you held her." 

Glimmer huffed at first then realized Adora had stopped crying. Big blue eyes staring up at her. 

"Aw." Bow cooed. 

"Hello everyone! I'm here for the social experiment." Entrapta ambled through the door in a mad scientist outfit. "Jeez am I early? Oo good that means I get to see everyone split off into their groups and record the data." 

Catra glanced at Entrapta. 

Seahawk walked over. "Well right now we are dealing with.. a tiny baby problem." He gestured over to the blonde toddler that was gripping at Glimmer's shirt.

"Why is there an infant at a party?" Entrapta squinted her eyes then rushed over on the ends of her long hair. 

Catra grabbed her arm before she could get too close. "It's Adora. We had a little error with a spell. She turned into a baby." Glimmer answered.

"Ugh no don't tell her-" Catra groaned as the purple-haired girl launched herself at Glimmer, snatching up Adora. "I must experiment!" 

"No!" Everyone yelled.

Adora whimpered then cried loudly, tears forming in her eyes. Glimmer quickly grabbed the infant back, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"We don't experiment on friends." Catra elbowed Entrapta in the ribs.

The later it got the more people began to arrive. Mermista, Seahawk, Scorpia and Perfuma had eventually gotten into their costumes and disappeared among the mass of teens. Who were drinking and playing loud music.

"Maybe we should go." Catra mumbled from where they were sitting. "It's loud, and I don't trust all these people around Adora." 

"Catra's right." Glimmer murmured. "Plus Adora won't eat whatever this is." She held up the plate of green mush that Perfuma had made. 

Bow nodded firmly. 

The three, together, left in Glimmer's car. Glimmer found herself in the back seat with Adora in her lap, the toddler was sucking on her own hand making cooing noises.

"What do you think we should get her to eat?" Catra asked as she drove.

"What does she usually eat? Like her favorite food?" Bow tilted his head.

"She likes fruit." Glimmer murmured. "I noticed that."

"She also likes candy." Catra added.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we shouldn't feed her candy." Bow scoffed.

"Whatever arrow boy. I was just trying to get her to eat something." Catra gripped onto the steering wheel. 

"What?" Glimmer echoed. "Why did you say it like that?" She frowned.

"Like what?" Catra muttered bitterly. 

"Like you're hiding something." Glimmer retorted.

Catra was quiet for longer than Glimmer liked.

"You are hiding something. What is it?" Glimmer grumbled. "Is it something about Adora?"

"Look.." Catra's voice sounded off. "I really only was looking forward to tonight because I thought she'd eat candy at least." She cringed slightly, gripping the wheel even harder. "Her eating habits have been really off lately."

Glimmer's heart dropped a little. "So you just now decide to tell me this?" Her voice was almost a snarl. 

"She was trying. Okay?" Catra replied. "I thought maybe she was just eating at different times or that she just felt sick. I don't know it's only been happening for a week or so." 

"Or so??" Glimmer mumbled.

"I don't know. I'm not her babysitter." Catra winced. 

"No but you are her girlfriend and I am too! If she's not eating then I'd really like to know. She needs to eat she could hurt herself, she's using a lot of energy already between classes, football and she-ra."

"Don't you think I know that?" Catra snapped. "Do you think I like seeing her strain herself and almost break every time we go to school or Castaspella's? Do you think that I'm that cruel??" 

"No-" Glimmer began.

"No. I was trying to help her. She's stubborn and doesn't listen to me. She doesn't listen to anyone but herself. She thinks she's so smart working herself to death. You both do it! You work and work, get back up and then work and work." Catra carried on. 

"Guys-" Bow tried to cut in.

"Okay but I'm sleeping and eating-" Glimmer defended herself.

"Okay well Adora's not!" Catra growled. 

"Guys." Bow's voice cracked. 

"Then tell me when she's not! I can help." Glimmer's voice sounded strained.

"Guys!" Bow yelled, leaning over the middle compartment and grabbing ahold of the steering wheel, he yanked it left. "You almost crashed us into that truck!" His chest was rising and falling heavily. 

"O-Oh." Catra inhaled sharply, gripping onto the wheel. "I'm sorry." She frowned, going quiet. 

Adora was gripping at Glimmer's chest, cooing. 

Glimmer looked down at her. She had finally noticed how thin the infant was, and from what she did know about baby's was that they weren't supposed to be this thin. Her hands weren't chubby they were thin, and small. Her cheeks were puffed out they were sunken in slightly.

She felt sick. She felt so sick at the sight of the frail toddler. Carefully Glimmer wrapped her arms around her, and pulled the tiny blonde close. Burying her mouth into the wispy blonde locks, squinting her now tear filled eyes tightly shut. 

"I'm sorry Catra." Glimmer's voice was a broken sob. 

"No I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have lashed out. I'm just scared." Catra mumbled. "Can we try to feed her a lot of fruit?"

"Yeah." Glimmer chuckled as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

When Adora would wake up the next day Glimmer would definitely make sure the blonde got an earful about eating AND sleeping.

The rest of the night was calm as the three friends fed Adora all the fruit they could manage to retrieve from Glimmer's fridge. The toddler happily complied as she messily took handfuls of the small piece's of sweet fruit. 

It ended with Catra and her curled up on her bed with Adora tucked in between them. Hoping silently that the blonde would return to normal the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wrote this for my own entertainment lol ik its a bit of a filler but I was hoping that cute baby Adora would be appreciated before we get into the messy stuff.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	29. Side effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer woke up with her eyes still closed, trying to find the small furnace that had been keeping her and Catra warm all night. Her hand felt around for the toddler, when she didn’t find her she instantly sat up, blinking her lavender eyes open in panic. “Adora?!” All that remained in the small slither of space between her and Catra was the sleeper they had put her in. 

Catra shot up, blinking her eyes sleepily. “I’m up!” She rubbed her eyes, focusing her gaze on Glimmer. “Sparkles why are we yelling? I was asleep.” She grumbled. 

“Adora’s gone!” Glimmer slid off of the bed. 

“What?” Catra was definitely awake now. “What do you mean-“ She glanced at the spot and the small piece of baby clothing. “Shit.” The magicat scrambles off the bed, nearly falling. “Adora?” She called out. 

Glimmer bent down, looking under her bed as panic began to set in. 

“Okay well.. she either is still a baby and crawled out of here, maybe fell down the stairs.. or got into something that could poison her or..” 

“Catra!” Glimmer yelled, standing up and glaring at the magicat. “Not helping!”

“Okay! I’m sorry!” Catra huffed. “I’ll go look downstairs.” The feline booked it out of the room as Glimmer continued to search the upstairs. She stopped when she noticed the bathroom door was shut, and the light was poking through the crack under the door. “Adora?” She knocked on the door. 

Whoever was in there panicked at the knock, dropping something with a bang and shuffled around for a few moments before unlocking the door. The door knob twisted, and door swung open to a very confused looking Adora. 

“What?” The warrior tilted her head, she was wearing one of Bow’s shirts and a pair of Glimmer’s shorts. “Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost- did you have a nightmare?” She frowned, pursing her lips together.

Glimmer flung herself at the taller girl, hugging onto her for dear life. 

“Glim-“ Adora wheezed from the grip. “You’re crushing me.” She chuckled softly. 

“I thought you fell down the stairs!” Was all the shorter girl could manage to say. 

“What?” Adora chuckled again as Glimmer pulled away. 

“Nevermind. When did you wake up?” Glimmer asked. 

“Not long ago. I kinda uh- was confused.. when I woke up.. next to you and Catra.. I was naked but you guys were fully clothed-“ Adora’s face flushed red and she scratched the back of her head.

“Oh shoot. You probably don’t remember what happened.” Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling sharply. “The spell kinda backfired and you turned into like a baby. We didn’t get to go trick or treating, we took you to Bow who was at Mermista’s and everyone was trying to help us.” 

“Oh jeez.” Adora’s face turned even more red. “I’m sorry. I hope I wasn’t .. um too much for you guys.” She shifted on her feet. 

“Nono you weren’t all that bad. Just really didn’t like it when anyone else but me was holding you. You’d scream unless I was holding you.” Glimmer chuckled. 

“O-Oh.” Adora looked away becoming more embarrassed. 

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was heard from the stairwell. The magicat bolted over and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. “Don’t ever fucking turn into a baby again.” Her hold was just as firm as Glimmer’s. Quickly she released Adora and backed up. 

“Was I that bad?” Adora frowned.

“No. We just didn’t know how to take care of you.” Glimmer shook her head. “Bow helped.”

“Yeah.. I saw him asleep in his room. I hope he doesn’t mind that I borrowed one of his shirts. I couldn’t find any of mine.” Adora fiddled with the ends of the blue shirt that had a small faded whale logo on the top breast corner. 

“I don’t think he’ll care. I haven’t seen him wear that in awhile.” Glimmer reassured her. 

Adora looked uncomfortable Glimmer finally realized and she didn’t know why. Was it something she said? Did she actually remember something from yesterday’s events?

“What’s wrong loser?” Catra had beat her to asking, the magicat was leaning against the bathroom door frame. Her tail flicking as she gazed at Adora.

“My stomach feels weird.” Adora fiddled with the end of the shirt some more.

“Don’t tell me you’re sick-“ Catra was cut off by the warrior who shook her head. “That’s not it.”

Glimmer knew exactly what this was.

“We fed you last night, like a lot, your stomach isn’t probably used to all of the food.” Glimmer’s words came off more bitter than she had intended. 

“Oh-“ Adora flinched slightly. 

“Adora.” Catra sighed inwardly. “I told Glimmer. But only because it’s gone on long enough, and it’s not just you not being hungry anymore, it’s everyday. It’s been everyday for almost two weeks. Whats wrong?”

Glimmer felt bad. The two were cornering Adora basically. Leaving no room from the bathroom entrance for the blonde to escape. However Glimmer deep down knew this was for her own good. “We just want to help and make sure you’re healthy.” She reassured her in a kinder tone.

Adora averted their gaze, her blue eyes glued on her sock covered feet. “Um- Well-“ Her voice sounded off. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I’m not trying to,, bullshit you guys either.” She winced when she cursed. “I just.. forget or there’s this sick feeling in my stomach. Like a weight? And it makes me not feel hungry.” 

Both Glimmer and Catra exchanged worried looks. 

“Don’t worry guys!.” Adora took a step forward. “I’m fine! I was just at the hospital and they just said I was dehydrated and exhausted. If something was wrong with me they would’ve told me or made me stay.” She tried to reassure them.

“Adora.” Glimmer frowned. “They don’t check for everything. What if you’re sick?”

“I’m not.” Adora promised, shaking her head rapidly. She grabbed ahold of both her hands, squeezing. 

“Maybe it’s She-ra.” Catra mumbled. 

“No.” Adora shook her head. “I think it’s just nerves.” She continued to try and reassure the two. “This happened to me in Horde too. It happens in spurts. It’ll eventually go away.” 

Glimmer hesitated, her skin felt prickly and her hands being squeezed by her girlfriend was the only thing keeping her grounded right now.

“I give you a day.” Catra mumbled. “If it doesn’t go away Sparkles and I are taking your ass back to the hospital because having these ‘spurts’ aren’t normal anyway. If it’s nerves it’ll go away by tomorrow.” The magicat’s voice was laced with irritation and worry. 

“Okay.” Adora nodded slightly. “If it makes you feel better.” 

“It would make me feel very much better.” Catra said sourly and leaned up, pecking Adora’s cheek. Adora smiled at this gesture. 

Glimmer smiled at the two. “Now that that’s cleared up. Time for breakfast.” She tugged at Adora’s hands.

“Now wait-“ Adora frowned. “You said-“

“Yeah sorry you aren’t getting out of eating while you’re here.” Catra said in a snarky tone.

“But my stomach hurts.” Adora whined as the shorter girl dragged her toward the stairwell. 

“Just a tiny bit? Please?” Glimmer looked up at her girlfriend, doing the best doey puppy dog eyes she could in the moment.

Adora frowned her blue eyes glistening at the sight of those eyes. “Okay..” 

“Ew that worked on you?” Catra snickered.

“She looked so sad!” Adora defended with a gasp as the three traveled down the stairs.

“Is it really that easy to convince you to do something?” Catra squinted her eyes, flicking one of her ears playfully at the blonde warrior. 

“N-No!” Adora stuttered.

“Hmm..” Catra curled her, thinking thoughtfully her gaze was mischievous. 

Glimmer was laughing softly at the two while they walked into the kitchen. She flicked on the light and teleported over to the fridge. 

“Will you go cuddle with Arrow boy? He looked a little lonely in that massive bed.” Catra’s bi-colored eyes widened and glistened at Adora.

“W-What?” Adora stammered. “He did? Did he look sad too?” She frowned, oblivious to what Catra was doing.

“Catra.” Glimmer warned in a gentle tone as she held a carton of eggs in her hand. 

“Yes he looked very sad, maybe he was having a nightmare!” Catra’s voice went high-pitched and she continued to stare at Adora with those wide puppy dog eyes.

Glimmer sighed as Adora took off up the stairs inevitably going to cuddle Bow. “Adora-“ She called but it was too late. 

Catra busted out laughing, her laughter almost a high-pitched cackle as she wiped tears from her eyes. “She’s so gullible god that’s priceless!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t manipulate our girlfriend who seems to be brain damaged from a lot of things. I blame Horde.” Glimmer sighed as Catra silenced herself, peeking her ears waiting to hear Bow’s reaction. “Brain damaged for sure.” Catra commented with a chuckle. 

“Adora!” Bow’s voice cracked and the voices sounded muffled from the upstairs. “What are you doing it my bed?!” He yelled. 

“No! I’m not sad! I didn’t have a nightmare I was trying to sleep! Get off me.” Bow’s voice was muffled even more. “Adora! Get offffff!”

Eventually a very irritated and tired looking Bow came ambling down the stairs, dragging Adora by her forearm as he entered the kitchen. “She belongs to you two. Go cuddle one of your actual lovers.”

“Catra told me you looked sad and needed a cuddle.” Adora frowned.

“Catra!” Bow fumed.

“Hey! I can’t help that she’s brain damaged and fell for it!” Catra chuckled. Glimmer winced. The brain damaged joke wasn’t exactly something she would’ve said to Adora face to face.

Adora looked wide eyed at them. “I’m not brain damaged I’m just slower with sarcasm!” She huffed. 

“Sure.” Catra smiled playfully and kissed her cheek. 

Adora shoved her away with a very gentle push then hurriedly walked over to Glimmer who was attempting to now crack an egg on the pan’s skillet. 

The taller girl wrapped her arms around Glimmer’s torso, holding her close and tight. Adora buried her mouth and nose into the soft locks of pink and purple hair, grumbling about how Catra was being mean. Glimmer only hummed to this, enjoying her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Ooo I’ve been betrayed!” Catra said over-dramatically. “You go over to the sparkly princess she’ll definitely save you with her scary glitter fists.” Her tone was still playful. 

However Glimmer was becoming irritated. It was obvious Adora wasn’t enjoying the teasing right now so why did Catra have to continue with it? She felt Adora’s arms grip tighter around her when the magicat spoke, her breathing heavy against her scalp. Yeah okay this wasn’t fun anymore. Glimmer turned the stove off and peeled away from her girlfriend, kissing her shoulder and walking over to Catra. “Stop. It’s not funny right now, and it’s obvious that no one but you finds it funny.” 

Bow shifted on his feet awkwardly. 

Catra didn’t reply at first her bi-colored eyes were lowered on her exposed feet. Finally she opened her mouth and the words that came out surprised Glimmer. “I’m sorry. I was only teasing.” 

“It’s okay Catra.” Adora forced a small smile. The tall warrior went back over to Glimmer, wrapping her arms around her. 

“You’re being clingy. Are you okay?” Glimmer tried to sound gentle. She liked the affection but it was strange and unlike Adora to be this affectionate especially this early. 

“Mm’mhnev’betr.” Adora’s reply was muffled and she sounded far away. 

“You what?” Catra echoed. 

“Mmneve‘bett.” Adora struggled with her words. 

Bow frowned, stepping forward. “Maybe you should sit down.” He placed a careful hand on the blonde’s back. 

“Glim’ m’mwan’Glim.” Adora mumbled. Her eyes were wide opened and she seemed to be looking okay when Glimmer turned around to face her. “Okay. Let’s sit down okay?” Glimmer took her girlfriend’s hands. She led Adora to the living room who had no trouble following. 

Bow and Catra followed behind now worried.

“What’s wrong?” Glimmer murmured as she sat down next to Adora. 

“Mm’don’kno’wan’ you.” Adora wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, pulling her close. 

“Is it the spell?” Bow tilted his head. “Maybe this is a side effect. She’s being kinda clingy with you like yesterday. Her brain might be a little confused.” 

Catra frowned, guilt hitting her hard. “I really shouldn’t have said she was brain damaged what if she actually is??” Her voice strained with panic.

“It should go away.” Glimmer tried to reassure them as Adora pressed close to her chest. “If it’s a side effect it should go away soon. Adora? Hey.” She looked down at the blonde who had managed to pull herself onto Glimmer’s lap. Despite the awkward amount of weight Glimmer liked having Adora there, where she could see her. Where she knew the blonde was safe. 

The blonde stared at her with wide blue eyes. Yup. Definitely a side effect of the spell. 

“Mm’mpretty.” Adora cooed, pressing her forehead to Glimmer’s. “Mm’catt.” She lifted her head up, staring at Catra. 

“Oh no. Don’t look at me. I am not taking care of big baby Adora that-“ Catra stopped herself as she stared entranced with those blue eyes. She hesitantly gave in, climbing over the couch and plopping down beside Glimmer. Adora shifted on Glimmer’s lap, running her hand through Catra’s tangled mane of hair. 

“Mm’mcat pret’ty.” Adora’s eyes began to close.

Glimmer could’ve sworn she heard a small purr come from the magicat but she brushed it off too concerned with the now sleepy warrior on her lap to tease Catra right now.

“Mmine’ my’m wivesmm’.” Adora rolled her head back, laying her head against Glimmer’s rest as she curled up. The blonde then was out like a light. Her breathing steadying as she slept.

Glimmer looked at Catra.

“Well she’s your baby to hold now. I’m gonna go finish that breakfast you started. If she’s still asleep by the time I’m done I’ll.. I guess hold her or something.” Catra shrugged, hopping up and walking away. Glimmer huffed bur was fine with where she was, gently she peppered the top of Adora’s head with soft kisses while the blonde slept, careful not to wake her.

Adora had slept throughout the whole time Catra and Bow goofed off in the kitchen, within thirty minutes Glimmer was about ready to doze off herself when Catra came over. “A deal’s a deal. You should go eat. I got this.” 

Glimmer was hesitant at first but gave in knowing she should probably eat. She shifted Adora off of her lap, the warrior had other ideas as she death gripped Glimmer’s shirt. 

“Of course.” Catra sighed. She sat down, putting her arms under Adora’s armpits and pulling her onto her own lap. Adora let go of Glimmer and leeched onto Catra, gripping at her. At first Catra looked a little uncomfortable but eased into it. 

“I think she likes you~” Glimmer cooed playfully, sticking out her tongue. Which earned a small hiss from Catra. The sorcery disappeared into the kitchen to eat, not knowing that in the living room Catra was holding onto Adora gentle as she kissed the top of her head, murmuring sweet things. 

“You guys work good together when you aren’t arguing.” Bow commented as he washed his plate.

“Hmm?” Glimmer looked up from the toast she was munching on.

“You and Catra. You know how to .. handle things, and yeah the spell wasn’t the best decision but you did the right thing by coming to me. Plus I don’t know.. you both help Adora a lot I can tell. Even if you don’t think you are making an impact you are. She lik-.. loves you both. Honestly I think she loves you more than you guys could ever love anyone and that’s saying something because you both love Adora a lot. What I’m trying to say is,” He paused, turning around. “Stay with them Glimmer. This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time. Yeah Catra is a pain, Adora is stubborn as a mule and we’re about to fight in a potential war.. but you just seem at peace.” 

Glimmer thought for a few moments taking in her oldest friend’s words. He was right, she had been a lot happier since Adora came into her life and Catra was also.. a great person to be around. She loved them both, differently yet strangely a lot. It was new for her, and she definitely didn’t want to lose either of them. 

“Is it weird to say I love you yet?” Glimmer asked suddenly. 

“No?” Bow tilted his head. “If you love them then tell them. Time doesn’t matter.” He reassured her. 

“Okay.” Glimmer nodded. “Thanks Bow.”

“No problem. Happy to help.” Bow turned back around to the sink. “Also.. I think Kyle and I might .. be.. something real.” He hesitated. “We’ve been dating for a month and I already.. I think I love him too, no I know I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff sorta. Bow/Kyle is iconic 
> 
> hmm Bow brings up the ‘L’ word
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	30. Not-so-upbeat Guitarist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

The following day was going smoothly for the most part. Adora ate breakfast with Catra without complaining or making up an excuse. The side effects seemed to have worn off on the blonde as well. Which was a relief to her and their friends. It was lunch time now, and Adora was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey. Where's Adora?" Bow asked with a PB&J in hand as Catra came over to the table with a lunch tray. "Dunno. Maybe she's with Glimmer?" The magicat shrugged. "I don't keep her on a leash." She mumbled as she scooped up a spoonful of food from her tray, munching away with focused eyes. 

Glimmer suddenly sat down next to Catra. "Sorry for taking so long. Mermista stopped me and asked me about Adora." She set her tray down on the table. "Speaking of Adora, where is she? Usually she beats us here."

Catra looked up from her tray and scanned the room. "I don't see her. Maybe she's talking to a teacher." She shrugged, rummaging through her pocket for her phone. She messaged Adora asking where she was. 

Glimmer prodded at the food on her tray as Bow silently ate his sandwich. Kyle came over with his own packed lunch. "Sorry. Lonnie was talking to me." The blonde haired boy smile as he took his seat next to Bow. "Wheres Adora?"

"Dunno." Catra shrugged. She glanced at her phone, no new notifications had come up. "Probably being an idiot, showing off or sucking up to a teacher." She smirked.

"Sucking up to a teacher sounds about right." Glimmer chuckled as she fiddled with her milk carton. "She knows just how to get more time for assignments and I really wanna know her secret to convincing the teachers to let her have so much makeup time."

"Shes innocent and oblivious. No one can say no to her face. Not even bitchy teachers." Catra commented dryly as she continued to eat. "Are we doing anything after school?" She glanced from Bow to Glimmer.

"Kyle and I are going to the movies." Bow answered then drank from his water bottle. 

"We could go .. out to dinner or something." Glimmer suggested. "With Adora." She quickly added.

"Well obviously with Adora. I wasn't just going to leave her behind." Catra said with a smirk. "We could go get ice cream too." 

"Alright." Glimmer nodded with a smile but it slowly turned into a frown. "It's been a few minutes. If she was talking to a teacher she'd be done by now. Did she reply to you?" 

"No." Catra glanced at her notification cleared phone. "I'll go look for her." She got up.

"I'll go too." Glimmer hurriedly got up as well making the magicat huff. "Whatever." Catra sauntered out of the cafeteria and into the halls. For the most part they were empty other than two girls who were headed to the office. 

"Hey yo." Catra waved at the two girls. "You guys know Adora Layfield?" She knew these two girls sorta. Having had a few classes with them. 

Glimmer walked after Catra as she approached the two. "Hi Spinnerella. Hi Netossa." She half-smiled.

The two exchanged a look. 

"Yeah we know who Adora is. She's always with you guys. We're not idiots. Aren't you guys all like a couple?" Netossa queried.

"Sorta." Catra mumbled. "Have you seen her?"

"No." Netossa shook her head. 

"No sorry." Spinnerella looked at them sympathetically. 

"It's okay. Thank you anyway. See you guys later." Glimmer nodded firmly then pushed Catra away as the two disappeared into the office. 

"What was that for?" The magicat huffed at the sorcery. 

"Netossa looked like she was about to punch you. You really should've paid attention to her expression before approaching her." Glimmer muttered. "You've known them for awhile. Netossa isn't someone to be smug with."

"Whatever." Catra shrugged. "All bark and no bite."

"Sure. She literally pummeled Lonnie to the ground freshmen year but okay." Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

"If she's not sucking up to a teacher she's probably with Mrs.Heart." Catra eyed the classrooms they were passing. 

"Probably." Glimmer agreed and they turned to the right. The two walked past the music room which was humming with faint guitar strums. "Mrs.Heart?" Catra went into the art room first. Mrs.Heart was sitting at her desk with the principal sitting nearby. "Mrs.Hope." The magicat scanned the tall woman. 

"Catra Mendoza." Mrs.Hope said briskly. "I haven't seen you in my office. I hope it stays that way for the rest of the year." 

Glimmer sighed impatiently. "Sorry to interrupt but we're trying to find Adora. We were wondering if she had come by here to talk to you?" She questioned.

"No." Mrs.Heart looked away. "I haven't seen her."

"Okay. Thank you anyway." Glimmer grabbed Catra by the wrist and began to drag the magicat out. 

"Check in the music room. She might be with Madame Razz!" Mrs.Heart called. 

"Stop dragging me around." Catra ripped her wrist free of the Glimmer's grasp. 

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Glimmer mumbled quietly. 

"I am too." Catra nodded. "Cmon' let's check the music room." The two girls walked side by side down the hall, halting at the music room. Both stopped in the doorway of the brightly decorated room. Soft singing came from the inside with guitar strumming in the background. 

Glimmer glanced at Catra who seemed confused. As Catra went to walk into the room the shorter girl grabbed her arm. "Don't." She whispered. "It's Adora." She let go of the magicat's arm.

Catra perked her black ears up, listening closer to the singer. 

"I had a dream. I got everything I wanted. But when I wake up, I see you with me." Adora paused. "And you say as long as I'm here no one can hurt you. Don't wanna lie here, but you can learn too. If I could change the way you see yourself you wouldn't wonder why you're here, they don't deserve you." The guitar plucking stopped, and she played the wrong note then corrected herself. "I tried to scream. But my head was underwater. They called me weak like I'm not just somebody's daughter." The blonde continued to sing, light foot tapping was also heard as she plucked at the strings. "Coulda been a nightmare. But it felt like they were right there and it feels like yesterday was a year ago.. but I don't wanna let anybody know." Her voice cracked weakly. 

Catra's claws dug into the wood frame at the sound of the voice tremble. It was heart wrenching, and she desperately wanted to go in and hug the girl. She had never heard her sing, nor did she know she could play the guitar. Glimmer slowly looked up at Catra as the strumming returned and Adora hummed for a moment before continuing again. "'Cause everybody wants something from me now and I .. don't wanna let em' down." The blonde's voice wavered sadly and she then strummed a little more. "I had a dream. I got everything I wanted. But when I wake up I see, you with me." The singing and strumming stopped. 

"Catra." Glimmer whispered already knowing what the magicat was going to do. 

Catra pulled away from Glimmer walking into the music room. Adora had a wooden guitar on her lap, both her hands were on her phone and her eyes looked watery as she texted, most likely a reply to Catra. 

"Ahem." Catra cleared her throat when she stepped toward her girlfriend.

"Oh- Catra! Hi. Hi Glim." Adora smiled at the two, grabbing the guitar by the neck and setting it against a wooden cabinet. She tucked her phone in her pocket. "Sorry for not coming to lunch right away I wanted to practice—"

"We heard." Catra commented dryly, crossing her arms.

"Oh?. Y-You did? Did it sound o-okay?" Adora looked nervous, her face tinting pink.

Glimmer came over to Catra's side. "Yes. It sounded nice, I didn't know you could play the guitar." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah! Madame Razz told me it would be a good stress reliever." Adora smiled. 

Catra was chewing on her bottom lip, not sure if she should say anything about the song choice. She definitely had heard that song before, and she knew the meaning behind the song. Finally she decided to not bring it up, knowing it would probably ruin the rest of the day. She decided on bringing it up before they go to sleep later that night.

"Well.. cmon' you need to get some lunch." Glimmer held out her hand. 

Adora nodded, adjusting the guitar's position and standing up. She moved the chair back to the spot she had moved it from then grabbed her backpack, taking hold of Glimmer's hand. Her free hand reached out for Catra's.

It took the magicat a few moments before she grabbed the warrior's hand, gripping it firmly. Possibly even because she felt possessive.

The rest of the day continued normally, they had little to no homework and Adora seemed fine as if she hadn't sung a song about —

Catra was bitter and confused.

After school they went to Glimmer's where they did whatever homework they actually did have. Glimmer was talking to Adora about how bad her AP biology class was. Groaning on how she wanted to be in the class that Adora and Catra shared together.

Eventually it was dinner time and the three girls went out to a small pizza shack. They ate, Glimmer and Adora were joking around and Catra was definitely not in the mood as she had stayed silent for the most part of the date. Not even did she laugh when Adora practically lost all of the cheese on her pizza, it had dropped onto her lap. 

Glimmer bursted out laughing and continued to laugh as Catra helped the blonde wipe it off. It was funny sure but Catra was annoyed.

They got ice cream afterwards, and it was nice. The cold dessert made Catra feel a little better, and Adora was being cute over how much she enjoyed sweet things. Something Catra couldn't relate to, only did she like certain desserts ice cream being one of them. 

It would've been a good day for Catra if Adora hang sung stupid Billie Eilish song. Her mind kept circling back to the lyrics, tearing them apart. All she could think about was She-ra. Maybe it was a bad idea letting Adora take the responsibility of power, the responsibility of saving everyone. It made the magicat feel sick to her stomach. 

Glimmer insisted on staying over at Adora's tonight. The three piled onto the small bed, Adora being squished in between them. Glimmer practically was on top of the blonde. 

She didn't want to talk to Adora with Glimmer here. It had to be in private, she wanted answers. Those thoughts kept her awake while the two girls next to her slept, snoozing away. 

Adora was mumbling things in her sleep, names. Some names she recognized while others she had never heard before. The blonde kept shifting which was earning annoyed grumbles from Glimmer, eventually Catra gave up. She sat up, swinging her legs over the ledge of the bed and getting up. 

The lyrics kept replaying. It was driving her crazy as she walked down the narrow hall of Adora's house. She walked out into the living room where Adam was watching tv. He looked up at her, "Cant sleep?" He mumbled, taking a sip from a soda can. 

"No." Catra mumbled. "Not that it's any of your business." 

"Mm.. alright. Well if you want you can grab a soda and join me. I'm watching family guy." Adam's voice sounded off.

"Whatever." Catra muttered, trudging into the kitchen and retrieving a coke from the fridge. She tapped the top then popped the tab, taking a sip before settling down on the opposite end of the couch from Adam. She didn't like him, then again she didn't like a lot of people. 

Adam was weird to her. He wasn't like Adora yet he was at the same time. He was like the Adora that Catra made up to hate. Cocky. He was irritatingly cocky, and she knew he had secrets. She also knew that he was probably still working for The Horde. Yet deep down she wanted so badly to believe that he wasn't, for Adora's sake. It would break her big ass fragile heart. 

Catra knew Adora couldn't take that kind of heart break right now. Not when a battle would sure rise within the next months. Castaspella was keeping them updated via groupchat on every movement made in Horde. Who left the city, who entered the city, and car types. Things that they could use as an advantage. A time advantage, if they found it when they were coming or readying themselves the group of teens could prepare. 

They had still yet to talk to their peers who actually had powers. It was something Adora had continuously been putting a hold on, the excuse she used was; 'We should be at our best before we invite them into a war'. It made sense but Catra knew it was an excuse.

"Yknow' I like you. You're fiery. You're prolly' a good fighter. However I don't like that you're dating my sister.. she doesn't need to date you or that sparkly girl. I don't trust you guys' you turned her into this.. magic monster thing.." Adam slurred. 

The magicat tensed. "Are you drunk?" She growled.

"Nahhh." Adam raised a brow at her in the dark. He held up a glass bottle of vodka, the cheap kind. 

"Fuck you. You're an asshole." Catra got up, and walked out of the living area. She went down the hall her steps fast. She quietly went back into Adora's room, setting the soda can on top of her dresser then turned. Shutting and locking the door carefully just in case.

"Mm'Catra?" Adora mumbled sleepily. "Cmere.. I wanna.. hold you." 

With a soft sigh the magicat nodded weakly. "I was thirsty." She muffled, climbing back onto the bed and laying down in her spot. Adora wrapped an arm over her torso, snuggling into her shoulder. "Mine." 

"Yours." Catra mumbled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry if updates are a little weird, I have another one coming soon if I don’t fall asleep lol


	31. Unresponsive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

It was the beginning of December when the first raid took place. Flashes of light, powerful movements.. it was the beginning of hell and the teenagers weren't prepared.

It all started at exactly 3:58am on December 1st... 

Glimmer shot her eyes open groggily at the sound of yelling. Adam was trying to open the bedroom door that Catra insisted on locking. They had all crashed at Adora's planning on spending the next day doing fun events for Glimmer's 18th birthday. 

Quickly the pink haired girl slid off the bed, missing Adora's warmth already as she stumbled toward the door. Unlocking it—Adam flung the door open. "We need to leave now! We dont have time! Adora!" He shoved into Glimmer, and scrambled toward the bed. Catra was stirring now, blinking the sleep away from her multicolored eyes. He grabbed onto Adora's shoulders, shaking her to wake up. Though the blonde didn't stir. "Shit! Someone help me carry her!" 

"What's going on?" Catra shoved him away, sitting in front of Adora protectively. 

"Yeah.. I don't—"

"They're here!" Adam snapped, shoving Catra to the side and grabbing ahold of Adora. He struggled a bit, not used to her weight and tried to lift her up. 

"I got her—" Catra shoved him away, grasping at the blonde and trying to lift her up. She was cut off by the house beginning to shake. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." Adam cursed.

"Glimmer can you teleport us out of here?" Catra looked at her, Glimmer was shaking violently but nodded. "I can try. I'm stronger now.. four should be fine." She went over, grabbing Adam's arm, pulling him toward them. Once they were all huddled together, she focused for a few moments then teleported. They faded out of the room within an instant and reappeared outside in the road. 

Only.. Adora didn't get teleported with them. Even though Glimmer had ahold of her too. In the middle of the three instead of Adora was a blanket, pillow, and the two stuffed animals; Snacks and Swiftwind.

"What the fuck?! Adora!" Adam shoved Glimmer , and got up. As he was running toward the house, Catra and Glimmer both got up as well running after him. "Shit." The magicat suddenly threw herself on top of the shorter girl as a deafening shrieking sound filled the air, sending waves of ear-piercing sounds. A massive explosion went off right on the house, and flames spread quickly. 

"Adora!" Glimmer wailed, tears welling up in her eyes as Catra gripped at her trying to shield her from the ashes, and flames that were falling everywhere. 

"No!" Adam yelled. 

Catra peeked open her eyes, looking around hazily at the flames. Adam was staring up in the sky, walking around aimlessly as he reached for nothing. Confusedly Catra followed his gaze, not knowing what was happening. A helicopter was above them. 

"They took her!" Adam looked at the two teens.

"Glimmer try to teleport us up there. If we reach her we can-" Without another word Glimmer instantly teleported them up into the aircraft, a few armored soldiers looked at them, startled. They had helmets covering the whole of their heads, a green glass screen over their line of eyesight so they could see.

Adora was laying on the floor of the metal craft, still asleep her hair looked tattered and her shirt was charred in a spot. But other than that she looked unharmed. With Catra still in her grasp Glimmer grabbed onto Adora's arm. 

"You can't use magic on her dearie." One of the soldier's mocked, pulling out a gun from behind their back and aiming it at them. 

"We're gonna have to jump." Catra looked at her. "We have to now or they'll get to high up. Trust me. I got this." She nodded firmly to Glimmer who looked hesitant but nodded as well. 

Catra grabbed Adora, holding her close. She backed toward the open door of the chopper with Glimmer at her side.

"Hey wait!" The solider snapped. "Move one more step and I'll shoot you right upside the head!" They snarled, holding the gun out. 

Catra grinned and stepped backwards, making the three girls fall off the aircraft. The soldier's shot echoed in the air as the bullet traveled. It didn't travel fast enough to hit one of them. 

"Teleport down I got her!" Catra yelled. 

Trusting Catra the shorter girl squinted her eyes shut, and teleported down stumbling a bit when her feet landed as soon as she landed the two hit the ground. Quickly Adam ran over. "Adora?!" 

Catra was under the girl, gasping for air. She had used herself to cushion the blow for Adora, upon impact she got all of her breath knocked out of her while the blonde lay limply on top of her, her neck was exposed. A green glow was underneath her skin in her neck, looking like a chip had been implanted under her skin. 

Glimmer rushed over once she steadied herself. "Adam she's okay, she's just unconscious. Catra. Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around Adora's waist, tugging the blonde off the magicat. 

"I'm-f-fine." Catra rasped still trying to catch her breath. "Little sore but f-fine."

The helicopter began to disappear into the sky, retreating the scorched scene. "I'll call 911. Adam make sure Catra's okay." Glimmer retrieved her phone from her pocket dialing 9-1-1. It clicked as she pressed the call button and the operator's voice echoed over the line. "Hi yes. Theres a fire on Lux road. Please send help." She quickly got off the call before the operator could say anything else.

Catra swiped Adam's hand away, steadying her breathing as she sat up. Her back was covered in blades of grass, and dirt. "I don't need your help." She coughed, crawling over to Adora. She grabbed ahold of her hand, holding onto it while the blonde still lay unconscious. 

"Whats wrong with her?" Adam echoed.

Glimmer tucked her phone back into her pocket, and walked over bending down to Adora. "I think she's chipped. They must have done it when she was a baby. Whatever it is.." She paused trying to think. "It immobilized her, and made her unresponsive to magic. That's why she didn't teleport with us." She carefully lifted up Adora's head showing them the green glow. "It's still activated.. and I don't think they have any intentions on deactivating it. We need Entrapta here to see if she can remove it."

"Entrapta?" Adam echoed, his masculine outline glowing against the flames. He was trembling in fear. 

"She's our friend. She'll be careful don't worry. Plus if she has the chip maybe we can get a look on what kind of tech they use." Glimmer counted, pressing a kiss to Adora's head. She was trying to remain calm, calm for both Catra and Adam. Calm incase they did deactivate the chip causing Adora to wake up. If Glimmer wasn't calm all hell would break loose.

"I didn't think they'd do this already- they said- it wasn't su-" Adam was cut off when Catra got up.

"What you're telling me is.. you knew about this fucking raid and didn't tell us?! What kind of brother are you?? I thought you loved Adora?!" Catra spat, getting close to the taller man. Her fists were clutched and the fur along her body was spiked in rage.

"I do- I do love Adora! They weren't supposed to raid our house! They were supposed to raid some .. magic person's house! I don't know who! They messaged me right before it happened and told me to vacate my house.. I got scared and knew something was wrong so I tried to get her out.." Adam rambled.

"Fuck you." Catra swiped at him, lashing her claws across his cheek. She went over to Adora and Glimmer. "Let's go to your house and call Entrapta." The magicat growled, picking up Adora to the best of her ability. Glimmer nodded weakly, she was mad at Adam but didn't think it was right to act on it right now. Now was the time to get Adora to safety and remove the chip.

The three got into Glimmer's car. Glimmer drove while Catra sat in the passenger seat with Adora on top of her. She handed Catra her phone. "Call Entrapta." 

The magicat nodded and scrolled through Glimmer's phone trying to find her name. Once she found it she clicked the call button. It took a few rings before a very sleepy Entrapta answered. "Why are you calling me at this late hour?" 

"We need your help. I'm going to send you my address, I need you to come to my house and help me. There's a tracking device in Adora and we need you to get it out." Glimmer explained into the phone when Catra held it out.

"Oh yes! I can't wait! I'll be there soon." Entrapta yelled into the phone then hung up.

"Send her my address please." Glimmer clutched at the steering wheel. 

__________________

"Yes.. it seems there is a device in her neck. Is that why she's unconscious?" Entrapta rubbed her chin with the end of her hair. 

"Yeah." Catra nodded, she was holding an icepack to her back. Angella and Glimmer stood nearby the dining table they had laid Adora on. 

"Can you take it out?" Glimmer asked.

"Yes. I'll need some things an some alcohol to sterilize." Entrapta nodded to them. "This is quite fascinating! I've never seen someone be chipped before, or a chip that glows like this! It looks like a circle.. or maybe a ring!" 

"Yeah okay whatever if you take it out and make sure she's okay then you can look at the chip and mess with it." Catra grumbled. 

"Great!" Entrapta raised herself up with the ends of her hair.

"If you.. uh.. okay. Hey Catra can you explain to her the rebellion thing while my mom and I get some supplies?" Glimmer walked closer to Adora, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

"Yeah sure." Catra strolled over to Entrapta who was eyeing the glowing chip from the warrior's neck. 

Glimmer disappeared out of the kitchen with her mother behind her. "Explain to me what exactly happened again?"

"Ugh.. Momm." Glimmer groaned at her mother's concern.

"Glimmer. This is scary. I'm not going to stop you.. from helping because I care for your friends as well. But I want you to keep yourself and them safe.. okay?" Angella said worriedly. 

"Okay." Glimmer sighed. "Adam, Adora's brother is still working for the Horde from what we know. They ambushed the house after telling him to leave. When we tried to leave Adora wouldn't wake up, we teleported out but the chip made the magic unresponsive. She was still in, yet somehow she didn't get burned. I don't know how they got her out that fast. They blew it up and then suddenly she was in the helicopter. We couldn't teleport her down so Catra jumped off and cushioned the fall for Adora that's why she needed an icepack it's hard to tell due to her fur but the area is probably bruised." 

Angella sighed deeply as she began to rummage through the cabinets in the bathroom. "Well I'm glad you guys are somewhat okay. Do you think Adora will be okay?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping that she.. she wakes up if we take the chip out. .. if she doesn't then .. I don't know.." Tears began to well up in the teen's eyes.

"Glimmer.." Angella looked up at her, setting the medical supplies down that she had gathered and quickly brought her daughter into a tight hug. "Adora is strong. I'm sure she'll be fine. Alright?" Her mother comforted her, rubbing her back gently with strong yet gentle caresses.

Glimmer pulled away, wiping her tears off with her sleeve. "One great birthday huh?" She chuckled.

"I'm sure we can celebrate properly once we know that Adora is okay." Angella hummed, picking up the medical supplies.

Everyone was tired, it was now 5am. All Glimmer wanted to do was curl up next to Adora with Catra and go to sleep. But she couldn't, and she was scared. She was scared.. so scared. What if Adora didn't wake up? What if pulling the chip out does more damage? 

Angella led her daughter down the stairs her hand gently placed on Glimmer's back, carefully leading her.

Entrapta wanted them to sit away however the three insisted on staying in the room. As much as they wanted to trust her, they knew tech was much more important to Entrapta than Adora. It was sad to say but undeniably true. 

"Alright so I made a tiny incision. It should be big enough if it's just a small disc which .. I'm assuming it is? If she hasn't felt discomfort or mentioned it then I'm sure it's small-" Entrapta was focused on the knife in hand, blood was trickling down from Adora's neck.

"Entrapta. Focus on Adora. Get it out please." Catra huffed.

Entrapta nodded to this and wiped the blood away with a wad of paper towels. She took the pair of tweezers and clamped it on the glowing disc with a gentle yet firm tug she slid it out of the pocket of skin and held it up. It was disc shaped with a hole in the middle, it was bloody yet still glowed. The girl stared up at it with bright eyes. "Fascinatinggg..." She cooed.

"Entrapta! Hurry up and close the thing in case she wakes up!" Catra growled. Glimmer placed a hand on the magicat's shoulder. "It's okay." She murmured. "It'll be okay."

The magicat blinked at her then shrugged. "Whatever." She looked away, biting her lip nervously.

Entrapta quickly closed the incision with a closure medical tape then placed gauze on top of it. "She should wake up if the c-"

Suddenly Adora shot up, using her hands to support herself she was gasping for air. Her body trembling violently. "What the fuck was that-" she gasped.

"Adora!" Glimmer teleported forward, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She covered her face, and head in kisses. 

Angella smiled then frowned when Adora didn't react to the sweet gesture only did the blonde continue to breathe heavily with wide eyes.

"Adora?." Catra echoed, walking over. "What happened?"

"..I.." Adora looked as if she was going to tell them then quickly shut her mouth when she noticed the concerned looks on her girlfriends faces. 

"How was it?? Being under the command of such a sophisticated chipping program??" Entrapta got really close to Adora holding up a recorder. 

"Um.." Adora flinched. 

"Let's.. give Adora some space girls." Angella walked over, and began ushering them away. "We'll be in the living room when you're ready Adora."

Despite the grumbles, and growls of disapproval Angella managed to usher them out of the room and onto the couch. Glimmer was mumbling and Catra was leaned back with her arms crossed. Entrapta however was still eyeballing the chip in her hand, now cleaned of the blood.

"Let's be kind to Adora okay? She seems to have experienced her own.. thing while being away." Angella said as gently as she could. "Maybe we try to get her to talk before we unleash all that happened.."

"Whatever." Catra grunted still chewing at her bottom lip.

Eventually Adora came in on wobbly legs, scratching at the medical gauze on the back of her neck with confused eyes. "What happened?"

"Well before.. we tell you." Glimmer inhaled sharply. "What happened to you?"

Secretly Entrapta clicked the record button on her recorder. 

"I just.. i was trapped.. in a room.." Adora furrowed her brows confused. "There was screaming all around me, and I couldn't get out of the room. Then suddenly it felt like I was falling, when I hit the ground I was still in the room and still the screaming was happening. People needed my help but I couldn't reach them." She frowned while still scratching at the gauze. 

"Hey." Catra's voice suddenly softened. "Cmere loser." She motioned toward the spot between her and Glimmer.

Adora slowly went over, taking said spot. Catra placed her hand on the blonde's thigh. "You're safe now. Okay? There was a chip in your neck that wouldn't let us wake you up or use magic on you." She heaved a sigh then explained what happened briefly. The blonde didn't react well, she clasped her hands on her face, digging her nails into the soft skin. 

"Adora. There was nothing you could do. We're all safe okay?." Glimmer fretted, placing a hand on her back.

"It's .. its .. also.. Adam.." Adora mumbled, tears fell from her face. "He.. he knew and he's okay with .. my friends getting hurt. With the people I love getting hurt." She cried weakly. 

"Huh. I love you too dork." Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora playfully. "Stop crying. It's making me wanna cry." Her voice cracked a little at that.

"I'm s-sorry." Adora tried wiping the tears away. "Don't cry C-Cat."

Glimmer smiled. "We all love you Adora." She urged. "We just want you safe, and Adam made his choice." She cooed gently. "I love you especially and you even got Catra to say that she loves you! She hates being vulnerable that's how much she loves you." She teased.

Catra huffed. "Sadly Sparkles is right. We just love ya' so much." She pecked the side of Adora's head. The blonde's lips formed a small smile at that. "I love you guys too."

"Ahhah a social experiment and data!" Entrapta squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of war,, 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	32. I don’t remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

The cold was a nice blanket, something to keep her mind aware of everything around her as she shakily walked along the snowy sidewalk. It was mid-December, the sword of protection was transformed into a gauntlet around her wrist. It looked dull in the gloomy air, snow particles fluttered around Adora. It was a bad day, a bad day indeed. Now that football was over she was left with her thoughts, no distractions to keep her constantly busy. Training for war wasn't always an option. Nor did it rid of her emotions correctly the way football did. 

Catra had lashed out at her earlier that day, something about winter break and not starting her assignments yet. Glimmer seemed on edge since the raid and well.. Adora felt lost. The raid had destroyed something inside of her, something she couldn't explain. Adam had betrayed her, and she hadn't seen him since that night. Glimmer and Catra refused to let him see her. Then again Adora wasn't sure she wanted to see him not yet at least. 

Phantom pains crept along her neck where the chip had been. Instinctively Adora ripped off her right glove, and began to scratch at the spot. 

Angella had tried talking to her, Perfuma had tried talking to her, and her girlfriends were at a loss. They didn't know how to help Adora, they didn't fully experience what the blonde had been through. Maybe it was because Adora hadn't fully told them what had actually happened while being unconscious from the chip's power. 

The thought made her shiver. 

Screams, and cries echoing in the back of her mind as she remembered watching everyone she cared for die in front of her. Die at her hand, die because of She-ra. An energy like no other had flown through her body in that room, innerly Adora was screaming as She-ra ripped through her loved ones with not an ounce of hesitation or care.

It wasn't something she could exactly spring on anyone. They'd fear her. They'd fear She-ra. Tell her that they could defeat the company without the mighty warrior. Which Adora knew wasn't true, they needed She-ra. 

But she also had a feeling deep down that her life would be cut short at the cost of being She-ra. The way everything felt, the situation.. she was chosen to be She-ra. Chosen to be a hero, to fix things and save the day. When the hero isn't needed anymore it goes into hiding or dies. The hero doesn't get a happy ending. 

No matter how hard Adora tried to tell herself that Catra and Glimmer loved her, and would be there for her until her final breath which she had hoped would be at the old age of 90+. She felt as if life was slowing fading from her grasp as time went on. 

Which is why she was at a loss. She should be with her friends right now. Using what time she had to be there, make memories, be happy while she could. 

That's all she could do. That's all she could do. 

Distancing herself wouldn't work. She had to have her friends with her during battle, a battle all of them had willingly agreed to be apart of. Hell even Scorpia joined in who had no powers. Kyle agreed to fighting alongside Bow, Bow had been distant lately trying to teach Kyle self defense for battle. 

It occurred to Adora how weird all of it was. They were merely 17-18. Teens. Not even adults yet. 

Snow blew in her face making her tuck her mouth and nose deeper into the scarf that was around her neck. She re-put her glove back on, her neck burning from the constant scratching she had just put on it. 

There was something she wanted to do. Something she had been wanting to ask her girlfriends for a few days now. With all she had been processing she knew it was .. it was a good idea. 

A good idea for them. A good idea for her.

All she needed now was a way to ask them. Or maybe a time. Did the time matter? Who knows.

Adora let out a shaky sigh, stuffing her gloved hands in her red coat pockets. Her blue eyes focused on the ground below her as she stared off—

"Hey! Watch it!" A male voice growled when Adora' ran into him.

"Oh- Sorry. I wasn't- I was staring off- Sorry-" Adora stumbled over her words. 

The male eyed her. "Hey wait- you're that slut from Eternia high!" He grinned. "Layfield right? Damn. I struggle to keep one girl tame. You have two? Probably from that mad skill on the field. Mendoza's got nothing on you."

Adora looked at him with angry. Angry she had been building up sense the raid, angry that was buried at the pit of her stomach from the she-ra murder scene. All of it went right to her at once and somehow she had ended up on the ground. Blood spilling from her nose, her knuckles throbbing and lip was throbbing. Snow was falling from the sky and onto her. 

What happened?

She didn't remember. All she remembered was that anger. That anger she had felt at the male's words. 

The blonde laid there for a few more minutes, the cold sidewalk feeling nice against her throbbing head. Eventually she did get up though and trekked back to Glimmer's house. Trying to process what had happened as blood continued to leak from her nose. 

Yet no matter how hard she tried to remember that time frame was blacked out. 

By the time she got to Glimmer's house she had forgotten about the injuries on her face. Her mind elsewhere as she absentmindedly opened the door, and walked inside. Kicking off her boots, and taking off her bloodstained scarf and coat. 

"Adora?" Glimmer's voice sounded from the couch, she peeked over. Her eyes instantly going wide at the sight of her battered girlfriend. She disappeared in a cloud of pink sparkles then reappeared in front of Adora. "Jesus Adora. What happened?" She grabbed her by her chin, observing her bloody nose and swollen lip. 

"What?" Adora echoed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Glimmer frowned as Adora pulled away. The blonde took her gloves off observing her bloody, and swollen knuckles.

"How'd I get these?" Adora echoed.

"What?.." Glimmer furrowed her brows confusedly. 

"Was there a fight?" Adora backed up. "Did I hurt someone?" Her eyes widened with fear. "Nonono.." She continued to back up.

"Catra!" Glimmer called. 

Catra and Bow hurriedly came from the kitchen. A anxious looking Angella followed behind the two teens. The four bewildered people stared at Adora for a few brief seconds.

The magicat was the first to react, ambling forward and grabbing Adora's face similar to how Glimmer did. Though her grip was firmer, and her eyes were sharply staring into Adora's blue ones. "What happened? Did someone attack you? Where? I'll go-"

"Catra." Bow put a hand out on the magicat's shoulder. "She's scared. Give her a second."

Catra let go of Adora then backed up, scanning the blonde warrior with careful eyes.

Adora put a hand to her head, trying to rack her brain for an answer. She didn't know what happened. All she could feel was the angry, the fear.. the voice of the teen male who taunted her. The way it made her blood boil.

"Adora." Angella stated her name calmly. "What happened?."

"I don't know." Adora backed up, still clutching the side of her head. Her head was pounding. It hurt. 

"What do you mean you don't know?? Your nose is bleeding and your hands are all swollen!" Catra lashed her tail. 

"I said I don't know." Adora repeated, her voice was off.

"That's not a good answer. You have to tell us what happened. Was it a solider? Or did someone?.. hurt you again?" Catra stepped forward, her tail still lashing violently. 

"I said I don't know." Adora repeated again.

Glimmer stepped forward this time, placing a gentle hand on Catra's shoulder. "We're worried about you Adora—"

"I said I don't know!" Adora yelled, grabbing the gauntlet and transforming it into the sword with a quick slash. She glowed for a moment as she transformed into She-ra, her breathing labored and her blue eyes glowing as she held the sword ready to fight. 

Slowly the glowing in her eyes faded as she realized who was in front of her. In the moment she had felt threatened, transforming into She-ra was a liability she did every time she felt threatened now. 

Suddenly she dropped the sword and faded back down into her actual form. Her eyes frightened, breathing still labored and blood was still pooling from her nose. Now onto her white shirt. 

"Adora.." Glimmer took a step forward. Angella looked hesitant, and Catra looked scared. Bow seemed confused. "It's okay. No ones here to hurt you. Just.. breathe okay?" She took another step forward, reaching out for the blonde. 

Shakily Adora looked from Glimmer to Catra to Glimmer's hand, her pupils shaking with fear and her heart beating loudly. Her breathing continued to go heavy, her chest heaving. 

When Glimmer took another step, her hand inches away from touching Adora. The blonde quickly moved to the right then turned. She full sprinted toward the clear sliding glass doors. Frantically sliding one open, and running out onto the snow covered pavement. 

Though the solid ground fell from her when she didn't even think about the pool. A tarp had been covering the surface of the water. She fell into the freezing water, ice particles sharply hitting her skin as she thrashed around in the water. Forgetting all the lessons Glimmer had given her on how to swim. The tarp became entangled in her legs as she gulped down the cold water.

Arms wrapped around her, and she was teleported out of the pool. Now soaked she lay on the snow covered pavement, choking up water. Her body shaking violently. Glimmer was shaking from the quick dip of freezing water, she frantically held onto Adora. Her lavender eyes wide with worry. Catra was at Adora's side instantly, grabbing onto her as well. "What the hell?? Don't do that! You can't- you can't j-j-" The magicat had tears running down her cheeks. 

Bow hurriedly arrived nearby with a bunch of towels. "Hurry. Wrap up and help me get her inside. It's freezing." He leaned down, handing a towel to Glimmer who was still shaking. 

The three helped Adora inside after she sputtered the last remaining bits of water from her system. Angella told them to shower while she went to make some hot chocolate. 

Bow and Catra sat on the stairs. He was trying to calm the magicat down while the other two girls were upstairs, removing their soaked clothes. 

"What happened Adora?" Glimmer breathed as she removed her own pants. 

"I don't know." Adora rasped, her voice was weak and tired. She was still shaking violently, her teeth chattering. 

"Okay." Glimmer nodded. "Why aren't you getting undressed?"

"You can shower f-first." Adora chattered.

"No. You're taking one with me. Last time I left you unattended in a shower after something traumatic you burned yourself and nearly scrubbed your skin off." Glimmer sighed. 

"B-But-" Adora shook violently. 

"No buts. If you don't want me in there.. then I'll just sit in here okay?" Glimmer looked at her with concerned lavender eyes.

"N-No!" Adora yelped. "You-You can shower with me." She chattered, awkwardly beginning to remove her pants that cling to her body due to being soaked.

The shorter girl only nodded to this. Once in the shower Adora began to cry, a cry that Glimmer hadn't seen before. Even after seeing the blonde get upset, and cry many times before. This cry sounded defeated, and helpless. The most defeated Adora had ever sounded. 

All Glimmer could do was try to comfort her. She held her close, and offered to wash her hair. Adora nodded, sniffling. 

"I'm sorry." Adora suddenly murmured, wiping her tears away. Steam was surrounding them from the warm water. Glimmer stopped scrubbing the blonde's hair momentarily to think of an answer. 

"What for?" Glimmer finally decided to say.

"She-ra." Adora mumbled, sniffling. 

"Love. I don't care. You do that when you're asleep sometimes. If anything I'm not the one it bothers. It bothers Catra. But she doesn't like the fact that you are being used as a war weapon in the first place. I don't see it like that but that's how she sees it." Glimmer sighed then went back to scrubbing the blonde's hair. 

"I don't remember what happened." Adora frowned. "All I remember is .. walking and this kid from another school came up to me, he said something about me dating you guys. It made me mad.. it was.. a scary type of mad. Then I suddenly was on the ground." She managed to mumble over the sound of the water. 

"Well.. I'm just glad you're somewhat okay. Can I wrap your hands?" Glimmer asked. 

"Yeah." Adora nodded. 

"Okay. Let's rinse you off now." Glimmer said as gently as she could. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry in advance for this, this story isn’t going to be all happy. 
> 
> sorry for the messy writing toward the end. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	33. The Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

It had been a slow recovery process for the blonde. She was left shaken up after the whole incident. After that night occasionally she'd have dreams about the memory which she now remembered. Catra, and Glimmer were always there when she woke up in a panic. Coaxing her to lay back down and reassuring her that she's safe. 

All three of the girls kept their phones always charged, and kept their ringers on incase any of their friends needed them. So far no more raids had happened and it gave Adora the time to pump herself up for Christmas. 

She had celebrated Christmas a few times before. No decorations or anything.. her and Adam would watch movies and exchange a gift or two. This was her first real Christmas with all the add-ons. A Christmas tree, lights, wreaths.. everything. The night the three helped Angella set everything up had been the peek of her month so far. They giggled at Catra who was grumbling about untangling a set of lights, abusing the mistletoe rule. Glimmer, and Catra both continuously kept on stealing kisses from Adora that whole night. 

Even with her girlfriends constantly being at her side due to winter break, Adora felt uneasy.

An uneasiness that was persistent.. some days her girlfriends would find her outside in the snow, practicing her transformation skills. Castaspella had told them to take a break. Though Adora could not. The thought of taking a break and getting soft, becoming unprepared for battle was terrifying. She hadn't been there technically when the start of war happened. 

The next move the Horde would make she had to be there for. She had to be ready. 

No matter what Glimmer said, no matter how many cuddles Catra offered, or even the occasional scolding from Angella.. none of it could coax her to quit practicing, quit preparing. She'd never quit. 

It was almost as if fighting was in her DNA. She fought with herself constantly. But she knew that today.. today she had to stop fighting herself. For them.

________________________

Adora was jolted awake by a very enthusiastic Glimmer. The sun was peeking through the pink-haired girl's sheer curtains. It didn't look like it was the usual time they got up, it looked much earlier. Catra grumbled suddenly, pulling a pillow over her head. 

"Sparkles shut up. We have the whole day." The magicat groaned.

However the shorter girl was persistent, she teleported on top of Catra and grabbed ahold of the pillow. "Too bad this is Adora's first real Christmas and it's going to be great!" She grinned, smacking the magicat's head with the pillow.

"I hate you." Catra shoved her off while Adora sat up sleepily, rubbing at her eyes with a small smile on her face. 

"I hate you too." Glimmer smiled wickedly then teleported a mere few inches so she was in front of Adora. "Hi love. Merry Christmas." She kissed the blonde's nose affectionately. 

"Hi. Merry Christmas." Adora smiled brighter now still rubbing at her eyes. "Catra don't be a party pooper. C'mon if you get up now I'm sure Glimmer will make us hot chocolate." She tilted her head, letting her blonde hair fall sideways. 

"Don't use my weakness against me." Catra huffed, sitting up and running a hand through her wild hair. "I hate you both."

"You love us." Adora corrected, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"Yuck PDA." Glimmer stuck her tongue out at the two. 

"You kissed me first!" Adora pouted. 

"Cmonnnn let's go downstairs." Glimmer grabbed their wrists and tugged, dramatically. 

"Mmmhphm." Adora mumbled. "Can't I get dressed first?"

"You're not meant to get dressed silly. You get to open stuff while in pajamas!" Glimmer grinned.

"I'm on Adora's side here. I kinda wanna get dressed." Catra sighed. 

"You're just mad because my mom walked in on you changing the other night." The pink-haired girl snickered playfully.

"Okay well yeah I'm mad because she saw my bare ass." Catra shot back, sliding off the bed. "Plus I'm not wearing pants." She flicked her tail. "You're welcome." 

Adora sheepishly ducked her head down, blushing furiously and shielding her eyes. "Go get dressed."

"Aww is someone frustrated? Because I know damn well you aren't embarrassed, you've seen me with no clothes on before." Catra flicked her tail once more as she grabbed the set of clothes Adora had laid out for her the night before.

"Shut up." Adora grumbled.

"Adora~" The magicat said in a sing-song voice as she disappeared out into the hall hurriedly to go shower.

Glimmer smiled cheekily at the still red blonde. "I'm not wearing pants either~" The shorter girl cooed, inching closer to Adora and pressing another kiss to the warrior's nose. 

The blonde was flushed an even brighter shade of red now as she pinched her nose and sighed loudly. "You both are going to kill me." 

"Nah. We just love you and wanna show it by teasing.. well she can tease. I was being serious." Glimmer smiled proudly.

"Errr.." Adora inhaled sharply. "U-Uh-" She stammered. "Is it getting hot in here or is just me?" She grabbed the collar of her own shirt, swallowing hard.

"It's you." Her girlfriend grinned, and placed a teasing kiss to her jaw. "C'mon we can do this later. I'm pretty sure Catra would murder me if she entered to us making out. I really don't wanna get scratched again." 

"She was just mad because we were going to without her." Adora swallowed hard again and then quickly slid off the bed. 

"I would never~" Glimmer cooed. 

"Sure. I'm pretty sure we've done it more times with just the two of us than all three-"

"Shut UP!" Glimmer yelped. "My mom's awake." She hushed her. "Get dressed love."

"Mmm okay." Adora agreed, beginning to take her shirt off. 

The shorter girl let out a little squeak then quickly grabbed her own clothes that Adora had set out and turned around. 

"You've seen me naked before." Adora grumbled as she removed her pants and began to get dressed. 

"Just tell me when you're dressed." Glimmer sighed softly. "You're not the only one who's frustrated." She grumbled playfully at the blonde still keeping her back turned to her. 

The warrior only hummed in response to this. "Okay. Done." She was smiling brightly when Glimmer turned around. Clad in a red button up with white buttons, and light washed jeans. 

"Beautiful. You look great love." Glimmer went over, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. Once she planted a light kiss she nudged her. "Go scare Catra." With a nod Adora disappeared out of the room, walking down the hall and toward the bathroom. She fiddled with the doorknob which was locked. The warrior sighed then leaned against the wall to wait for her girlfriends. 

Glimmer came out first obviously because Catra had gotten out of the shower while Adora was waiting. The shorter girl was wearing a simple short red dress. "Zip me up?" She eyed the blonde who nodded quickly and eagerly stepped forward when Glimmer turned away. Carefully Adora placed a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder while she used her other hand to zip the back up. Giving into temptation she placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck making the receiver shiver. 

"Adora I swear to god." Glimmer grumbled turning around. Her eyes widened when Adora pressed their lips into a sweet and eager kiss. Pulling away after a few moments. "I love you." She said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too." Glimmer smiled.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Catra was looking at them with a confused look, clad in a white button up and dark washed jeans. Her hair was brushed, still a little frizzy but for the most part neat. 

"I love you." Adora looked up at Catra with warm blue eyes. The magicat looked at her, puzzled. "I love you too. Did I miss something?" She queried.

"No. I just.. really love you guys and I'm thankful that I get to spend today with you both." 

"Sap." Catra kissed Adora's cheek. 

"She really is being sappy today." Glimmer grinned. 

"What can I say," Adora shrugged with a grin then walked past Catra into the bathroom to pull up her hair. While she was doing so Glimmer brushed out her own hair while Catra mumbled on about some weird dream she had. 

"It was weird okay. I was walking around this neighborhood that I never have ever seen before and then BOOM she-ra is right there in front of me, she didn't say nothin' just stared down at me. It was weird cuz' she didn't have the sword on her. So I was like, okay wait this isn't Adora.. then suddenly she disappeared and Scorpia randomly started talking to me." Catra rambled. "Did you invade my dream or something 'Dora?"

"Not that I know of." Adora replied calmly as she looked at the slicked back ponytail in the mirror. "I don't think I can do that." She glanced at Catra.

"Well it was very weird." Catra scrunched her nose a little. "Scorpia was talking about Entrapta and how they were trying to find someone and a portal was almost ready. I felt really weird too. Like sticky, and sad." 

"Ew. Was it one of those realistic dreams?" Glimmer furrowed her brows as she continued to brush through her hair. 

"Yeah! I could like.. feel everything around me and I had a thought process?.. it was strange." Catra frowned. "I saw you at one point, Sparkles. But you were far away with these people I didn't recognize and I didn't see Adora anywhere. Everyone that did run into me was talking weird as if I was like.. fragile or something?"

"You are fragile. Like a baby." Adora snickered playfully. "It was just a dream." She reassured her. 

"Mmhm." Catra huffed when Adora went over and pecked her on the lips. "Let's go losers. I wanna see what Sparkles got me." She grinned, showing her fangs. 

"I got you a bag of rocks." Glimmer snickered.

"Hey don't tell her. It'll ruin the surprise!" Adora piped in.

"Hahaha so funny." Catra rolled her eyes at the two.

The three ambled downstairs, greeting Angella who was waiting patiently on the couch watching a random Christmas movie. "Hello girls. Sleep well?" 

"Like a baby." Catra cooed, mocking what Adora had said.

"Good until I was rudely awaken by Glimmer." Adora smiled.

"Sorry. I take Christmas very seriously." Glimmer smiled back. 

"Yes I know." Angella sighed loudly. 

The three sat next to one another on the other couch while Angella picked up a few of the presents and presented one to Adora first. "I think it's only fair that Adora gets to open hers first." 

"Are you sure-" The blonde hesitated, gazing at the small wrapped box in Angella's hand. 

"I'm sure dear. Glimmer? Catra?" Angella looked at the other two for reassurance.

"Go ahead." Catra nodded with Glimmer.

With a small sigh the blonde took the small present. "Who's this from?" She glanced at them. 

"Me." Glimmer eagerly gazed at the blonde warrior who nodded.

Carefully Adora unwrapped it, which earned a frustrated tail tip twitch from Catra who probably wanted her to tear the red paper off of the present. Though Adora wanted to take her time. She finally got the remaining paper off of it, and gazed at the black velvet box. Feeling the fuzzy texture between her hands as she opened it. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain at the end of the chain was a locket, a heart-shaped one. Engraved on the heart was the initials A C G. A smile appeared on her lips as she pulled back the top part of the locket to reveal a small picture of the three from a football game. Catra was on Adora's right side in her oversized grass-stained jersey, Adora in the middle with her own oversized grass-stained jersey a few loose strands of her hair had fallen from her ponytail framing her face and finally Glimmer was on her left side wearing Adora's varsity jacket, red paint smeared on her cheeks. 

"It's the picture we took at the last game when you guys won." Glimmer smiled. "I thought.. it was nice. A reminder of.. something good." 

"I love it. Thank you Glim." Adora brought them shorter girl in a hug. 

"Sorry Sparkles. I'm pretty sure she's going to like mine better." Catra grinned, showing her fangs again in the process. 

"Sure. Let's see about that." Glimmer challenged. 

"Can you help me put it on?" Adora removed it from the box, and held it out for Glimmer.

"Mhm." The short sorceress took the necklace, and put it on the blonde who fumbled with the locket between her thumb and pointer finger for a few moments. 

"Alright. This one is from Catra I think?" Angella picked up a oddly wrapped present.

"Yeah. I know. I suck at wrapping. The tape was pissing me off." Catra grumbled as the present was handed to Adora. "And I swear to god if you don't tear the paper I will take it and rip it off myself." 

"Okay okay." Adora pouted at the magicat but obeyed, ripping the green paper off of it quickly. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a white cat stuffed animal with mismatched eyes, similar to Catra's.

"I thought it was time I added my own to your collection. Now you have to name em'." The magicat hummed excitedly. 

"I love it! I love it!" Adora smiled brightly, gripping onto the plushie and quickly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She hugged her tight. "Thank you."

"And you said I was an enabler!" Glimmer grumbled. 

"What can I say.. I like making her happy." Catra cooed, stocking her tongue out at the pink-haired girl. When Adora pulled away the magicat eyed her. "What are you going to name em?" 

"Hmm.." Adora thought for a few moments. "Can I have a little bit to decide?" She blinked. It was hard to focus on naming the plush when her mind was going really fast for what she had planned. 

"Of course." Catra nodded. 

"I got you something as well." Angella hummed, holding out a neatly wrapped box toward the blonde.

"O-Oh- You didn't have to-" Adora stammered.

"I wanted to." Angella smiled.

Nervously the blonde began to unwrap the gift, hesitantly looking at Glimmer for a moment before continuing to unwrap it. She was presented with a white cardboard box, shakily she lifted up the top part. 

"I was unsure to what to get you. I thought this would be nice as a comfort object. I know you like them.. from what Glimmer has told me." Angella said, her usually confident voice becoming awkward and sheepish. 

Slowly Adora lifted up the object, it unraveled as she lifted it up. It was a red blanket, a small blanket it was soft. It took her a moment to realize it was a baby blanket, and in the bottom corner was her name embroidered in white cursive lettering.

"T-Thank you ma'am-" Adora stammered, feeling the texture beneath her callused fingers.

"You can call me Angella. Adora." The woman smiled kindly.

"I helped her pick it out." Glimmer beamed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's soft." Adora nodded. "I don't think I have a baby blanket. Well.. not anymore that is." She was reminded of the explosion and fire the two had told her about. "Plus.. Adam sorta.. went through all of our stuff when I was little and threw a lot of it out. I don't know why."

Catra placed a gentle hand on her back. "It's okay 'Dora. You got what matters anyway. Swiftwind and Snacks." She offered a weak smile.

"I got you two." Adora glanced from Catra to Glimmer. 

"Sap." Glimmer chuckled.

"Alright. Who's next?" Angella hummed.

"Um-Um-" Adora got up, stumbling a bit. She set down the cat plush, and blanket in the spot she got up from. "Hold on. I need to get something." She quickly scrambled away and out of the room. She retrieved a large piece of paper, holding the back to them and staring down at the front her footsteps uncertain and shaky as she walked back into the living room. "I-Um.." She stammered then took a sharp intake. "When I met you both.. I was in a dark mind-set, I had just been removed from a dreary life of nothing but pain and endurance. I thought I was going to be trapped in that sort of life for.. well forever. But then I met you both. You gave me hell at first.. then I saw the real you. The both of you. Who you truly are, you both make me so incredibly happy. The first art project we did in Mrs.Heart's class, I never showed anyone because it was kinda .. just for me. When I made this I was at a weak point. A dark.. point. This week I went back to it and tweaked it a little." She paused. "I tweaked it because my life isn't the way it was when I started my senior year. I'm so thankful for you both.. I know life.. without you two in it .. well I don't think I'd ever be as happy as I am with you two. Life is very difficult right now but I know if we have each other that we can do it. We can face anything which is why.. I want to ask you a very important question before I show you both my art." Her Heart was hammering in her chest. "Will you both .. do me the honor and become my wives?" Tears were welling in those bright blue eyes now, threatening to spill. 

Both Catra and Glimmer sat stiffly, looking shocked and wide eyed. Glimmer looked like as if she was also on the verge of tears. "Oh my god.." She audibly gasped.

Angella was smiling, she had expected this, Adora had come to her a few days ago to ask if it was okay if she asked Glimmer. Of course Angella agreed.

"Yes!" Glimmer leaped up out of her seat about to tackle the blonde in a hug.

"Wait." Adora looked at her then to Catra. "Catra?"

"Of course dork." Catra's voice cracked, a tear trickled down her cheek as she got up. 

Now smiling the blonde held out the large piece of paper to the two. Glimmer took one side in one hand while Catra took the other side in her hand. Both staring at the art with glistening eyes. 

The background was black, speckled stars along a galaxy and a hand was reaching up, dark vines grasping at the forearm. Above the reaching hand were two hands, familiar looking to the two. One was Catra's hand while the other was Glimmer's. 

"I hate that you can sing and do art." Glimmer practically sobbed, letting go of her half of the paper and quickly wrapping her arms around Adora in a hug. 

Catra set the paper down on the coffee table and joined the hug. Her arms tight around the two. All three were chuckling, sniffling and crying happy tears.

"Hey wait—" Catra pulled away from them, wiping her tears as a grin appeared on her lips. "Does this mean I get to marry Sparkles?" 

"Oh god." Glimmer chuckled. 

"Yes." Adora nodded with a smile, kissing the top of Glimmer's head. 

"Great~" Catra said smugly, one of her fangs was poking out of her mouth. 

"I'm so glad you guys said yes, if you said no I had backup presents-" Adora chuckled, wiping her own tears away.

"Heyyy.. just because we said yes doesn't mean you can't still give us those presents." The magicat said slyly. 

The three chuckled at this. 

The moment was sweet and happy. Adora was content with these two and their chaotic'ness. It brought a smile to her face, though deep down her gut was wrenching as she looked at those happy smiles of her now fiancés. 

They didn't know it but this was the only way Adora could be okay with losing her life as she-ra. With the two people she loved most together, so they could be there for one another if her fate took a devastating turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love em’. They’re my babies. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	34. Freezing fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

It was January now. School was back in session, and their friends were constantly rambling on asking about when they were getting married. 

Glimmer was over the moon, thrilled. She wanted to marry Adora on the spot when the girl proposed and surprisingly Catra.. had also grown on her. Even though the magicat was ignorant and kinda frustrating she saw the soft side of her more frequently now. Hell Catra even seemed to care for Glimmer. 

They did love each other, in a way. 

It was hard to explain plus she didn't think Catra and her would ever have that conversation because well.. it's Catra.

They had decided on getting married in February, maybe Valentine's Day? They weren't quite sure what date yet but some other things had been arranged like invites. They had mainly invited friends due to their lacking of family members. 

Glimmer was worried about Adora though. As much as the blonde was smiling she could see that the warrior was constantly thinking, her eyes always zoned out every other minute and that smile would falter. However every time she'd ask if she was okay Adora would try to reassure her. 

All she could think of was Adam, maybe that's why Adora was acting weird.. she had been betrayed by her brother. The only person who has been their for her since day one. She wouldn't be mad if Adora wanted to forgive him and reconnect, especially if it made the blonde happier and less stressed. 

Upon returning to school Duncan had tried talking to Adora multiple times only for her to walk away or ignore him. Her expression would always become sad when the defeated gym teacher would walk away after an attempt to try and talk to Adora.

Today was out of schedule. They had told all their friends to meet up at a field along a random road in the middle of nowhere. They were going to practice working together in a battle setting, versing one another. 

Adora, Glimmer, and Catra waited patiently in the snow covered grass. 

"I can't believe we're training in the freezing cold." Catra grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. The three were all bundled up, giving them enough heat to at least train for an hour or so. 

"You're fine." Glimmer scoffed, elbowing the magicat in the ribs playfully.

"I feel.." Adora suddenly mumbled out of nowhere. "Weird." She scratched the back of her neck which had a tiny scar on it from Entrapta when she had removed the chip. 

"What do you mean?" Glimmer looked at her fiancé expectingly, her lavender eyes peering into confused blue ones.

"I don't know.." Adora hesitated. "I just feel weird.. like somethin-" She suddenly covered her ears, scrunching her face up and groaning loudly. "Make it stop!" She wailed.

Catra perked her ears, glancing around. "Make what stop?? What's going on?" She took a few steps closer to the warrior, her boots crunching against the snow. 

"Adora?" Glimmer reached for her arm.

"Make it stop!" Adora wailed, grabbing and scratching at her ears desperately. 

The sword, that was transformed into a gauntlet on Adora's wrist was vibrating. Frantically Catra exchanged a panicked look with Glimmer then attempted to take the gauntlet off of Adora's wrist.

"Adora! Take it off!" Catra growled, desperately trying to remove the golden gauntlet.

Glimmer was trying to remove it too but they had no luck, desperately Adora continued to scratched at her ears. "Make it stop!" She wailed once more. 

"Touch the stupid gauntlet and make it the sword!" Catra snapped, fear and worry lacing her angry tone. 

The blonde still didn't listen her hands latched onto her ears and began to pull at them. "Fuck this." Catra scowled, grabbing onto Adora's hand and forcing it to touch the gauntlet. 

The gauntlet transformed into the sword, and dropped to the ground causing Adora to fall to the ground, her gaze dazed and her hands no longer at her ears as she breathed shakily. Beneath them the ground began to rumble, and shake. 

"What's going on?" Glimmer backed up, stumbling from the shaking earth. 

"I'm not sure." Catra tried to keep her stance. "Maybe it's an attack? If it is then I hope your magic friends would hurry the hell up." She hissed.

Catra was correct, it was an attack. A few helicopters were above them, the doors slid open and they began to drop things around them, the objects being dropped beeped loudly. "Shit shit shit.." the magicat scrambled toward Adora, picking up the sword of protection and urging the blonde to get up. "Adora get up! Now!"

Adora pushed herself up, ripping the sword from Catra's grasp. Her default form flickered into She-ra within seconds. One arm wrapped around Glimmer's waist, while her other wrapped around Catra's. 

She-ra bent her knees, and launched herself into the air. Landing a decent amount away, pulling the two girls close to her chest, back facing the bombs as they exploded behind her. Rocks, dirt and snow splattered into the air from the explosions. The earth around them shook, heat radiated through the air as She-ra held them close, shielding them from the impact. 

Once the booming silenced, She-ra let go of them and stood up fully. Turning around, and facing the armada of helicopters. A few soldiers slid from the choppers, onto roped ladders and landed on the crumbled surface of the earth. Charging forward in clanky outfits, guns at hand, shooting on rapid-fire. Bullets pelting in their way.

Catra jumped up, summersaulting forward and unsheathing her claws at full length while Glimmer teleported to the mighty warrior's other side, readying her fists. 

She-ra curtly nodded to Catra then to Glimmer. She stepped forward, spinning the sword of protection. Letting the bullets bounce off the shiny blade, and back at the soldiers who ducked down to the ground in turn. 

Glimmer threw a few balls of fiery sparkles, teleporting around strategically while Catra maneuvered her way among the mess of soldiers, right-hooking a few of them while planting a strong kick to a few others chests. 

She-ra bent her knees once more, and leaned up into the air. Landing inside one of the helicopters, her blue eyes piercing into one of the soldiers who remained in the aircraft. They scrambled away in a panicked frenzy, and leaped from the chopper. Satisfied with the reaction, she went back to the open side and leaped to another one. 

"Catra!" Scorpia's voice was heard. "Glimmer!" 

The scorpioni woman was running toward them with Perfuma at her side. The two joined in on the fight, taking out as many soldiers as they could. Perfuma using what plant-life that was nearby to her advantage. 

While Scorpia simply used her brute strength, and pincers to sock a few soldiers in the head. 

Only a few remained, and those few were gathering their fellows and grabbing onto the ropes of the choppers up above. 

She-ra leaped down from a chopper and landed right in front of the last solider, who backed away frantically. The golden haired warrior flinched at the sight of her scowl that was reflecting back at her in the green glass of the solider's helmet. She kept composure though, waiting for the solider to leave. 

Once the area completely cleared, and the helicopters disappeared from few did She-ra flicker back down to the broad shouldered blonde.

Adora dropped the sword, crumbling down to the earth. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, and she seemed out of it.

"Adora!" Catra yelped, catching her breath before grabbing onto Glimmer who quickly teleported over to the blonde.

"Are you okay??" Glimmer bent down to her fiancé.

"I'm fine." Adora looked up at them with a weak smile on her face. "I'm proud of you both." She grabbed the sword's handle, sticking the blade into the ground and using it as leverage to heave herself up.

The blonde warrior's breath was visible in the air as she adjusted the coat she had on. "It's kinda hard to move in the snow huh?" She chuckled.

"Freezing." Catra chattered. "I kept getting snowflakes in my face." She huffed, pressing a kiss to Adora's cheek. 

"I wonder what they were trying to do.." Glimmer walked over to where one of the bombs had gone off, bending down in the snow and observing the metal pieces. 

"They want one of us. I'm assuming they're wanting Adora.." Catra looked at her worriedly.

"They won't get me. I pack a good ass' fight." Adora chuckled.

"Well.. whatever they were trying to do.. I don't understand why the sword was making your ears hurt?" Glimmer got up, turning back to them as Scorpia and Perfuma made their way over. "Are you guys okay?" The plant-powered girl clasped her gloved hands together worriedly.

"Yeah we're fine." Catra nodded. "I'm not sure."

"I think I know why." Adora transformed the sword into a gauntlet and put it back on her wrist. "We're really close to where I found the sword in the first place." She gestured toward the snow covered woods nearby. "There might be an energy force.. or some type of .. I'm not sure. Maybe it's just because that's where it originated from?." The warrior looked at them confusedly.

"What?" Scorpia frowned. "Gosh. We're real sorry for taking so long by the way, the road was blocked off with snow and we were trying to get through it the best we could. Then we saw the helicopters and just ran on foot."

"It's okay Scorp." Catra half-smiled at her weakly. "And right before those idiots showed up the sword was making Adora freak out. It was vibrating and stuff. Not sure what that's about but I really would like to get out of here. It's freezing." 

"Should I just text everyone and tell them to meet at my house ?.." Glimmer looked at Adora then Perfuma.

"No." Catra shook her head. "Put everyone in a group chat and tell them what happened. We can try to meet up again when the weather is better, just make sure that they keep practicing on their own." 

Merely did Glimmer nod at this. "Let's go home then. I'm freezing my ass off." She chuckled, still feeling battered from the fight.

It was a quiet drive home. Catra was enjoying the heated car, her tail curling and uncurling was she soaked up the heat. Her bi-colored eyes shut, and her expression relaxed as she leaned in the passenger seat. Adora however seemed unfocused and lost, fiddling with her gloves in hand.

"'Dora?" Glimmer looked at her through the mirror.

No reply.

"Adora?" Glimmer repeated. Catra blinked open her eyes, glancing back at the blonde.

"Oh. Mm?" Adora snapped her attention to the two.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer frowned.

"I'm okay. Just tired. When we get to your house.. can I lay down? I know it's not exactly time to go to sleep but—" 

"Hell yeah. Let's nap it out till dinner." Catra said with a smirk, propping her feet up on the dashboard.

"A nap sounds great." Glimmer nodded to the two with a small smile appearing on her lips.

___________________

Once home the three ambled their way up the stairs, dropping their book bags in the living room before hand. 

They removed their winter-apparel. Putting pajamas on, and huddling up onto Glimmer's bed. The magicat, and sorceress held onto the blonde as if their life depended on it, basking in the warmth that radiated from their furnace of a fiancé.

Sleep was about to hit Glimmer like a truck when suddenly she felt something .. wet on her hand that was placed on Adora's abdomen. Tiredly she lifted up her hand, blearily looking at her palm and finger tips that had faint traces of blood on them.

This definitely snapped Glimmer awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with her clean hand and quickly glanced from her blood coated hand to Adora's abdomen. Blood was seeping through the white fabric of Adora's tank-top. 

"Adora!" Her voice made Catra and Adora both jolt awake.

"Holy shit—" Catra inhaled sharply, realizing why Glimmer had yelled. "Jesus Adora! You're hurt?? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I am?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writings a little messy, srry ab that. Kinda in a weird mindset right now. 
> 
> Anyway.. smths up with Adora. She needs her gfs help I stg.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	35. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Today was Adora's birthday. She was now 18, a legal adult technically. 

Catra and Glimmer had let her sleep in a little longer than usual, then woke her up for a nice breakfast. Crepes, something the blonde had grown fond of since Bow had introduced them to her at their first sleepover. 

She knew her girls were going to try and make this the best birthday she'd ever had. Especially with everything that was going on, the wound on her abdomen had merely been grazed by a bullet. It was healing nicely now. She hadn't even felt it hit her, or noticed the blood when she was changing into her pajamas that night.

It was fine though. Catra scolded her, and told her to be more careful while Glimmer was rambling about how she should check herself incase of any injuries that transferred from She-ra to her. If she hadn't been She-ra in that moment, the bullet wouldn't have just left a small skid mark. It would've actually plunged into her abdomen, and possibly shoot clean through her depending on what bullets the horde soldiers were using.

Now Angella was driving the three girls to somewhere. Adora didn't know where they were going, but it seemed both Glimmer and Catra knew. Most likely another surprise set up for the blonde, she gave way and allowed them to do this. Enjoying it for the most part, trying her best not to sulk about how this was the first birthday without her brother.

Soon enough they arrived to a familiar park near the school, it reminded her of the big where she ran off to meet up with Catra at the basketball courts. Shivering at the sour memory. She didn't want to remember that night, those hands.. touching her. 

Catra must have noticed her uneasiness because the magicat held out a hand suddenly, a smile on her lips. Revealing one of her fangs, poking out into her bottom lip. "Don't worry." She whispered, her bi-colored eyes were gentle. A gentleness Adora rarely got to see. 

They drove along a gravel road, stopping at one of the picnic pavilions near a swing set. Adora blinked, gazing at the familiar faces that were scattered around the picnic benches. Balloons, banners, and tablecloths decorated the pavilion. The main color, of course being red, because of how fond Adora was of the warm color.

Angella parked the car, and unbuckled her seatbelt while Glimmer looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was seated behind her. "If it gets too much, just let us know okay?" The sorceress smiled.

The warrior nodded firmly, returning the smile back. The four ambled out of the car. Adora was instantly greeted with a bunch of 'Happy Birthday Adora!''s. It was sweet, she had never imagined her peers caring this much about a silly day she was born on. 

"Did you get to do these in Horde?" Glimmer grinned, grabbing ahold of Adora's hand and squeezing it.

"Sorta. Adam, Teela, and Duncan used to have a small thing at our old house. We had dinner, and then they'd give me a present or something." The blonde's smile disappeared when she mentioned them. 

"Teela?" Catra blinked a few times, sauntering over to the pavilion at Adora's other side.

"Teela basically raised me when Adam couldn't. She was my rock. Adam and her dated off and on, but she always made sure to be around for me even when they weren't together." The blonde explained to them. 

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here. Maybe we can give her a call after the party?" Glimmer offered with a kind smile.

"Sure." Adora nodded then glanced up as Seahawk scrambled over to her. "Hello Adora, my dear! Happy Birthday!" The tall male grinned, his eyes sparkling happily. 

"Thank you Seahawk." Adora smiled. 

The party began, and they mainly just sat around with their friends. Chatting about, even Entrapta was conversing with Adora. Talking about normal things? Well normal-enough things. The purple-haired tech master was rambling on about how she was going to flake out on college, and simply go head first into her inventions. She also happily presented sketches of outfit ideas for everyone so they had actual outfits to fight in, the elastic material she had chosen would give them good movement ability. 

Castaspella had joined in, saying she definitely would take the sketches and turn them into real outfits. 

Glimmer seemed thrilled at the idea, maybe it was because she liked the cape design Entrapta had given her on the sketch. Her excitement made Adora smile. Catra however was hesitant to tryout an outfit, unsure of someone else picking out her clothes for her. 

They sang happy birthday after chatting about, then cut the cake. Adora had specifically said she didn't want any presents but of course a few of her friends hadn't listened to her wants and got her presents anyway. 

Seahawk got her a pocket watch with her initials engraved in it. Perfuma and Scorpia had both shared their present, it was a red leather jacket. Leather wasn't exactly Adora's style however she'd give it a chance. Netossa and Spinnerella got her a card with a gift card to an ice cream shop nearby. Something Adora would definitely use. Bow had gotten her a little bow and arrow pin, saying she'd always have a part of him with a wink.

Things were going smoothly, and it was happy. Somehow she had managed to push all her recently negative thoughts away for the moment, basking in the warmth and happiness of her friends as they all laughed and conversed around her. 

Her blue eyes wandered as a beat-up car parked right next to Angella's. A familiar male stepped out, and instantly Adora's heart sank. She got up, her hands splayed out on the table. 

"Adora?" Catra frowned, peeking her ears and following Adora's gaze. "Oh fu-" 

The blonde was already marching over to her brother, his gaze dark as he gripped ahold of something in one of his hands. "You have some nerve showing up here-" Glimmer said, suddenly appearing at Adora's side in a cloud of pink sparkles.

Carefully Adora put her hand in front of Glimmer, eyeing the other two people who got out of the car. Another male, Duncan, and a female.

Teela.

She looked just about the same since the last day she saw her. The day that her and Adam moved to Brightmoon.

Her skin was still fair, and her hair was still that glowing auburn color that Adora had grown fond. Though she was clad in an outfit Adora had never seen before, ripped jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a white aviator jacket. Her gray-blue eyes glistened against the sun.

"Adora." Teela smiled lightly. In the moment.. Adora had completely forgotten about the whole incident with Adam. Teela was her home. She was there when Adam couldn't be.. a motherly figure.

The sight of Teela made tears begin to well up in her eyes. She relaxed her posture, and instantly went to the taller woman. Wrapping her arms around her in a much needed hug. Of course Teela hugged Adora back, gripping the back of her head almost motherly. "I missed you so much." The blonde murmured, her voice hoarse and more of a croak. 

"I missed you too." Teela murmured, pulling away. Her hands placed on the warrior's broad shoulders as she scanned her face. "Oh don't cry for me. Those tears'll get you nowhere. You didn't think I'd miss your birthday did you? It's the big eighteen!" 

Chuckling between her tears, Adora wiped a few away. "I can't believe you're here.." She whispered weakly. Then suddenly she remembered.. she was engaged. Teela had yet to meet the two woman she would be marrying within the next month. "Teela.." Adora gestures toward Glimmer and Catra. "This is Glimmer, and Catra. .. They're my fiancées." 

They approached Adora and Teela, look skeptical but happy to meet someone who the blonde seemed fond of.

"Catra." The magicat held out her hand, a toothy grin on her face.

Teela had other plans, she enwrapped the magicat in a tight hug earning a small grumble from the bi-colored girl. She then pulled away, gazing at Glimmer who willingly took the hug from Teela after introducing herself.

Once more the auburn haired woman pulled away, taking a few courteous steps backwards and putting her hands behind her back. "I'm happy that Adora has found love. I hope Adam hasn't been too much of a pain?" She shot a glare at the blond-haired male, who awkwardly looked downward. 

Right. He's here.

Reality sunk it again.

"He didn't tell you?" Catra butted in before anyone could react, her claws flexing as she looked at the woman with a bored expression. "Oh yeah.. well ya see, dickhead over here." The magicat pointed her clawed index finger at Adam. "Is working for the company that literally is trying to kill us, also knew that they were going to come after Adora's friends but didn't think to tell us." 

"Adam?" Teela looked at him with narrowed gray-blue eyes.

"I didn't specifically know who they were going for. All I knew was that it was a few people with magic. Look.. when we moved to Brightmoon they said they'd leave Adora alone if I just stayed out of the way and followed orders. They didn't keep their promise.. so I no longer work for them at all." Adam said in a bleak tone. "I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for how I treated you both. I don't want to be booted out of your life Adora." He turned his stone-cold dark brown eyes to his sister. "I'm happy for you. I want to be there for you. Duncan and I both have completely cut ties with them. We want to help you. With your.. rebellion thing." 

Adora was processing everything her brother said, knitting her brows together as she fiddled with her fingers. Though her thoughts were interrupted when Catra began to laugh.

"You think some measly apology is going to fix the fact that we all almost died because you were working with a company involved with murders??" Catra laughed, clasping her hands together. "What? Did you think we didn't know about that? No. That's the whole point of what we're trying to stop. Stop the killings. Were you perhaps involved in any of the murders? I mean you're an adult. I'm sure you've killed plenty by now—"

"Catra." Adora cut her off. 

"What? He deserves it!" Catra said, her voice filled with spite and anger. "You almost got killed! We all did. All because he was being reckless and an asshole!" The magicat was lashing her tail, ears folded down. Her sharp-cat like eyes landed on Adam who was shuffling on his feet nervously. "What? Is there something else you wanna tell us?" She spat.

"Okay. Well. Before I do.. I wanna give Adora this because I know she won't take it after I say this." Adam's voice was blank, and his brows were creased with frustration. He tossed the blonde something, quickly she caught it. Flipping it over in her hand. It was the keys to the car. "It's all yours. Don't crash it please." He sighed, running a hand through his thick blond fluffy hair. 

Before Adora could argue he began to speak again.

"Mom and Dad.. it wasn't an accident." Adam swallowed hard as he held his sister's gaze. "It was a set-up. They were planning on turning away from the company, and they wanted you, Adora. The company wanted you for some weird ass reason. You were only a kid. Mom and Dad didn't understand why they wanted you so bad. They were going to move here. To Brightmoon with you when you were seven. They were killed before they even could make it out of the building. It was easier making up the lie. I didn't want you growing up thinking it was your fault they died because it wasn't. They made their choice.. and I was scared. I thought if I turned my back on the company they'd kill me, and you'd be all alone. Turns out you.. don't need me and it was really just me being a coward."

Duncan didn't look phased, he must've known. This only further broke Adora's heart as she tightly gripped the car keys in her hand. Teela was frowning, her brows creased in confusion. "Adam— That's not true is it?.." She took a cautious step forward.

"I'm sorry Teela." Adam murmured. "It's true." 

"You fucking asshole!" Catra ambled forward, socking Adam right in the nose. He stumbled back, instantly clutching at his nose that began to gush blood. "Okay I deserved that." Adam muttered.

"Yeah! You fucking deserve to die you piece of shit!" Catra snarled, her hand twitching as she tried to hold back her anger from hurting him more. She noticed she had left scratch marks on his face from the night where they raided his house.

Adora was in shock. Her shoulders shook.

"Adora?.." Glimmer reached for her.

"I..I.. need .. to .. to.. go think." Quickly Adora turned on heel, walking away as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She stopped near a large tree next to the swing-sets, keeling over and retching behind it. Her back and stomach heaving with effort as her body ridden whatever had remained in her system from the day. Probably didn't help that she had mainly been hyped up on sugar. 

Glimmer cringed, and she wanted to go over to help. Teela grabbed her arm. "Give her a moment. She needs to calm down." The auburn haired woman murmured. 

"But—" Glimmer frowned.

"Maybe try to calm Catra down? I need to have a word with Adam." Teela suggested with a weak smile then walked over to the broad male, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Even though she was still within earshot of a few people Teela began to yell, and cuss out Adam. Obviously very angry with the whole situation at hand.

Catra was breathing heavily, her claws pulling at her hair as she turned to Glimmer who was approaching her. "Don't try to make this better. Nothing is okay right now. Did Adora even tell you anything about her parents before this? I mean I knew they were gone but I didn't know how.. she never said .. anything. And why the hell did she just now mention this Teela person? Why doesn't she ever talk about Duncan or anyone??" The magicat scowled.

"Catra.." Glimmer frowned. "It's Adora. She doesn't talk about trauma. You know that. She hides everything and puts a brave face on. As of late, I highly doubt the thing she has been thinking about was her parents passing a decade ago. I know it's upsetting. Adam is an asshole for lying.. but we really gotta start showing up for Adora right now. Maybe she didn't tell us because she didn't feel like she could?.." Her lavender eyes peered into the mismatched ones. 

"I don't know." Catra sighed loudly. "Let's go help the idiot for now." She grabbed ahold of Glimmer's hand and the two teleported near the tree. 

Adora was on the opposite side of the tree, curled up with her face tucked into her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. A few strands of her hair had come loose from her slick ponytail. 

"Adora." Glimmer said carefully earning a flinch from the blonde. "Hey it's okay.." She bent down. "We're sorry.. about your birthday being ruined." She frowned.

"Just.. ignore him. Okay?" Catra suddenly said. "He's not worth your time. He's a coward, and a liar. I know you love him but he doesn't deserve your life right now, okay? Maybe after all this complicated shit in our lives is done with them you can have a normal conversation with him. But right now.. you need to focus on yourself. On your health, on your mental state, and on your safety. Don't throw yourself into battle. You mean a lot to us both and we really would like to at least marry what little bit of you there is left." The magicat mumbled, narrowing her eyes then blinking. "Why do you want to get married so quickly anyway?"

Glimmer creased her brows. Maybe the short, snappy approach was what Adora needed. She didn't need comforting, she needed the facts because comforting hadn't been working for the past month and a half. 

"Because." Adora mumbled, her voice cracked with pain as she wiped a few tears away with her sleeve. "Incase something happens.. like a promise. I want to be with you guys until my last breath. I want to be bonded with you guys now." Her voice sounded like a mere whimper.

She knew she sounded pathetic, however she couldn't bring herself to hold it off and put a mask on her fiancées. So many things had been opened up today, wounds that she'd be licking along with the others. 

"Sap." Catra sighed, grabbing one of Adora's hands. "Nothings going to happen to you. We won't let it. If you wanna get married in February so be it. I'm looking forward to marrying this little dork over here anyway." She glanced at Glimmer who merely scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"We're here for you 'Dora and it seems like you have a lot of people that care about you." Glimmer smiled, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead before gesturing toward the picnic pavilion filled with their friends who were overlooking them with concerned gazes.

"Oh shit. They heard all of that stuff huh?" Adora chuckled, wiping a few more of her tears away.

"Yup." Catra nodded. "Don't worry I'll beat them up if they say anything out of line."

"Catra." Glimmer warned.

"Ah I love it when ya say my name, Sparkles." The magicat grinned playfully.

"Adora?" Teela's voice sounded behind them.

"Ah- I'm sorry-" Adora did her best to wipe her tears away fully at the sight of the woman.

"Nono. It's okay. I just.. wanted to let you know that. I love you, and I'm sorry for what they did. I'm always here for you and I'd love to.. fight along side you, and your friends." Teela smiled. "I defected from the company once I graduated high school." She explained to Glimmer and Catra. "I have training. I guess men are idiots when it comes to realizing who is good and who is bad. Or maybe they're just a bunch of pussies." 

Catra snickered at this. "I like her. This girl raised you, dork? How'd you turn out this lame then? Jeez." She said playfully.

"Rude." Adora rolled her eyes but chuckled at this. "We'd love to have you on our side and.. you are very much welcome to our wedding."

"Well I sure hope I'm invited to your wedding, kid." Teela scuffed the top of Adora's head in a loving manner. Her blue-gray eyes peered from Glimmer to Catra. "You both seem.. to greatly care for my Adora here. Make sure she takes care of herself. Dumbass doesn't know right from left half the time." She said with a grin. 

"I am not a dumbass!" Adora huffed.

"You kinda are sometimes." Catra shrugged.

"Glim— c'mon back me up here." Adora looked at the sorceress desperately who merely shrugged and said; "You're an obliviously stubborn dork." 

Maybe she didn't need Duncan or Adam to be happy. Maybe it didn't matter how her parents died. In the moment she was happy. Happy that she'd get to marry these two, and have Teela witness it. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed writing this.. 
> 
> Adam’s an asshole, and Duncan is too. Teela is great. 
> 
> Hopefully I won’t add any fillers and get straight into the next plot..  
> This fic isn’t Uhh,, it’s a little angsty as it continues. Well more than a little. I’ll put TW’s and try my best to let any of you know before each chapter if it’s graphic in someway. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	36. Super suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV
> 
> TW: Trauma talk, and panic attack

It was the beginning of February now. The weekend, after a long busy school-week. Catra, Adora and Glimmer were at Castaspella's house. 

Castaspella had urged them to come over, even though the three had still so much to plan for the upcoming wedding. They put their plans on hold to go visit the sorceress who had been working diligently on their new outfits. 

"Do you like the material?" Castaspella asked, eyeing the three girls who were wearing the outfits that Entrapta had shown sketches of at Adora's birthday. Catra's was a tight elastic suit, colored dark gray with with gold, and white accent shapes on the chest, and arms. A belt at her waist, the buckle a gold diamond shape. She had short shiny gauntlets on her wrists and her feet were half covered in a white wrap. Exposing her clawed toes. 

Adora's wasn't as fancy due to having She-ra's form. She was clad in a tight elastic suit as well only hers was white with gold shapes on the chest, and arms. Other than the suit she had on her white worn running shoes. The suit showed off her broad composure, and muscular body. 

Glimmer's had the most flare. Mainly because Catra needed less flare to move around quickly and use her reflexes to her advantage. A cape would merely drag the magicat behind. 

Glimmer was clad in a similar elastic suit, hers of a different material and colored a light lavender. Not as tight, and the sleeves were cut short. She had the same wrappings that were on Catra's feet, only at her arms, waist and calves. A light blue cape being attached with gold buttons and long white gloves with gold accents. She was wearing her own shoes, pastel converse that looked strange with the outfit. 

"Yeah. I think I'll be able to move around in this. It barely feels like I have anything on." Catra nodded, eyeing Adora who had been spacey all morning. "Adora?" 

"Mm?" The blonde looked up. 

"Do you like it?" Catra questioned.

"Yes it's nice. It will work good for when I need to transform into She-ra." Adora nodded, answering in a monotone voice. She seemed thoughtful as she placed her hand back to her chin, examining herself in a mirror that was pressed against the wall. Though her blue eyes seemed to be wondering else where, frantically scanning the room that was scattered in horde logo after horde logo from Castaspella's research. 

"Glimmer?" Castaspella walked over to her niece, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Do you like yours?" She backed up, clasping her hands together. "I know this is a little excessive.. it must feel like a costume. But I think these outfits will help you move better in battle. If your friends want I can attempt to scrounge up some more outfits." 

"I like mine, yes, though I'll need to find a better shoe option." Glimmer smiled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I'll text everyone in the group chat about the outfits and don't worry I get why you wanted us to wear these. Thank you." She said as kindly as she could then pulled her phone from her pocket, texting away.

"Do we just wear these under our clothes?" Catra asked, fiddling with one of the metal cuffs on her wrist. 

"You can, since the material is thin.. your clothes should go under nicely and it's cold out so it'll be an extra layer of warmth. How are the temperatures at school?" Castaspella asked as she picked up a few loose pieces of fabric off the ground.

"Chilly. Only some parts have heat. Half the classrooms are freezing. We should be good wearing them to school." Catra murmured then glanced over at Adora once more who was still eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Well!" Castaspella set the fabric scraps on the messy table and then clasped her hands together excitedly. "Now that that's out of the way, have you guys made any decisions for the wedding yet?"

The magicat awkwardly shifted on her feet, this wasn't something she was good at. Making conversation with adults, she had an issue with coming off rude and sarcastic. Therefore she held her tongue when around Castaspella and Angella. They had only ever shown kindness to her, and she was scared if she opened her mouth something would come off wrong and they'd end up hating her.

"Yes. We decided on a venue. The church that mom and dad got married at." Glimmer looked up from her phone with a smile. "It's going to be small, we aren't gonna fully go all out. Just have the ceremony then possibly have dinner afterwards." 

"No after party?" Castaspella tilted her head.

"No." Glimmer shook her head glancing at Catra then Adora. "..The guest list is small, but our friends are very, chaotic. An after party would be a little too much for us." Her voice was strained as she tried to find the correct words.

"Hmm.." The older woman nodded slowly. "Well I'm looking forward to it anyway. Have you decided on colors?" 

"Pastels mainly." Glimmer went back to texting. "Bow said he'd be interested if you had the time, Mermista said sure. I think everyone else just wants to wear their own stuff." 

"Alright. I'll see if Entrapta wants to design them." Castaspella nodded once more. "When .. we have to infiltrate the company eventually.. I'm going to have a your mom, and Entrapta with me." She countered. "We will monitor your locations with the ear pieces that Entrapta is working on. We'll also work on tapping the security system. If anything goes wrong we'll come in as backup." 

"Sounds good." Catra agreed, briefly glancing at Glimmer who nodded to this. 

"Adora, have you ever been into one of the buildings before?" Castaspella looked at the blonde. 

The warrior's face fell, and she let her hands fall to her sides. Her blue eyes staring bleakly into the mirror. 

"Adora?" Catra looked to her fiancée.

Even after Adora's birthday the blonde still didn't seem to want to open up about her past. Teela told both Catra, and Glimmer to be weary about bringing it up. They had been practically walking on egg shells around the mighty warrior since the whole event. It was mildly frustrating, actually no it was beginning to become infuriating for the magicat. How can she just avoid her problems and act like nothing happened? It didn't make sense. She hadn't even seen her cry, or be upset at all since that day. 

Adora had thrown herself deep into her school work, and even offered to do others homework as well. Her She-ra practicing outside became more frequent, doing it everyday before school and then after. 

Then finally, Catra saw that fear, that anger, that built up sadness in the blonde's eyes. Was it wrong of her and Glimmer to act like nothing had happen as well? Were they enabling the blonde to hide her feelings? 

Possibly. Nono. Yes. They really should've asked her to talk about it—

The blonde warrior turned on heel, sharply. From how fast she had turned around she stumbled a little, quickly rushing past the three and disappearing out the messy room. Her footsteps fast and heavy, fading away as she got further away from them.

Frantically Glimmer looked to Catra who frowned. "We should've tried talking to her about it." The magicat murmured, rubbing her head in frustration. "She keeps building everything up and not talking." Quickly Catra walked out the door, glancing around as she walked down the hall. "Adora?" She said somewhat loudly.

After a few moments both Glimmer and Castaspella followed. 

"Wait." Catra halted. "Castaspella. Can you uh, make some tea? Glimmer and I can handle this. Tea will be good to calm her down." Her voice was sharp. 

"O-Oh yes! I can do that." The black-haired woman nodded then quickly followed them down the stairs. Turning the opposite direction that they went, disappearing into the kitchen.

Glimmer grabbed Catra's hand. "Be gentle." She reminded in a careful tone.

"I'm always gentle." Catra said bitterly.

"No you're not. You tend to be too brash with asking what's wrong, and then get frustrated when she doesn't answer. Let her speak and don't try to sugarcoat it with a joke." The shorter girl cocked a brow at the magicat. 

"I hate you." She muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You love me." Glimmer smiled then let go of her hand and began to walk toward the sound of shaky cries in the living room. 

There she was, laying curled up in the corner of the living room. She had managed to squeeze her hips in between the wall, and fireplace. Arms wrapped around her legs, face in her knees. Rocking herself back and forth as she let out small pathetic sobs. 

The two approached her with caution.

"Hey.." Glimmer was the first to speak, bending down near her. She settled herself down on her legs. "Baby." She offered her hand out to Adora.

Within a flash Adora grabbed her hand, pulling the pink-haired girl forward roughly causing Glimmer to squeak. The blonde desperately wrapped her arms around her, tight and unwilling to let go. 

Glimmer looked over her shoulder, throwing a worried gaze to Catra. She then turned her head back around. "'Dora." She hummed in a soft tone. "It's okay. We're not going anywhere. Just try to breathe?.. Then you can tell us all about what's wrong." 

Somehow those words seemed to get through to Adora. She was hushing herself, taking deep breaths with her face still buried in Glimmer's shoulder. 

"That's good." Catra nodded, crawling closer to them and sitting on the edge of the fireplace. She curled her tail around the blonde's waist.

A few silent minutes went by as Adora continued to try and hush herself. The cries subsided fully, and she seemed to be grounded for the most part. Carefully she let go of Glimmer, leaning her head back against the wall. Her face red, eyes puffy and tear stains on her cheeks. A few tear drops remained glistening in her tear ducts. 

"You can talk to us about it. You know that right?" Glimmer sat down more comfortably, holding onto Adora's hands.

The blonde looked at her hazily, blinking a few times. She seemed confused, and hesitant.

"Adora." Catra frowned. "You can talk to us about anything. We want to help."

"It's my fault.. they're dead." Adora's voice cracked with a sob. 

"Baby. No." Glimmer squeezed her hands. "It's not your fault. It's the horde's fault. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were a child." She reassured her.

"It's my fault." More tears began to well in the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"Adora Layfield." Catra said in a soft yet stern voice. "It is not your fault." 

"I'm—sorry." Adora cried.

"Love." Catra lowered her head down closer to her fiancée. "You have nothing to apologize for. But you need to talk to us. You can't keep everything inside. You have to talk to us. If you hide everything it's just going to hurt worse, and talking about stuff make things better." She inhaled sharply. "If I talk.. about .. my past," She paused. "Will you talk about yours? If we.. do it together with Sparkles here. Would that make you feel better?" Her brows were furrowed.

The only thing Adora managed to do was nod weakly then point to the couch, most likely not enjoying the fact that her hips were being squeezed in the tight area she was sitting in.

"Okay." Catra stood, unraveling her tail from her fiancée's waist. Glimmer helped Adora up then walked her over to the couch. The three settled down with Adora in the middle as per usual. Instinctively the blonde curled up, and rested her head on the magicat's shoulder whilst holding onto Glimmer's hand. 

"Okay." Catra repeated once more. "It's not, that bad, okay? I don't want either of you going to pity town about it. I'm fine now." She ran a hand through her messy hair. "As you know I've been in foster care since I was born. I was born in Horde, and stayed there until I was about ten. No one in Horde gets adopted, so when I got moved from there to here I was already passed the age of being wanted. No one wants a ten year old. I rebelled a lot because I didn't understand why no one wanted me. .. Most of the houses I was in only did the bare minimum to keep me alive. I can't blame them. I was a little asshole sometimes I still am. I met Mrs.Heart in middle school when she was student teaching. I um, decided to try and do better for myself academically. It was hard to stay out of trouble but I did get good grades. High school came and I met you, Sparkles." She grinned slightly. "You were kinda infuriating but.. you're actually great." 

"Aww someone's gone soft for me?" Glimmer cooed, sticking out her tongue.

Adora giggled a little at this, sniffling and wiping her tears away. 

"Maybe." Catra commented. "I was mean to a lot of people my first two years. I got in trouble. Junior year.. I don't know what happened exactly but I just realized that rebelling all together wasn't going to get me anywhere. I still got in trouble sometimes.. but I tried to be nice or at least keep my distance." She scratched the side of her face, looking nervous. "I've never been this happy before even during the middle of a war.. I just, I love you guys a lot. Don't say anything about it Sparkles." Her tone dropped at the end.

"The Catra Mendoza loves me??" Glimmer cooed once more. "Oh god I think I might be swooning." 

"Shut it." Catra muttered. "Okay I opened up. Now it's your turn Adora."

The blonde shifted a little, lifting her head up off the magicat's shoulder. "I don't remember my parents." She admitted quietly. "At all." Her expression became sad. "I don't know why.. because I remember stuff before they died but I don't remember them at all. After they did die, I didn't understand at first and I just wanted to go back to my old school to see you Catra." Her voice wavered weakly. "Adam said that we had to move, and we did. We moved closer to the company in a different district. I made no friends. No one seemed to like me, and I still don't know why. School was different there. I got my basic education but most of it was just.. exercise or training? Adam wasn't home a lot when I was in middle school and high school. He seemed to get busier and busier as time went on. Teela and Duncan took care of me but then Duncan left. Teela stayed and she was there. Adam.. I don't even know why we moved to Brightmoon. Was that a lie too? Did he.. come here to hurt innocent people? He said it was a job promotion." The blonde seemed distraught.

"Adora.." Glimmer rubbed her thumb along her knuckles. "Adam is a liar." She said quietly. "I know you love him and it's hard right now.. but you can't blame yourself for everything that has happened. We don't know why the horde wanted you. We may not ever know. We love you." She stared into those blue eyes. "And we care about you, and we're the ones who are going to marry you. You don't need to hide your pain. You aren't just She-ra. You're Adora. My Adora. Our Adora. Life sucks sometimes. But you know who's always going to be there to help you? Your friends, and your family. We are your family." Glimmer squeezed her hand gently. "However.. you have to let us help you." 

"I know." Adora said meekly, sniffling softly.

"Then let us." Catra murmured, her own voice now wavering with emotion. "You have to let us help you and if you know that then ignore your stupid stubborn brain and let us help you."

The three chuckled at this. All eyes teary, and red now. The laughter calmed, and silence remained for a few moments.

"I made Catra cry?" Adora broke the silence.

"Yeah." The magicat chuckled. 

"Huh." Glimmer grinned. "Didn't know cats could cry?"

"This one can!" Adora smiled, sniffling and booping Catra's cheek with her pointer finger.

"Hmph." The magicat huffed. 

Suddenly Castaspella entered the living room with four cups of tea somehow balanced in her arms. She bent down, handing them each a cup and keeping one for herself. "Micah would be proud of all of you." She smiled softly, her eyes fading with pride and sadness. "He would've loved to meet both you, and Adora." 

More tears fell from Glimmer's eyes. "Don't bring up dad right nowww." She groaned, covering her face. 

"What? I'm just saying the truth. He would've had a hay day meeting them." Castaspella chuckled. "Probably would've enjoyed Catra's sarcasm, and Adora's dense head too much." 

The magicat lowered her head, not liking being called out about her sarcastic ways. 

"He probably would've." Glimmer smiled weakly. "I wish I would've gotten to know him." 

"He'd be proud of you." Castaspella bent down, placing a kiss on the top of her niece's head. 

"I wish he could be at the wedding." The young sorceress frowned.

"He will be." Castaspella hummed, tapping where her heart is. "He's always with you in here." She walked away, sipping her tea.

The three eventually calmed down, tucking into their cups of tea and wiping their tears away. Only red faces remained, and glassy eyes. 

Adora put down her cup. "Do I invite Adam and Duncan to the wedding?." She creased her brows. 

Catra wanted to say no. She didn't want them there. She didn't want them to have a chance to ruin the wedding. But then again it was the people who raised Adora and at the end of the day they did love the blonde even if they made some bad decisions.

"It's up to you." Catra managed to say. 

"Yeah." Glimmer agreed. "They're the people who raised you." She said in a soft voice. "If you want them there we wouldn't blame you and if you don't then that's okay, it's okay to not want them there."

Slowly Adora nodded to this. "I'm gonna.. think about it." She paused. "Do I have to wear a dress?" 

"We've been over this.." Catra sighed heavily. "Sparkles is gonna wear a dress, and we're gonna wear vests with button ups." 

"Okay. Good." Adora hesitated. "Do we wear these outfits under them?" She glanced down at their elastic suits.

"No, I think we should be good. Plus I can't exactly wear a dress over this." Glimmer gestured toward her own outfit.

"The cape suits you." Adora smiled. "I wanted to tell you that upstairs but .. y'know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a filler but I thought this was a much needed talk that they had yet to have. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	37. Pre-Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Switches from Glimmer to Catra to Adora at the **
> 
> TW: Underaged drinking

It was a week before the wedding. Glimmer was on pins and needles, unable to shake her anxieties away as the date began to arrive sooner and sooner. Tonight was there bachelorette parties, something that Castaspella insisted on them having. A little time apart, something they hadn't had in awhile. 

Of course these parties would be mild. They were merely 18, and couldn't do much. Therefore basically it was just supposed to be three separate sleepovers, right? Well on Glimmer's end thats what she had planned. She had no idea what Adora or Catra had planned. 

She had set everything up, snacks, netflix, blankets, pillows. Hell she even had ingredients for them to make cupcakes if they wanted. 

Bow was the first to arrive, Perfuma a close second with Spinnerella right behind and Mermista fashionably late as per usual. The night was a little slow at first, they mainly just sat in silence watching 'Soul Surfer' on Netflix. When suddenly Mermista spoke up; "Why the hell are we watching this sad ass movie?" She sunk into the couch. "I thought bachelorette parties were supposed to be fun." 

Bow sighed. "I have to agree. Glimmer the last time we watched this movie was with Adora, and Catra. Adora literally couldn't even finish watching it." His dark eyes gazed at her in the dimly lit room, glistening. 

The shorter girl exhaled loudly, pausing the movie. As soon as she paused the movie, Perfuma let out a small sniffle. 

"We could make cupcakes?" Glimmer suggested as Spinnerella began to rub the curly-haired blonde's back, trying to soothe her. 

"Sounds fun." Mermista nodded. "I wish you guys would've pushed this wedding during the summer, we could've gone swimming in your pool." The blue-haired girl stood, stretching. Her dark eyes peering at the sliding door that led out to the pool.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to have another get together when it's warmer out." Spinnerella smiled at them. 

"Yeah. Sure it'll be fun!" Bow beamed, shooting two thumbs up into the air.

"Alright alright. But that means I'll have to somehow get rid of Adora and Catra long enough for more alone time." The young sorceress chuckled, flicking on the light switch. 

"Don't worry I'm sure I can manage Seahawk as a distraction. Maybe they can go catch something on fire." Mermista said with a playful grin. 

"I really don't want my soon-to-be-wives to be charged with arson." Glimmer sighed, rolling her eyes as the bunch made their way into the kitchen. Angella had promised them alone time, therefore she had begrudgingly agreed to stay with Castaspella for the night. They'd definitely finally have that much needed talk after all these years.

"Don't worry. Seahawk knows how to put it out, and clean up. I only let him set certain things on fire." The water-powered girl leaned against the marbled-counter of the island table. 

"Okay but, it's Seahawk, Adora and Catra. I'm sure if we let them, they'd blow everything up just for the fun of it." Glimmer chuckled.

"Adora??" Bow exclaimed. "I don't think she'd blow anything up!"

"Oh trust me, if you have her the power to blow up a small area, as long as no one was in harms way, she'd definitely do it just to see the 'pretty' explosion." The young sorceress snickered. 

They began to make the cupcakes, messing about, tearing the kitchen apart for ingredients. Perfuma and Spinnerella tried to keep things organized however they were overpowered by the other three messy bakers. Flour had coated Bow's shirt, and face whilst there was a few random pieces of sugar clinging to Mermista's hands and arms. 

Perfuma dodged every attempt of them trying to soil her perfectly clean clothes. Scolding them every time they failed, and ended up costing themselves in the ingredients. While Spinnerella carefully watched Mermista's measuring techniques. 

It was a simple, yet fun task, and they'd end up with cupcakes at the end. Glimmer had never really had a sleepover most of these girls, having spent a lot of time with Bow, obviously. But she had never stayed with Spinnerella or Mermista, she had gone to Perfuma's birthday parties over the years and Mermista's when she was a child (which didn't end well, Seahawk face planted into the cake).

It was nice. Having time away from them. Though her heart did ache a little. Glimmer missed them, and wished that they were here. Messing about with the frosting, Catra scolding Adora about how she should stop eating the batter because it'll make her stomach hurt. Adora ignoring her and persisting on, then later getting a stomach ache and earning a 'I told you' from the magicat. 

Eventually the group settled back down with their plate full of cupcakes, passing them around as they watched 'Victorious'. Something more upbeat and funny. Also a nostalgic show for the group, all of them had grown up with this show. Both her and Bow had both been obsessed with it, and iCarly.

Not even two episodes in and Mermista had already commented on how much of a Bi-con Jade was. This led into a full fledged conversation about all of the characters sexualities. 

Glimmer watched them fondly converse with one another. Her mind wandering. What was Catra and Adora doing?.

**

"Catra really is settling down huh? You haven't even graduated yet." Lonnie uttered, handing the girl a beer. "Also settling down with Sparkles AND Blondie?" 

"Shut up." The magicat muttered, hitting the tab against the wooden porch railing. 

"I just never thought you liked Sparkles like that y'know. I mean I guess it makes sense as to why you picked on her so much." Lonnie said smugly. 

Catra let out a long sigh. 

They were at Lonnie's house for her own little bachelorette type party. She had invited Scorpia, Entrapta, Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio. Rogelio came even though things had been tense between him and Kyle since the blond haired boy chose Bow over him. 

Scorpia was sitting with Entrapta on a bench, they were both fiddling with some stupid device Entrapta had been working on. While Kyle was twiddling with his thumbs, awkwardly sitting next to the lizard-man who was chugging down his own beer.

"I don't know if I like her.. like that, okay?" Catra muttered. "I love her, and she's great. But it's different from when I'm with Adora. Like.. I don't know if I'd be with her without Adora. It's hard to explain. She's not.. how you think she is. She's amazing, sweet and kind. She knows how to handle everything and I don't know.." The magicat to a swig of her beer, and then ran a shaky hand through her wild hair. "I don't know. I feel like I'm not good enough for either of them. Glimmer said something to me a few days ago.. how I handle things too brash. How am I supposed to help Adora when she's upset? Or.." 

"HeyHey." Lonnie patted her shoulder. "I was only messing around, chill. I'm glad you're happy. I was a little upset at first because I thought you just ditched us for them, I didn't realize you.. loved them. I thought it was a fling, you never are serious about this stuff." She rubbed her own neck, nervously. "As for your worries.. I dunno. I've never been in a serious relationship before. Maybe ask Scorpia? Kyle isn't going to provide any good advice don't ask his ass." The dark-skinned girl cocked a brow, a smirk on her lips.

The magicat merely let out a fit of high-pitched laughs, her claws tapping at the glass bottle in her hand. 

"Hey!" Kyle huffed. "I have good advice! I'm not a little kid anymore guys." It was true, he wasn't that same nerd at the beginning of high school. He was still scrawny, but he had buffed out a little bit. His hair no longer as shaggy, and disarranged thanks to the help of Bow. He even stopped wearing graphic t-shirts. Clad in a light gray shirt, green and black plaid flannel, and dark torn jeans. 

"Kyle.. same ole' Kyle." Lonnie chuckled.

A breeze blew through the air, making the magicat shiver. Her nose twitching against the cold. 

"What kinda advice do you need Wildcat?" Scorpia had gotten up, filing in next to Catra's other side. 

"What if I'm not good enough?." Catra suddenly said, thinking hard. Her grip on the beer bottle in her hand, tightened and she closed her eyes, breathing shakily. The breath she let out formed a white cloud in the air.

"That's what you're worried about?!" Entrapta butted in, raising herself on the ends of her hair. She had a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her jaw. "Statistically every marriage has its flaws." She blinked. 

"Well yeah, but I don't wanna ruin anything. Glimmer and Adora work so great together, what if.. me being included was a mistake?" Catra explained further. 

Entrapta looked thoughtful, tapping her pointer finger against her chin as she carefully thought.

"It doesn't matter Wildcat. Do you love them?" Scorpia peered at her with innocent eyes.

"Yeah." 

"Would you do anything for them?" Scorpia continued, her voice sickeningly sweet as per usual.

"Yeah." Catra nodded slowly. 

"Then you'll do fine. Honestly I don't think anything will change until you guys graduate." The white-haired girl smiled. "You have some time to figure out how things work until then, and I wouldn't be worried about that right now. We kinda have a crazy company to defeat!" 

"I'm worried about that as well." The magicat sighed, leaning against the railing of the porch taking another swing of her beer.

"Don't be. You have all these people who are willing to fight by your side just to help. Plus your almost-wife can turn into like a 8-Foot tall giant lady!" Scorpia was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you think.. She-ra will go away after we fix everything?" Catra looked at her. 

"Maybe. Why?" 

"I.. I love Adora I do, but She-ra.. it just seems, wrong?" She countered, her ears lowering sadly. "Ever since she got the sword it just feels wrong. Like a power move, I'm glad she has She-ra to fight.. because it limits her injuries and she can protect herself better but I don't like it. I keep having these dreams," Her breath hitched, and she shakily released it. "Where She-ra keeps appearing in the middle of me doing something as normal as driving, she doesn't have the sword on her. It's just her.. it feels like she's taunting me?" 

"Maybe you're scared of what's to come." Scorpia shrugged, her gaze trailed over to where Lonnie was. She had disappeared inside to retrieve some snacks. 

Lonnie handed Scorpia a bag of chips, whom gratefully accepted this. 

"What do you mean?" Catra asked taking another sip of her beer. 

"The battle. It's coming. All of us can feel it. Castaspella said the Horde has been making moves with their stocks, business has been closed down. They're going to push forward soon. Im sure you're scared of losing them." Scorpia said in a gentle tone. "But at least you'll be with them. I'll be with Perfuma when we get to infiltrate the building. I dunno. You can protect Glimmer and Adora. It'll be okay. You're strong Wildcat. I believe in you."

The words hit her hard. She hadn't been the nicest to Scorpia during her Freshmen, and Sophomore years. When she became a Junior she apologized to her and occasionally they said hi to one another in private. Then Senior year came along, and she was greeted with a odd amount of love from Scorpia and the others.

It was strange. Her heart was warming at this, and she started to feel a bit better. Maybe she could handle this. 

**

Adora had no plan whatsoever for her own bachelorette party. She wasn't close to anyone really other than Seahawk, and the girls. Recently she had began to message Netossa more therefore giving her a reason to invite Netossa to this stupid bachelorette thing. 

Upon Seahawk's commands he insisted on them going to his house. Netossa was hesitant but gave in. When they arrived they didn't stay at his home for long, just long enough for him to usher them into his room. Give them a bunch of obnoxiously loud, or sparkly accessories. 

Netossa had an unnecessary amount of clingy bracelets, and Adora had somehow managed to get her neck wrapped up in a scratchy sequin sown scarf. She didn't like it but let him have his fun. 

Without even telling the two where they were going he drove them to an unknown neighborhood. It was getting dark, and the home they stopped at had flashing lights coming from the inside. A few red solo cups scattered on the porch. 

"Where the hell are we exactly?" Netossa cocked a brow at him.

"A party!" Seahawk chimed.

Adora decided to keep her mouth shut, she had never been to a party like this before. At some stranger's house.. it was odd but she decided to give it a chance. It must be okay if Seahawk and Netossa are this excited about it. 

Netossa immediately split off to go find a drink, and Seahawk tried his best to stay with Adora until he was swept away by some guys who wanted to play ping-pong. The blonde found herself alone, shuffling through the teens to the best of her ability. Eventually she stumbled upon a table. A few odd-shaped bottles sat on the table with red solo cups, and a bowl with red punch inside. 

She knew the glass bottles were alcohol, but she had just assumed the punch was clean. Why would they put alcohol in punch anyway? Was her thought process. 

Adora poured herself cup after cup, unsure on how many cup fulls of punch she had indulged by now. Too many. Her stomach was twisting, her head was aching and everything seemed fuzzy. 

The blonde sauntered around, stumbling into people who shoved her aside and cursed. Though she only would giggle to this, and continue to walk. Never had she had alcohol before, and she definitely had too much for it being her first time. 

Time lagged on as she continued to aimlessly walk around, muttering odd things and sipping from her half full solo cup. 

Suddenly she was greeted with peering brown eyes, a girl was standing in front of her. Her curly hair untamed and messy. "Hey, I'm Alex." 

"'Dora." Adora hummed with a dorky smile smeared on her face.

"Oh shit you're the girl from EHS! You basically pulled your school to victory this football season. I was a cheerleader at FHS." Unknowingly to Adora the girl was checking her out, and had gotten closer. Being a little too touchy feely.

"Yup. That's me." The blonde continued to grin, her vision fuzzy and head empty with no thoughts. 

"Adora?" Seahawk's voice suddenly sounded, only it was drowned out and muffled. 

"Oh who's this?" Alex gazed at Seahawk. 

"Seaaa.." Adora stumbled backwards into the male. 

"Oh shoot." Seahawk looked at the blonde in a panicked manner. "How much did you drink?!"

"Nothin.." Adora cooed, eyeing the red punch that had spilled on her white long sleeved shirt.

"C'mon go enjoy the party. I can handle her." Alex blinked innocently. 

"No. I need to get her out of here. Shoot. Shoot. Where's Netossa?" Seahawk helped Adora to her feet, putting an arm around her waist to help her walk better. It didn't take long for them to find Netossa, she was slightly tipsy. Dominating some dumb jocks in beer-pong. 

"Stay here." Seahawk leaned the blonde against the wall then quickly went over to Netossa. He practically had to pry her away from the table, and drag her outside along with Adora. "Jesus." He sighed, fiddling with his car keys. 

Adora sauntered over to Netossa as Seahawk struggled with his keys to unlock the car. She leaned onto her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Hi.."

Netossa returned this by jabbing Adora in the gut with her elbow. "Get the hell off me!" She stumbled.

The brown-haired male sighed loudly. "Yeah there's no way in hell I'm dealing with you two alone. If I bring you to my house you'll just break everything. Mermista will know what to do.." 

Somehow he wrangled the two into the car, driving as fast as he could to Glimmer's house. Adora continuously began to poke the blue-haired girl in which she would smack the blonde's head in turn. "No you shut the fuck up!" The blonde suddenly replied.

"I didn't even say anything bitch!" Netossa yelled.

"Let's not yell please." Seahawk gripped the steering wheel as he drove down the road. Coming to a halt right in front of Glimmer's home and climbing out.

"Glimmmglimm." Adora hummed, struggling to get out of the car. When the door opened Netossa shoved her out, resulting in the blonde landing on the concrete with a dull thud. "Hah!" She laughed. 

The blonde huffed, picking herself up and yanking at the sequins scarf around her neck. She pulled it off her neck, holding it in the air. "For the honor of the rebellion!"

“That’s not your sword Adora.” Seahawk sighed earning a snicker from Netossa. 

“Oh.” The blonde gazed at it, dumbfounded. She gripped onto it tighter then ran toward the house, stumbling up the stairs and halting near the front door. Quickly Seahawk and Netossa followed behind. 

Seahawk rang the door bell. Instantly Glimmer answered it, sparkles clouding around her.

“Glim!!” Adora squeaked, shoving the door open more and slamming into the shorter girl. Engulfing her into a tight, clingy hug. 

Glimmer chuckled awkwardly at this, not understanding why they were here. Or why Adora smelled so odd—

“What the fuck did you do?” She suddenly gritted out, glaring up at Seahawk with angry lavender eyes.

“Look! I didn’t think she’d drink that much— it was supposed to be fun!” Seahawk rambled desperately. 

Mermista and Spinnerella appeared suddenly. 

“Spinnnyyyy.” Netossa sauntered forward, stumbling into her girlfriend. 

“Darling-“ Spinnerella sighed. “We’ve talked about this..” She began to lead her girlfriend away to the couch. Mermista was gazing at Seahawk with an odd expression. 

“Mermista, my dearest,” Seahawk said weakly. 

“You got Adora drunk?” His girlfriend eyed him.

“Not on purpose—“ Seahawk was cut off by Mermista who began to laugh hysterically.

“This isn’t funny!” Glimmer snapped, holding onto Adora who was still clinging to her. The shorter girl led her girlfriend to the living room, coaxing her to sit down on the couch. “Glim Glim..” Her bright blue eyes stared up into lavender ones hazily. 

“I can’t believe you would drink.” Glimmer sighed. 

“I no.. I no drink.” Adora creased her brows, pressing her head against the couch. Her eyes glazed over. 

“You did. You did drink.” Glimmer climbed up next to her. “And now you’re going to sit here until it wears off. You’re gonna probab-“ 

The blonde suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen. Somehow managing to make it to the sink where she retched. Silently the young sorceress followed after her, halting at her side and rubbing her back. “I’m going to kill you when you wake up tomorrow. Just wait until I tell Catra about this.” She sighed, rubbing her head with her free hand tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messy writing but I thought this would be a good filler,,
> 
> Adora is a lightweight 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	38. Bonded for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Weddings are a bit complicated for poly couples, the legalization thing is very hard however this is a fic, therefore I will be tampering with wording and legalization isn't as complicated in this universe. Enjoy!
> 
> Adora’s POV

'Calm down. Breathe.' Adora innerly said, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to ground herself. Today was Valentines Day, and also the day she'd marry Catra and Glimmer. 

They were at the church, things had been hurriedly prepared while the three were separated from each other. The blonde hadn't seen either of her fiancées since last night, and she was stressing out. Seahawk was attempting to calm her down, of course he didn't exactly know how. 

"It'll be okay. Remember you had those practices? Nothings gonna go wrong. You'll be just fine!" The male bent down to her. "C'mon put on your vest and bow-tie." 

Those words were didn't reassure her. If they had come from Glimmer, or Catra maybe. But it was different, today she was getting married and there was a slight chance she could mess it up by a single misspoken word or mistaken step. 

Even though she was shaky, and still overflowing with her uncertainties she willingly gave into putting on the light gray vest, over her white button up. Her pants were of a similar gray only darker. Seahawk approached her, a giddy smile on his lips as her adjusted the vest to perfection. Buttoning it up for her, her blue eyes watched him carefully. 

"What if I mess up?." Adora breathed.

"You won't. Don't worry." The male reassured her, the smile never leaving his lips as he took a step back to retrieve the pastel pink bow-tie from the white table behind him. He re-stepped forward, and flipped up the collar of her button up. Clasping the bow-tie around the cuff then flipped the collar back down, adjusting it for a moment before again taking another step back. "There!" Seahawk gave her a thumbs up.

With that now done she was completely ready to get married now, physically that is, mentally she wasn't sure. 

Other than the outfit she wore a faint amount of blush, not enjoying the feeling of makeup on her face but begrudgingly agreed to the blush on her cheeks. Her hair was half-up, curled locks of blonde hair falling along her back with a loose ponytail on top of the curled locks. Holding it in place was a golden clip, she had managed to add Bow's little pin to it that he had gave her on her birthday. 

The bow and arrow pin fitting nice with the golden clip. Her cufflinks were also a nice shade of gold, and her shoes were a shiny dark gray dress shoe flat. 

Glimmer had insisted on having her hair at least done for the wedding. Adora wanted her ponytail back, the hairdo she had currently wasn't her. Maybe that was why she was uncomfortable. 

"I'm gonna go get Teela for you and make my way to my spot. You'll do great. Don't fret." Seahawk hugged her briefly then pulled away, disappearing out of the room. 

In the moments she had alone she quickly removed both the pin and clasp from her hair, the small loose ponytail falling into the curls. She put the clasp in her mouth, and set the pin on the table then began to pull her curled hair into her signature ponytail. 

It was curly, that was as fancy as Glimmer was going to get. If she was going to be able to not screw this wedding up she had to be comfortable. 

Adora put the clasp around the bunch of hair, and then clipped the pin to it. Her bright blue eyes scanning the room as she waited for Teela. She had never been in a church before. This room was small with books, chairs and a few long white tables scattered around. A couple of odd paintings were on the walls, and there was a whiteboard with a few expo markers settled in the metal tray. 

The blonde furrowed her brows but shrugged it off, she momentarily gazed at her duffle bag she had brought. It had EHS on the side with her jersey number. Quietly she padded on over, unzipping it and gazing at the outfits Castaspella had made for them.

Catra told her not to bring them, and Glimmer insisted that they weren't going to need them. Adora had brought them just in case they needed them after dinner or something. She wanted to be safe. Her callused fingers graced along the material of Catra's elastic suit. Her gaze focused, and worried. 

"Adora?" Teela's voice sounded from the doorway. 

Adora turned around facing her friend, who's blue-gray eyes instantly teared up when the laid upon the blonde. 

"Oh Adora." Teela's voice broke in a way Adora had never heard before. Usually the woman was so reserved, and strong. Something that she had always admired her for. The woman was dressed in a pale gray pant-suit, accessorized with gold earrings and a gold bracelet that the blonde remembered so vividly of.

It was a charm bracelet, a loose chain with a few brassy charms hooked on a few chains. One being a snake, an eagle, a star, a skull, and an A. The A had been added when Adora had really really began to bond with Teela. One day it just appeared on the bracelet, and Teela said that it was in honor of her. 

Back then Adora thought it was silly, and that it probably stood for Adam. But now she really knew it was meant for her. That alone made the blonde want to break down in tears right there though she kept it together. 

"You look so beautiful." Teela walked over, wrapping her arms around Adora in a gentle yet firm hug. "I can't believe you're eighteen.. it feels like just yesterday you were worried about going into cadet training when you were ten." She chuckled, pulling away. Her hands on the blonde's broad shoulders as she took her in. 

"Did they come?." Adora mumbled quietly. Her bright blue eyes watery.

"Duncan and Adam?" Teela's eyes were soft. 

"Yeah." She nodded.

"They're here. Ive been staying with Duncan and him for the past few days. I talked to them about stuff, I'm still not thrilled on how they handled everything. I mainly stayed with them because I wanted to monitor them, and make sure they didn't pull anything on your big day." Teela squinted her gleeful eyes, and pinched one of Adora's cheeks. "They seem happy to be here and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We're in the clear." 

"Thank you." Adora smiled brightly, a few tears escaping her eyes as she re-wrapped her arms around Teela in another firm hug. Quickly the auburn haired woman broke away, using her thumb to wipe away the blonde's tears. "No crying. You have to save those waterworks for after the wedding. C'mon let's go." Teela smiled, interlocking an arm with Adora and leading her out of the room. 

The blonde threw one last glance at the duffle bag, exhaling softly. She didn't need those suits after all. 

_______________________

The ceremony started, dull piano keys played in the background as Adora shakily took a breath and entered the large-plentiful-seated room. Too nervous to even take in the pastel decorations that Angella, and Castaspella had worked diligently on all morning.

Teela walked her along the isle, keeping her arm interlocked. Her steps graceful, and careful making sure they stayed at a slow-yet-steady pace. 

Adora felt her hands growing clammy as she gazed up at the alter where Catra stood, a toothy grin on her lips. Her wild hair in a tamed loose ponytail, and she was clad in the same outfit as Adora only she had a pastel orange bow-tie. Her fiancée's mismatched eyes bore into her with a loving gaze. Usually that grin came with a sarcastic remark but Adora knew that the only reason the magicat was grinning was out of pure dumbstruck love. 

Somehow she managed to make it to the alter. An unfamiliar female was standing nearby, most likely the person who would bond them all together in just the next moments. 

She hadn't even noticed her bright blue eyes were staring entranced with the magicat's loving mismatched ones. Her gaze pulled away as she heard the entrance of her other fiancée. Coming down the isle in a pretty pastel purple dress. Not too long, but not too short. It wasn't as extravagant as a usual wedding dress. Simple, and only a tad bit sparkly. 

Glimmer's short pink, and purple hair was fluffed up as per usual. It made Adora want to tease her right there, she could use her go to hairstyle but Adora couldn't? Not fair. She was glad she chose to pull it up last minute.

At Glimmer's right side was Angella, and on her left was Castaspella. 

They walked her up to the alter, nodding to both her and Catra before sitting down in their seats. 

The piano silenced, and the woman gazed up at the three with soft green eyes. "We are here today to join these three in marriage. In the short amount of time they have spent together, they have found the upmost love and joy that they have ever experienced in their lifetime. Adora, Catra, and Glimmer may you continue to flow with that same love and enjoy until your final breaths. Respect one another, treat each other with the same tender nurturing a mother graces upon a child. May you always need one another, never feel like you are alone. Today you choose each other before your friends, and family. Tomorrow is the result of your choosing, the beginning of something new yet familiar, and exciting." She said in a soft, clear yet monotone voice, suddenly she lifted up a few ties of ribbon. "These ribbons will bond these three together." 

Adora took hold of one of Catra's hands, and her other hand in Glimmer's. Catra took Glimmer's remaining hand. The three smiled at one another as the woman carefully draped the pieces of ribbon over each clasped hand. 

"The ribbon represents their story becoming bound together as one. A book with many of pages, stories, and memories that now are all joined together, to set hopes and dreams together as one, love being a constant reminder of what they now hold and share with each other." The woman said kindly then leaned over to Adora and Catra's clasped hand. "As I fasten each knot, I invite you to be reminded of what memories you have made together already. For now being bound, gives you a lifelong of memories ahead to seek." She went around and knotted each ribbon loosely. 

"Now we are onto your vows." The woman smiled kindly, stepping back to her spot to let them speak. 

Sadly Adora was up first, this meant she had to really not screw this up. Shakily she let out a breath, earning reassuring glances from lavender and mismatched eyes.

"Glimmer," The blonde began shakily. "I didn't know what real love was until I met you, nor had I ever met someone as equally as stubborn as I was. We met in a strange way, and met face to face in an even stranger way. Yet I wouldn't.. change anything about it, you make me feel safe and calm. Something I've always struggled with feeling." She chuckled softly. The guests chuckled as well, and Glimmer only gazed at her with the love. "I'm glad I did. I'm glad I found love. You bring me so much joy, both of you." Her blue eyes peered at Catra. "Catra, you were the only person who ever was truly there for me in the beginning, my friend, even when I had to leave. You still continued to be my friend when we found each other again. I love you both and I promise my strength, compassion, and kindness to you both until my final breath." 

Catra then met her gaze, her lips parted as she began to speak. "Of course you're gonna be soft. Dang, I guess I have to be soft too then huh?" She chuckled nervously then continued. "I met you when we were young, I never thought I'd ever get to see you again. You were the only person who ever looked out for me, and that's.. kinda depressing because we were little kids then. I love you, and I guess.. I love you too Glimmer. It's so strange, it feels like only a few days ago that I dumped my whole gatorade on you in the lunch room, for reference that was three years ago guys!" The magicat called out, rolling her eyes at their snickering friends. "Anyway.." She inhaled then shakily exhaled. "I promise my humor, loyalty, and honesty to you both until my final breath." 

Finally it was Glimmer's turn. The shortest of the three whom looked like she was about to explode with love. 

"I started off bad with you Adora, let's not sugar coat it." Glimmer smiled at her kindly. "I was wrong, and don't worry I'll always be there to try and mend what I my stubborn head breaks. I was blinded by anger to really see how sweet, and incredibly beautiful you are. I want that, I want that feeling that I have when I look at you. The feeling of my heart nearly pulsating out of my chest. I want that feeling for the rest of my life, and I never want to let it go." Her lavender eyes landed on Catra. "Oh where do I even begin with you?" She deadpanned with a cocked brow. 

Once more the guests began to chuckle at this, and Catra was giving that 'guilty as charged' grin. 

"My freshman self never in a million years would think that me now would be marrying you." The shorter girl grinned. "I don't think I would've ever gotten to see this side of you without Adora, and I thank her for that. I'm glad I got to meet the real you, and I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life discovering even more things about you. You're almost like a cryptic artifact. Slowly I uncover more and more about your personality every day and it's.. really nice." She shook her head then continued. "I promise my courage, persistence, and empathy to you both until my final breath."

"Go now in peace, and live a long life of love. Sharing each of those qualities with one another. I now pronounce you bonded. Wives joined as one." The woman gazed at them. 

The guests happily stood up, and clapped. Cheering gleefully as the woman helped remove the ribbon from their wrists. Once the ribbons were completely removed Adora helped put the purple stoned gold ring onto Glimmer's finger. Catra returned the favor for Adora putting the red stoned gold ring onto hers. Glimmer then took Catra's orange stoned gold ring and put it on the magicat's finger. 

The three were bursting with happiness, an amount that none of them had ever completely felt before. They were finally together. It felt completely and utterly perfect—

Castaspella suddenly rampaged through the doors, somehow she had slipped out during the ceremony. Swiftly she turned around, slamming the doors shut and backing up. She air traced a diagram, putting it on the doors. "We have company." The black-haired woman gazed at them with petrified eyes.

Anger.

Adora had never felt this much anger in her life. The day was supposed to be perfect, it had been perfect. Of course. She knew nothing in her life could stay perfect, happiness wasn't something she could get without earning it first. 

Catra was frantically gazing at the two. "What do we do? We can't fight in these—"

"Follow me. Mermista! Bow! I have our suits in the room I was getting ready in. Everyone else try to protect those who don't have powers!" Adora commanded, her fists clutching up as she began to walk away from the alter. Removing her bow-tie, and walking over to the side door that led straight into the hallway where the room was. Catra, and Glimmer were hurriedly following behind with Mermista and Bow right on their tail. 

"You brought the suits?!" Catra grabbed her hand, making Adora turn around to face her. 

"I had to. I had to. It was in case something happened. Something like this!" Adora stared into her mismatched eyes, panicked as she swallowed hard. Sweat was collecting on her forehead.

"It's okay. Adora. Let's just go get changed, it'll be okay. I'm glad you brought the suits." Glimmer nudged her then threw a 'look' at Catra who bit her lip in annoyance. 

The five rushed to the room, scrambling around to rid of their fancy entire. They were fast, arriving back into the room where they had just gotten married in within a few minutes now clad in their elastic suits. 

Bow had his bow, thanks to Adora, who thought ahead. 

Castaspella gazed at them, seeming to struggle with holding the doors shut with the protection spell. "Are you guys ready?" She looked worriedly at them.

"Ready." Adora nodded firmly readying her sword in hand as their friends took their places nearby. Preparing themselves for anything that would be thrown their way in just a few seconds. 

Castaspella drew back, the spell faded and the doors busted open with a unhealthy amount of soldiers clad in their usual clanky uniforms. 

Without thinking at all, Adora squinted her eyes shut the reopened them. She lashed the sword of protection out into the air then yelled loudly with her eyes glowing a icy bright blue. 

"For the honor of the rebellion!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far. It flowed very nicely.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	39. Battle Of Broken Minds (PT.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Person POV

ust like that, the war had begun. They didn't know it then. As the group of powered friends fought their way through the mass of horde soldiers in the chapel. These soldiers seemed more advance, their actions and intentions unclear. At first Adora believed that they were after her, but no. They had many opportunities during this fight to catch her as she was taking a breath and they didn't even push to capture her.

The soldiers only seemed to be lashing out angrily, provoking the teenagers with their close combat weapons. None had guns on them. Only machetes, knives, and oddly shaped swords. Some even had metal staffs. It had caught most of them off guard with the sudden weapon change but they didn't hesitate to fight. Close combat weapons were easier for them to fight against, gun shots could only be prevented by so much of their powers.

In the heat of the battle they never seemed to budge. Never seemed to grow tired, and the teenagers were slowly losing their grip they had on them.

They were _losing_.

Adora couldn't figure out what the horde was even doing here if they hadn't intended on capturing any of them. Then it hit her.

A _distraction_.

"Shit!" She-ra's form flickered down to Adora for a moment but then reformed back into the tall long-haired warrior.

"What?!" Catra leaped off of the benches she had been using as a height advantage to kick some of the clanky armored enemies in the face. The magicat flipped over, landing right next to her wife. "What's wrong?" Her voice was a hiss almost drowned out by the chaos around them.

"It's a distraction. They're making a move on something. We have to get to the company!" She-ra barked, lashing her sword out at a few opponents who were charging toward them with metal staffs.

Catra kicked one in the chest then raked her claws across their glass view-point, breathing heavily in an attempt to process what exactly Adora had said. "What should we do then? There's too many!" Her mismatched eyes seemed shaken with fear, fear that the magicat had never felt before. They were at a disadvantage fighting in an enclosed space, and now with the news that this was all a distraction it sent utter panic through the brunette's veins.

"We have to push forward then somehow get the doors shut again. Castaspella needs to hold them off with a spell. I'm sure Glimmer has something where she can teleport us all into the city. We don't have any other options." She-ra said in a loud yet calm tone. Her face was contorted with frustration, and anger.

"Okay. I'll tell Castaspella. You tell Glimmer." The magicat nodded firmly to her wife then brushed her tail reassuring across She-ra's hand that was death-gripping the sword of protection. Catra then ran off, weaving through the chaos.

Now it was time for She-ra to find Glimmer. Vibrant blue eyes scanning the room desperately while she also shoved through the armored soldiers, kicking and swiping at them with her mighty blade. Finally her eyes locked on the young sorceress who had perched herself near the corner of the room with Bow. Tossing off scorching-clusters of sparkles into the direction of some enemies who had been closing in on them. Bow was trying to play it smart, he still had a lot of arrows left in his holster slung across his back.

She-ra inhaled sharply then gripped the sword of protection even more, launching herself into the air and landing right in front of the two. Turning her sword into a whip, and lashing it out at them. It knocked a few down. The remainder of them scrambled off into the chaos. Leaving the three alone for a brief moment.

"Adora!" Glimmer quickly padded over to her wife. Bow adjusted his holster then followed behind his brown eyes glistening worriedly. "Are you hurt?" He questioned when the warrior turned to face them.

"Nono. I'm fine. She-ra remember?" The warrior sighed then shifted the whip back into the sword. "It's a distraction, the company must be trying to pull something big right now. We need to push them out of here, and have Castaspella hold them off. Can you do a spell that can teleport all of us into the city?"

"Yes. You are so lucky I wore this stupid necklace today." Glimmer pulled on a string that was around her neck, and the small moonstone charm appeared out from under her elastic shirt.

She-ra merely smiled at this then nodded firmly. "Okay then let's start pushing them outta here."

The three now all in agreement carefully added themselves back into the chaos. Word getting around to their friends who began to put the plan to work. Pushing the soldiers closer, and closer to the doors they had rampaged through just forty minutes ago.

Out of the of the corner of her eye she saw Teela using a metal staff to fight off any enemies. Duncan had his back pressed to hers, an machete in hand. They looked concentrating on battling their former fellows. Adam was near them with a machete as well. Doing his fair share of ruthlessly fighting along side the rebellion, jabbing low blows at the armored soldiers with his blade. His brown eyes glanced up at her, reassuring and warm. A small smile tugged at his lips before a group of soldiers went in front of him, blocking She-ra's view.

They continued to push until somehow they managed to get all of them out of the chapel and into the main hall. Instantly Netossa, and Angella slammed the doors shut. Castaspella already put in front, air-tracing a diagram and pushing it forward onto the door. Her hands held up. "Go!" The black-haired woman glanced over her shoulder at them.

Quickly the ranks of the rebellion formed together, huddling up and clinging to one another. She-ra planted in the middle with Glimmer, and Catra at her sides.

The young sorceress began to work, closing her eyes for a moment before lifting up her gloved hands. Waving them around before tracing out an air diagram. The combined shapes glowing a vibrant purple, and white. While in the middle of this, She-ra dissolved back down into Adora's form.

"Ready?" Glimmer uttered, glancing at her wives hesitantly.

"Ready." Catra nodded, her bi-colored eyes gleaming at the sight of the magical diagram.

"Ready." Adora adjusted her grip on the sword of protection. Slowly Glimmer nodded to them both then closed her eyes, pushing the diagram forward with her gloved hands. Her lavender eyes shot open, vibrant white light filling them similar to She-ra's vibrant blue eye glow.

In result of this.. the group warped away. Leaving Angella, Entrapta, and Castaspella alone.

"What do we do?" Angella eyed her sister-in-law.

"Bring anyone who couldn't go with them over here. I will try to use a spell quickly to get us back to my house." Castaspella blinked at the tall woman.

Only did the woman nod to this, quickly glancing around for any stragglers. Entrapta was standing near Castaspella, applying her hair ends to the door as an extra strength boost for them to stay shut for the time being.

She found Mara, whom had attended the wedding for the girls, mainly due to how close her and Catra had gotten since the magicat met her during middle school when Mara had needed practice before actually being able to become a teacher. Shakily the tan-woman retreated from the table she was under, a knife in her hand. George, and Lance withdrew from the same table. "Where's Bow?" George looked worried. "Is he okay?!"

"Why was this church just attacked and why did they act like this is normal—" Lance questioned.

"Oh dear. Bow didn't tell you?" Angella frowned.

Mara kept silent, her gaze downcast. Most likely feeling guilty for hiding, and for having her students carry out a battle she should've carried herself.

"Come over with us. I will explain everything once we get to Casta's house. It's a .. long story." The tall woman said nervously, guiding the three toward the black-haired sorceress.

"Oh! Hello! Mrs.Heart!!" Entrapta beamed, glancing over her shoulder at the incoming four.

"Entrapta.." Mara mumbled quietly.

"Everyone is here. Ready?" Angella placed a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder.

Slowly with tears in her eyes the sorceress pulled away from the door, plotting out a diagram and grasping ahold of everyone.

They warped away in a flash, reappearing in Castaspella's messy war room. Quickly the young sorceress wiped her tears away, and rushed over to her computer systems. Entrapta followed behind on the ends of her ponytails. While Angella began to tell a very long, and terrifying explanation to the two worried fathers. Mara simply walked over to Castaspella, looking nervous.

"Okay. It looks like they made it." Castaspella sighed. The computer screen showed a map layout, and there was a cluster of green dots representing the group of teens. "Let's see if they brought their earpieces." Shakily the sorceress pressed down on a gray button, leaning into a mic. "Hello?"

_Radio silence._

"Hello?" Castaspella repeated. Suddenly an alarming amount of static came through the speakers and then it cleared.

" _Castaspella. We made it. We're outside the building. Going to start the plan. Check back in once we made it through phase A._ " Adora's voice chimed over the speaker.

"Okay! Okay! Good." The black-haired woman smiled, her eyes lighting up. Mara furrowed her brows worriedly, and tapped Castaspella's shoulder, mouthing a 'Can I?'. The sorceress nodded and nudged the mic over to the woman.

"Hi Adora. It's Mrs.Heart. Please.. don't do anything stupid okay?" Mara said in the most calm tone she could muster.

There was static on the other end until.

" _Yes ma'am_." Adora replied.

"Oh and Adora.." The tan woman added, leaning down more. Her hands splayed on the table as she closed her eyes, seeming upset about the situation.

" _Yes ma'am?_ " Adora questioned.

"Be brave." A few tears brimmed in the art teacher's eyes. She sniffled, wiping them away as she continued to listen to the static waiting for Adora to reply again.

" _I will. Thank you._ " The blonde's voice answered weakly then the static was cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	40. Battle Of Broken Minds (PT.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Blood, Suicidal implications, Mental/Physical abuse.
> 
> Third Person POV

"Lonnie, Rogelio, Scorpia, and Perfuma go around the back. Lonnie will tap into the keypad once you get there. Take out those who are in your way, if they look like a threat use your strength and if they seem like a normal person don't trust it. Everyone here has been trained in some way. Kyle, Bow, Mermista and Seahawk will go in through there." Adora motioned toward the glass walkway that connected the two towering buildings nearby.

"You will need to take out the first floor to do so. Once you are able to get into the building Bow will cut off the security. Spinnerella, and Netossa will come with me, Glimmer and Catra. We will split up once we find the main floor they are working on. Duncan, Teela, and Adam.. you guys need to stay in the lobby area and try to keep any more back up from coming up. Is everyone on the same page?" The blonde eyed the group of people who were filed in behind her. 

Everyone seemed to be nodding, eyes shining and feet shuffling about. 

"Okay. Go." Adora nodded to Scorpia who began to lead her group down the long dingy alleyway. Once they had gotten down a distant amount she then nodded to Bow who led his own group in the opposite direction Scorpia had gone. 

"Adora—" Glimmer whispered.

"What?" Adora gazed at her wife, her hand was gripping the hilt of the sword of protection. 

"Don't be an idiot." Catra butted in this time, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Glimmer nodded to this, her lavender eyes staring at her with silent pleas. 

"They're right Adora. You need to be careful with every move you make." Teela stared at her with stern blue-gray eyes. 

"..Okay I will. Now lets go." 

The remaining eight began to walk stealthily among the shadows, heading straight for the glass doors of the massive building. Adora halted her group for a moment, watching a girl walk into the building dressed in a dark gray uniform with green embellishments. Shakily a few of them took a breath as the warrior began to lead them once more. 

Right then the group slammed into the lobby which had a couple soldiers stationed inside, guarding the elevator and doors. 

"For the honor of the rebellion!" Adora lifted up the sword of protection, taking the tall form of the mighty She-ra. The soldiers threw themselves at the intruders and it was easy to knock them out. They were unarmed, and outnumbered. Netossa secured them all in a net incase they gained consciousness and tried to follow them.

"Right. Okay." She-ra's form faded back down to Adora, sweat was gathered on the blonde's forehead. "You guys stay here." She motioned to the three adults who raised her.

"Alright. Be careful." Teela walked over, pressing a kiss to the top of Adora's head. "Don't do anything stupid. Stick to the plan." 

"Yes Teela." The warrior nodded with a weak smile on her lips. Adam and Duncan merely nodded firmly to her knowing it probably wasn't the best time for them to speak to her yet.

The remaining five began to move up the stairs. Heavy rushed footsteps hitting each metal step as they made their up to the next floor. Adora came to a halt once they were on the second floor, she pressed her pointer finger to the earpiece in her ear. "Do you have any idea which floor they might be working on? Can you do a scan?" Her blue eyes were focused.

"Yes. I have a big energy reading on the fourth floor. Try there." Castaspella's voice echoed over the comm. 

"Okay. Netossa send everyone a text." The blonde nodded firmly to the dark-skinned girl who nodded then whipped out her phone from her back pocket, typing away as they started to move again. 

Staying silent but moving as quickly as they could. Once they reached the fourth floor Adora walked over to the door, smashing her fist into the keypad and yanking the door open.

"Okay that really wasn't necessary dork." Catra sighed while walking out into the hall as her wife held the door open for the remainder of the group. 

"Everyone is moving to the fourth floor. Bow said he's trying to tap into the power now. Spinny and I will split away now to make up more ground." Netossa added, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright. Good luck. Send a text if you need help or find anything." Adora nodded to them. 

The two ran down the hall then disappeared into a room nearby. 

"This room?" Glimmer motioned toward a door that was shut, light was peeking through the glass window above the door handle. 

Hesitantly the warrior nodded then led her wives into the room after transforming into She-ra. The room was empty. The walls, and flooring were matched metal scraps bolted together. There were a few desks with odd glowing tech scattered on the surface. 

"What's this stuff?" Catra walked past the warrior and sorceress. Coming to a halt right in front of one of the desks, her hands fiddled with the glowing tech pieces trying to figure out how it was glowing exactly. 

Glimmer walked over as well, picking up a piece and flipping it over in her hands. "It looks like the writing on Adora's sword."

"Guys—" She-ra jogged over to them quickly. "I don't think we should be touching this stuff—" 

The lights suddenly turned off, and the door shut making the three jump in surprise. She-ra faded down into Adora who frantically ran over to the door, yanking on the handle desperately trying to get the door to open. 

Red lights flickered on from the corners of the room, most likely emergency/power outage lights. 

"Bow must've knocked the power completely." Adora sighed still trying to open the heavy door. While her wives stayed completely silent.

"Guys? Are you okay? It's okay— See theres light-" The blonde turned around then motioned toward the red emergency lights. Both her wives had their backs to her, still in front of the table full of glowing tech. 

"Catra?.." Adora hesitantly walked over to them her sword in one hand while the other reached out to touch the sorceress's shoulder. "Glim?"

Slowly both of them began to turn which caused Adora to quickly put her hand down. "Are you guys—" 

As the two fully came into view Adora knew something was wrong. Her heart was beating rapidly as she backed away from her wives whom both had their whole eyes coated in a bright red glow. A creepy yet monotone expression on their faces. It was Catra who moved first, a sickening smile on her face as she parted her lips to speak showing her sharp fangs. "Hey Adora." 

"Catra—" The warrior continued to back up. "What's going on?.." 

"Oh Angel.." Glimmer began to move now. The same grin appeared on her lips as the two neared the retreating blonde. Abruptly Adora's back was met with the cold surface of the wall. "You're going to fail us aren't you?" The shorter girl's voice was sharp and toned with fake sympathy. 

"What— No!" Adora held up the sword of protection, her breathing became audible as they were only inches away from her now. 

"Drawing a weapon on your wives? Tsk." Catra frowned at this, reaching out and cupping Adora's scarred jaw line with her claw tipped hand. 

"Do you really think we can do this? Defeat a company that has killed so many people.. a company that you were born from. Do you really think, us a bunch of weak hormonal teenagers, can win? I don't see you saving any one Angel. You don't have the guts to actually slay someone even if your friends lives were on the line." Glimmer cooed, placing a gloved hand to the blonde's shoulder. Red sparks of electricity began to come off of the two red-eyed girls. 

"You—You— guys aren't yourselves right now.. don't worry I can h—" Adora struggled to form words. 

"Help?!" Catra began to laugh loudly at this. More red sparks coming off of them now. "You think.. you can just save everyone?" Her laughter began to do that oh so familiar high-pitched squeaking. "You can't." The laughter immediately stopped, and the magicat withdrew her hand from her wife's jawline. "You can't save everyone. Everyone will die right in front of your eyes." A red lightning strike wrapped itself around the magicat's body and she lashed out, grabbing Adora's head and slamming their foreheads together with a loud crack. 

Catra backed away when the blonde stumbled in pain. 

"Your turn Sparkles." The brunette stated calmly without even looking at the sorceress. 

Before Adora could say anything else Glimmer's hand found Adora's and she yanked the blonde forward, twisting her wrist in the process. The shorter girl pressed herself against Adora's back, holding her twisted wrist against her shoulder blades. "I wish you would've died that day you wrecked your car." She seethed. 

The warrior gasped in pain, the hand of the wrist that Glimmer was twisting clutched up into a fist. "Y-You're lying— You w-wouldn't have married me-me if that were the case—" She gritted her teeth together. 

"We settled for you." Catra stalked forward with her hands behind her back. Red lighting now wrapped around every limb of her slender cat-like body. "You are worth nothing to us. We are using you just like Adam used you. Just like everyone uses you. You make us feel better about ourselves. Being with you makes us seem like goddesses compared to you. Charitable work, dear." The magicat stated in a blank tone, leaning over to her wife. Noses centimeters away from each other as the red eyed feline's gaze bore into focused blue eyes. 

Glimmer suddenly let go of Adora and teleported over to Catra's side. 

"Please— snap out of it you guys! I don't wanna hurt you!" The warrior lifted up the sword putting it up as a blocking device. 

"Hurt us?.." Glimmer chuckled. "You already have hurt us Angel. Every time you mess up.. it just breaks us even more." 

The magicat lashed out again, she knocked the sword from the blonde's hand then raked her claws across her cheek. 

"You cause us so much pain." Catra snarled. "You left me. You left me there! Do you know what they did to me?!" Her claws extended more and her fur fluffed out. 

Adora pressed her own hand to the cheek Catra had just scratched, blood was welling through her fingers and dripping onto the floor. "I was seven— I didn't have a c-choice!" She snapped. 

As soon as those words flew from her mouth Glimmer lifted up one of her hands, charging up a magical charged energy cluster. Only her usual bright, lavender, and sparkle covered energy ball was now replaced with a violently powerful electrical red. 

"You couldn't even do us a favor and choose between us. You were selfish." The sorceress scowled, throwing the electrical red cluster at her wife. It hit Adora casting an electrocution throughout her whole body. She shook violently then fell to her knees. 

Tears were falling from the warrior's eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she panted heavily. The shock subsiding leaving a stinging feeling throughout each muscle. They were screaming and aching in extreme pain. 

"My.. my.. wives." Adora began to pull herself up, her teeth clutching together. "Would never ever.. give up on me even after every thing that has happened!" She yelled. 

"Oh Adora.." Catra stepped forward. "Then you are a fool." She shook her head. 

"We already have given up on you." Glimmer frowned her brows creasing.

The blonde's pupils shrunk and her heart was hammering loudly. Adora looked petrified at them, trying to process the whole of it all. "Is..Is.. that.." She looked at them bleakly. "Is that true?.." 

"When have we ever lied to you Angel?" The shorter girl powered both hands with electrical clusters of red magic. 

"It's not true!" Adora yelled her voice cracking at the end. She didn't want to believe any of it was true. 

"It is." Catra cooed. 

Glimmer threw both red magic clusters at Adora. Swiftly and instinctively the blonde slid out of the way, stumbling a little as she planted her shoes into the metal surface. Her shoes squeaking loudly.

"Oh?" Catra scowled. "You want to play like that? Fine." She leaped forward, and latched herself onto Adora's front. It wasn't an attack move.. it was a hug? Then arms wrapped around her waist. Glimmer was hugging Adora from behind. 

"It's your fault my father is dead." Glimmer suddenly said, an immense amount of electrical power surged through her hands and right into Adora's abdomen. In the same moment Catra dug her claws into Adora's back, and slowly began to rake them upward. "It's your fault your parents died." The magicat whispered into the blonde's ear. 

"It's all your fault." 

"You're weak. You only hurt people. Stop trying to play the hero." Catra seethed. "Oh and you won't be able to save us either... We will all die in the process of you playing hero." Her voice was dripping with malice and venom. 

The pain Adora was experiencing was too much. Her blue eyes darkened as she gave into what they were saying. 'I can't save them. I can't save anyone. I only hurt people..' Adora thought, tears welling up in her eyes once more. 

Suddenly the two pulled away, blinking their eyes rapidly and gripping at their heads. Glimmer grumbled, "What the hell?.." She rubbed her head. 

Catra was also rubbing at her head desperately, blinking her eyes to try and refocus her vision. When both of them finally rid of the aching feeling in their head they glanced at one another, eyes now normal. Lavender and mismatched. "Glimmer?" The magicat furrowed her brows confusedly. 

The shorter girl was about to reply when a screeching sound echoed nearby. Adora was appearing from the shadows, dragging the sword of protection behind her. Her head was low, blood was soaking her shoulders and sides. Scratch marks were etched onto her cheek trickling blood down her jaw line, and a bruise had formed on her forehead. Slowly the blonde lifted her head up, blue eyes no more as she peered at them with unwavering bright red soulless eyes. 

"A-Adora?!" Glimmer yelped. 

"What the fu-" Catra backed away, grabbing ahold of Glimmer's wrist and pulling the shorter girl closer to her side.

A small smile appeared on Adora's lips as she gazed at them. The smile didn't disappear as she parted her lips and spoke; "It's nice to see you two. Glad you could make it to my execution day." 

"What?" Catra frowned, looking confused. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Glimmer snapped. Her voice more scared and concerned than angry.

"It means.. I've been waiting on death row since the day I was born.." The smile grew even bigger on the blonde's face as she finished speaking.

"Adora—" Catra stepped forward. "I don't know what the hell is going on but please calm down—"

"I don't need to calm down. You two are the ones who's hearts are nearly about to bust out of your chests. I am completely and utterly calm." Slowly Adora lifted up the sword, red sparks shooting up around her. An electrical bolt of lightning wrapped its way around her arm, and over onto the sword of protection. 

"Adora.. put the sword down.." Glimmer cautiously took a step forward as well.

"No." Adora shook her head to that, blinking her eyes calmly. "I have been striving since day one to make every one I know proud of me. Yet .. it seems no one .. will ever.. be proud of me or will give a fuck about what I do. No one cares, and every one will go on with their pathetic little lives once I finish this! Why should I save a bunch of ego-controlled teenagers from the place that raised me?!" She snarled. 

"Adora. Calm down. Put the sword down.." Catra's voice was stern and shaky. 

"We are proud of you. You don't have to do anything for us to be proud of you, we already and always will be proud of you! They're your friends; they love and care about you." Glimmer insisted. 

The warrior began to laugh loudly, drawing her head back and quickly snapping it forward, silencing her laughter. "Neither of you will understand what it feels like to be me. To be someone who was only put on this earth to serve others." 

"Adora." Catra continued to inch forward slowly. Only did this make the blonde lift her sword more, the blade pressed against her pale neck, threatening to end it all.

"You want me to die being a hero for a bunch of people who will never ever give a shit about me?! People who will all move on after I saved them and died doing it. You want that!?" Adora's chest was heaving.

"Put. The. Sword. Down." Catra gritted. "Don't you fucking dare. We don't want you to die you-" She cut herself off, not wanting to infuriate the blonde even more.

Glimmer held up an arm in front of Catra, her lavender eyes staring steadily at her red-eyed wife. "What do you mean saved them and died doing it?" She asked, her expression dull and sad.

"Isn't it fucking obvious?!" The blonde removed the sword from her neck, waving it around carelessly. 

Catra and Glimmer came to a halt, staring at her with very confused expressions.

"Oh and Catra says I'm the dumb one.." Adora began to laugh loudly once more. "When I save you all from this.. She-ra will destroy my being and I will die. Painfully, and slowly. Crippled into nothing more than a weak ..cold ..lifeless.. corpse.." 

"What?" Catra's face screwed up. 

"How.. why.. why didn't you tell us?.." Tears filled Glimmer's eyes as she stared at Adora. 

"Because." The blonde straightened her posture, and gazed at them steadily with a blank expression. "I cared more about you two having one another after I died than giving a shit about myself and what I was about to give up for people I met not even a year ago. A few months is how long I've known these people.. and I'm willing to give up my life for all of you." 

"Adora—" Glimmer reached out to her. "We don't want you to die. Please we want you.. please we can figure out how to stop whatever is controlling you and then save everyone without She-ra. Please." Her voice was broken.

Adora stiffened, and she started to back away. Her red glowing eyes stared at them, brows knitting together. Her expression held an indescribable emotion. 

Suddenly the red from her eyes faded. She was rewarded with her whites, irises and pupils once more. Tears began to brim, and she blinked up when the lights flickered on. The door creaked open with the surge of power coming back on. Glimmer and Catra were both closing in on her.

"Adora.. Hey.. calm down. It's us. Please." Catra held out her hands, tears spilling from her mismatched eyes.

"We can talk about this, make a new plan.. and try to figure out what just happened." Glimmer insisted, her own eyes spilling with tears as well. 

"I'm sorry.. I have to do this alone." Adora shook her head, and sprinted for the door. Quickly she ran through the slightly ajar metal door then slammed it shut behind her, earning a loud click sound as it locked. 

The warrior was about to run when she heard heavy banging on the door she had just shut. Her wives screams were muffled behind it. Catra's face was visible through the glass window that was above the door handle. Her mismatched eyes pleading for Adora desperately.

"I love you both.. but I have to do this." Adora turned, wiping her tears away as ran down the hall. Ignoring the banging, and yelling that only got louder when she turned away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed how this turned out. 
> 
> Stay tuned for PT.3
> 
> Check out my instagram page for art for this chapter!  
> IG: thosewholovedher
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	41. Battle Of Broken Minds (PT.3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Blood, Gore, and Death.
> 
> Third Person POV

As Adora continued to run down the hall she checked every door in her path, slamming them open and checking for any sign of life. She came to an abrupt halt in front of a room where Netossa and Spinnerella were. They were battling an onset of soldiers in a large room filled with weaponry. 

Spinnerella noticed the bleeding blonde who was standing in the doorway. "Adora? Are you okay?!" She called, glancing over while sending a gust of wind toward a few charging enemies. 

"I'm sorry." Adora murmured.

"What? What's going on?!" Spinnerella frowned. Adora quickly slammed the door shut, knowing that they could handle them alone. It wasn't too many opponents, and they were both very strong fighters. The blonde lifted her blade, and slammed it into the keypad. It sparked and twitched out as a reaction. 

Doing so it ensured that the two couldn't escape the room and interfere with her finishing this herself. She withdrew the blade from the panel then began to run once more. 

Adora's bloodied cheek was starting to dry, tear stains were evident on her sweat covered face. She was tired, and had no mental motivation to care about the throbbing pain that was aching through her whole body. The shocks she had received from Glimmer were doing a number on her muscles and the scratches that Catra left etched into her back were still bleeding. Even with these injuries she persisted on, glancing around while moving forward. She came across a room where Kyle, Bow, Mermista, and Seahawk were. The three were standing behind Bow as he tapped away on a keyboard, occasionally glancing at the monitor that was mounted on the wall. 

Seahawk must've heard her footsteps because he turned around as soon as Adora moved into the doorway. His dark orbs widened at the sight of the wounded blonde. "Adora?! Are you oka—" She shut the door before he could finish then jammed her blade into their keypad as well. Bow suddenly appeared in front of the window, his brown eyes gazing at her fearfully. "Adora! What are you doing?!" His voice was muffled as he banged on the door. 

The blonde merely shook her head at him, and then yanked the blade out of the panel. Adora moved forward once more. 

Suddenly static sounded in her ear. 

"Adora? What's going on? Glimmer and Catra are freaking out, Netossa just sent me a text saying you locked them in—" Castaspella's voice sounded over the comm.

The warrior's eyes closed then she reopened them as she pressed her finger to the earpiece. "I'm doing my plan now. A plan that involves no one getting hurt. I'm sorry. Take care of everyone for me and tell Mara.." She inhaled shakily. "Tell Mara that I was brave in the end." 

"Ado-" Before Castaspella could finish talking Adora removed the earpiece, dropping it onto the ground and crushing it underneath her boot, grimacing at the sound. She started to run again, running under an archway that had another opening to the right of it. Perfuma, Lonnie, and Rogelio were all fighting a group of soldiers in this room. No sign of Scorpia. 

Perfuma had a few soldiers encased in vines, and roots that had busted through the windows of the room. Lonnie flipped over a table, planting one of her heavy boots right into a soldier's face. She breathed heavily as she steadied her footing then spotted Adora from where she stood. "Oh yay finally someone can help us find your stupid girlfriend—" She jeered at Perfuma who stopped what she was doing to look in the same direction that Lonnie was looking in.

"Oh! Adora!" The plant-powered girl smiled nervously, keeping her hands lifted to block their opponents from attacking while they talked to Adora. "Scorpia .. wandered off. We don't know—" Perfuma cut herself off as she got a good look at the blonde. "Oh.. you're bleeding—" 

"I'll find Scorpia, and make sure she's safe." Adora mumbled then for the final time slammed her sword into the keypad, the archway shut completely, locking the three in the room. Heavy footsteps followed this, and Lonnie pounded her fists onto the metal door. 

"Hey!" Lonnie yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

Without even a second thought Adora walked away, tired and unable to run anymore. Blood had soaked the whole of her back and was starting to seep around to her front torso. Blearily she glanced to the room that was on her left.

The energy source.

There stood a tall, muscular male with odd sickly pale skin. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, embroidered with red and green designs along the pants and coat. His hair was black and shaggy. The ends of the fluffy locks were an electric blue. Next to him was Scorpia, dressed in her wedding outfit. A slick black, and maroon dress with black tennis shoes that looked weird with the fancy attire. 

The male was speaking, his voice eerily familiar and raspy. "Go on.. touch it. Your parents surrendered the black garnet to me when you were just an infant. They didn't want you to have the power my dear, but I.. I want you to reconnect with your roots. Go on.." His smile was more of a smug grin as the scorpioni woman looked at him with a sad expression then began to reach out with her right pincer to the table that was in front of them.

"Scorpia! No!" Adora yelled, knowing that whatever this man was up to definitely wasn't good. She sprinted into the room with what strength she had left. 

It was too late. Scorpia picked up the small crystal, and her body was wrapped in electrical red lightning. Similar to the same lightning that had shown up on Catra and Glimmer. Had they been controlled by whatever that crystal was? 

Once the lightning faded from the buff woman's body, the floor beneath them began to shake violently. In the same instant Adora was coated in a bright energy force that made her fall to her knees, it felt like all of She-ra's magic was being sucked out of her. 

A red glow formed around Scorpia, and she too fell to the ground as the same force sucked her power away.

"What.. did you do.." Adora gritted, blinking up at the male who was grinning at her maliciously. 

Slowly the male crept forward to her, crouching down as he placed an oddly cold hand to her blood crusted jawline. "Hello Adora." He smiled. "I hope you remember me. I'm Hordak." 

Adora began to shake with pain as the bright light around her body grew stronger. 

"I'm sure you're wondering what's happening right now.." Hordak commented dryly then ripped his hand away from her jaw. "You see.. by reconnecting your friend with the black garnet.. I opened an endless amount of energy that had been nestled away at the very core of this planet." He ran his pale hand through his fluffy hair then refocused his gaze on the blonde. "You.. holding this sword." He tapped the blade of the sword of protection. "You will be the wielder of this magic for me. You will raise that mighty sword.. and obtain all the magic in the universe. Magic that I will rip from your corpse, and use for myself." He snarled.

"Adora.." Scorpia winced. "What's going on?" 

"Don't.. Don't worry Scorpia! I can fix this. Just stay calm!" Adora yelled. 

Hordak began to laugh at this, standing up fully so he towered over the crippled warrior. "I knew you were strong." He smiled wickedly. "Im so sorry that I had to kill mommy and daddy.. oh wait no, no I'm not. They were in my way." He turned his back then sauntered away, picking up a large clear crystal off of a table. "I will harness all of the magic into this crystal, and use it to conquer all of earth." 

"No!" Adora yelled, trying to stand up. The magic that was being sucked out of her felt like it was forcing her down. 

"Yes. Now pick up the sword. Be a good little solider and do as I say. You have no one to save, no one to fight for. No one cares about you." Hordak shook his head then turned around to face her, the crystal clutched in his hand. "That little fiasco with your wives? Those things they were saying were true. I merely charged them with the black garnet to give them the courage to speak their minds." He chuckled at her, eyeing the crystal with his cold unwavering eyes. "By the looks of it.. they did a number or two on you, didn't they?" He observed her battered body with no emotion. "Tsk. I'm sure theres not a scratch on them though. Your mind was no fun. You already worked yourself to the edge. You had no bad things to say about them either.. boring."

The blonde was starting to see splotches of black in her gaze, she wasn't going to last long enough in her mortal form. She needed She-ra, if she could transform into her then she could possibly get out of this light barrier and stop Hordak. 

Sadly this wasn't how the light barrier worked. Adora grabbed the sword of protection with her shaky hand, squinting her eyes tightly shut as she murmured. "For the honor of the rebellion!"

She-ra appeared now with this new found strength she was able to stand to her feet. The energy around her still sucking at her powers causing her form to flicker. Slowly her hand that gripped onto the sword began to raise. 

"Oh. Thank you for listening my dear." Hordak leaned against the table. "Go on.. lift that sword. Open the heart for me." He grinned.

She-ra's eyes widened at this and she grabbed the hilt with her second hand, trying to yank the sword down as it continued to rise up into the air.

"Go on." Hordak growled. "I'm waiting." 

"No!" She-ra yelled. Her hands were slipping and she was already weak from the battle with Glimmer and Catra. The force was painful. Searing pain. Pain that hurt more than Glimmer's magic that had pulled through her body. 

"You are merely a weapon. Now do what you were put on this earth to do. Wield the magic." Hordak yelled, holding the crystal up into the air. "Go on! Do it! Now!" He snapped.

"No! These are my friends. I will not let you destroy the people I love!" She-ra yelled, tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly managed to turn the sword down. The blade tip facing the floor.

"No!" Hordak yelled as he began to sprint over to her. 

Without even hesitating She-ra slammed the blade into the ground. It shattered as the world appeared in slow motion. A wave of light went over the room, busting out the light bulbs, and shaking the walls of the building. 

As the sword shattered, She-ra's form faded leaving a wounded Adora behind. The blonde was crouched over, panting heavily as the light faded around her. The sucking energy force disappeared leaving her with a stinging body. Somehow she.. she wasn't dead? 

It made no sense. But Adora knew she couldn't think about that right now. She had a job to finish. Shakily she brought herself to her feet, fully. Then picked up the sword's hilt, there was a bit of the blade left. Not a lot but she could use it.

Hordak stared at her, fists clutched, and brows creased in anger. "How dare you.." 

"I am Adora Layfield." Adora gritted, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the metal flooring. "I am married to Catra Mendoza, and Glimmer Sare." She took a few strong strides forward, gripping onto the hilt of the broken sword as if her life depended on it. "They are my everything. You will never ever fuck with them ever again." 

With one swift movement she launched herself forward, stabbing the broken blade into the male's abdomen. She twisted it then yanked it out. Using what strength she had left she lashed her arm upwards, slicing the edge of the blade across his throat. 

Hordak's reply was gurgled as blood spilled everywhere. He moved his hands upward, trying to stop the bleeding that heavily flowed. As he failed to do so his feet stumbled, and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Adora slowly began to back away, her legs shaking as she dropped the sword. She felt numbed, not even exactly sure what she had just done. Then the world fell from her, and she collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she saw was Scorpia rushing over to her. 

_____________________________

Catra busted through the door, heaving with all her might as she tried to catch her breath. Her mismatched eyes were unfocused and tired. Glimmer stumbled out behind her, her pink and purple hair was ruffled. 

"You okay?" The magicat peered at her wife with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Let's go find Adora." The sorceress nodded firmly to the brunette who hesitantly nodded back. 

During them being trapped in the room Glimmer had attempted to use her powers, only to be rewarded with her body glitching and spazzing out with a red glow. Then suddenly she had collapsed to the floor, a pink glow around her as her magic started to be sucked away into the air upon Hordak reconnecting the black garnet with Scorpia. 

The two sprinted down the hall, glancing around frantically for the blonde warrior. They didn't know exactly what was going on, nor did they remember what had happened while being under the affect of the black garnet's power. They could only assume they had hurt Adora bad, bad enough for the blonde to think she deserved to die than be saved. 

Their footsteps hit the metal flooring heavily as they sprinted. Eventually they ran through the archway, and came upon the room that Adora was in. Scorpia was hunched over the battered blonde, there was a limp body across from them. Blood pooled around this person, his eyes dull and glazed over. Pieces of the sword of protection were scattered below their feet as both Glimmer and Catra walked into the room. 

"Wildcat!" Scorpia looked up at her, tears were falling from the teen's eyes. 

This only made the two frightened, they quickened their pace and got down to where Adora lay limp. 

"Is she okay?? What happened?!" Glimmer yelped, clutching onto the blonde desperately as Catra leaned one of her black ears to the limp girl's chest. 

"She's breathing. We need to get her out of here. Come on." Catra nudged Glimmer. 

Scorpia looked shocked, her face was pale and tear-stained. A red crystal was in her pincer. "He..He tricked me." She whispered.

"Scorpia lets go." Catra growled, lifting Adora up bridal style. She adjusted her wife in her arms before walking toward the doorway. The young sorceress placed a hand on Scorpia's arm. "You can tell us what happened after we get Adora out of here." Glimmer reassured her then stood up, her body became racked with a red glitchy effect making her groan loudly in pain. 

"Oh no, Glimmer!" Scorpia frowned, grabbing onto the smaller girl. "Are you okay?!" 

"I'm..I'm fine." Glimmer gritted, pulling away from her and steadied herself as the glitching subsided. "Let's go." She marched away after Catra. Silently the white-haired girl watched her leave as she stood up. 

Scorpia went over, grabbing the bloodied remains of the sword then picked up the scattered shards as swiftly as she could. "Wait up!" She yelled, running after them.

Upon catching up with the magicat, and sorceress she held the shards, sword hilt, and crystal close to her chest. Knowing that she probably shouldn't unload what had happened until they asked her to. Scorpia was worried for Adora, she hadn't seen such defeat in the blonde ever. Usually she was so strong-willed, and stubborn. Never giving up on anything or anyone. But Scorpia saw right through her during that, she saw that look in her dull blue eyes as she shattered the sword. The anger, and frustration in the way she stumbled up, spit out those angry words then killed Hordak out of cold blood. 

It had surprised her nonetheless and she definitely would try to talk to Adora after all this. Or at least offer her someone to talk to if she wanted, after all the blonde had practically saved her. 

"Can't we.. uh use your teleportation thing?" Scorpia suddenly said.

"My powers aren't working." Glimmer shook her head. "Every time I try to use them I glitch out.. like you saw." She sighed.

"Oh.. gosh. I'm sorry to hear that Glimmer." Scorpia frowned at the news. 

They managed to make it to the steps. Both Scorpia and Glimmer helped Catra support Adora as they walked down the multiple flights of stairs. Once they reached the end of the stairs they were greeted with utter chaos. There were tons upon tons of soldiers shooting their guns at Adam, Duncan and Teela who were doing their best to dodge and fight them off. 

"Fucking perfect." Catra muttered, clutching Adora close. 

"Catra!" Duncan yelled. "Is everything okay?!" He glanced at her briefly but stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Adora limply laying in the magicat's arms. His eyes widened at this and now that he was distracted a solider slammed into him. 

"Glimmer." Catra glanced at her. "Do you think you can carry Adora outside if—"

Among the debris three visible shapes appeared in the doorway of the lobby. Angella, Castaspella, and Mara. The three quickly joined in along side Teela. 

"Okay never mind they should have this covered." The magicat swallowed hard. "You two get in front of me. We're gonna have to charge through this." She motioned her head forward.

The two obeyed and got in front of the brunette. Once they were in position Catra muttered a 'go' then they charged forward, busting through the chaos and through the broken doorway. 

Catra stumbled a bit once they were out in daylight. "Okay. Okay fuck." She breathed heavily, gripping onto Adora protectively. "Scorpia take Adora then go to the alleyway with Glimmer. I need to go figure out where everyone is." She held out the blonde.

"But-" Glimmer began to argue.

"You don't have your powers. We aren't starting this Sparkles. Plus you need to protect Adora and make sure she's okay. If she wakes up with you theres a chance you can keep her away from going back into the fight." Catra placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders once Scorpia had takenAdora from her. 

Glimmer's lavender eyes stared into the feline's mismatched ones with a fierce intensity. "Okay. I'll protect her." She nodded. 

"Good." Catra awkwardly placed a kiss on top of her head then turned and bolted back inside. 

Glimmer watched her leave then picked up what Scorpia had dropped. With a small sigh the sorceress walked toward the alleyway with the tall white-haired teen. Once they were safely in the alley she sat down next to Scorpia, leaning against the brick wall of the building. She pulled Adora's head onto her lap, shakily undoing her wife's ponytail. She combed her gloved hand through her golden locks, staring at her worriedly. 

"What happened?" Glimmer whispered, her voice cracking as she glanced up at Scorpia who was fiddling with the shards of the sword. 

"I.. I saw this." Scorpia picked up the red crystal. "It's the black garnet. My parents gave it to Hordak, he's the guy who's been messing with all of us. He .. wanted me to reconnect with it so he could open this super-weapon that's in the ground." She frowned, gazing intently into the black garnet. "When I picked it up.. it opened the weapon and it hurt so bad. It felt like my soul was being ripped out of me." 

"That.. that happened to me too." Glimmer looked away from her and gazed back at her wife. 

"I think all the runestones have something to do with it. Adora tried to stop me but.. I it was too late. When it opened, she fell too. She was already wounded and I think it hurt her a lot more than it hurt me. She-ra I guess is the key to opening the magic. He said he was going to .. take the magic from her corpse once he unlocked it.. gosh I don't even want to think about what he would've done to her." Scorpia's eyes went wide. "She freaked out and shattered the sword. Without the weapon there was no way for the magic to be used. Then she got up.. she looked really mad.. and killed him." She swallowed hard.

"Oh Adora.." Glimmer clutched onto the blonde then leaned over and began to cry into her shoulder. 

Silently they cried. Not much time had passed when Adora finally began to wake up, drowsily opening her eyes and peering at them with dull tired blue eyes. "..Why are you crying.." She croaked.

"Adora!" In her surprise Glimmer's body was shaken with the painful red glitching effect. 

"Glimmer?." Adora grabbed at her arm weakly. "What's going on?.." 

The glitching subsided, and the sorceress winced at the stinging that remained. "I don't know. But I'm okay. You're okay." Glimmer smiled at her, tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of her conscious wife. Then it hit her, everything that had happened before Adora had saved them. "Oh my god. What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled, worry evident in her eyes as she tightened her grip onto the blonde. "You could've been killed! You can't just do that to us. Catra nearly had a freaking heart attack! Do you have any idea how terrified we were?!" 

"Not so tight." Adora winced in her arms. "I'm sorry." She looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. "I didn't want anyone to carry out something that I had to do. It was my .. my fault, and I had to fix it on my own. I didn't want anyone dying."

"I didn't want you to die." Glimmer creased her brows. "I don't want you to die. I want you to stay here." Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I love you.. and I don't want you to leave us."

"I'm sorry." Adora murmured. "I love you too." She finally looked up at her, tears were falling down her face as well. 

"Oh gee.. I'm so sorry!" Scorpia suddenly said. "I'm so sorry Adora I shouldn't have picked up the black garnet— I just was so ..curious.. it felt so.. familiar." She rambled out nervously. 

"It's okay Scorpia." Adora chuckled weakly then pushed herself up. When she did so Glimmer got a good look at the blonde's back. Two rows of claw marks were etched down her back, blood had dried around the marks while some blood was still dripping from the deepest part. 

"Adora.." Glimmer touched her back making her wife quickly flinch away. "It's—It's nothing. I'm fine." Adora insisted, and shakily began to get up. "Wheres Catra and everyone else?"

"Sit—" The sorceress grabbed the warrior's hand. "Sit down. You're hurt and exhausted—"

Adora pulled her hand away from her grasp, quickly backing away. Fear visible in her expression. 

"Adora?." Glimmer frowned.

"Don't.." The warrior whispered. "Don't touch me." She shook her head then began to march out of the alleyway to find her friends.

"Fuck. Adora!" Swiftly the pink-haired girl got up only to be greeted with another glitchy painful wave of red that shook her body, this one more intense than the others she had experienced. 

"Woah woah." Scorpia got up, grabbing onto her. "Calm down. Let's go get her." She said gently. 

"Okay. But if she doesn't listen to me I'm having you sting her with your tail." Glimmer scowled in annoyance.

"Okay—Well— I wouldn't—" Scorpia stammered earning a glare from the sorceress. "Yup. Okay. Got it. Stinging Adora if she doesn't listen. Great plan." She followed Glimmer out of the alleyway.

The two ran back over to the building. Somehow it had been cleared of soldiers. A few lay limply on the floor while the others must've fled. Castaspella, Angella, Mara, and Catra were nowhere to be seen. However Duncan, Adam and Adora were slouched down near the closed elevator doors. Blood puddled around them. 

Now Glimmer was definitely worried, she sprinted away from Scorpia and over to the three. They were surrounding Teela who had a very large open wound at the center of her rib cage. Blood was trickling down the corner of her mouth as she stared at Adora, one of her hands had cupped the blonde's cheek. Shaky words suddenly sounded from her lips; "I heard you saved.. everyone." Teela whispered.

Teary-eyed Adora nodded frantically at this, placing her hand on top of hers. 

"That's my girl." Teela closed her eyes then reopened them as she took a sharp intake of air. "I also heard that you.. didn't obey the plan and went off with a death wish." Her expression changed to a saddened look. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Adora choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Adam had his hands covered in blood, he had most likely attempted to stop the bleeding only to be told off by Teela who had accepted her fate knowing that this wasn't a wound they could stop without immediate medical attention. 

"No." Teela whispered. Her voice was laced with pain as she continued. "I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes as she blinked. "I want you.. to take care of my Adora, you hear me Glimmer?" The auburn haired girl swallowed.

"I will." Glimmer nodded. 

"Good." Teela murmured. "That's good.. I love you Adora." She sunk down a little as her breathing became more shallow. "Don't you ever walk around with a death wish ever again.. or I'll fuckin' come and haunt you.." She chuckled weakly, blood trickling from her lips. "Start listening to your heart.." She mumbled out, leaning her head against the metal doors of the elevator. 

"Teela—No-Please." Adora cried, grabbing at the woman's hands desperately. Slowly Teela's hand fell from the blonde's cheek and her lips parted. 

"Nonono.." The warrior cried out. "Please no. I can't, I can't do this without you. I need you please. I .. want you to live. Please you have to." She choked on her sobs. 

"Adora.." Adam weakly said, tears fell from his brown eyes. "She's gone.." Duncan murmured while shaking his head. 

"No!" Adora yelled, reaching out and placing her hands on the wound. In an effort to add pressure to it her hands became coated in blood. "Nono! Please! You can't!" She cried.

Blearily Glimmer looked up as footsteps approached them. Catra was coming down the stairs with their friends following behind, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her distressed wife. Weakly the sorceress shook her head at the magicat whose ears lowered at this and she then walked over to them. "Adora.." The brunette crouched down, and placed a hand on her wife's blood covered back. 

As soon as she did this Adora flinched away, scurrying up to her feet and shaking her head at them. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Don't fucking touch me!" 

"Okay—" Catra gazed up at her in confusion. "I w-"

"Adora. Calm down." Mara appeared from the crowd of teens. "It's okay. Just.. breathe." She slowly approached them. "You have to calm down." 

"Don't tell me what to do!" The blonde lifted up her hands, entangling them in her hair. She pulled at her golden locks, ripping at them in distress.

"Okay.." Mara nodded. "I won't. But.. it's okay.. you.. you saved everyone."

"Teela is dead! I didn't save everyone!" Adora screamed. 

"Teela made her choice. There wasn't anything you could do." Duncan stood up. "This isn't about you Adora. She took the hit and she paid the price." He shook his head. "Just calm down. Everything will be okay." He said quietly, looking tired and sad.

"Nothing is okay." Adora scowled. "Nothing will ever be okay. I'm not She-ra anymore. I'm nothing, and now Teela is gone. I don't want to be here anymore!" Grief clouded her baby blue eyes and her legs began to shake. 

"Adora.." Glimmer stepped toward her. "It doesn't matter if you are She-ra. We want you, we love you for you. You are everything to us. Please—"

"Stay away." The warrior backed away from the sorceress. "Don't—" Suddenly she collapsed to the floor, revealing a very scared looking Scorpia.

"Glimmer told me to do it!" The white-haired teen held her tail close.

"It's fine Scorpia." Catra got up fully. "She could've hurt herself.." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously then looked to Glimmer as the young sorceress's body overtook the glitching effect once more.

"Glimmer!" Angella rushed toward her daughter with Castaspella right behind her. "What's going on??" She reached for her.

"I'm-I'm fine Mom!" Glimmer pulled away as the glitching subsided. 

"No. You are not fine. What's going on?! What happpened?" Angella stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

"It's.. I don't even know." Glimmer sighed looking to Catra for help only did the magicat shrug, unsure of what to say to help her case. "I can't use my powers.." 

"Wh-" Angella was cut off by Catra who went over and picked up Adora. "Look. I'd love to stay and chitchat but I really need to get my wife here to a hospital. Then we can figure out what's happening to Glimmer." She sighed then looked at Glimmer worriedly. "Do you think you can hold out long enough for that?" 

"Yes. I can handle it." The sorceress nodded.

"But—" Angella frowned.

"Adora is bleeding Mom." 

"Okay. Fine." Angella nodded slowly then motioned for everyone to huddle together. 

"Duncan and I are going to stay behind.. we'll catch up with you guys soon." Adam glanced at Teela's limp body then back at Catra.

"Okay. Let's go." The magicat sighed as she became squished in between Mermista and Perfuma. Castaspella made her way over, and then drew out a diagram. She teleported them out of the building and back to Brightmoon, leaving Duncan and Adam alone to deal with what remained.


	42. After the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV
> 
> TW: mentioning of suicide, unhealthy grieving, and abuse

A whole month and a half had passed since the battle ended, Adora was fully healed physically. Mentally however.. that was a different story. The blonde refused to let neither Glimmer, or Catra touch her still. She even had been spending every night in the guest bedroom of Glimmer's home. Leaving Catra and Glimmer alone in the sorceress's bedroom. 

They had a small funeral for Teela a week after the war, closed casket for Adora's sake. Adam tried talking to his sister though he had no luck getting through to her. Adora threw herself back into her school work, and had been avoiding everyone. No matter how many times Catra and Glimmer tried to bring up the battle to see what they had actually done to the blonde while they were under the control of the black garnet she'd merely changed the subject. It was frustrating.

Angella had managed to heal Glimmer's glitchy powers with a little TLC from the moonstone gem.

It was now mid April. Everyone was hurriedly trying to get good grades for their final term, opening any last opportunities to be granted a scholarship. While some were just thrilled with the fact that prom was approaching and they'd be graduating soon. 

Glimmer teleported over to Adora's locker where the blonde was taking out a few books. At the sudden sight of the sparkly cloud she flinched in reaction, stumbling away. "Oh—" Her blue eyes no longer had that strong spark as she stared dully at her wife. "Sorry." 

"It's okay.." Glimmer smiled nervously at her. "Scorpia told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you—"

"I don't want to talk." Adora shut her locker then clicked the lock shut. 

"Yes I know but she wants—" Glimmer countered.

"No." Adora gazed at her tiredly, bags were evident under her eyes. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't have anything to talk about." 

"That's a lie." Glimmer clutched at the straps of her backpack. "You have a lot to talk about, you just refuse to talk about it." She was losing her patience with her wife. 

"What's up you two!" Bow appeared with his arm slung around Kyle who nervously waved at them. 

"I was just leaving." The blonde turned and began to walk away.

"Adora!" Glimmer scowled and went to walk after her. 

"Woah woah woah." Bow removed his arm from his boyfriend then slid in front of the shorter girl, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Glimmer.." He sighed. "We've talked about this. She has to come to you on her own about this stuff. You can't force it out of her."

"But Bow—" The sorceress creased her eyebrows while gazing up at him then back to Adora who was walking away still.

"No." Bow shook his head at her. "She went through a lot." 

"Bow." Glimmer repeated. "Do I have to remind you that she held the sword up to her neck?? Or that she practically told us that she was hoping that She-ra would kill her?!" Her eyes were wide with panic and distress. 

"I know." The dark-skinned male frowned. "I'm worried about her too. But if you try to force it out of her it's going to only make her run away even more. Give it a few more days at least? If she refuses to talk then.. I guess we can stage an intervention."

___________________________

A week went by and Adora only distanced herself even more over those few days. Catra had agreed, it was time that they intervened with this unhealthy behavior. They rarely ever got to see Adora which was really odd because she lived with them. Though she had a car now too so that didn't help.

Glimmer invited Bow, Perfuma and Spinnerella over. The three most calm people in their friend group. She would have invited Scorpia however she knew the scorpioni girl had trouble with being put on the spot. 

They were now in the guest bedroom, knowing that if they had stayed downstairs Adora would flee to the bedroom and lock herself inside. They were smart with their plan and even turned the lights off when they heard the blonde come up the stairs. 

For some reason Adora had been gone all day. After school she just disappeared and texted Catra saying she needed to practice with her guitar in private. However the school day ended seven hours ago and Adora definitely hadn't practiced guitar for seven hours.. did she?

Suddenly the light flickered on and Adora was greeted with four people on her bed. Instantly she went to turn and leave. Catra was already behind her, shutting the door and locking it. "No Adora." The magicat shook her head. "You can't run anymore. It's not healthy."

"Catra.." The blonde's eyes instantly began to tear up. "Don't make me do this please." Her eyes were round. 

Glimmer knew the look that Adora was giving her was most likely breaking Catra's heart. Silently the magicat shook her head, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry. You have to. I love you. We love you and we want to help."

Shakily Adora backed away from Catra, and turned around to face her worried friends. "I..I don't.. I'm fine. Okay?" She tried to form a smile on her lips, failing miserably.

"You're a terrible liar." Perfuma shook her head as she slid off the bed. The curly-haired girl took a few cautious steps forward, holding out her hand to the blonde. 

Adora eyed her friend's hand hesitantly before taking it. Perfuma then led her over to the bed, and sat down next to her on the edge. "We care for you very deeply Adora. All of us." She took a deep breath then exhaled before continuing. "Glimmer and Catra told me that you won't let them touch you. Is that true?"

The air was tense, and thick. Glimmer knew Adora wanted to most likely crawl away from this whole thing. She felt guilty for doing this.. forcing her to talk about something that obviously brought her a lot of pain. Though she knew it would be better if the blonde did talk about it, unloading something no one else knew. 

"Y-Yes." Adora finally answered, swallowing hard.

"Is there a reason why you don't want them to touch you?" Perfuma continued in a calm voice. The reason was obvious. They had hurt her physically but Perfuma knew what she was doing. She knew she had to address things carefully.

"Yes.." Adora lowered her gaze.

"Can you tell us that reason?" 

"I-I.." Tears rolled down Adora's cheeks as she stared at the carpet.

"It's okay. Take your time." Perfuma murmured gently. At this Adora squinted her eyes shut then took a shaky breath before reopening them. 

"They hurt me." Adora finally managed to say. "They hurt me really bad." 

The only wound other than the scratch on her cheek that Glimmer had actually seen were the scratches on her back in the alleyway. Other than that she had no clue what other wounds the blonde had carried. When they had her at the hospital Adora refused to say, and refused to even let them help redress her wounds. Neither of them had seen Adora's bare body since before the wedding.

"Okay." Perfuma nodded. "You do know.. they were under the control of the black garnet.. they didn't mean to hurt you." 

"They did.." Adora's voice cracked as even more hot tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. 

"Oh Adora.." Spinnerella scooted closer to them. "They didn't. They really didn't. Is that what you think? That they hurt you on purpose?" She frowned. Those words had hit a nerve, Adora quickly stood up and glared at them with glassy eyes.

"They did!" Adora yelled, shaking as tears rolled from her chin and onto the floor. "They did it on purpose. The black garnet didn't give Hordak the power to control them! They did it because they wanted to, they said what they said because that's how they truly felt! The black garnet just gave them the courage to finally speak their true opinions about me." She clutched her fists up angrily.

"Jesus Christ. What did we even do to you? We don't remember what we did." Catra walked over to the bed. 

"This." Adora lifted up her shirt slightly, revealing burnt scar marks along her abdomen and stomach. They were faded but fleshy and red. "This." She moved the collar of her shirt down, revealing another burn mark in the center of her chest right above her sports bra. "This." She pointed to the scars on her cheek, then turned around and lifted her shirt all the way up revealing the long dark rigid claw marks that were etched down between her shoulder blades and cut off at her tailbone. "This." 

Adora pulled her shirt back down and turned to face them. Glimmer was staring, her face had drained of color. She knew she had caused those burn marks. Catra didn't look any better than her. There stood the magicat gazing at her battered wife with guilt stricken eyes. 

"They didn't mean it." Bow insisted. "They'd never hurt you on purpose Adora."

"What did we say to you?" Catra stepped forward then backed away when the blonde flinched at the sudden movement. 

"I.." Adora looked down at her dirtied tennis shoes. "Just.. stuff. Nothing good. Just how I wasn't gonna be able to save everyone and that everyone was going to die." She muttered. 

Perfuma put her hands together then spoke. "Let's say the black garnet did give them the courage to speak what they actually thought. That would mean it gave you that opportunity as well, correct?"

"I guess." The blonde took a step back.

"Catra. Please tell Adora what she did while she was under the control of the black garnet." Perfuma said briskly.

"Me?" The magicat screwed up her face. "I really don't.. wanna repeat that story again—"

"Catra." Bow sighed. "Please."

"Fine." Catra growled then lashed her tail in annoyance. "You were talking about how She-ra was going to destroy you after you saved everyone and you were talking about death like it was so casual.. like you wanted to die. You even put the sword up to your throat at one point." 

"I-I.. don't remember that.." Adora stammered.

"Do you want to die?" Perfuma said bluntly. "Is that what you want?"

Silence overtook them. Silence that Glimmer didn't like. Silence that was covering too much time. Why wasn't Adora answering?

"Do you?" Perfuma repeated.

"I don't know!" Adora yelled. 

"Adora—" Perfuma frowned. 

"What the fuck." Catra uttered. "What the actual fuck."

"Catra." Spinnerella got off the bed, and placed a hand on the magicat's shoulder. "Let's calm down." 

"No!" Catra ripped away from the pink-haired girl's grasp. "This is fucking crazy. She wants to kill—"

"Catra shut the fuck up!" Bow snapped, the sudden outburst from the male made the room go quiet again until Perfuma took a deep breath and stood up, holding out her hands to Adora. 

Adora stared at her shoes, more tears were falling from her face. 

"Hey." Perfuma murmured gently. "It's okay." She offered a small smile. "It's okay to feel bad sometimes. It's okay that you're upset about all of this. Your feelings are valid but I need you to promise me," She shakily took a breath, blinking at the blonde. "Promise me you won't ever do something that could result in you dying. That is never the answer. Never. Things always get better, I'm not saying that it will rigjt this second but eventually.. it does get better. I'm sorry for what you went through, I'm sorry that your life has been hard but suicide is never the answer. It is a permanent solution for a temporary problem. Promise me, Adora?"

Slowly Adora lifted her head up, her blue eyes were bleak and glassy with tears. "Okay. I promise." 

"Thank you." Perfuma inches forward slightly, and placed her hands on both sides of Adora's face, wiping her tears away. "Catra. Glimmer." She lowered her hands, turning to the distraught pair. "Apologize to Adora."

"What—" Catra gritted her teeth together.

"Apologize." Perfuma repeated, her voice threateningly sweet. 

"I'm sorry Adora." Glimmer blurted out. "Those.. those things we said, they might've been true.. not fully true but somewhat in a twisted way, true. Catra and I both were really worried about the whole thing, and we didn't know if you'd be able to handle whatever was coming. We were so worried about you." She climbed off the bed. "I'd never hurt you though, never ever. I'm so sorry that I did, and that's unforgivable. I'm so sorry." Hot tears rolled down Glimmer's face as she stopped at Perfuma's side. The shorter girl felt guilty, and she even saw a flash of pain in Adora's eyes as she spilled out the truth. But Adora shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Catra murmured. "For.. doubting you, and for hurting you." She wiped a small tear from her eye with her clawed finger. 

"It's okay." Adora repeated. "Or.. well.. it's not okay, but eventually it will be and.." She swallowed. "I know you guys are upset about it." 

"Can I hug you?" Glimmer asked. 

"Yes." Adora nodded weakly. As soon as she said yes Glimmer engulfed her into a tight hug. She didn't want to let go of the blonde, taking in her sweet honey scent—except the honey scent was gone and she smelled like sweat, and smoke. 

Alarmed by the scent, Glimmer pulled away. Her nose was scrunched up slightly as she gazed up at Adora. "Why do you smell like that?" She frowned. 

"Oh uh," Adora took a step back, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Before she could reply, Catra went over and began to sniff the blonde. "Ew—" She backed away, scrunching her face up in disgust. 

"I went to the woods to practice guitar.. and.. to uh." The blonde stuck her hand in her jacket pocket, shuffling through it and withdrawing a switch blade. "..Practice." 

"Adora.." Perfuma frowned. "You don't need that. Hordak is gone."

"I know." Adora sighed. "I just.." She shrugged. "I want to be in control of something at least.. I don't want someone to get hurt because I wasn't prepared. What if someone tried to break into this house or—"

"It's okay. I get it. Just be careful.." Glimmer smiled weakly. 

"That doesn't answer why you smell like smoke." Catra crossed her arms, eyeing her blonde wife. 

"Um.." Adora bounced on her toes slightly, looking nervous. 

"Adora." Catra growled quietly.

"It's nothing okay!" Adora insisted.

Catra didn't believe her. Quickly the magicat moved forward, and stuck her hand in the blonde's jacket pocket. She grabbed whatever was in it, pulling it out and holding it up. 

"Cigarettes? Really?" Catra held up the box of cigarettes and a lighter. 

"Mermista gave them to me! I couldn't even do it, I choked on it and almost had an asthma attack!" Adora exclaimed. 

"Don't try them again." Glimmer sighed. "They're not good for you." 

"..Okay." Adora nodded slowly. "Can I.. get clothes and take a shower now?" She looked up at them.

Perfuma scanned her up and down before nodding slowly. "Can you text me or call me whenever you feel bad?" She asked.

"Yes." Adora nodded.

"Then yes, you can shower." Perfuma smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	43. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Overwhelming thoughts
> 
> Adora’s POV

Adora hadn't been completely truthful that night her friends had intervened with her unhealthy grieving, she hadn't told them specifically what her wives had yelled at her about while being under the control of the black garnet. She couldn't. It most likely would tear them apart with guilt, and Adora didn't want to ruin things even more than she already had. So she simply told them that they didn't believe in her ability to save everyone. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Since that night, she attempted to be more affectionate with her wives again. Knowing that her distancing herself was only making things worse, she went back to Glimmer's room and was now sleeping there once again. Of course she still had trouble talking about everything, though she was able to ease herself into being touchy feely with them.

Having somewhat made things normal also gave her the opportunity to share some news with her wives. That she had gotten a scholarship from the university in the city of Brightmoon, both were over the moon about it. Catra had told her that she also had gotten an acceptance letter from there, now having heard Adora's news the magicat was definitely going to accept it. Glimmer however.. hadn't heard from them yet.

Which made no sense, Glimmer had the same grades as Catra practically. If she didn't get a scholarship or acceptance letter from BMU then that would be crazy. Adora didn't have the best grades, no matter how hard she studied she'd always screw up on her tests. She told Perfuma about her school troubles, Perfuma suggested going to the doctor for an eye exam.

It had been a good suggestion. However Adora didn't want to bring it up with her wives until after Prom.

It was the beginning of May, graduation a mere few weeks away. Adora was sitting in the living room, wearing a short sleeved maroon button up, a white bow tie was tied under the collar of the shirt. Her dark-gray dress pants had white suspenders latched to the hem, folding over her shoulders.

She had been patiently waiting for both her wives to finish getting ready, fiddling with her guitar strings. The guitar had carvings etched into the wood, some from herself, some from her wives, and some from her friends.

Quietly she moved her finger tips from the strings to the carvings, feeling her callused fingers along the grooves and curves of the wood.

"You should bring it." Catra's voice echoed nearby, the magicat was walking around the couch that Adora was seated on. Clad in a maroon dress that stopped at her knees, she was wearing her feet wraps, exposing her clawed toes. Her hands were wearing finger-exposed white gloves, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"The guitar?" Adora questioned, gazing up at her wife. She had never seen Catra in a dress, she looked pretty and it suited her somewhat.

"No moron, your poof." The magicat snickered, poking one of her claws into the poof that was at the top of Adora's head. "Yes the guitar." She sighed.

Adora shrugged, putting her palm to the poof, self consciously. "What for though?"

"I dunno. I'm sure they'll let you play something or you could play something for me and Sparkles afterwards." Catra sat down next to her, one of her fangs was poking out of her mouth.

"Maybe." Adora refocused her attention on the guitar, fiddling with the strings. "Is Glimmer almost done?" She murmured, quietly.

"Almost." Catra nodded, gazing at her through narrowed mismatched eyes. "Do you even want to go to this thing?"

"Not really." The blonde sighed, plucking the strings.

"Why didn't you tell Glimmer that? She isn't forcing you to go—" The magicat flicked one of her ears at Adora.

"Because. If I told her I didn't want to go then she'd ask why, then she'd tell me that if I had a panic attack she'd be there to help calm me down. I don't want her babysitting me all night. She deserves to have some fun after all of the shit I put you guys through." Adora muttered, plucking the strings making off key notes strum from the instrument.

"Idiot." Catra rolled her eyes. "Glimmer loves you, I'm pretty sure she would've been thrilled with the task of babysitting you at the dance. However, it'll be okay. If you get anxious I'll take you outside for some air. Does it look like I want to go to this silly thing?" She scrunched her nose up, grinning at her wife playfully.

Only did Adora smile slightly at the magicat, glancing back down at her guitar. "I guess." She mumbled.

Catra purred softly, leaning against her wife. She rested her head on her shoulder, grazing her claws over the surface of the carved wood. "The carvings look neat." She commented as she wrapped her tail around Adora's arm.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled at her then flipped the guitar over, feeling her callused fingers along the grooves of the back carvings. "Glimmer did this one." She stopped at a little stick figure cat drawing. "She said it was you."

"Hey—" Catra huffed, sticking her tongue out at the blonde playfully. "That is not me."

Soft laughter escaped Adora's lips, and she snorted.

"It's not funny!" The magicat huffed as her wife continued to laugh. "Fine fine, if we're gonna play it like that then here." She took the guitar, digging her claw into the wood. She carved out a stick figure with a poof and ponytail, then added a football into her hand. "Jock."

This only made both of them laugh even more, they hadn't even realized Glimmer was coming down the stairs. "What are you two laughing about?" She teleported in front of them.

"So you see me as a pet cat?" Catra grinned.

"Yes." Glimmer bent down, tapping the cat carving. "As you can see here. I demonstrated my exquisite art skills to show that, you, are in fact an angry pet cat." She smiled cheekily then stood up fully.

"Rude." Catra flicked one of her black ears, sniffing at her. A goofy grin still planted on the brunette's lips.

"Obviously you don't find it that offensive or you wouldn't be smiling." Glimmer replied.

Slowly Adora lifted her head up, taking in Glimmer's outfit. She was dressed similar to Adora, well not similar, she was dressed exactly like Adora just minus the suspenders and also had the same fingerless white gloves that Catra was wearing.

The magicat grunted softly, shaking her head. "C'mon you two. Let's go to this stupid thing."

______________________

They arrived on time to the dance after Angella and Castaspella bombarded them with pictures outside of the house. Eventually Catra managed to pry her wives away from the photography, and drag them into Adora's beat up car.

Upon arriving, they met up with Bow and Kyle who were both dressed to match one another. Kyle was wearing a blue dress with his nails painted a teal color, and Bow was wearing a blue button up tucked into his black dress pants. Adora thought they looked cute together, and was happy that they both were there. Bow was one of those people who supported her constantly, and Kyle well.. was Kyle. He was sweet, didn't talk much but his presence was always welcomed in her eyes.

Glimmer instantly parted away from Catra and Adora to go meet up with everyone else. Both girls didn't mind, they stood to the side. Sipping away on their new found cups of punch, which Catra had taste tested to see if it was spiked before letting Adora have any.

The night that Adora had gotten drunk, Catra wasn't thrilled. If she was going to get drunk she'd have to be with Catra or Glimmer, the magicat had said. Not with irresponsible idiots like Netossa and Seahawk.

Adora was fine with it.

"Wildcat!" Scorpia was rapidly approaching the blonde and brunette. Dragging Perfuma toward them with her pincer. "Gosh. You two look pretty!" She gawked. "Dresses suit you Wildcat."

"Thanks Scorpia." Catra gave her a toothy grin. "You two both look nice." She eyed their outfits down. Scorpia was wearing a red dress with flower accents, courtesy of Perfuma, and Perfuma was wearing a pastel minty green dress with her own flower accents.

"Yes! I love the dresses. Perfuma said we should go with green and red because .. they're complementary colors! But I just think they look great because it's like a rose." Scorpia's face tinted pink, and she rubbed the back of her neck with her pincer.

"You're so cute." Perfuma cooed at her girlfriend then gazed at Adora who was shifting awkwardly on her feet. "How are you doing?" She smiled kindly.

"Good." Adora answered automatically.

"She didn't wanna come to this." Catra slung her arm around Adora's shoulders. "If I can manage Glimmer, we won't be staying for too long. Though if you want, we can all go out to eat after this?" A toothy grin was still on her lips as she gazed steadily at the two with her mismatched eyes, tail swaying underneath her dress.

"Sure! Sounds fun. Should we invite anyone else?" Perfuma tilted her head.

"I'm sure Bow and Kyle will be joining us. Might as well ask everyone else if you can manage to find them. Though if Seahawk is in a committing arson mood, let's not ask him." Catra answered, cocking a brow at Perfuma.

"Ah. Yes. I really want this night to be good. Don't worry Scorpia and I will handle it!" The curly-haired blonde nodded firmly then grabbed Scorpia by her pincer, dragging her away.

"Bye Wildcat!" Scorpia called over her shoulder before the two disappeared into the crowd of teens.

"You okay?" Catra removed her arm from Adora's shoulders, she had noticed the tension and her expression change.

Sadly, the words 'I really want this night to be good.' That had left Perfuma's mouth only brought bad memories to Adora's thoughts, and she was starting to feel paranoid. Perhaps Perfuma was right.. things never seemed to go there way. Why would this night be any different? Of course something was bound to happen. Adora wasn't allowed to relax, or let anyone have a good time. Things always crumbled beneath her. Nothing would ever go correctly. It was her fault the night was going to be ruined—

"Adora?" Catra was standing in front of the blonde now, both gloved hands holding onto Adora's pale scarred ones. She had her head tilted slightly, mismatched eyes glowing worriedly. "You're breathing weird. Wanna go take a breather?"

"N-No." Adora inhaled sharply, shakily exhaling as she broke free from her thoughts. "I'm okay." She smiled slightly.

"Okay. If you want to go outside just let me know. Alright?" Catra smiled back at her.

"Okay. Thank you." Adora leaned forward, kissing her wife's forehead. The magicat grinned at this, and wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, inching closer and pressing their foreheads together. This was one thing that Adora liked a lot. Touching foreheads was calming, and she could even hear the faint purr rumbling from the feline.

"Anytime dork." Catra finally hummed back.

They remained like this for a few minutes, taking in each others warmth and company. The faint music soothingly played in the background.

"Wildcat!" Scorpia suddenly called from the crowd of people. "I need to talk to you." She writhed through the teens, appearing nearby.

"Mm.. what is it Scorpia?" Catra pulled away from Adora, keeping her arms around the blonde's neck still as her mismatched eyes peered at her friend.

"I need.. to talk to you about Perfuma." Scorpia's face blushed pink. "I finally got away from her. Can you come with me so I can show you something?"

"Sure. You'll be okay here.. 'Dora?" The magicat let her arms fall, curling her tail around Adora's forearm.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sit down against the wall over there.." Adora motioned toward the folded bleachers. "Fiddle with this." She pulled on the strap that was around herself, pulling the guitar from her back to her front.

"Alright babe. If you need anything, call me. I'll be quick." Catra pecked her cheek then disappeared into the crowd with Scorpia.

Through squinted eyes Adora watched them leave until they fully disappeared from sight. She swung her guitar back around to her back then stuck her hand in her pocket, feeling around until she grasped ahold of her switchblade. Cautiously with the blade still tucked away in the metal she fiddled with it, moving it from hand to hand as she made her way over to the area she had told Catra she would sit at.

Slowly she sat down, being careful of her guitar as she did so. She removed her guitar strap, and set the instrument on her lap. Flipping it over before unsheathing the blade from its metal casing, she then began to etch her own little stick figure design of Glimmer next to the one Catra did of Adora. She gave the short stick figure her fluffy, swooping hair and her cape. Because again Glimmer had loved that cape on her elastic suit, then she carved in little sparkles surrounding the carving.

Sitting there contently as she continued to sketch little doodles into the wood with her knife, her blue eyes focused and zoned out. Reality came back to her when she noticed someone standing nearby, towering over her.

"Adora?" Mara bent down to the blonde slightly, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse. "Why do you—" She cut herself off as she noticed the switchblade. "Uhhh.. hey, can I um.. barrow that?" She pointed to the blade. "I promise I'll give it back to you after the dance."

"No." Adora shook her head. "It's mine. Why do you want it?"

"You.. you can't have weapons at school Adora. Yes, this isn't school hours but you are attending a school event. With other people around, they might get scared that you have it. I promise I'll just, put it in my pocket and give it back before you leave.." Mara said as gently as she could.

"No way." Adora shook her head once more, clutching onto the handle of the switchblade. "It's mine. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"I know—But not everyone knows you, like I do. As I said they might get scared that you have a weapon." Mara chided softly.

"What's going on?" Principal Hope came over, wearing her usual pant suit attire though her hair was pulled up into a slick tight bun. As soon as her blue eyes landed on the knife she put her arm in front of Mara, forcing her to back away. "Mrs.Layfield." The woman said in a commanding tone. "Why do you have a knife?"

"Love—It's okay. I have this covered, Lillian." Mara nudged her wife away.

"No." Principal Hope said back in a cold tone. "I will not tolerate this any longer, you are way too lenient with her, Mara." She narrowed her eyes briefly at the art teacher, there seemed to be more tension between the two married adults. Bad tension, tension that wasn't just about the knife.

Adora looked from one to the other, racking her brain desperately as the two adults continued to stare daggers at one another.

Had she done this? Was Mrs.Hope upset about Mrs.Heart's involvement in the whole She-Ra thing? Or maybe.. maybe it was Teela, the whole event.. had it effected everyone else just as much as it effected her? Seeing someone dead? Did they have nightmares too?

Guilt was storming inside the blonde as the two began to argue right in front of her. This situation felt all too familiar, fear and anger. She had felt like this when Adam and Teela used to fight constantly, the hopelessness.

Adora respected both her principal and art teacher, though she still had some resentment toward Mara for the whole She-Ra bit. But other than that, she respected her. She sought guidance in her, silently. Never would she admit that to Mara though.

Her heart began to race at a rabbits pace as she stared up at the arguing pair. Their words weren't registering, they weren't yelling loud but it was loud from where Adora was seated. Nobody else could hear the arguing above the loud music that was currently being DJ'd by Rogelio.

"Stop." The blonde murmured, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Stop please." Everything felt like a trigger nowadays, the littlest things bothered her. Most of the time she could hide her uneasiness, though when you're in a crowded room without anyone there to comfort you with two people you respect deeply arguing right above you.. her uneasiness and fear could not be hidden. Not even with a quick calming device like her stuffed animals, which she refused to bring out of the house anyway.

"Stop." Adora repeated once more, her throat felt dry and her words came out hoarse and raspy.

They didn't seem to hear her. Or they just had chosen to ignore her pitiful words.

"Stop it!" Adora yelled. A few people nearby turned at the noise, but then continued to dance and chat.

Mara and Lillian stopped arguing, gazing down at the teary-eyed blonde. Mara was staring down at her with pity welling in her eyes, while Lillian had a distasteful look on her face mixed with guilt.

Somehow Catra had managed to hear her yell over the talking, shuffling and music. She was walking over with Glimmer at her side. As soon as she scanned the blonde's face, seeing how distraught she was she quickened her pace into a sprint.

Catra came to a halt near Mrs.Heart, bending down to her wife. Glimmer appeared next to her as well, then bent down.

"What's going on?" Catra glared up at the adults.

"Mrs.Mendoza, Mrs.Sare." Lillian stated in an oddly calm tone. "Mrs.Layfield brought a knife into the building," She motioned toward the blade that was still gripped in Adora's fist. "Mrs.Heart and I were trying to take it, however we had a disagreement. It mig-"

Adora folded the blade back into the metal, she held it up for Mara to take. "I can have it back after?"

"Yes.." Mara nodded, taking it slowly and tucking it away in her pocket. "Thank you and I'm sorry." She mumbled, dipping her head slightly before walking away. Lillian stared after her, her mouth agape slightly.

Carefully the principal cleared her throat. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry Adora. Mrs.Heart will return that to you.. later." She nodded, quickly then walking after her wife.

Catra adjusted her position, sitting down on Adora's left side while Glimmer took the right. Both of them latched onto one of Adora's arms.

"What happened?" Catra mumbled, glancing up at her with her mismatched eyes.

"Just.." Adora's voice cracked, her eyes a little glassy still. "She wanted to take it, I said no, then Mrs.Hope came over.. she seemed upset. More upset about.. me than the knife,. I think." She lowered her head, tracing her calloused finger tips over the grooves of her carvings. "They started yelling. It made me upset."

"I'm sorry." Glimmer swallowed thickly. "I shouldn't have gone off. I..I just wanted to see everyone quickly.. I know you don't really like crowds so I thought that if I could just say hi to everyone then get a dance in with each of you then we could leave."

"Thank you.." Adora mumbled. "That was a sweet gesture, I get it." She replied.

"Scorpia wants to .. propose to Perfuma at dinner tonight." Catra suddenly said.

"Really?" Adora glanced at her, eyebrows lifted and eyes wide.

"Yeah. Dork. She was asking me if what she had rehearsed to say was okay." Catra gave a toothy grin.

"I love them." Glimmer sighed, sinking into Adora's side. Her warmth enjoyable for the blonde.

"I love them too." Adora added.

"Me three." Catra snickered.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the slow song that played in the background. Adora took this opportunity to flip the guitar over, her fingers fumbled over the strings as she began to strum softly.

" _I wanna pick you up and scoop you out. I want the secrets your secrets haven't found._ " Adora sang very softly, strumming the strings of her guitar delicately. " _Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend. Call me the one, this night just can't end._ " She closed her eyes. " _Oh. Will you share your soul with me? Unzip your skin and let me have a see. Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend. Call me the one, this night just can't end._ " Her strumming faded a little bit then picked up again. " _Oh.. Oh, I'm so human.. We're. Just. Human.._ "

Adora looked at Glimmer then at Catra who had been listening contently with small smiles on their lips, curled up into either side of the blonde as she strummed the guitar gently. No one other than them could hear her playing or singing. It being drowned out by the noise.

" _Lean for me and I'll fall back. You'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact. Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend. Call me the one, this night just can't end._ " Adora sang, quietly. " _Oh.. I want to give you your grin. So tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in._ " She smiled. " _Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend. Call me the one, this night just can't end. Oh.. Oh, I'm so human.. We're. Just. Human.._ " Slowly she closed the song, and stopped strumming.

"I always like it when you play for us." Glimmer sighed happily, swooning it seemed.

"Yes. Our own little Adora concert." Catra snickered, leaning up and giving her wife's rosy cheek a lick.

"Ew." Adora huffed. "Gross." She stuck her tongue out at the magicat.

"Ew. Gross." Glimmer mimicked her, playfully.

The blonde chuckled lightly at this then flipped the guitar over. "You like our family portrait?" She motioned toward the three over exaggerated cravings of them. The cat that Glimmer had done of Catra, the oversized poof stick figure holding a football that Catra had done of Adora, and then finally the short swooping haired stick figure with a cape that Adora had done of Glimmer.

"Oh how practical I'm wearing a cape and sparkling." Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Hey at least you're a human. You made me a angry cat." Catra retorted, rolling her eyes as well.

"You made me a jock." Adora huffed once more. "You are technically a jock too Catra. You played football."

"Okay yeah but, you want your career to be 24/7 jock." Catra replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Sh." Adora waved her off. "Says you, computer nerd." She then glanced at Glimmer. "Don't even say anything, you wanna be a teacher. Come back to this hellhole to teach. Sounds like so much fun."

"Hey!" Glimmer shot back, prodding her in the ribs playfully.

"Ouch." Adora feigned pain. "You're so strong, please spare me."

"Get in line." Catra cocked a brow at the two. "I will not tolerate my wives acting like children."

Adora grunted softly whilst Glimmer laughed at this.

"I love you both." Adora suddenly mumbled.

"I love you too." Glimmer swooned, her voice a soft loving coo. She leaned up, and kissed Adora's temple.

"Yeah. Yeah. I love you too, dork." Catra shook her head. "I can't take you guys anywhere, jeez. PDA machines."

"Awh. Does lil Catra want a kissy too?" Glimmer leaned forward to look at the magicat, puckering her lips and making smooching noises.

"No! Gross!" Catra waved her hands at Glimmer.

"I think she wants a kissy." Glimmer crawled over Adora's legs, getting up into the magicat's face and kissing her forehead. "There you go."

"Hey I want another one." Adora whined.

"Hmm.." The sparkly sorceress squinted her eyes at the blonde. "Alright Angel." She smiled, leaning up and instead of pecking her. She locked their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Damn. Free porn." Catra commented, causing the two to part and laugh at her words.

"Shut up." Glimmer stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"I don't believe.. I've gotten a kiss from you in awhile blondie." Catra gave her wife a toothy grin.

"Uh-Huh. Sure." Adora snorted. "I kissed you, hm.. this morning?" She tilted her head, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"Too long ago." The magicat sighed.

"Uh-Huh." Adora shook her head at her then leaned over, locking her lips with the magicat. Causing Catra to squeak in surprise, but she eased into the kiss, humming contently.

"Ooo I see what you mean by free porn." Glimmer snickered.

"Any kiss with Adora is free porn." Catra pulled away from the kiss before saying that, chuckling softly at them.

Adora smiled at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, finally pushed through on this chapter. I was unsure on how I was going to take it, but I’m happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> If you wanna see Adora, Glimmer, Catra, and Kyle’s outfits from this chapter go to my instagram!
> 
> Instagram: thosewholovedher 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	44. Did you find it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

The remaining weeks of school flew by fast, and it was now the night that they finally got to graduate. After years of dedicating themselves to the school system, and growing up from teeny children to strong adults. They finally were at a large checkpoint in their lives.

It was scary, after this night everything could change. Catra was feeling similar to how she felt on her wedding day. Nervous but overjoyed, sorta proud of herself as well. She had overcome a lot in her life, and this was the beginning of her becoming a true adult.

Well partly, the girls would obviously have a great summer first and then be thrown into the sea of college, work, money management, and taking care of a house.

Quietly they were waiting around in the gymnasium, mingling with one another in their red and white gowns. Adora was fidgeting with her fingers, standing beside Catra while Glimmer was shakily taking deep breaths. Even the sorceress seemed pretty riled up on her nerves for this, which was strange. Usually Glimmer was so calm and collected when it came to social events, the only real thing that ever made her nervous was her friends wellbeing or the idea of not being able to handle something.

"Haha.." Glimmer breathed, chuckling nervously as she paced in front of her wives. She shook her hands rapidly, sweat was collected on her forehead.

"Glim?" Adora tilted her head, staring at the shorter girl with her wide baby blue eyes. Innocent as ever. One of the many things Catra loved about the blonde.

"Hmm?" Glimmer looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Adora shuffled on her feet.

"Oh me? Yeah. Everything is fine. Just a little worried about.. walking in front of all those people." The sorceress gave them a weak attempt at a smile.

"Don't worry. Adora will fight anyone for you." Catra smirked, one of her fangs popping out of her mouth. "And I guess I will too."

"Huh?" Adora looked at her, dumbfounded.

The magicat sighed loudly, placing her hand on Adora's broad shoulder. "Nothing dear, go back to your own little world." She said in a gentle, teasing tone.

"Oh okay." Adora zoned back out, obviously not realizing the sarcasm in the magicat's tone.

"Dork." Catra snickered at the blonde, she turned his gaze back to Glimmer. Carefully scanning the worried girl's face. "You'll be okay. We all will." She reassured her. "If it keeps your mind off of it.."

"Hm?" Glimmer shook her hands, peering at Catra as she grabbed ahold of Adora's gown and lifted it up. Underneath her gown was red button up tucked into her dress pants and belt. Right in the center of her stomach, tucked into her pants and poking out was Swiftwind, his worn white fur seemed cleaner than usual.

"Adora." Glimmer chuckled.

"Oh." The blonde looked down at what they were looking at. "Hey!" She swatted at Catra's hand. "You weren't supposed to tell her about him!" She shoved her gown back down to hide the stuffed animal.

"See. Adora is just as nervous as you are, I just supplied her with a buddy." Catra grinned toothily at the sparkly girl.

"Too bad you didn't supply me with a buddy." Glimmer half pouted teasingly.

"Oh but I did." Catra motioned toward Adora. "Adora is your buddy. She's the one person who can distract you from thinking about everything else. Therefore she's your Swiftwind."

"Problem with that is we have to be in ABC order." Glimmer crossed her arms.

"Oh right, that." Catra snickered as she lifted up her own gown slightly. She withdrew the small cat plush that she had gotten Adora for Christmas. Now named Melog, she handed over the cat plush to Glimmer. "Tuck er' in your pants loser."

"I can't believe we are smuggling stuffed animals into our graduation like they're drugs." The shorter girl sighed, taking the plush from her and hiding it away under her gown. Tucking it into her own pants.

"Well all I can say is, don't lose Melog or Adora will have your head." Catra smiled.

"Yes." Adora butted into the conversation. "Don't lose her. Please."

"Don't worry 'Dora. I won't lose Melog." Glimmer shuffled forward, grabbing both sides of Adora's face and pulling her down. She connected their lips together in a searingly sweet kiss then pulled away, staring lovingly into Adora's now heavily dazed half lidded eyes.

"She's so whipped." Catra chuckled.

"Ya think?" Glimmer snorted, side eyeing the brunette with a playful grin.

"Uh-Huh.. whipped. Uh-Huh." Adora nodded, her blue eyes still heavily dazed.

"Alright. Everyone." Ms.Weaver tapped on her microphone. "Please get in your lines, we will be heading outside to the field in three minutes." She turned the mic off then set it down.

"Looks like this is where we part ways." Catra sighed, running her nimble fingers through her wild brunette hair.

"If either of you get nervous just count and—"

"I'll be fine." Adora interrupted Glimmer, a small smile tugging at her lips. The kiss Glimmer had given the blonde must've boosted her mood or confidence.. or both.

"Alright.." Glimmer scanned Adora's face, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Yeah. No worries. We'll be fine." Catra took a stride forward, ruffling the shorter girl's fluffy pink locks in a loving manner.

"Mhm." Glimmer rolled her eyes, waving Catra's hand away. "I love you both." She smiled, her lavender eyes glassy with emotion.

"Sparkles do not cry right now." The magicat sighed. The last thing she needed was Glimmer crying, that would definitely freak Adora out and she couldn't handle a freaked out Adora right now.

"Okay okay—" Glimmer wiped away any tears that had formed. "I'll see you both after." She grabbed the collar of Adora's gown, kissing her on the lips briefly. She let go of her gown then turned to Catra, grabbing her by the collar of her gown as well and pulled her into a brief yet fierce kiss. Then the kiss broke, and Catra missed it. Her feelings toward Glimmer had become very confusing, she loved her and she enjoyed kissing her. Even though they were married they should still probably discuss it.

"Bye you two." Glimmer was walking away now, waving.

Adora sighed heavily at this. "Do I have to wear these?" She lifted her hand up to her glasses, fumbling with the dark maroon plastic framing. About two weeks ago, Catra had dragged Adora to the eye doctor after her wife finally admitted to having vision problems. From there on it was clear that Adora definitely did not have 20/20 vision. They arranged for the glasses, and Adora had now had them for about a week.

"Yes. I really don't want you tripping up the stairs." Catra wrinkled her nose, placing her hands firmly on her wife's broad shoulders. She forced her to face her, straining upwards and giving her forehead a kiss. "You look cute with them on too." She smiled, one of her fangs poked out slightly.

"Thank you but I dunno." Adora shrugged, smiling and kissing the magicat's nose in turn.

"C'mon. We're gonna get left behind. Go find your place." Catra's smile faltered as the blonde nodded firmly then turned away, disappearing among their fellow peers.

Anxiety rippled through the magicat's chest. She was worried about both Adora and Glimmer. They both seemed very nervous about walking up to receive their diplomas. While Glimmer may be able to push past her anxieties, she was unsure about Adora. They were usually there for her when she was in an unstable state of mind, however the blonde would be alone during this. Unluckily Adora hadn't been placed near any of their friends.

With a small sigh the magicat began to make her way to her designated spot, her footsteps quick as she weaved amongst the other teens.

Hoping silently in her mind that the graduation would go smoothly.

**_____________________**

The graduation started with Mrs.Hope giving a speech for their class, lightly referring to their hardships, and how bonded this years graduating class was. Catra mainly zoned out of the speech, spying on Adora who was a row in front of her. The blonde was shaking her leg rapidly, hiking up the gown lopsidedly.

Scorpia was sitting beside Catra, doing her best to remain quiet throughout the speech.

Then names began to be called, only did Catra opt into the ones she recognized; Mermista Bauer, Entrapta Bishop, Spinnerella Cortez, Perfuma Cruz, Rogelio González, Kyle Holland..

Catra perked her ears up as Adora's name was about to be called.

"Adora Layfield." Mrs.Hope announced, music playing softly in the back ground.

Adora stumbled up onto her feet, walking behind the classmate that had been called before her. Her steps were hesitant, and unsure. She walked toward the makeshift stage, throwing a glance in Catra's direction. Her face was pale.

All Catra wanted to do was get up, and guide her wife to the stage. To hold her hand and help her get her diploma.. but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to get up or it would be considered disrespectful or a disturbance.

Adora shakily moved up the metal steps, shuffling onto the stage and withdrawing her diploma from Mrs.Heart's hand, the tan-skinned woman paused her for a moment murmuring something before letting the blonde exit on the opposite end of the stage.

Only did Catra let out a breath when the blonde was safely back into her seat, half expecting Adora to turn around and give her a weak smile. Though her wife didn't turn around, her head was lowered slightly and her shoulders were trembling.

Something was wrong.

The magicat chewed on her lower lip and before she could even process what to do her name was being called.

"Catra Mendoza." Mrs.Hope announced into the microphone. "Scorpia Meyers." She added once the magicat stood.

Carefully did both Catra, and Scorpia make their way up to the stage, receiving their diplomas from Mrs.Heart.

"Seahawk Mitchell." Mrs.Hope announced after a few more of their peers followed in between them all.

Catra tried to get a good look at Adora, but it was impossible. The blonde had keeled over in her chair, head in her palms. Leg rapidly shaking.

Something was definitely wrong, she looked like she was going to throw up.

Scorpia stumbled into Catra as they came back to their row of foldable chairs. "What's wrong Wildcat?" She whispered.

"Something's wrong with Adora." Catra motioned toward the crumbled blonde as her and Scorpia sat back down.

"Yeah.. she doesn't look too well." Scorpia frowned, her brows knitting together worriedly. "Should.. should we do something?"

"What can we do?" Catra mumbled back, her voice sharp with anxiousness.

"Ask..Ask Glimmer?.." Scorpia shrugged.

"Okay." The magicat withdrew her phone from under her gown, leaning forward as to not look suspicious, she clicked on Glimmer's contact then quickly typed out a message.

 _'Adora doesn't look too good. What do I do?'_ Shakily she sent it.

Almost immediately did her wife reply.

 _'Sparkles💕✨: i got it._ '

Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Catra instantly knew what Glimmer meant by that. She began to chew on her lip again, frantically glancing around as Mrs.Hope continued to call out names of her peers that she had never even heard of before.

"Lonnie Neumann.." Finally a name she recognized. Though she still couldn't find where Glimmer was, hoping innerly that the pink and purple haired girl wasn't going to do what she was thinking.

"Netossa Noland.."

They were getting closer to the S's.

"What did she say?" Scorpia whispered.

"She said; 'I got it'. I'm worried about what she's going to do." Catra whispered back, her ears low and tail swaying behind her nervously.

"Oh no." Scorpia's eyes widened.

More unknown names were called out, kids of all races, genders, and species taking their diplomas without a care in the world. They didn't have a anxiety packed wife or insanely stubborn wife to deal with.

"Glimmer Sare.."

Catra's heart felt like it plummeted all the way into her stomach as her wife's name was called. The short girl appeared, walking down the fake grass and turf covered field. The little black pallets springing up from her feet as she took each step. As soon as she retrieved her diploma she hurriedly went down the other stairs as calmly as she could and instead of continuing the line with her peers she quickly moved out of the way, walking into the row that Adora was situated in.

"Oh god." Catra groaned, covering her face with her hands as her peers turned to stare at what her wife was doing. "Oh god I can't look."

Mrs.Hope even seemed startled, but quickly she cleared her throat and continued. Most likely hoping that if she didn't address it that the audience of family members wouldn't notice.

Glimmer shoved past the people who were blocking her path to Adora, she came to a halt in front of the blonde. Bending down so it wouldn't look like someone was just standing in the middle of the isle.

The shorter girl was mumbling inaudible things, her lips moving and her gaze gentle. Adora's shoulders were shaking still.

"Bow Sutton.." Mrs.Hope called out.

Catra looked up at the archer who was happily walking down the turf covered field. When she returned her gaze back to her wives, they were both gone and only the faintest amount of sparkles remained in the air.

"Shit." Catra looked around frantically.

"I think Glimmer has it covered. Don't worry Wildcat." Scorpia placed her pincer on the magicat's leg, offering her a small reassuring smile.

"Right.. you're right. They're fine. Glimmer can handle it." Catra breathed out shakily, she looked at her phone as it lit up.

' _Sparkles💕✨: handling it. she can't find swiftwind. trying to get her to calm down, we're behind the bleachers once you can leave_ '

"Adora.. lost Swiftwind." The magicat murmured, glancing around to see if she could spot the stuffed animal.

"Huh?" Scorpia whispered. "Swiftwind?.."

"Her stuffed animal. She's had it since she was a baby, we brought it in case she got anxious while she wasn't with us." The magicat sighed quietly.

"Ohhh.." Scorpia blinked. "I'll help you look for it.. after this. Okay Wildcat?" She smiled.

"Thanks Scorps." Catra nodded to her.

As soon as everyone stood and threw up their caps, Catra maneuvered her way throughout her peers frantically looking for Swiftwind. Scorpia was doing her best to keep up whilst looking for the plush, the crowd began to separate as they searched.

They continued to search, frantically scanning every inch of turf that the blonde had walked on. No Swiftwind in sight.

"Shoot." Catra ran her hand through her brunette locks. "I can't find him Scorps. This is bad."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll turn up. I'm gonna go see my moms.. then I'll help you look for it again. Go check on your wives, okay?" The scorpioni woman smiled.

"Okay." Catra breathed out then headed for the fence, a few people called her name. One she recognized as Castaspella, the others were too drowned out by the crowds of her peers, chatting and taking pictures with their parents. She exited out the gateway, moving toward the side of the bleachers to walk around the massive stadium seating. She peered about, her eyes settling on where two shapes were sitting. The darkening sky above them blurred their shadows, and colors together.

Slowly the magicat approached them then bent down next to Glimmer.

Adora was sitting, knees close to her chest, hugging herself desperately. Her glasses were smudged, and foggy from crying most likely. Her nose noticeable red and runny even in the dimness of the rising moon and setting sun. Glimmer however was sitting crisscross, one hand on Adora's back while the other rested on top of the blonde's right kneecap.

Once her presence was noticed by the sorceress she glanced up at her, her sparkling lavender eyes glowing with a 'did you find it?' look. Sadly Catra shook her head, lowering her ears. To this Glimmer let out a shaky sigh. "Hey. 'Dora." She mumbled softly.

"..Mm?" Adora lifted her head up slightly, her ponytail was frizzy and a few baby hairs were sticking out near her forehead. Her expression distraught and tired.

"Lemme see your glasses. I'm gonna clean them off. Catra's gonna help clean your face up.. then we can go see my aunt and mom, okay?" Glimmer have her a small reassuring smile, her eyes squinting in the gentlest way possible.

Catra loved that about Glimmer, somehow she managed to grow so much emotionally since the beginning of the school year. She was no longer a hot-headed, quick to fire back any retort to the slightest bit of mockery, or fiery. She was .. fiery yes, and she still gave Catra a hard time but she was so gentle and caring now. Using her stubbornness for only good, and to keep both Adora and Catra safe.

In the few years Catra had known Glimmer she never pictured her the loving, or caretaker type. Nor had Catra pictured herself to take care of anyone other than herself, mainly because the only person who ever had her back was herself. Things were different now, she had people who loved and cared about her. She had people she loved and cared about.

Adora.. Adora was a different story. She had changed a lot since her elementary days. Catra loved her, but she wished the blonde would lay off on being so hard on herself. To ease up and realize that she had a whole life to live, that people cared about her more than she'd ever know.

Adora was insanely smart, in her own way. Her mind worked different from both Glimmer and Catra's. All three were incredibly emotionally driven people but Glimmer and Catra both knew when to be logical usually. Adora however never used logic, her logic was always emotional.

The blonde was a tough nut to crack. Catra had been trying to figure her out since the first day of school. For the most part she thought she had understood her now. Adora needed others to survive, yet she refused to let others in. It was upsetting, and frustrating all at the same time. The blonde was so enwrapped with her own anxieties, and fears that she missed out on a lot of things that were right in front of her.

Adora had also grown quiet, she had always been quiet since the first day of school. Her elementary days however, the blonde was obsessed with socializing. Maybe that was just a kid thing. Maybe it had to do with trauma.

The magicat wanted to help, wanted to fix everything for her wife but she couldn't. She couldn't because Adora eventually had to figure it out on her own and because Adora refused to listen to anyone's advice half the time.

"Okay." Adora mumbled, withdrawing her smudged glasses from her face. She handed them over to Glimmer who began to diligently wipe them off with a kleenex to the best of her ability. She nudged the small pack of tissues toward Catra who carefully took them, removing a few to work on Adora's red tear stained face.

The air around them was silent besides the faint chatter from the field and bleachers. Catra continued to delicately wipe at Adora's face, her eyes focused on getting her wife cleaned up.

"Catra?" Adora's voice sounded hoarse and raspy. It made the magicat's heart twinge with sadness.

"Yes baby?" Catra murmured as quietly as her voice would allow.

"I'm sorry."

There it was. Apology after apology. At this point Adora just apologized randomly. If Adora was any other person, who apologized this much to Catra, she would've cut them off and called them toxic because there's only so much you can be sorry for. If you overuse it, there's no dragging yourself out of it. Adora overuses it, though Catra knows .. that the blonde always genuinely means her apologizes. Adora always feels the need to apologize, she always has her reasons. It's not a 'I'm sorry.' 'Why?' 'I don't know.' kinda thing. The blonde always gives her reasons, most of them are dumb to Catra. Apologizing that she kicked her in her sleep? Spilling a glass of milk all over the counter top? Tripping down the stairs? Things that were accidents, it wasn't even something Catra would ever consider apologizing for. She had only just really learned to say 'I'm sorry'.

Once more Catra decided not to ask why, most likely she'd receive a 'For having a panic attack in the middle of graduation'. Again not something she wanted her to apologize for. It wasn't her fault her anxiety was bad.

"Theres literally no reason for you to be sorry. Things happen. It's fine, okay?" Catra reassured her, her mismatched eyes soft and focused. "You don't have to apologize for freaking out. Everything's fine."

"Okay." Adora shakily breathed.

Catra finished up cleaning her wife's face, it was still red and splotchy but it wasn't like she could just magically wipe away the redness of her skin. Glimmer handed Adora her glasses back, in which she then put them back on.

Both her and Glimmer had agreed that Adora looked adorable with glasses, it docked down on her jock exterior and made her looked even more approachable. Adora was tall, broad and muscular. Though her physic had faltered since the whole battle, she was thinner and scrawnier?

"Let's go see my mom." Glimmer was standing up, grabbing Adora's hand to help up the blonde. Once Adora was fully on her feet Catra stood as well, flicking her tail worriedly.

"Um-" Adora squeezed Glimmer's hand when the sorceress went to lead them away.

"Mm?" Glimmer turned back around to face them.

"..Kiss?" Adora murmured, eyes round with innocence as she glanced from Catra to Glimmer.

"What am I going to do with you?" Glimmer rolled her eyes, sighing happily.

"Kiss me. That's what you're gonna do with me." Adora replied back, tone soft and raspy.

Catra smiled to this, enjoying that her wife seemed to be relaxing despite their surroundings.

Briefly Glimmer got onto her tiptoes, and briefly pecked Adora on the lips. The blonde then turned to Catra with a pouty expression, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Brat." Catra shook her head, shifting forward and pecking Adora on the lips as well.

"Says you." Adora snickered, scrunching up her nose in reaction.

"I am not a brat." The magicat retorted, feigning offense.

"Catra shut up. All three of us are major brats." Glimmer shook her head, a playful grin on her face as she giggled softly.

"Rude." Catra ruffled her pink and purple hair.

"Mhmm. C'mon. I bet they're freaking out thinking we got kidnapped or escaped to go hook up in the locker room." Glimmer grabbed Catra's hand and began to walk them away toward the side of the bleachers, her steps small and slow as to not stress out Adora, most likely.

"Y'know Sparkles." Catra's voice was almost purring, a smart grin on her lips as she spoke. "The day that Adora asked us to be girlfriends, she made out with me while we showered in the locker room."

"Oh my—" Glimmer's face turned a visible shade of red.

"Hey!" Adora's face also turned red when the magicat outed her. "That was a secret!"

"Damn. Now I wish I would've been on the football team. You got a steamy make out session and all I got was a sleepy kiss." The sorceress pouted.

"Please. Let's stop talking about this." Adora groaned, her face even redder now.

"Mmm. Alright. But I think I deserve a shower make out session when we get home—" Glimmer said slyly.

"SH!" The blonde put a hand over her mouth as both Angella and Castaspella began to approach the three, hurriedly. "You won't get squat if your mom hears." She hissed, now extremely flustered.

This only made Catra purr with amusement, her ears flicking upwards as the two adults approached them.

"Where have you three been?? We've been searching all over for you." Angella sighed heavily. "Why did you not go back to your seat? Is everything okay?"

"Yes mom. We're fine. Adora just needed to get away from everything." Glimmer explained as briefly as she could, her expression irritable as it always was when Angella was fussing over her.

"Oh—" Angella was about to continue when suddenly Bow was running over to them. He was still wearing his gown, it flowed in the wind as he ran. His expression panicked, and his gaze focused. He came to a halt, gripping something firmly in his hands as he panted slightly.

"Adora—Here—" Bow continued to pant. "Found this." He rambled out, holding out the worn stuffed animal. "Didn't know you—brought him."

Instantly the blonde threw herself at the heaving boy, snatching up Swiftwind before she wrapped her arms around him, tightly. It was rare that she ever hugged anyone outside of Catra and Glimmer as of late. Bow even seemed surprised by the gesture, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her in turn.

"Thank you." Adora muffled.

"No problem. Kyle was actually the one who found him. He showed me, and I was like waittt that's Adora's!" Bow chuckled as the blonde pulled away, his brown eyes shining happily.

"He was tucked in my pants—" Catra launched herself forward, slapping her hand over the blonde's mouth before she could say anything else. They definitely didn't need to know where Adora had been keeping the plush. However Adora get the hint, she screwed up her face in confusion, glancing at Catra with innocent blue eyes.

"Sh." The magicat nervously hushed her, then slowly removed her hand.

"Anyway.." Castaspella cleared her throat. "Is Bow and his boyfriend will be joining us for dinner?" She asked in a careful tone.

"No. All my siblings are here!" The dark-skinned male chuckled, rubbing his neck. "My dads want us to go out, so all of my siblings can finally meet Kyle. I don't think they'd allow us to have that many people if we joined you guys." He frowned a little at this. "However Kyle and I will be happy to come over anytime this summer!"

"Ah yes." Castaspella nodded. "Summer." She briefly glanced at the girls for a moment then back at Bow. "You all are welcome to come over to my house at any time. I know you all will become very busy once you start college." Her smile faltered slightly then she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aunt Casta." Glimmer sighed. "We aren't little kids anymore. We're adults now!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "And just because we're adults doesn't mean we won't be around ever again. We'll make time for everything, and you'll always catch us on the holidays if we get too busy." She reassured her with a genuine smile.

Catra was surprised, usually Glimmer hadn't been so reassuring with her aunt. Usually she shot back a retort or something spiteful just out of her own annoyance. But then she reminded herself, Glimmer had grown and her relationship with both her mother and aunt had changed tremendously as well, in a good way of course.

Even Castaspella seemed to notice her odd reaction, because her eyes welled with small tears and she engulfed her short niece into a much needed bear hug.

"Aunt Casta. You're crushing me. You hug like Adora." Glimmer grumbled, though her face held a different reaction. Her lips were upwards in a small thin smile, and her eyes were shining.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Castaspella let go of her, giving Adora a playful grin who merely shrugged with a smile in turn.

"It is." Glimmer took hold of Adora's hand once more.

"It feels.. so weird seeing that you guys will never be going to this school again." Angella murmured.

"Well. Hopefully I can get a job here in the future." Glimmer commented.

"Oh really? You wanna stay here to fulfill your teaching career?" Angella seemed surprised but happy.

"Yup!" Bow interrupted this time, earning a excited giggle from Glimmer as he wrapped his arm around his longtime best friend.

"Well.. as long as it doesn't clash with Catra or Adora's." Glimmer reminded Bow in a soft tone. "If they have to go somewhere else I'll uproot for them in a heartbeat." She gazed lovingly at the two.

Catra returned the expression, grinning dumbly with her fang poking out. Her grin faded when she read Adora's expression, she seemed upset by Glimmer's words.

Though no one else had noticed her expression change besides Catra, everyone else moved on from the conversation and continued to chatter. It wasn't the best idea to bring up why Adora had reacted that way, so she decided to talk to her about it later at a different time in a different setting.

"Hey guys!" Seahawk appeared, smiley as usual. "C'mon lets go take a picture. Everyone is waiting on the field." He ran his hand through his swooping brown hair.

"Sweet!" Bow grinned and began to lead Glimmer away. Angella and Castaspella followed the two being led by Seahawk. Catra began to walk as well until she noticed Adora wasn't following her. Slowly she turned around, standing in the middle of the gravel pathway. She extended her hand toward the blonde, her ears were perked up as her expression softened.

"You coming?" Catra smiled, eyes dazed with pure love for Adora.

A few quiet moments went by before Adora outstretched her pale scarred hand, the other clutching Swiftwind as if her life depended on it. Their hands linked together, fingers intertwining as Adora gazed at her with a similar pure expression, her scar scattered face glowing in the darkness it seemed.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh, hello everyone that has stuck through this far! 
> 
> We are now closing on their teenage years, the remaining of this book will be very spacey and dark for the most part. Fluff in between but mainly angst, so if you aren’t into that.. welp there still will be TWs. Anyway, I really didn’t think it would take me 44 chapters to get THIS far when this isn’t even—well, basically 44 chapters of an introduction because I suck and like writing fillers lmao. 
> 
> Finally some real Glitra stuff will be upcoming in the next chapters as well. I’m usually very hesitant with writing Glitra, because I’ve seen it cover up over Adora a lot. Adora is .. well the real main character in this fic, even if I give Catra and Glimmer POVs I mainly am focusing on Adora. Also Catra’s personality is a little iffy for me. I like how I write for her in this, though it seems repetitive mainly because we literally only get angsty Catra for basically the whole of SPOP. In this Catra really has no trauma other than being in foster care, and the battle.
> 
> I’m rambling, uhhh, thanks again for reading. Please please comment if you have any opinions on stuff so far. I seek approval ;; <3


	45. Three good years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV
> 
> [Three years later, all three of them are 21.]

Three years had gone by without fail, those three years were pure bliss for the three even with the bumps along the way. They had started college. Splitting off into their own separate courses and classes to achieve the goals they had set for themselves.

Glimmer was on her way to becoming a high school teacher, majoring in math. Catra with her tech smarts had finally decided on becoming a web designer, needing the same amount of schooling as Glimmer to actually have the ability to get hired under actual businesses or companies. Adora had done her fair share of research on what she had to do as well, wanting to take her football career to the big leagues. Taking the same four years as her other wives, but majoring in art history.

They had all now had three years under their belts, one year remained. After that Glimmer would need to go on to student teaching, Catra could find a nice company to work with, and Adora could (try to) get to professional football, if not she'd have an art degree to fall back on which she was insistent that she wouldn't need it.

They had been getting along nicely, they rarely ever argued anymore. Despite playful banter, and a few occasional huffing fits about bills. All three had part time jobs. Adora worked at a nearby diner as a waitress, Glimmer worked at pet store, and Catra worked at a electronic repair store with Entrapta.

They had been doing well for themselves, establishing a routine and schedule over those three years. Even Adora's mood had became more upbeat, that sparkly fiery returning to her baby blue eyes. Things seemed rather healthy, and normal. A normalcy the girls hadn't had with one another until they did graduate. That first summer gave Adora many firsts, and it gave their friends many memories. Since then they continued to keep in contact with their friends, though some had to stray away for college while others remained in Brightmoon. Bow had stayed to take his classes to remain close to his dads and Glimmer, plus Kyle had the opportunity to become the manager of a steakhouse restaurant. He happily took it, and had been handling the position for a year now.

Mermista had gone off only a state away to get her bachelor's degree to become a director, whilst doing so she had been working on writing a book. Seahawk went with her of course and got a job at a nearby Walmart in the area, they had eloped randomly one night and blew up the group chat with drunken photos of the short ceremony. Perfuma and Scorpia had been married for two years now as well as Spinnerella and Netossa; who were training to be a nurse, and a paramedic. Bow and Kyle were engaged now, readying themselves and planning for their wedding which would take place after Bow graduates. Perfuma was taking her own schooling seriously, wanting to become a therapist. Scorpia had eventually decided on becoming a PE teacher, wanting to stay in Brightmoon and do something she was good at. Socializing and physical activity.

For once, things didn't seem chaotic or complicated even if their school work was frustrating and keeping up with bills, whilst maintaining a clean living space was tiring as hell. Things seemed blissful and domestic, something Glimmer didn't think she'd ever get to see. But she did. The first year of college was hard, a different transition, figuring out a schedule that worked with everyone it led to many useless arguments. All in which either upset one person, all of them or just straight up made Adora cry. The arguments went away once they realized that yelling wasn't getting them anywhere, and they found a healthy way to communicate about indifferent matters.

The second year was better, though they had a few bumps along the way when Adam tried to force his way back into Adora's life.

It wasn't a good experience for any of them. Adora was adamant on still not being ready to rebuild a relationship with her brother, which was absolutely okay with both Glimmer and Catra. However Adam didn't agree, he didn't understand why she kept pushing him away. Finally one night, things got too loud and violent. This led to Catra forcing him off of their property, and they hadn't heard from him since. Duncan hadn't reached out to Adora either, which was no surprise to Glimmer. He always seemed to be cowardly.

The third year had been the best, their schedules aligned perfectly and Catra had become more open to Glimmer about her feelings. The two sorted things out properly, knowing their love for one another was strong but in a different way.

Domestic things became more normal for them. Kissing, hugging, clinging to one another, hand holding.. things that Catra had always been hesitant to ever try out on Glimmer frequently they now did on a normal occasion. Adora seemed happy about it, enjoying the warmth that now filled out the entirety of their bed when they cuddled to go to sleep every night.

The summer after the third year went by fast, they had been reunited with friends who had come home to spend the summer with family and friends. Again spending every ounce of time they could with one another while balancing out their work schedules.

Summer came to a close, and their final year stirred up quickly. Routines clicked quickly, and everyone seemed excited to bring on their final year of school.

Everyone except for Adora, the blonde had distanced herself when football started up again. Not being very talkative, seeming more tired after practices, she had even told them not to bother with coming to her first game.

It made no sense, what happened to her happy sparky Adora? Everything seemed fine, and nothing had happened that Glimmer knew of. Of course Catra and Glimmer insisted on going to the game, Adora seemed hesitant but gave in when she realized their was no way for her to convince them not to go.

Catra and Glimmer had been home alone for an hour, Adora having left already to go get ready at the stadium before the game.

Finally the two had managed to gather what they needed, and left their home. Heading toward the college campus, and stadium.

**________________**

  
It had started out as any normal game, Catra and hear sitting next to one another on the first row of metal bench seats, the all too familiar chill of the metal beneath her finger tips when she splayed her right hand onto its surface.

Catra was quiet, most likely content with watching another long boring game. She only ever seemed interested with Adora actually had ahold of the ball, which Glimmer could understand. Football wasn't exactly her cup of tea but she'd watch Adora any day.

"Don't you think it's weird how she didn't want us to come?" Catra yawned softly, adjusting the red flannel that was draped loosely over her black graphic tee.

"Yeah." Glimmer nodded, her eyes carefully scanning the field as the bulky players ran about.

"What do you think that's about?" The magicat questioned, her mismatched eyes briefly peering at Glimmer.

"Not sure yet. She's been really off after practices too, more tired and sluggish. She almost bit my head off when I told her to go shower the other day." The sorceress brushed a lock of her fluffy hair behind her ear, despite the three year change, she had kept her hair in its same style only less mullet-y. Catra and Adora had also not really changed, other than shedding the remainder of their teenage baby faces.

"I noticed." Catra commented, turning her gaze back to the field. She yawned once more, scratching at her jawline absentmindedly with her dull claws. "We can have a sit-down chat tomorrow. I have a feeling she's going to pass out as soon as she gets home." She lowered her clawed hand, setting it on the edge of the metal bench.

"Why do you say that?" Glimmer glanced at her wife, tilting her head.

"Well, she hasn't been swapped out yet." Catra observed. "It looks like she's taking the lead too, which means something is wrong because she did the same thing in high school. Remember?" She stated calmly.

"Yes I remember." Glimmer sighed heavily.

"Either something is wrong or," Catra strained her head forward, squinting her mismatched eyes to observe something farther away. "This new coach person is pushing her."

"New coach?" Glimmer queried. Adora hadn't mentioned anything about a new coach.

"See." Catra motioned in the direction of a tall, broad shouldered male who was yelling at the field near the benched players. "Now unless you're gonna tell me that the small little brunette that had previously been coaching the team, turned into a big ass guy and dyed her hair black.. then that means new coach and he doesn't look nice." She flicked one of her ears, observing him through sharp bitter eyes.

"Why wouldn't she tell us that they swapped coaches though?" Glimmer frowned.

"It's Adora, she must've had a reason. Whether it's stupid or not." Catra sighed softly, her gaze darkening. "I don't wanna go back down that road again, so hopefully we can try to talk to her about it."

Only did Glimmer nod to this, they had became more aware of when Adora was upset. Signs, and tendencies. Usually they assessed the behavior quickly, and followed up with the correct precautions to solve whatever was upsetting the blonde. As of late, they had become good at calming her down and easing her nerves. Though she had been acting overwhelmingly distant, and usually Glimmer liked to go into a conversation with at least knowing slightly what the problem was about.

This new coach thing must be the reason why, Adora didn't like change and she especially would be in a bad mood if, said coach, was bullying her at practices.

"Adora!" Catra suddenly shot up. "What was that?!" She yelled with her hands cupping her mouth to try to make her voice louder. The whistle blew loudly, and Glimmer quickly refocused onto the field as Catra sat back down.

"What happened?"

"She just dropped the ball, it slipped then she just let them tackle her." Catra grumbled.

"Oh." The sorceress frowned to that. It was unlike Adora to allow the ball to leave her grasp. Glimmer's lavender eyes took in the field, watching as one of Adora's teammates assisted her back to her feet. Seeing that the blonde was okay made Glimmer let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"How do we.. approach the situation?" Glimmer kept her eyes on the field as she fiddled with the hem of her red shirt.

"Well if this is about the coach, all we can do is reassure her and make sure she stands her ground. I highly doubt the coach will boot her off the team if she stands her ground, she's the best player and if she does get booted then we'll take it up to the headmaster." The magicat explained as she ran her hand through her wild brunette hair, combing through a few knots.

Glimmer nodded slowly. Catra had become good at assessing situations, it was a major improvement. Having gone from quick-sharp replies filled with anger to—calm, reassuring and insightful.

Though they rarely ever needed to help Adora as of late. Only if they were out in public surrounded by a lot of people, or if the blonde needed help with schoolwork. Adora was bad at math, but luckily both Catra and Glimmer were experts.

The game continued as any other game would, only Adora never got to sit out. The only time she got to take a read break was during halftime, and unlike in high school they weren't allowed to go down to chat with her during halftime.

After halftime they game felt shorter as it came to a close. BMU won against the opposing team by ten points. Catra seemed oddly quiet as she walked at Glimmer's side down the walkway to go meet up with Adora. Her furry hand was gripping at Glimmer's soft one.

Catra seemed to be nervous about the situation, which wasn't a good sign.

Glimmer sighed softly as they came to a halt near the exit, they silently waited for Adora. Catra got on her phone, scrolling through her instagram feed most likely. Her screen was lighting up her face in the setting sky.

"Hi guys." Adora's voice echoed in front of them. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, frizzy with baby hairs sticking up everywhere and she was wearing her un-padded pants, her yellow and white jersey loosely hanging off of her upper frame. She had changed out of her cleats, now wearing her red sneakers.

A thin layer of sheer sweat was laden on her pale, scarred skin. Even more noticeable was a large pale violet bruise forming on her forearm.

"Hello baby." Catra beat Glimmer to a reply.

All Glimmer could do was gawk at the bruise, it wasn't unusual for Adora to get a bruise from a game. Especially after getting tackled, but still Glimmer didn't like it.

"Uh-Hey love." Glimmer quickly managed to say whilst putting a weak smile onto her lips for her wife.

"Where to?" Adora smiled, adjusting her red duffle bag. She had been given a BMU one for the team, but she insisted on using her high school one. Catra and Glimmer didn't ask why, they just thought it was amusing and cute.

"Shower." Catra grinned, patting the top of Adora's head before grabbing her hand.

"But—" The blonde sighed heavily, shaking her head with an overly exasperated look on her face. "I'm hungry."

"We'll take care of that after you shower, stinky." Catra snickered.

Glimmer remained silent, though she wanted to join in on the playful banter. She didn't know how to form the words, and actually reply to it. Catra and Adora continued to tease one another, Glimmer could only make out their words as mumbles.

"Glim?"

The nickname pulled her back into reality, quickly she peered up at her blonde wife.

"You okay?" Adora's expression had changed, her brows were knitting together and her lips were thinned out. Her eyes were dilated, and glassy with worry.

"Huh?" Glimmer echoed. "Oh-Yeah, I'm fine. Just.. hungry I guess." She gave the blonde a weak crooked smile. Somehow Adora seemed to accept the reply, nodding slowly as her expression softened and her lips turned back into a smile.

"Pizza?" Adora glanced around Catra.

"Sure. Why not, you earned it." The magicat gave the blonde a toothy grin. "C'mon lets get to the car. I think all these people are gonna run over us if we stand here any longer." She motioned her head in the direction of the parking lot.

They began to walk to the car. Catra continuously was throwing Glimmer worried glances, which didn't go unnoticed by the sorceress. She was fine, just worried about Adora and unable to wrap her head around the whole new coach thing.

Once they were seated in the car; Catra driving, Adora in the passenger seat with Glimmer in the back, was when Glimmer decided that she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to address the situation. It needed to be addressed now, Adora seemed to be in a good mood so it should work.

"Hey Adora." Glimmer suddenly murmured.

"Mm?" The blonde turned down the music, turning her head slightly to look at her short wife.

"Is ..Is everything okay?" Was all that she could utter.

"What do you mean?.." Adora questioned. Catra was now frantically staring at Glimmer through the mirror, shaking her head rapidly to try and signal that she shouldn't bring it up right now.

Glimmer didn't listen.

"You've been upset lately, and you always seem really tired." Glimmer said in a quiet tone then continued. "Is this about the new coach? If it is, you can talk to us about it. You don't have to hide it from us."

There was silence as Adora turned her head back around and lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"We are worried about you." Catra mumbled out as she came to a halt at a stop sign. "Having a new coach isn't something you should hide from us, why wouldn't you tell us about it?" Her question wasn't demanding, it was gentle and eased in to.

"I can't talk about it." Adora swallowed thickly.

"Why not?" Glimmer frowned.

"Because if I tell you, you guys will make me quit the team."

The sentence made Glimmer's heart twinge.

"Adora. We'd never make you quit the team, that is ultimately your choice. However if you don't tell us if something is wrong, whatever you are going through could get worse. We want to help." Catra carefully reassured her, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

"Yeah. We aren't going to make you quit anything. That's your decision, love." Glimmer added.

Shakily Adora let out a sigh then lifted her gaze to the window. "The new coach expects a lot out of me. He singles me out, and makes me do a lot more than everyone else because I'm important or somethin'. He's not the nicest, and I don't know what do to." She furrowed her brows, lowering her gaze once more to her hands. Her pale scar covered hands were balled into frustrated fists.

"Love." Glimmer shook her head. "Then you have to speak up, he's not going to remove you from the team because you tell him singling you out isn't fair. If he does remove you from the team," She glanced at Catra.

"We'll all three take it up with headmaster, because that's fucking bullshit." Catra grunted.

"Yes that." Glimmer chuckled softly then leaned forward, she moved her hand over the shoulder of the passenger seat and splayed her palm on Adora's chest. "This isn't something you needed to hide from us either. Remember? You gotta tell us stuff or it'll make your head hurt." She chided gently. "We want to help you, always."

Once more Adora let out another sigh, smiling softly. "Thank you. I love you both."

"We love you." Glimmer patted her chest then removed her hand, leaning back into her seat. "Also Catra, don't even think about getting pizza from there. We're going to Vio's."

"That's like.. twenty minutes from here! This place is closer!" Catra groaned.

"I don't care." Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Adora deserves something better than a five dollar pizza."

"I hate you." Catra muttered.

"Uh-Huh. Sure you do." Glimmer deadpanned then giggled softly.

"I'm fine with whatever." Adora suddenly said.

"ShHHh! I'm about to convince her to get Vio's!" Glimmer leaned forward quickly, patted Adora's shoulder gently to quiet her.

"Fine. Vio's it is." Catra flicked the turned signal on with a loud overly dramatized sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	46. Get off the field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Injury
> 
> Adora’s POV

Things went back to normal. For the most part. Adora had managed to utter a few words to the coach, telling him that she couldn't play under his conditions and that if he continued to treat her unfairly that she'd quit the team.

When she did it, she had surprised herself. Normally sticking up for herself was hard, but she didn't want to ruin Glimmer or Catra's moods due to her pouty behavior. Was it pouty? Not really. But in Adora's head it was.

The coach begrudgingly gave in, and had lightened up on her as long as she continued to do her best. Adora always did her best, football was important to her. If she wanted to provide, properly, for her wives she had to do it. She also really wanted to make football her lifetime career. It was something she was good at, and the high she got from playing it was nice. It made her feel needed. She hadn't truly felt needed since she had broken the sword, and that first year of college really did some improvements on her mental health.

Though it was third year now, and her mental health was still doing pretty good. She still was overthinking a lot, and worrying too much about little things. She rarely had panic attacks, when she did she usually could warn someone before hand nowadays.

Life was good.

But there was something pulling at her stomach as she readied herself into her football gear. They were now a few games into the season, and it was now October nearing November.

Adora's stomach was turning, she chocked it up to having not eaten her usual pre-game granola bar. Though her brain was buzzing and deep down she knew it was her anxiety acting up for some unknown reason. The locker room grew quiet as the rest of her female teammates left her to her own devices.

Quietly Adora mumbled to herself as she adjusted her knee pads; "You're fine. Just get through the game. Then you can go home to Cat and Star.." She breathed inward shakily, reminding herself that Bow and Kyle were also attending tonight's game. "F-Fuck." She rubbed her eye, quickly removing any build up of tears. Innerly she willed herself not to cry, she couldn't cry. Not now. She couldn't manage her anxiety now, she had a game to play.

"Layfield! Times up! C'mon!" A raspy voice called into the locker room for her.

"C-" Adora's voice cracked, and she quickly cleared her throat before speaking up. "Coming!" She ambled forward, grabbing her hard plastic yellow helmet then shut her locker door. The blonde joined in among her teammates, the breezy air hitting her exposed skin. Hands, face, neck. Her arms were covered in a white fitted compression shirt that was supposed to keep her warm. It was for now, however that would definitely change on the first whistle blow. Running on the field with wind without building up her body heat first was always frustrating.

The coach was mumbling inaudible words, all that was audible to her was the faint strum of wind and the muffled grunts of her teammates. Her stomach was still turning, and at this point it was making her nauseous. As time warped on she knew the feeling, she wasn't sick, and it wasn't her anxiety. It was fear, or dread? She didn't know why.

Her head continued to buzz as her teammates charged their way onto the field.

Adora wanted to know why she was scared. She had nothing to be scared of, this was just another ordinary game. But something, a small eerily familiar voice in the back of her mind was whispering 'get off the field, go home, get off the field'.

"So now I'm losing my mind?" Adora muttered to herself.

"What?" A buff male, known as Manny, mumbled from beside her. "What'd you say Layfield?"

"I-I.. uh. Let's knock em' down!" The blonde gave the male a crooked smile.

Manny returned the smile, nodding to her. He was a nice guy, the only one of her teammates that had even bothered to try and converse with her.

The game started as per usual. Adora threw herself into the chaos, ignoring the buzz, nausea, and whispers. Occasionally she'd glance at the stadium, which she usually avoided doing because every time she caught sight of her wives or friends she'd always smile and get sidetracked. However for some reason her eyes kept wandering over, gluing her focus onto Catra, Glimmer, Bow, and Kyle.

Mainly Catra and Glimmer though. They seemed to notice her continuous glances because Catra was now standing, leaning against the railing. Her facial expression unreadable from the distance.

Catra was worried, definitely worried. Even if she couldn't read her expression from where she was, she could see her wife's tail flick back and forth.

Does that mean she should worry? If Catra felt that something was wrong then something was definitely wrong with her—

Did she have something on her? Or maybe she looked physically ill?

Adora stopped running, scanning herself quickly for anything out of the sorts or askew.

"Layfield!" The coach screamed, startling the blonde.

Adora lifted her head up in the direction of the coach, her eyes widened and she quickly began to run again. Flanking after her teammate who was charging with the leather football.

As she steadily paced after her teammate, keeping their side covered her gaze continued to flicker toward the stadium stands once again. Catra had moved from her spot, and she was nowhere to be seen.

This made Adora furrow her brows in confusion. Her gaze drifted, and she was suddenly thrown the ball. Though she hadn't realized that her legs weren't moving, she was just standing there in the middle of the wide open field. Cleats heavily hitting the ground around her as she stood there.

The voice in her head was loud, and was merely getting louder. Her heart was beating rapidly, she glanced around frantically for Catra or Glimmer, but they weren't there. She was on the field.

She was on the field.

Adora snapped back into reality, and went to move. As soon as she moved an opposing team member launched themselves at her, lowly aiming for her legs. When they connected with her, there was a loud pop and a slick tearing sound following it. Adora hit the ground with a dull thud, the ball tumbling out of her grasp and the full weight of her opponent crushing her.

There was an immediate bout of heat and pain that rushed to her knee, an all too familiar feeling. She bit her lip after letting out a small gasp of pain, digging her fingers into the rough fake grass, springing up black little pellets as she did so.

Her opponent scrambled off of her after hearing most likely the initial pop and gasp from her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." The male stammered out. If Adora could see his face, she knew it would only be fear. He reached out to her but then backed away as the coach and paramedic quickly rushed out onto the field.

"What's wrong? Where's the pain?" The paramedic knelt down to her, carefully removing her helmet for her.

"ACL. ACL." Adora repeated.

The paramedic widened their eyes, and glanced at Manny, who was approaching quickly. "You. Help me carry her off the field." They nodded to him. Manny quickly nodded to this, without argument and began to lift Adora up.

Adora continued to bite her lip, urging herself not to cry or scream. The heat, and throbbing pain was increasingly uncomfortable and sharp. As soon as Manny and the paramedic made it to the sidelines he glanced about. "Where do I—"

"Are you sure it's your ACL?" The paramedic questioned the shaking blonde.

"Yes!" Adora lashed out. "I'm sure!"

"Okay. Then taking her to the hospital is no good. They won't do anything, not until the swelling goes down." They glanced at Adora. "Do you have people here—"

"Adora!" Glimmer and Catra appeared in a fizzle of pink sparkly magic. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Err. You need to take her home. Ice her knee, give her some pain medication and wait for the swelling to go down." They said very vaguely. "Do you need him to carry her to your car?"

Manny looked at the magicat and sorceress.

"No. I got her." Catra put her arm under Adora's back and gently put her other arm under her knees. She hoisted her wife away from the buff male, claiming her into her own arms where Adora quickly latched onto her neck.

Glimmer quickly tapped at her phone for a brief moment before tucking it into her pocket, her expression worried and fearful.

"C'mon." Catra moved backwards for Glimmer to teleport them away. The sorceress touched Catra's shoulder, they vaporized and then materialized right next to the car. Once they were safely secure. Glimmer in the back next to Adora, and with Catra driving was when Glimmer finally spoke up again; "Will you tell us what happened? What's wrong?" Her voice sounded stern, fearful, and worried.

Blood seeped from Adora's lip from how hard she was biting it. The pain was intolerable, she didn't even know if she could reply to her wife but she forced the words out anyway. "ACL." She winced, motioning toward her knee. "It's—" She winced once more before continuing. "I tore a ligament in my knee, it swells up." She let go of her lip, and gritted her teeth together instead. "You can't take me to the hospital until the swelling goes down."

"Okay but. How do you know it's that and not something else? We should take you to the hospital—" Glimmer reached out, clasping onto Adora's hand.

"No." Adora mumbled.

Catra looked back at her for a moment before turning her gaze back to the road as she drove. "What do you mean no? We are taking you to the hospital. I don't care what that paramedic said, you look like you're about to pass out." Her voice was sharp and tight.

"I've torn my ACL before." Adora finally managed to say. "I know what this is. I've had the surgery before, well.. sorta I don't know. My knee still sometimes hurts but I've been able to manage it for awhile. I didn't think I could tear it again."

"Sorta?" Catra's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "What do you mean sorta? Also. You've been in pain all this time and playing sports?! When did you tear it last?" Her voice was loud, causing Adora to flinch.

Glimmer adjusted her positioning, using her free hand to grip onto the magicat's shoulder reassuringly. "Catra. Calm down." She murmured. "Yelling doesn't get us anywhere. I know you're mad. I'm mad too. But Adora is hurt, that's our main priority right now." Slowly the sorceress turned her head back to Adora, removing her hand from Catra's shoulder while doing so. "Adora." She gritted. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I- don't- know." Adora twitched. "I thought the pain was normal. It became normal to me." She shifted. "It happened when I was sixteen. It's been awhile, okay? I don't know exactly what happened. The pain .. was severe, and I was out of it for the most part.. I was really drugged up on pain medication. I'm sorry."

The car went quiet for a few minutes. Only the dull sound of the heater blowing was heard, and the occasionally turn signal clicks from Catra.

"Home or hospital?" Catra finally broke the silence, her tone was bitter.

"Home." Adora breathed heavily.

More silence.

"Why were you acting all squirrelly on the field?" Glimmer tilted her head, gazing at Adora with curious lavender eyes.

"..I felt like.. something bad was going to happen.. and I didn't know what to do.." Adora answered quietly.

"Catra tried to stop the game to get to you." Glimmer squeezed Adora's hand, her expression sad. "They wouldn't let her near the field. You kept looking at us, we thought you were trying to tell us something."

"Maybe I was?.." Adora questioned, squinting her eyes together tightly in pain. "I-I just!" She yelped, shifting uncomfortable as the heat in her knee accelerated. "I just felt like I needed to look at you guys, maybe if I looked at you or Catra that the fear would go away."

"Your idiotic senses are what got you hurt. If you hadn't been looking and staring off you wouldn't have gotten y-" Catra closed her mouth, growling softly before letting out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I'm just worried."

"I know." Adora replied. "It's okay. Do we have any ibuprofen at home.?"

"Pretty sure." Glimmer nodded, her gaze distracted with her phone screen. "Bow asked if we needed him and Kyle to meet us at the house. What do I say?"

"Tell him that I'm fine, and that he can come over .. tomorrow if he wants. Not now please. I'm going to start bawling once we get home." Adora's free hand was clutching at her jersey. She was still wearing her gear, which made her even more uncomfortable. The only thing she didn't have on was her helmet and mouth guard.

Glimmer gave her a sympathetic look before quickly typing out a reply. She tucked her phone back into her pocket then shifted forward. "This is going to suck but, I'm going to start taking off your stuff so that way we can get you in bed sooner." She mumbled then lowered her hands to Adora's cleats, she carefully removed the one from her uninjured leg then even more carefully removed the one from her injured leg.

"Fuck me." Adora grunted.

"Let's wait until your knee heals." Glimmer replied, dryly.

"So funny." Adora gritted.

"I think you deserve some dry humor after not telling us that you've been in pain this whole time." Glimmer scowled at her sternly.

"I told you. The pain was normalized." Adora shot back, her expression was creased and her voice was surprisingly irritable. Most likely from the excruciating amount of pain she was in.

"That doesn't make it okay." Catra replied this time, her voice dark and grim.

Glimmer moved onto Adora's jersey, lifting it over her arms and head as gently as she could as to not jostle her wife around. She paused once she got the jersey off, scanning her wife's pale face and sweat covered face. "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?" Her voice was small.

It took a moment before Adora actually replied; "Home. I don't want to wait in a hospital until the swelling goes down. If we go to the hospital I won't cooperate. You know me." She admitted.

"Okay." Glimmer sighed softly then began to loosen the strings of Adora's shoulder pads. Once they were untangled and unknotted she pried the middle section apart, then lifted the protective equipment over Adora's head. Now leaving Adora in her white compression shirt.

"Off." Adora tugged at the white shirt.

"Love." Glimmer frowned. "We're still in the car. You need—"

"Off. Please." Adora's voice cracked. "It's hot."

Catra moved one hand from the steering wheel, messing with the dials to adjust the heat setting so it would cool down.

"Okay. Let me.." Glimmer moved away from Adora for a moment, bending down and grabbed ahold of her backpack that she had brought to the game. She rummaged through snacks, drinks, first aid kit, and withdrew a thin blanket from the pack. "Here. Cover yourself with this." She handed the blanket to the now trembling blonde.

With as much ease as she could, Adora gripped at the thin scratchy blanket covering her chest with it. Once that was secure, Glimmer then leaned over and began to peel off Adora's white shirt.

It took a few minutes with how careful her wife was being, but she did eventually get it off. She then also removed the tight fitting elastic sports bra from Adora as well. "Better?" She moves her hand, brushing her thumb along Adora's cheek to wipe away a tear.

"Better." Adora managed to mumble out.

"I still want to take you to the hospital." Catra grumbled as she pulled into the driveway, then lifted her hand up to the garage door opener latched to the sun visor. She pressed one of the buttons, and the white garage door began to fold up.

"Eventually." Adora shivered, closing her eyes tightly causing more tears to fall.

"Baby." Glimmer's voice was pitiful as she wiped her tears away again. "Are you absolutely positive we should wait?"

"Just .. let me take some medicine. If the pain doesn't go away then we can go." Adora's chest heaved.

This seemed to satisfy Catra because once she had safely parked the car in the garage, and removed the key she then climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you going to teleport me.. i-inside?" Adora winced.

"No. If I do that, I could end up hurting you even more." Glimmer frowned, furrowing her brows sadly. Then gently wrapped her arms around Adora's torso as Catra opened the door so that way the blonde wouldn't fall out.

"C'mere baby." Catra murmured as she adjusted her arms to carry Adora bridal style. She was careful of her knee once again as she gently lifted the blonde from her seat and out of the car.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Adora uttered under her breath.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Catra said quickly, lowering her ears. Her mismatched eyes rounded with fear.

"N-No." Adora arched her back.

"Catra." Glimmer blinked up at the magicat, motioning toward Adora's back. Adora winced at this, they knew. They knew the scars bothered her, she had pretended that they weren't there but she was irritable and in pain. The scars stretched across her pale back were stinging as Catra's forearm brushed against them.

"Shoot. Uh. I'm sorry. Uhh.. I'll be quick okay? I'm not going to hurt you. Just.. Just give me a few minutes to get you inside then I won't touch them." Catra backed up, and carried her wife to the door. While Glimmer climbed out, slamming the car door shut with a dull thud.

**_________________**

Adora was propped up on the bed in their bedroom, a pillow elevated her knee slightly with it being tucked under her leg. Glimmer had removed her knee pads, and pants. Replacing her clothing with loose red workout shorts, and a white night shirt. Her hair was askew, scattered along the pillows below her head. Her eyes heavily glazed over, some time had passed a few hours at the most. Adora really didn't know, but the sun was no longer out and the dull night sky was peeping through the the white curtains dressed on the window.

The pain had somewhat subsided since taking the ibuprofen. However she couldn't sleep, even if she was tired. No amount of squinting her eyes, relaxing, or shifting of any sorts was helping her either. Catra and Glimmer werent in the room with her, the dull hum of the white tall standing fan was echoing around her as it blew cold air throughout the room.

Heat was still radiating from her knee, and she definitely didn't want to look at it yet. She also knew that she needed to go to sleep if she was going to make it through the night to have the swelling go down as much as it could.

With a loud sigh Adora blinked a few times, scanning the room without moving her head. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, because this injury most likely was going to cost her a delay in her game play.

In Horde City they hadn't given her much time to rest, though she didn't mind. Eventually she got used to the pain, and returned to her cadet training and schoolwork.

Rarely did the pain ever bother her now, not unless she moved incorrectly. Though she did know that the last time she had torn the ligament that it definitely didn't hurt this bad.

It hurt, yes, but the heat this time was almost unbearable. Blearily tears rolled down Adora's temples and she bit her lower lip, forcing herself not to make any choked cries.

Shakily she lifted up her arm, rubbing the tears away with her knuckles as she sniffled softly.

Shuffling was heard out in the hall, and muffled talking followed it. Adora silenced herself as best as she could, gazing at the open doorway as she focused in to try and hear her wives.

"..this.. ..something we.. lightly.." The voice belonged to Catra but sounded faded due to the humming of the fan.

"I know!" Glimmer's voice was more clear because of her loudness and tone. "What should we do?"

The whole of Catra's next reply was inaudible.

"Catra.." Glimmer's voice sounded strained. "That's not going to work. She's not going to do that."

"...searched up treatment for it." Catra replied. The first bit was muffled.

Treatment? Adora furrowed her brows to this. They knew she had this injury before, why would they search treatment? Adora already knew how to handle it. It didn't make much sense to the blonde.

"Recovery time?" Glimmer asked.

"Not sure. Decent amount. It'll put physical activity on hold and we don't know if .. if the Horde jacked up her knee even more. If she has been experiencing pain even after them having fixed it, that's not normal. It would've gone back to normal for the most part." Catra's voice was clear now, she was nearing the bedroom.

"We can continue this later." Glimmer muttered to her.

Adora lifted her gaze to the ceiling to try and act as if she hadn't been eavesdropping, was it eavesdropping? It wasn't like they were exactly whispering—

"Hi baby." Catra walked into the room. Glimmer's footsteps echoed behind the magicat. "No sleep yet?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, flicking her ear.

"No." Adora answered in a raspy voice.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Glimmer set down a cup on the nightstand. "Or do you want to try and eat something?"

"Something.. something to help me sleep, yes." Adora quipped.

"No food?" Catra commented, her tone sounded upset.

"No. I don't want to move." Adora admitted, sheepishly. "I'll try to eat something in the morning." She glanced at Catra slightly then returned her gaze back at the ceiling. "Can you hold me, Cat?"

Glimmer and Catra seemingly exchanged a look before the magicat pulled herself fully onto the bed. She crawled over to Adora, adjusting herself so she was cuddling into the blonde's side.

"I'm gonna go get some medicine, then I'm going to turn the lights out and we're going to go to sleep." Glimmer murmured.

"Okay." Adora whispered as Glimmer turned on heel and walked out of the room without another word.

"..Adora?" Catra said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you.. We love you." Catra inhaled shakily then continued. "Don't give up. Please."

Adora didn't reply to this. Part of her was trying to figure out what Catra meant by that. Or maybe she did know what her wife meant, maybe she just didn't want to admit it. Admit that deep down she knew that this was going to be a lot harder to get through than the first time she hurt her knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another era. 
> 
> Comment if you’d like.
> 
> Sorry if my updates are weird, I’ve been really out of it mentally as of late. I start school at the beginning of September, not thrilled about that. Mental health is kinda screwing me over rn. I’m still going to push and get through my plot though. If you’re wondering I already had this injury planned like three months ago. I don’t use this story as a venting outlet, I actually had all of this plot line put together surprisingly lmao. I don’t think there are going to be many fillers for right now so bare with me with all this major plot stuff heh. Take care, hope you enjoyed. <3
> 
> It’s 5:30am. I need to go to sleep


	47. Stagger then fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic implications, depressive behavior, injury coping/rehabilitation
> 
> Catra’s POV

Time had passed since Catra had last seen her wife. After having forced Adora out of the house at five in the morning due to the consistent and ever growing pain in her knee. They got her to a hospital, gave her a sedative then made them wait a little longer for the swelling to decrease even more. They had waited in the bleak waiting room for what felt like ages until a nurse retrieved them to wait outside of Adora's room, informing them that the surgery was over and that they could see her once the doctor cleared them to.

Catra didn't want to wait to see Adora but she remained in the hall, pacing in front of Glimmer who was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, slouched over with her hands pressed against her face.

"She's fine. Catra." Glimmer murmured.

"We don't know that. What if something happened?" Catra continued to pace.

"If you don't stop pacing I'm going to cut your tail off." Glimmer muttered irritably as she rubbed at her face. There were faint bags under her eyes, and her lavender gaze was heavily glazed over from her tiredness. Neither of them had gotten any sleep yet. Adora's fidgeting, cries of pain, and mumbling kept them awake throughout the night. They tried to rest while in the waiting room but were too anxious to close their eyes even for a moment.

"Mrs.Sare? Mrs.Mendoza?" A doctor called out, walking around a corner.

"Can we go in there now?" Catra's voice sounded exasperated and annoyed as she quickly approached the doctor, Glimmer followed behind as quickly as her tired legs would allow her.

"Yes, though I would like to inform you on how the surgery went." The doctor sounded hesitant, their expression unreadable.

By the waver of their voice Catra knew that something was wrong.

"Why? Did something happen?" Glimmer questioned worriedly.

"Well.." The doctor began. "I've never had a case like this before. These surgeries rarely ever fail, and even so we can usually preform a second surgery to attempt to fix again. We've never had to remove the ACL without patient consent, but when I had been told that she had torn her ACL before I presumed this would be an easy fix and easy surgery. No. I was wrong, whoever did her surgery beforehand majorly messed with the whole of the ligaments." They murmured. "There was a lot of bad bacteria, debris, and .. unnecessary adjustments to the ACL from her previous surgery. We use graphs to repair the ligament, there was no coming back or any possible usage of our graphs with what was left. Again this never happens, we were unsure of what to do so removing it was our only option."

"But she's okay?" Catra pried, her tail swaying behind her anxiously.

"She should be okay. Yes. Following up on this procedure will be hard, physical activity is now limited. She can still move properly, but moving too fast like turning around and such might cause her to lose her balance. She will need to do physical therapy." The doctor nodded to them, adjusting their grip on the clipboard they had in hand.

"She.. plays college football. Can she still do that?" Catra asked, frowning. This was important, if Adora couldn't pursue what she loved then Catra and Glimmer would both be in for a hard adjustment.

"No. I'm afraid not. Football is one of the sports that is hard to continue without an ACL. Too much turning, and moving." The doctor murmured, sadly. "You can go see her now if you'd like. I'm going to be checking her medical records to see who did the surgery, whoever did do it I'm sure you'll want the name this is.. serious." They dismissed themselves then walked away, and stopped at the nurse's desk handing over the clipboard.

Slowly Catra turned to her wife, biting her inner cheek anxiously before speaking; "This isn't going to go over well." She mumbled.

"No. No it isn't." Glimmer shook her head with a saddened audible sigh.

**_________**

"Adora!" Glimmer's voice echoed throughout the house. Catra twitched her ear at the yell, then resumed stirring around the chicken noodle soup she was currently making. The steam from the broth had filled the air with his savory scent. She tried to get lost in it as she stared at the contents of the pot, once more her focus was broken by a frustrated groan from Glimmer echoing throughout the house.

With an irritable sigh Catra turned the heat down on the stove, then withdrew the ladle from the soup and set it on the a rag that was spread out onto the counter. She patted her hands on the sides of her sweatpants then walked out of the kitchen, flicking on the light at the end of the stairwell before walking up the carpeted steps. She walked down the hall, her gaze briefly glancing at the picture frames that were hanging on the pale gray painted walls.

Most were pictures from the wedding, that had been secretly photographed by Bow.

A few other photos were from random date excursions that they had collected over the years. While the rest were of friends.

At the end of the hall near the towel closet was a white framed photo of their whole friend group at graduation. That memory felt so distant to Catra now.

Finally she neared their bedroom, coming to a halt in the doorway. She leaned against the wooden frame with her arms crossed now gazing at the scene in front of her.

Glimmer was straddling Adora's hips, holding out a water bottle. She was trying to shove it into the blonde's lips however Adora continuously shifted her head and refused to take a sip from the plastic bottle. Water was spilled on the carpet, on Adora's light gray tank top, and the blanket Adora been using was clumped up on the floor.

"Drink!" Glimmer scowled. "Please!"

The blonde kept her head shifted to the side, her gaze not meeting the sorceress's annoyed lavender eyes.

Only a few days had passed since the surgery, and it wasn't easy as the two had expected. Adora didn't take the news lightly, and Catra knew that was okay. Her career dreams had been crushed, and she was still in a lot of pain from the whole event.

Currently Adora was wearing red workout shorts, keeping her knee accessible for bandage changing and to keep an eye on the ever-slow-healing incision from the surgery.

"Adora." Catra adjusted her posture, no longer leaning on the doorframe. She let her arms fall at her sides as she walked into the room. Ig Glimmer was this upset, then Adora definitely was testing the sorceress's patience unknowingly.

"She won't drink." Glimmer looked up at Catra, her lips were quirked into a grimacing scowl and her eyes were practically glaring daggers into the magicat. "I tried being nice, but she refuses to drink. She hasn't had anything all day."

The brunette neared her wives, gazing at Adora through narrowed cat like eyes. She reached out for Adora's face, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face. She scanned her face, biting her lip at its sickly complexion. There were bags noticeable under the blonde's eyes, which were heavily glazed over with a dull look as she stared blankly at the wall.

"Adora." Catra murmured in a quiet tone. "If you don't let us help you, we'll have to take you to the hospital. Do you want to go to the hospital?" She withdrew her hand, letting it fall back to her side.

Slowly Adora shifted her head, gazing at Glimmer for a moment before turning her eyes upward at Catra. "No." Her voice was very hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in awhile or had eaten a mouthful of sand.

"Then you have to take care of yourself." Catra continued in a kind but monotone voice, her expression thoughtful but reserved. "If you don't drink or eat, we will take you to the hospital so you can have an IV and a feeding tube. Does that sound fun?" Her voice was more jagged, she hated being brash especially with how sad her wife was looking.

"No." Adora repeated, her voice cracking.

"Then." Catra pointed to the water bottle Glimmer was holding up. "Drink. Dinner's almost done." She twitched her ear, gazing at her wife with a softer expression now.

Thankfully, Adora pushed herself up with her elbows. Shifting upwards so that way she could sit up properly, her hair was knotted and tangled.

At this movement, Glimmer quickly leaned forward and pressed her free hand to Adora's jawline/cheek then gently with her other hand tilted the bottle against Adora's lips for her to drink.

Catra observed then lowered her head over to Adora, kissing her temple. "Thank you. I'll be right back." She walked out, and as soon as she disappeared from their view sight she began to lash her tail anxiously. Her ears lowering to her head while she walked down the stairs. Once she had reached the kitchen; she splayed her hands against the fake-marbled counter top, leaning over it as she squinted her eyes shut.

It hurt seeing Adora like this, it hurt that Adora continuously was being dragged through everything bad. Catra wasn't even sure if Glimmer and her were enough to keep Adora happy.

Quickly she shook her head. Adora loves them. Adora loves her.

The magicat shakily inhaled, opening her eyes. She stared at the fake-marbled countertop as if staring at it would give her the proper answer to solving this whole mess.

Maybe once Adora could start physical therapy things would get better, she could finish her degree and use it to do something. Or maybe they could discuss other career options that didn't involve her straining herself.

Catra inhaled sharply this time, and straightened herself up. She ran a hand through her thick brunette hair, brushing her claws against her scalp.

Everything would be fine. They just needed to give Adora some time to realize that football isn't everything, that she had many other skills too and that football doesn't define her. Maybe they should invite a friend over to help talk to her. But who?

Catra racked her brain, trying to figure out who would potentially be a good friend to help with this. She would say Perfuma, however in this case she wasn't sure how the curly haired blonde would react to how hopeless Adora was seeing the world at the moment. Even if Perfuma was working on becoming a therapist, being one for your friends was a completely different story. Yes she had helped Adora in the past but things had changed now. They were older, and even after everything.. Catra hadn't seen Adora this sickly looking ever. Not even when they were little.

Scorpia? No. She'd stammer over her words, and be unsure on how to help. Mermista? Definitely no. Seahawk? God no, he didn't even get a job until recently. Entrapta? No. Netossa? No. Spinnerella? Possibly.. Bow? That could work.

She cleared her mind, shaking her head slightly as she returned to the stove. Her tail was swaying still as she turned off the heat, gave the hot soup a few more good stirs before scooping out some into a bowl for Adora. She and Glimmer could eat after they had taken care of the blonde. Slowly, with the warm bowl now in her hands, she began to walk out of the kitchen and past the living room. Heading back up the stairs as the spoon in the bowl clanked about.

Catra bit her lip, perking her ears up and letting her arm fur smooth out before reentering the bedroom. Glimmer was no longer straddling Adora's hips and instead was laying on her side, cuddled up next to the Adora. Slowly the blonde was combing her fingers through Glimmer's hair, her gaze still far off and dull.

"Smells good." Glimmer hummed.

"Thanks." Catra replied with a small nod and a weak toothy grin. "Time to eat, baby." She glanced at Adora.

"Wan' keep.." Adora's voice sounded drowsy and far away. "Playin' with Star's hair."

"I'm sure Glimmer will let you continuing playing with her hair once you've eaten." Catra commented with a more genuine grin. "C'mon I know you like chicken noodle soup. Its a go-to."

Adora blinked a few times at Catra, her eyes fluttering heavily.

"Drugs are kicking in huh?" Catra teased.

"Seems like it." Glimmer snickered. The medication that Adora currently on made her drowsy, and with her lack of sleep she was extremely drowsy now.

"Mhm. C'mom baby. You gotta eat then you can sleep." Catra set the bowl of soup down on the nightstand next to the now empty water bottle. She adjusted the pillow beneath Adora's head trying to get her wife to sit up. This made Adora began to prop herself up, using her elbows once more and shifting herself up into a somewhat sitting position.

Catra grabbed the bowl of soup, handing it over to Glimmer before she climbed up onto the bed. Being careful of Adora's knee as she went over her legs.

Glimmer began to blow on every spoonful and feed the ever so drowsy blonde who started to mumble inaudible things after swallowing every spoonful.

"Can't hear ya Angel. You tryna talk to us? Hmm?" Glimmer teased her wife.

"Uhh..you memb'r when .. Bow.. made us the fanc' pan..pancake..?" Adora's head drooped as she spoke while Glimmer prepared another spoonful for her wife.

"Fancy pancake?" Catra scrunched her nose.

"She means crepes." Glimmer smiled. "Yes I remember."

"What about.." Adora was silenced when Glimmer guided the spoon to her mouth, Adora took the food then swallowed before continuing. "What bout' ..." She trailed off then perked her head up, her eyes half lidded. "You're pretty.."

Glimmer sighed in a loving way. "You're pretty too, my love."

Adora looked to Catra. "A-Angry cat pretty too." She leaned forward, reaching out for Catra.

Catra snorted at the nickname. "Nice going Sparkles now she's going to call me that all the time." She met Adora's hand with her own, interlocking their fingers together to reassure the blonde that she was there.

"Yes Angel. Angry cat is very pretty." Glimmer chuckled.

"You aren't going to let that go are you?" Catra sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Nope."

**_________**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Glimmer asked as she hovered by Adora's side. They were walking into the clinic to meet Adora's new physical therapist. The blonde had a brace on her knee now, and was using crutches to walk just to help restore movement/balance into her knee.

"I'm fine Glim." Adora sounded irritated, but looked up at her wives with a weak smile. "I've been practicing using these." She reassured them.

"Yeah I know. I could hear you clanking around while I was studying last night." Catra snorted in a playful manner.

"Sorry." Adora looked away, focusing her gaze on the ground as she limped across the parking lot.

"It was a joke. No need to be sorry. I'm glad you were practicing, the clanking made me laugh." Catra countered in a more gentle tone. It had merely been a week since the surgery, Adora had been more cooperative with taking care of herself. Though it was still a hassle to get her to shower because she needed assistance to do so. But they managed.

Even with Adora following up on healthy habits such as eating proper meals, drinking enough fluids, and occasionally attempting to walk around. There were still some sulking from the blonde. For the most part she was usually curled up in bed, crying or just staring off as if the bedroom was outer space and she was just floating.

It had only been a week so Catra hoped that with some extra encouragement from the physical therapist that the blonde would feel more motivated to doing things. She had refused to see Bow, Kyle, or anyone for that matter since the incident. Which was fine with both Catra and Glimmer for the time being, if she needed time away from their friends then so be it. Catra could understand, their friends did tend to coddle one another, especially Adora and she was definitely already feeling coddled too much by both Glimmer and Catra combined.

Glimmer hurriedly teleported forward suddenly and opened the glass door for Adora. The blonde nodded with half-assed smile then limped inside. Catra walked in after her, giving a curt nod to Glimmer in thanks.

But before Catra could get too far Glimmer grabbed ahold of her forearm, and pulled her back a little. "Is this really a good idea? It's only been a week." She knitted her brows together worriedly. "I don't want to push her. What if she still needs to rest—"

"If she rests anymore she's going to be even more depressed. She needs this. I'm sure the physical therapist will give her some type of exercises for her to mess with. It'll give her something to do." Catra reassured her wife. "This might be the only way we can make this situation better, dear. There's not much else we can do." She flicked one of her ears at Glimmer.

"I know." Glimmer sighed. "I'm just worried that she's going to overwork herself."

"Don't worry. We can handle it." Catra kissed her forehead earning a small smile from Glimmer in turn. "C'mon she's probably talking this lady's ear off." She hummed, turning around to get a good look at Adora who was standing near the receptionist's window, talking.

Eventually after having signed in, and waiting about fifteen minutes a male walked out of a room, glancing around. "Adora Layfield?"

Catra stood, grabbing ahold of Adora's hands and helping her up. She twitched at the sound of her wife wincing from putting pressure on her knee. Glimmer helped hand the crutches over.

The male nodded to them with a smile, holding open the door as Adora began to limp over with her wives following behind.

Upon entering the room, Catra noticed the amount of equipment around. There were two sets of bars in the center of the room, parallel to one another.

"So. You had your ACL removed?" The male followed them in.

"Yes." Adora nodded then muttered something under her breath. Catra narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. For rehabilitation purposes, there's not much I can do. Just exercises to get your knee adjusted, and you back to walking normally. I'm sure the crutches aren't the most convenient thing in the world." The male hummed, examining Adora's physic.

Catra glanced over at Glimmer who stiffened when the male scanned Adora up and down through observant green eyes.

"You can call me Mike. You won't need to come here often. Once a week should be fine unless you want more help. You should be able to get rid of the crutches within a week if you do the exercises—"

"What do I need to work on?" Adora interrupted, her voice annoyed. "I played college football, you don't have to baby me. I know what stretching and performance exercises are."

The male narrowed her eyes to her comment, not enjoying being cut off. "Alright. You need to strengthen your hips to rid of the crutches. You will go from two, to one, to none. Using one is a tad bit frustrating but it will give you the motivation to work forward to get rid of the remaining crutch. However getting rid of the crutches isn't the only thing that you will be working on. Any exercises involving your hamstring or quads should be good." He informed her. "Even though this will be done in a week or so time frame you still need to pace yourself."

"Yeah. I know." Adora looked away from him. "Is that all? I don't need you to show me the exercises."

"Adora." Catra sighed. "Don't be rude. He's just trying to help." She said in the gentlest voice she could muster in the moment.

"M'Sorry." Adora mumbled quietly, her head lowered and her eyes turned downcast to the ground.

"It's fine. I get it." Mike smiled slightly. "Before you do leave. Adora, I want you to come over here. One of your friends can—"

"We're her wives." Glimmer corrected the male.

"Oh—" Mike's expression faltered and he glanced at them awkwardly. "Okay.." He trailed off then turned away from them once again, he walked over to the two bars in the center of the room. Adora followed him, limping over with her crutches.

Catra exchanged a worry glance with Glimmer. Quickly they both followed Adora over to the equipment.

"Once one of .. them.. remove a crutch place your hand on either side of these bars. I want you to try walking without the crutches." Mike nodded to her. Glimmer seemed hesitant but went over to Adora's right side after the blonde firmly nodded to him in understanding.

Glimmer withdrew the right crutch, causing Adora to stagger. The blonde quickly moved her hand to the bar, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Catra didn't like this. She hesitated.

"Catra." Adora was peering at her with wide blue eyes. "Take the crutch away. I got this." She tried to reassure her.

The magicat was still uncertain but begrudgingly obeyed, she withdrew the left crutch and this only made Adora stagger again. She nearly almost fell forward but managed to grab onto the left bar as well. Catra winced when Adora let out a soft grunt of pain as her foot, that belonged to her injured leg, hit the ground.

"Try walking." Mike encouraged her.

"Is this wise?" Glimmer spoke up. "She only just had the surgery a week ago—"

"It'll be fine." Mike dismissed her concerns.

Catra's tail began to sway anxiously as Adora took very small, and shaky steps in between the bars. Death gripping ahold of the metal every time she moved forward. She didn't even make it halfway when her leg began to buckle. Startled by the sudden movement, Adora's hand let go of the bar and she was falling.

Quickly Glimmer teleported in front of her, grabbing onto her and holding her up.

"We're done here." Catra picked up the crutch that Glimmer dropped before teleporting. "We can handle the rest from here." She scowled at the therapist.

Mike simply narrowed his eyes at her comment. "Good. I don't help your kind anyway." He replied in a disgusted tone.

"Our kind?" Catra retorted, dropping the crutches. They hit the slick flooring with a loud thud. "What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"It's disgusting." The male continued. "Three females? Not even a harem situation? Someone n—" He was quickly cut off by Catra slamming her foot into his genitals.

The male keeled over, holding the area and groaning loudly. Catra growled at him then grabbed ahold of the bar, she pulled it back and threw it to the side. Carefully putting her arm around Adora's back and her other arm under her knees, being gentle while doing so. She hoisted her up, adjusting her in her arms.

Glimmer stayed quiet, her expression more worried about Adora than upset with the man. Adora however kept her gaze turned away from both her wives as Catra held onto her. Quickly the sorceress teleported over to the crutches, picking them up and teleporting back over to her wives. She placed her hand on Catra then teleported them out of the clinic.


	48. Career options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Three weeks had gone by since the little event that happened at the clinic. Catra, instead of finding another physical therapist, brought it upon herself to do research on the rehabilitation process. So far things had been decent.

Adora was still being stubborn, and sulking a lot. Though she was back on her feet properly, occasionally with a very very small limp that was only noticeable if you focused on her walking. The blonde was being short with Glimmer and Catra as well. Insisting she was fine, that she didn't need assistance or help. Not knowing what else to do at this point, the two gave their wife space, knowing that she had a lot to process.

Making her attend classes again was another thing. Now that she could walk properly, she could finally attend her classes physically. It had been hard for the first few days, forcing the blonde to get up and go. Usually Catra drove her, walked her to the building then went to her own classes.

Glimmer just wanted things to go back to normal. She missed seeing Adora smile, and the only real conversation she ever got out of the blonde was when she was drugged up on sleeping medication, mumbling and rambling about random things.

Among those weeks, Catra had informed her about an idea to get Bow to come over and talk to Adora about what she could do career wise after they graduated. So the two conspired that they'd have to do it as soon as possible in case Adora thought about giving up on finishing the rest of the year. After all it was only October, and they still had a decent amount of the year remaining. Glimmer herself was worried that Adora was going to give up, the blonde hadn't even really wanted to take the college courses anyway. But had to if she wanted to be on the college football team, or be in the a professional football player.

Today was a Saturday, none of them had classes. They had gone to the store together, collecting their usual weekly groceries and such. Adora had lagged behind them most of the time with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her hood up.

Bow was coming over tonight for dinner, and after dinner he was supposed to talk to Adora. Though Adora did not know this because if she did know, she'd definitely would've locked herself away in the bedroom until Bow left their house.

"So.. these noodles are great." Bow raked his fork through his plateful of steak, noodles, and grilled vegetables.

"Glimmer is good at complicated things." Catra replied after swallowing a mouthful.

"It's not that complicated." Glimmer sighed heavily at the magicat. "Just boil noodles, mix them, then add everything into a pan." She explained as simply as she could. "I'm sure it's the same amount of work as making pizza."

"You're just mad that my pizza is better than the kind at Vio's." Catra retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Catra. I'm sure your pizza is good, but nothing can top Vio's." Bow smiled at her.

Before either of them could reply to Bow, Adora lifted her gaze up from her barely touched plate. "Where's Kyle? Why didn't he come?" Her voice was blank, her eyes not fully meeting with Bow's.

"Oh—" Bow glanced at Glimmer with a nervous look. "He.. uh, he had a long week at the restaurant. He's resting."

Adora didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but her gaze casted back down to her plate of food. She scooped around the noodles, her expression bleak. Her hair was down, causing it to fall around her face and shoulders.

"Anyway." Catra spoke up. "How have you been?" Her voice sounded strained.

Glimmer reached out, taking her glass of water in hand and lifting it to her lips as Bow replied to the feline; "Well, for the most part, I've been good. Busy. But good. Classes this year are kicking my ass though." He gave a small smile. "Are you guys doing anything for Halloween?"

The sorceress choked on the water, sputtering about as she set it down. Adora dropped her fork at the sudden sound, quickly standing up causing the chair to knock down. She went over to Glimmer who was across from her, she patted her back gently, her expression worried.

Even if she, herself, was struggling she still managed to somehow to put her wives before her. Checking in with how classes were going, making sure they were okay, and taking care of themselves.

Glimmer tried to calm down, choking for a few more moments before the sputtering stopped. As she silenced herself by clearing her throat, Adora gently rubbed her back. Brushing her finger tips along Glimmer's spine and up to the nape of her neck, combing through the ends of her purple hair.

Adora leaned down, giving her head a kiss. "Don't choke."

"Can't help it." Glimmer said in a weak voice, clearing her throat once more as Adora walked back over to her chair.

"..Are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" Bow repeated his question after making sure that Glimmer was okay.

"Pass out candy-" Glimmer was cut off by Catra who flicked her ear and spoke up. "There's this frat party I was gonna go to. You guys are welcome to join, I kinda wanna see what it's all about. Plus I'm not underage anymore so, no need to worry about getting busted by the idiotic police." The magicat hummed.

"You've been of age for a year now." Glimmer huffed. "You've never shown interest in wanting to go to those parties before." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll go with you." Adora had her head lifted up fully, holding eye contact with Catra.

"What? No—" Glimmer glared at the blonde. "You're just starting to feel somewhat better again. Halloween is in a week. Noway."

"I'm fine. I'm an adult, I can handle myself. I wanna see—" Adora insisted, clutching her fist around her fork.

"Don't you.. hate crowds.?" Bow looked at his friend with a worried expression. "Frat parties are.. like public events but worse because it's enclosed, filled with drunk teenagers, or young adults.. not exactly something I'd picture you wanting to willingly go to."

"Didn't you get enough of it when Seahawk took you to that stupid party before the wedding?" Glimmer's voice was sharp, her brows were creased with fear, frustration, and concern. She didn't want Adora to go to some idiotic party, even if she was with Catra. She was still recovering, and the idea of her going to a chaotic place to get drunk wh—

"If she wants to come with me, she can." Catra glanced at Bow then shifted her gaze to Glimmer, an expression on her face that read 'shut up, you're going to make things worse'. Begrudgingly Glimmer silenced herself, biting the inside of her cheek knowing that whatever Catra was doing was for Adora. She knew Catra would never put Adora in harms way, so she'd just have to trust her.

"I want to." Adora gave her a small smile, setting down her fork back next to her barely touched plate of food.

**  
_________**

The remainder of dinner had been quiet. Occasionally Bow would try to spark up conversation but he was quickly shot down by the awkward silence. After they had finished their meals, Catra began to clean up for them.

"So-uh-Hey, Adora?" Bow fiddled with his engagement ring, his brown orbs briefly glancing at his friend who was limping toward the leather couch to surf through the channels on the tv. Of course Glimmer followed her.

"Yeah?" Adora hobbled slightly to turn herself around so she could sit.

"..I know things are kinda..bleak right now." The archer cleared his throat, adjusting the collar to his thin yellow sweater as he took a seat at the edge of the recliner. "But I want you to know that, you have other options.. career wise." He gave her a very weak lopsided smile. "You can finish this year, and pursue—"

The blonde narrowed her icy blue eyes, creasing her brows.

"—many different things with what credits you already have, you just have to finish the remainder of this year." Bow continued then fumbled around as he shoved his hand in his jean pocket, he withdrew his phone and shakily began to scroll. "I have a list of—"

"Is this the only reason why you came over?" Adora scowled. "So you can lecture me on my career options?"

"Adora—" Glimmer started, her voice strained with a warning. "That's not fair. Bow is just tr—"

"Trying to help?" Adora cut her off, her voice more defensive than usual. "I'm tired of everyone trying to help. I don't want to be told what I can, or can't do. I will decide what I want to do, without someone's influence. I'm tired of being babied, and shoved around. I never get a choice, I never ever get to choose what I want." Her voice grew louder as she continued, causing anxiety to prick against Glimmer's skin.

"Adora— I didn't mean it that way, I care about you and I don't want you to feel like football was your only career option— you're very ta—"

"Stop. Okay?" Adora cut him off. "This isn't something I want to talk about, especially not with you."

"Adora!" Glimmer snapped, glaring at her through her lavender eyes. "Bow is just trying to help, he didn't have to come over, y'know? But he wanted to. He wanted to because he cares about you, and because he's worried about you. We all are worried about you. You can't just shut us out or push us away because of this—"

"Don't!" Adora used her hands to shove herself up and off of the couch, hobbling as her feet connected with the floor. "None of you get it. You won't get it. You won't understand. You can pursue your dream jobs!" She yelled, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. "I can't! I got that taken away because of a stupid fucking surgery! I'm a failure, again! I couldn't keep She-Ra here, I couldn't save Teela, I couldn't stop you from getting hurt or anything! I finally thought I found my purpose, something I was good at without fail. I keep fucking up!"

The blonde's chest heaved heavily as she breathed.

"I don't want help." Adora shakily took a breath. "I can't pull my weight anymore. I have to do this on my own." She down casted her gaze to the flooring then walked away, trying to hide her limp. She disappeared up onto the stairwell, silence falling over the archer and the sorceress.

Suddenly Catra appeared in the living room. "Well. That went better than I thought it would." She shrugged. "At least now we know she's at least thinking about what she wants to do."

"That's not the point, Catra." Glimmer sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe we .. we should just give her a chance to figure this out on her own." Bow suggested. "It.. might do her some good.. I don't think this is exactly about pushing us away, I think this is about her figuring out where she belongs." He fiddled with his engagement ring again, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Adora has always struggled with that, and we've tried forcing her to realize she doesn't need to fit into a singular category to belong. Let's just hope she realizes that she's loved, and we'll support her."

The sorceress crossed her arms across her chest, her lavender eyes glassy with emotion. "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that she doesn't realize how much all of us love her."

"It's gonna be okay, Glimmer." Catra put her hand on her wife's shoulder, her mismatched eyes gazing at her sympathetically. "If she doesn't know already, we'll keep reminding her. But I think Bow is right. We have to let her figure this step on her own. This isn't about a post-war, this is about an everyday life type of thing."

"I know." Glimmer swallowed, refusing to meet the magicat or archer's pitiful gazes. "I'm worried."

"We all are." Bow stood up from the edge of the recliner. "We are all here for Adora." He gave her a lopsided smile as he approached his longtime best friend. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll talk to Kyle about telling the others what happened, maybe they can offer some advice on how to help her without pushing her too much."

"Okay. Thank you." Catra nodded, giving Glimmer's shoulder a squeeze before moving her other hand to the archer's back. She gave it a few pats. "I'm gonna go finish the dishes."

After those words left her mouth, the magicat tipped them off then disappeared out of the living room.

"Want me to walk you out?" Glimmer smiled as Bow pulled away from her.

"Always." The archer cracked a more genuine smile.


	49. There was a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Substance abuse, depressive behavior, unhealthy coping mechanisms
> 
> Third Person POV

Just as Adora had begun to sorta cooperate with the healing process of not being on crutches she developed a new crutch. A crutch that numbed her, that swayed her mood, and made her feel like anything was possible. That made the realities of her life disappear, that she couldn't be an athlete, that she couldn't be what others expected her to be, that she was just a miserable excuse for a person.

That crutch developed during the Halloween party that Catra took her to. Glimmer had chosen to stay home that night, passing out candy to excitable trick-or-treaters. Probably reminiscing about their first Halloween together where Adora had accidentally been age-downed for the day. That same night, Adora was introduced to DT, a friend of Catra's from one of the magicat's lectures. Dani Turner, also known as Double Trouble for their.. well 'acting' skills.

DT had shape shifted into Catra that night, mimicking the magicat to the best of their ability. The whole thing made Adora's head spin, and she made it very clear to them that she didn't like it when they shape shifted. DT was understanding, of course.

The three of them became an oddly enjoyable trio. Well, not in Glimmer's eyes. Especially when DT came dragging Glimmer's very drunk wives home that Halloween night. Adora threw up, multiple times, not being able to handle her alcohol due to lack of preparation. Catra was being 'MILDY' inappropriate while the shorter woman tended to her retching blonde. The magicat had tried to pull Glimmer's shirt down to; "Lemme see your titties". Which pissed Glimmer off majorly because Catra's tone was infuriating, and annoying. Plus she couldn't tend to Adora properly without getting her ass groped by the brunette.

Other than that, Glimmer didn't mind when DT was over. Though oddly enough, Adora never showed her face when DT was actually in their home. The blonde always rambled off an excuse, saying she took an extra shift at the diner, etc.

DT didn't seem to mind, they usually came over to hang out with Catra anyway. Which made 'the trio's' excessive partying nights odd to Glimmer. It didn't seem like Adora was even friends with DT at this point, so why did Adora insist on accompanying both the blond and brunette every other week to go get drunk off their asses at some random frat? It literally made no sense to Glimmer.

It also didn't help that Adora had distanced herself more once they began to party every other week. Unknowingly to literally everyone, Adora drank and partied a lot more than they realized. The blonde always made sure to not be home when she drank, or was possibly fried. She also made sure to always be sober when attending her shifts at the diner, not wanting to further more screw herself into being the worst wife ever.

Adora also began to excessively rely on her pain medication from the surgery. At first she was given a small dosage of oxy, but quickly ran out of prescriptions to fill so she moved to taking way too many ibuprofen during the day instead because she definitely didn't want to get her hands dirty with buying oxy from some random drug dealer. She didn't have the money for that anyway, well money that wouldn't go unnoticed from her wives that is.

November, December, January, and February flew by rather quickly for Adora. Mainly because she was either heavily drugged up on pain killers, drunk, fried or just distracted with working her ass off at the small family diner. She was closed off from Glimmer, but managed to get by with Catra because she always went out with her and DT every other week to a nearby party where they either got drunk or fried and just made out with each other while DT flirted with whoever was available at the party.

Glimmer was not happy, she was not happy because Catra had become distant as well and she didn't like not knowing what state her wives would come home in after a extensive night of drinking. She didn't know that they were smoking weed, thankfully the pen that DT had didn't have that wretched putrid smell of actual weed and when they did have actual weed they made sure to sprits themselves with a helpful amount of nauseating axe body spray.

Of course Adora managed to clean herself up for holidays. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and their four year anniversary that took place on Valentine's Day. However New Years was another story, Adora didn't even recall that night. All she remembered was slamming her fingers under a bowling ball at the bowling alley, and nursing her bruised fingers with another glass of piss-tasting beer. Glimmer had surprisingly gotten drunk with them that night. Bow was the only one who remained sober, having driven the group home once they were very forcefully kicked out of the bowling alley at 2AM.

During those blurry months, Adora stopped attending her college lectures and classes. She stopped answering the spam messages from BMU, and the headmaster of the school. After having a sit down with the headmaster during November, which Adora was hungover during, she didn't have any motivation to finish her four-year degree. The headmaster had plowed over the blonde's remaining hopes and dreams, stripping her of her sports scholarship and threatening her attendance in her classes if she continued to flake out on showing up and doing the work.

So she just flipped them off, which was VERY un-Adora of her, and then didn't show up to any of her classes after that. When she got back into her car after that very heated meeting, she shredded all of her textbooks out of anger and tossed them in her backseat to forget about then started up her car and drove to a nearby bar to drown her sorrows in something strong.

Adora wasn't stupid. She knew by the time February ended that she was drowning, and that if she continued to live the way she was living that her life would come to an abrupt end. Whether it be from alcohol poisoning, drunk driving, who knows. She had to stop, but she didn't know how and she was petrified of asking for help. Especially with everything that her wives didn't know. The excessive partying, drinking, smoking, drug addiction, and her absence at school. Hell they only thought that she drank alcohol every so often with Catra and DT, they didn't even know she had dropped out.

Luckily for Adora, March rolled around and Glimmer was finally fed up with it all.

**__________**

"Hey, kitten." DT hummed, taking a hit from their dab pen as they sunk deeper into the scratchy couch. "Want another hit?" They flipped the pen, handing it out to the magicat who was already as high as kite.

"Ehh." Catra shrugged, her mismatched eyes briefly glancing over at the shut door. They were in some random room of a frat house. No one else was in the room with them, it was probably the most cleaned room in the whole of the house. "Shouldn't we go find 'Dora? It's been a bit." She flicked one of her ears. "Sparkles is gonna be pissed if I don't show up with her."

"Hmm.." DT lifted their head up ever so slightly, blinking their reptilian eyes at their friend. "It's only been like," They paused, glancing down at their bedazzled phone. The screen flickered on, showing an obnoxious amount of notifications that was covering their lock screen. "Forty minutes since we saw her. She should be fine. I scoped out the list, and they are only letting a select few in. I recognized all the names, no need to worry, kitten."

There was a long moment of silence before Catra actually spoke back to them.

"Am I doing the right thing DT?"

"What do you mean?" DT asked in a surprisingly serious tone.

"..Should I be allowing her to do this? To get shitfaced like this?" Catra mumbled. "At first.. I think I was enabling it because she finally was able to manage a crowd, and because .. we had fun. That was November though." She sunk into the scratchy couch cushion. "It's March. She rarely talks to us, she's never home, and when she is she's either passed out or sitting in the shower."

DT blinked, setting the pen down on the side table where a few empty white claws were sitting.

"We have had fun." DT countered. "You know how much I love to party." They nodded, running their nimble fingers through their blond hair. "But I also care about you. I care about Adora. I don't know Glimmer very well but I do care for her. From my standpoint, I think.. we've enabled it long enough. Maybe we shouldn't have let it get this bad. I didn't realize how piss-poor things at home were. Why didn't you tell me?" They frowned.

"I don't know." Catra sighed, averting her mismatched gaze away from them.

"You can always talk to me." DT reassured her. "I'm here for you. I'm here for all three of you. If you want, I can help you and Glimmer try to talk to her." They gave the magicat a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Is she doing okay in her classes?" DT asked.

"Not sure.. honestly she doesn't even talk to us about that anymore either." Catra mumbled, then held out her hand. DT seemed to take the hint, they grabbed the dab pen then handed it over to the brunette who didn't hesitate to take a long hit from the device.

Catra was blazed definitely by now. Her mind cleared as she sunk deeper into the scratchy couch cushion, handing the pen back over to DT who took a hit as well. Silence fell over the two, other than the light purring coming from Catra.

Little did they know that Glimmer was pulling up to the housing unit. It was pitch black out, she was clad in black leggings, and a white sweater that loosely hung over her shoulders on top of her leggings she wore a purple denim skirt. She parked the car behind Adora's beat up one, climbing out and locking her own car as she approached Adora's vehicle. She scanned it, it was empty. Well empty-of-people.

Adora's back seat was cluttered with textbooks, torn up pieces of paper, and shredded notebooks. A few empty bottles of cheap $6 vodka were poking out from under the passenger seat. Glimmer narrowed her eyes at the messy scene, confused as to why it looked like all of Adora's schoolwork had been shredded.

Glimmer took a deep breath then stepped back onto the curb, tucking her keys into her pocket. It was late, and way past the time that her wives had promised they'd be home at. Her boots hit the pavement of the walkway as she neared the porch, it was littered with crushed solo cups and beer cans. It was obvious this wasn't her scene, she didn't like parties and she definitely didn't like her wives going to them. Though she was too nice to give them an earful, tonight however, tonight they'd be dragged out of this frat by their ears for making the sorceress worry.

But Glimmer forced herself to remain calm, hoping that Adora's car still being parked out front meant that they were still here and not in some ditch.

The short girl pushed open the door, being greeted with loud music, and flashing neon lights. She squinted her eyes, shoving past the vast amount of young-adults and teens who were either high-out of their minds, drunk as shit, or cracked up on something. Glimmer maneuvered her way around, briefly glancing at her phone.

' **3:23am**

 **Bow:** _Tell me when you find them. If you don't find them within the next fifteen minutes, I'll meet you there. I can't get a hold of DT. Don't worry, Glimmer. We'll find them. It'll be okay. :)_ **_(Sent 6 minutes ago)_** '

It wasn't exactly reassuring but he was only trying to help, and Glimmer knew that.

With a heavy sigh the sorceress found her way up some stairs after combing the whole downstairs. She kept her gaze low as to not attract any unwanted attention, she definitely looked out of place here. Most of the kids here were either reptilian or mortal.

Glimmer moved along the rooms, listening carefully to them before opening the doors just in case people were occupying the room for things other than drinking, smoking, or dancing. She opened a door when she heard nothing, her eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of DT and Catra sitting on a small sofa, staring off and laughing at literally nothing.

Glimmer took a deep breath before entering the room, she shut the door behind her.

"Heyyy! Sparkles is here!" Catra purred.

"Hi Glitter~" DT cooed, holding up their dab pen at the sparkly girl.

"Do you guys realize what time it is?" Glimmer scowled. "It's nearly 4am. You didn't come home. What the fuck? Are you both high?" She walked over to them, trying to pace her anger.

"Uhhh? No? Are you high?" Catra grinned, toothily.

"Catra fucking Mendoza." Glimmer snapped. "Where the hell is Adora?"

"Uh? I don't know." Catra shrugged. "Am I supposed to keep her on a leash?"

DT laughed at this. "I mean she is like a little golden retriever with those big dopey puppy dog eyes." The blond blinked their eyes, flicking the tip of their scaly tail.

Glimmer reached up, and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stay calm. "Okay. Fuck you both. This is the last party. I swear to god, Catra. You are so fucking dead. Neither of you are going to any more parties, if we don't find Adora I will literally strangle both of you. I'm not joking."

DT put the palm of their hand up to their mouth, gasping dramatically. "Oh, my, I don't think she's joking, kitten. Better hurry along, go find your lost puppy. I'm gonna—"

"No." Glimmer interrupted them. "You are going to stay with me, and fucking help me search for my other wife because you two got her into this shit. Now you leave her alone? What the actual fuck!" She yelled. "I can't believe I let you drag her into this shit."

"Hey-Hey-" Catra lowered her ears. "I didn't make her do nothin'. She wanted to come, and she's her own person. I didn't force her to do anything." She retorted.

"Whatever. Come help me find her, and turn your ringers back on." Glimmer crossed her arms against her chest.

Catra begrudgingly pulled her phone from her back pocket then scanned her notification loaded screen, she sighed heavily then flicked the little switched to turn her ringer back on. She waved her phone slightly in a annoyed manner at her wife then began to more thoroughly check the notifications.

"Did she text you?" Glimmer sighed, ignoring her wife's antics.

"Nope." Catra said, popping the 'p'. "DT?" She looked over at them.

The reptile shrugged after turning on their ringer too. "I have nothing. Only like a billion texts from Glitter and Archer." They looked up at Glimmer, blinking their narrowly slitted eyes.

"Yeah thanks for answering your phones by the way." Glimmer scowled.

"No problem." DT answered in a sarcastic tone then stood up, patting down themselves down as if brushing off dirt. Their outfit consisted of torn, baggy, washed out jeans and a baby pink t-shirt with the words 'fuck you :)' written along the chest. On top of that was a flashy magenta sequins jacket. They had eyeliner on as well with smeared glitter under their eyes.

Catra had opted out on the glitter make up, while Adora had happily accepted DT's offer and allowed them to apply the oddly aesthetically pleasing amount of glitter on her faded eyebags that Catra avoided bringing up to Adora.

"I don't even know why you're so worried. They are only allowing certain people into the party, therefore Adora is safe with people I know—" DT was abruptly cut off by Glimmer.

"No. There is no one checking who's coming into this place. I literally walked in without being stopped or even looked at. Which now leaves me to believe that you two idiots let Adora wander around a bunch of fucking strangers who could easily take advantage of her?" Glimmer's anger overflowed at this point, not understanding how either of them could be so irresponsible. Catra looked pissed, her mismatched eyes narrowly glaring at them.

"What the fuck Dani?" Catra growled. "You told me—"

"Okay. Maybe that was another party, look I got mixed up we were already kinda high before we got here—"

"Adora's high too?" Glimmer's voice raised ab octave higher. "Are you serious?! Catra??" She looked to her wife.

"Look—honestly weed is a lot safer for her to have then alcohol—" DT said defensively before Catra could reply.

"Dani. No. Glimmer's right. ..I'm sorry." Catra mumbled sounding more sobered up. "Let's go find her, I'm worried." She stood up then reached out for Glimmer's hand. The shorter woman was about to recoil her hand away, not wanting to be touched by her wife at the moment but decided that Catra seemed upset enough. She intertwined their fingers together, sighing softly.

"Dani. Let's go find her." Catra motioned her head toward the door.

"Alright. Alright." DT nodded slowly as they tucked their dab pen into the pocket of their sequence jacket.

After quickly texting Bow to let him know that she had found Catra and DT, Glimmer began to search for the blonde. Hoping that she wasn't sprawled out unconscious somewhere.

They searched the whole house, and didn't find one trace of Adora. DT was getting worried at this point. Catra, being the bold person she was, yanked the cord on the stereo causing the loud rap music to cut. She held up the cord then yelled loudly; "Has anyone seen a blonde wearing a red varsity jacket?!"

Glimmer looked around at the peering young-adults and teens.

"Yo. I think she's outside!" A male piped up.

"Alright. Thank you. Continue listening to your shitty ass music." DT yelled then took the cord from Catra's hand, and plugged the stereo back in. The shuffling and mumbling continued as the rap music began to blare again. Swiftly Catra grabbed ahold of Glimmer's hand then began to drag her toward the sliding glass doors. "Ah—shit-"

Just as they came out on the patio, someone fell into the pool with a loud splash. A few people moved forward, weirded out that someone was swimming when it was still too cold out to even attempt to swim. March in Brightmoon was filled with rain, and late snows. Bitter winds, and unforgiving temperature drops.

Sure enough, that person that was stupid enough to go into the pool was Adora. Though she wasn't swimming around, she was slowly sinking into the water. The contents of her glitter covered under eyes were spreading all over her face and some came off into the water as the blonde slowly sunk, fully clothed into the glowing pool.

"I'm starting to think that we should just avoid pools all together." Glimmer sighed. DT gave the shorter woman an odd look then shrugged, most likely they were going to ask Catra about that comment later.

Swiftly Glimmer removed her boots then her sweater, ignoring the stares she was getting and she shedded her skirt off as well. She then quickly jumped into the water in her tank-top, and black leggings. She hooked her arms under her wife's armpits then began to tug her to the surface, once their heads broke the surface of the water Glimmer teleported them out and onto the pavement of the patio. By now Catra had scared off the drunk teens, forcing them to leave the backyard and go inside the house.

Glimmer flipped Adora over while DT moved to stand in front of the glass doors to prevent anyone from coming out. Catra walked over, stumbling a bit still under the affects of her high. She dropped down onto her knees, frantically pushing back Adora's wet hair from her glitter smeared face.

The blonde's eyes were shut, and there was a faint raspy sound escaping her lips. Glimmer lifted Adora's chin then leaned down and connected their lips together to force air back into the unresponsive blonde. Despite the very bitter taste of alcohol that remained on Adora's lips, Glimmer continued to press a couple more rescue breaths into her wife.

Catra's slitted pupils seemed to shakily gaze at the soaked blonde, her panic increasing as the first two rescue breaths didn't work then finally Adora suddenly shot up and choked out a mouthful of water.

"She's gonna—" DT began.

Adora retched onto the pavement, a mix of literally straight liquid and a bunch of tiny half-dissolved pills. Meaning that Adora hadn't eaten anything all day, drank an extensive amount of alcohol, and not even twenty minutes ago downed literally like ten pills that were too dissolved for anyone to see what kind they were.

"—throw up." DT finished, grimacing at Adora's dry heaving.

"You're so dead." Glimmer scowled at the blonde.

Adora blearily looked at Glimmer with a sad and dopey expression, probably unaware of what the hell was going on as her stomach continued to convulse in a dry heave, not having anything else to throw up.

Catra was staring at Adora with a lost, and upset expression. Her black ears were lowered in a way she hadn't done in awhile, maybe it was because she was still a little high but she felt small in the moment. Small because she thought Adora was gone.

DT sighed then walked over to the three. "Okay, I get that you're mad at her or whatever but she's not going to remember anything that happened tonight by the look on her face so let's just get her home." They let the tip of their tail rest against Catra's forearm.

"Yeah." Catra's voice cracked as she spoke.

Glimmer bit her lower lip then hesitated, her fists clutched up out of anger. "Okay. Fine." She nodded slowly. "Can you drive Adora's car?" She looked to them.

"Yeah, let me go move my car down the street. One moment." DT nodded then walked away, sober enough to drive now.

"Catra. Help." Glimmer began to push Adora back up into a sitting position. The blonde seemed like a dead weight, her expression now blank and her eyes half lidded.

The magicat nodded slowly then helped Glimmer adjust Adora into a better sitting position. "I'm sorry." She suddenly said.

"I know." Glimmer sighed.

"I really am." Catra swallowed thickly.

"I know. We are going to talk about this tomorrow." Glimmer murmured then brushed Adora's hair away from her face, tucking the drenched strands behind her ears.

"..I..I love you.. guys.." Adora suddenly mumbled out, tears brimming in her half lidded eyes.

"Love—" Glimmer frowned not wanting the blonde to cry.

"I'm..s-sorry I t-threw up.." Adora mumbled softly, her shoulders quivered and she let out a very pitiful choked cry. The tears fell from her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Causing the smeared glitter to part away, leaving tear stain trails in between the mess of glitter.

"Love. I'm not mad that you threw up. It's okay. Just breathe." Glimmer rubbed the small of her back, grimacing when she felt the curve of Adora's spinal cord easily through the multiple layers of soaked fabric on Adora's back. That definitely wasn't normal. Glimmer knew Adora's spine was never that defined, especially with clothes covering her back.

Quickly she shook the thought away then began to shush Adora, trying to get her to calm down. Catra exchanged a worried glance with the Glimmer, knowing something was very off. Adora hadn't cried around them in awhile, even under the influence of alcohol or a high she usually wasn't emotional enough to cry, especially about something as silly as throwing up.

"..I'm s-sorry.." Adora cried quietly, stuttering out. "I-I.. I need ..I need to stop.."

"Stop what?" Catra frowned, wanting Adora to clarify.

"..L-Lying."


	50. Resurfacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV
> 
> [From here on out, I will not be putting TWs for plot reasons. However heavy topics will continue to be discussed, if you aren’t a fan of that then please don’t read this! :( ]

Adora only really started to realize what was happening when she stumbled into the dark house. Glimmer was holding her up, leading her inside while Catra thanked DT for driving Adora's car back to the house.

"..Glim'r." The blonde mumbled out, throwing up hadn't exactly killed her drunken behavior. It had only made her even more sluggish and tired, the weight of not eating was starting to take effect.

"Yes, Adora?" Glimmer murmured as she flicked on the light with her free hand. The living room lit up.

"How..where.." Adora slurred out, the whole party was a blur of memories. All she could remember was the drive there, getting utterly wasted, become entrapped with an overwhelming amount of pain in her leg and absentmindedly taking some pain medication as she stumbled down a flight of stairs. Everything else she couldn't quite wrap her head around yet. The only thing she did know was that she was drenched, water dripped off of her and her shoes were starting to make the carpet puddle up.

"It's okay. I know you don't know what's going on. But it's okay. You're safe. Let's take a shower, okay?" Glimmer said in a soothing tone, despite Adora's incoherentness she could hear an angry undertone in her wife's sickeningly sweet voice. However she didn't push it, not that she could even form words to speak properly right now anyway.

"O'tay." Was all Adora could force out of her mouth. She allowed her wife to lead her past the kitchen, and toward the stairs where she then began to assist her up. "Why..why no tel—tel—tele'por?" She slurred out as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Teleporting might make you throw up, and you don't have anything else to throw up. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Glimmer said in a careful tone as she flicked on the hallway light. Quietly she walked the blonde into the bathroom, making her sit down on on the toilet lid. "Stay here. I'm going to get some towels and clothes." Adora nodded slowly, her heavily glazed eyes stared up at into her wife's lavender ones. There was a twinkling sadness to those pools of lilac.

Glimmer sighed quietly then turned away, and walked out of the bathroom only to stumble into Catra.

"Sorry." Catra murmured. "Do you need any help?.."

"No." Glimmer replied rather bitterly. "Can you go make her something to eat? And go drink some water." She motioned toward the stairs for the magicat to go back down. The brunette stared at the shorter woman, silence settling between them as they exchanged a silent beat of resentment, and anger with just a look.

"Okay." Catra finally spoke then turned on heel, walking back down the stairs slowly.

Adora furrowed her brows as Glimmer turned left, leaving her view of sight. She turned her gaze down cast, staring at her hands wondering if she had caused the tension between the two. It was the only thing the two had anything else to argue about. It always came down to Adora. Then again she was exactly in the best headspace right now, her memories were jumbled and her head was pounding. She felt like she was drowning, her ears began to ring heavily and she could feel the water pouring into her throat, her chest burning as she tried to scream. Thrashing around, trying to call out underneath the dark sea of liquid but only bubbles escaped.

She was suddenly snapped out of the fit when Glimmer reentered the bathroom.

"You okay? You look pale." Glimmer touched the back of her hand to her wife's cheek, her gaze troubled as she observed Adora's paled face. It had only been flushed heavily with drunkenness a few minutes ago, the shade change was odd.

"..M'fine." Adora murmured. This wasn't the first time she had been stuck in a loop of drowning, or in a loop of pain. Having She-Ra's magic be sucked out of her as Hordak tried to open the heart. It only ever reoccurred when she was swimming in her thoughts, desperate to find answers for things she couldn't fully grasp on her own.

The shorter woman seemed hesitant but nodded to Adora, accepting her words despite not seeming sure. She began to remove Adora's letterman jacket off of her then slipped her hand into each pocket.

Glimmer dropped the jacket, holding out Adora's cracked and water dripping phone, on top of it was a tiny plastic bag of white pills and next to that was a white bottle of Advil that was empty. Among these things were also a few drenched, wadded up, bright green sticky notes.

The blonde stared up at her wife, unable to react, she felt numb and exposed.

"..We will talk about this later." Glimmer's voice was taunt with an uncertain amount of emotions. She set the things on the counter then moved forward and carefully removed Adora's black shirt, struggling due to its wetness causing it to stick slackly to the blonde's skin.

Eventually she got it off though. Glimmer dropped it on top of the letterman jacket then gazed at her wife's slouched form in front of her. Her skin was sickly pale, almost gray at this point. Her toned figure was no more other than the slightly faint outline on her shoulders. Her ribs stuck out slightly, and her scars seemed more visible against her pale complexion.

Guilt twisted in Glimmer's gut as she gazed at the burnt scars that she had caused on her chest and abdomen.

Quickly Glimmer brushed it off, another thing to add to the list to discuss with Adora. She helped her wife to her feet then began to assist to remove her jeans then removed her undergarments. The blonde shivered as she stood there naked while Glimmer leaned into the shower to turn on the water, she waited a few moments waiting for the temperature to be warm. Glimmer shed off her own clothes then assisted in helping Adora step over the rim of the tub and into the shower. She got in with her, her expression blank and unreadable.

Things were bad, and tense. It didn't take a genius to sense it. Thank god Adora wasn't a genius anyway.

The shower of course remained silent with no conversation or speaking other than Glimmer occasionally telling her to tilt her head back, or to sit still. Adora obeyed.

Then again if Glimmer had tried to strike up a conversation, Adora wasn't sure if she would've heard it. Her mind was busy with the memories of her and Glimmer being in this scenario multiple times before. Was this it? Was she just destined to be helpless and useless for the rest of her life? Dependent on Glimmer and Catra? The blonde bit her lip anxiously, and her eye twitched. She didn't like feeling this way, weak and babied. Not right now, not when she should be trying to fix the tension. Though every time she willed herself to speak, her throat felt like it was being choked.

"Okay. C'mon." Glimmer murmured, turning off the water. She assisted Adora out of the tub, making sure she didn't slip as the blonde numbly moved to the fuzzy pink rug on the pale tiles.

Glimmer dried her off, and dressed her in a loose red EHS shirt that hung loosely around her hips but fit fine over her shoulders and then a pair cartoon cat pajamas pants that were gifted to her by Catra. Because cats were an ongoing joke between the trio. The shorter woman then dressed herself, and brushed out her wife's hair being as gentle as possible it seemed.

Adora let Glimmer lead her to the bedroom, where she sat down on her side of the bed. "Show?" She asked, motioning toward the tv.

"..Okay." Adora murmured, feeling more sober after the shower.

With a few clicks, a comedy sitcom was on the tv. Flashing away with it's lowered volume. "I'm going to go talk to Catra. Stay here. Don't move." She walked out.

She lost track of time being in their bedroom alone. The sitcom dully playing in the background, the laugh track that occasionally played was nothing but annoying to Adora's aching head. Her eyes felt heavy as she sat there, legs crossed and hands folded onto her lap.

Catra and Glimmer finally appeared though. A plate, and glass of water were in Glimmer's hands. The shorter woman set the plate down in front of Adora, it was half of a sandwich corner and some crackers. Most likely small portioned due to her having thrown up. She was then handed the glass of water which she took small, careful sips from the rim.

Catra slowly sat down on the edge of the bed while Glimmer sifted through the dresser to find the magicat some pajamas to change into.

"..I know you probably are still a little not all there.. and you're tired but." Catra's voice sounded unsure and oddly quiet. "Is this oxy?" She held up the small plastic bag of white pills that Glimmer had pulled from Adora's jacket.

Her tired eyes scanned Catra's face then the bag of chalky pills.

Slowly she nodded.

"..Okay." Catra nodded, swallowing thickly. "Did you get it at the party?"

Once again Adora slowly nodded, her eyes remained bleak and tired. Her expression numb and blank.

"You didn't take any?"

"..No." Adora whispered, hoarsely.

"No. She just downed the remaining amount of Advil in this." Glimmer held up the empty pill bottle, her tone rather bitter. "If she hadn't thrown up, she would be in the hospital right now, so. Thanks, Adora." She threw the pajamas down on the edge of the bed.

"Glimmer." Catra said wearily. "Not now."

"I know." Glimmer sighed heavily. "Just get changed, Catra. Adora, eat." She motioned toward the plate of food.

Both of them obeyed. Catra gave the small plastic baggy back to Glimmer, and then quietly began to get undressed. Adora took a few more slow sips of the water, it made her throat burn. She ate the corner piece of the sandwich that they had given her, and a few crackers then set the plate on the bedside table as Catra climbed onto the bed.

"..We love you." Catra murmured to the blonde as Glimmer muted the show, and turned the light off.

Adora didn't reply, unable to bring herself to as she got comfortable. Catra wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, snuggling into her side as Glimmer climbed up onto the bed as well, settling down next to Catra. The flickering light of the tv glowed against Adora's face as her eyes fluttered heavily with exhaustion.

Darkness swept over her, and her body grew limp as she fell asleep.

**_______**

Adora woke up to the sound of the shower echoing through the thin wall that separated their bedroom from the bathroom. She was alone in bed, the events of the night before were all starting to groggily come back to her as she forced herself up into a sitting position.

"Shit." Was all she managed to curse under her breath as she flung the fuzzy red blanket off of her body. She swung her legs off the bed then hopped down, staggering as her feet hit the floor. Her head throbbed as she pressed her hand to her forehead, her vision blurry.

"..Shit." Adora repeated again. The blonde had been hungover plenty of times before, but this was probably the worst one yet. Her whole body felt heavy with pain, and her head felt like it had been slammed against the wall a few times.

She steadied herself by placing her hand on the wall, waiting desperately for her vision to clear as she blinked rapidly, rubbing at her eyes until dark splotches appeared in her eyesight.

Adora took a deep breath then began to move, well more so shuffle toward the doorway. She let go of the wall, flexing her fingers as she did so as if she had expected her hands to not work.

Her gaze scanned the dimly lit up hallway, light shined through the crack below the door. Glimmer and her had taken a shower last night, so this narrowed that down. Catra was most likely showering.

Though she was confused as to why they had left her in the room, or why they hadn't woken her up. Adora racked her brain to try and remember if either of them had work, or school today. They didn't. Not that she could remember anyway.

The blonde shook her head then walked down the stairs, gripping onto the railing as to not miss a step or lose her balance. Glimmer was leaning against the kitchen island, her elbows rested onto the countertop as she sipped on a cup of coffee. A white box was in front of her, her eyes were closed as she took a sip. A podcast was being streamed through the bluetooth speaker, rambling about dogs or something.

Coffee was good. It might make Adora feel better.

Adora moved past the kitchen island, not acknowledging the glance that Glimmer threw at her. Her movements were slow as she opened one of the cabinets and reached for a white mug.

"No coffee. Water, milk, or juice." Glimmer said in a monotone but stern voice.

With a soft mumble Adora let go of the cabinet, and opened the other door, grabbing a glass instead. She shut the cabinet, then turned on heel and went to the fridge where she filled up her glass with apple juice.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Glimmer asked, her voice edging toward an oddly sweet undertone.

It took a few moments for Adora to answer.

"..Yes." Adora mumbled then buried her face into the cup of apple juice as if the liquid could save her from being confronted.

"Good. Once Catra is out of the shower we are all going to have a nice talk."

"..Okay." Adora nodded slowly.

"Here's this." Glimmer pushed the white box toward Adora. "Your phone was drenched, I had to get you a new one." The blonde scanned the box, tentatively setting down her glass of juice.

"I could've bought it—"

"We all share money here." Glimmer shrugged. "Technically you did buy it. Just like you bought that oxy."

Adora flinched.

"..I was.. drunk.." Adora mumbled.

"And stoned." Glimmer added. "And tweaking out."

This only made Adora flinch again.

"I was." Adora nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to lie. I was drunk, I was stoned, and I was tweaking out." She latched her fingers onto the edge of the countertop. "What do you want me to do about it? It's over and done with."

"Over and done with?" Glimmer laughed at this. "Over and done with?! Adora! You could've fucking died last night!" She yelled.

"I know!" Adora yelled back. Her voice wasn't quite as loud as her wife's. Though it still was booming with her own form of anger. Her head began to throb more prominently, causing one of her hands to let go of the counter top and reach up, clutching her forehead instead. "..fuck." She squinted her eyes.

"I'm not giving you anything for that. I don't fucking trust you right now." Glimmer turned away and opened up the sliding cabinet where she withdrew a plastic baggy that had about half a loaf of bread in it.

"Just something—" Adora began.

"No. You lost those privileges. You lost a lot of fucking privileges because of last night." Glimmer practically growled as she slammed the cabinet shut.

"Privileges?!" Adora's vision blurred for a moment. "I'm 22 years old!" The blonde yelled. "So don't tell me what 'privileges' I have!"

"I am your wife." Glimmer spun around. "I can do whatever the fuck I want when it involves your safety." She spat.

Footsteps approached them, and Catra appeared in the archway of the kitchen. "Glimmer. I thought we were going to be calm about this." The magicat mumbled. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was dressed in her work uniform.

"Yeah well then she started ac—"

"No. Do not blame you yelling on me! You started saying shit." Adora gripped at her head.

"Well if—"

"Glimmer." Catra cut her off. "I talked to you about this."

Glimmer huffed then dropped the bag of bread on the counter, she crossed her arms against her chest, seeming pissed. "I don't even want to listen to what either of you have to say! You both have become so careless and cold toward each other, toward me, toward our friends. Neither of you listen to me and it doesn't seem like you care about what—what happens to yoursel—" Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes, and her voice cracked with emotion.

Adora's expression softened, and she let out a small sigh. "I'll talk." Her voice was very quiet. "..I..I.." She struggled to speak, her words were also cracking with emotion as her eyes became glassy.

"I need help." Adora whispered. "Really bad."

The anger and tension in the room immediately washed away and the blonde was engulfed in a protective hug by both her wives. Glimmer was shushing her, and Catra was rubbing the small of her back as she sobbed in the middle of the kitchen.

It felt good to cry as if she hadn't cried in years even though she had cried only last night. This was different, her toxic emotions were bubbling out and she felt like she was being cleansed as both her wives held her while she sobbed.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Adora was able to silence herself, wiping her at her wet face with her hands desperately to try and stop the overflow of tears from falling onto either of her wives.

"Adora.." Catra whispered. "We want to know what's going on."

"You need to talk too. Catra." Glimmer looked at the magicat with an unreadable expression. Her words made Adora laugh softly, and smile.

"I missed that." Glimmer's voice was quieter now.

"Missed what?" Adora sniffled as they pulled away from her.

"Your laugh.. your smile." Glimmer murmured. "It's .. been awhile." She moved her hand up, brushing her thumb along her wife's damp cheek.

Catra smiled at the two then motioned her head toward the archway of the kitchen. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

Everything unloaded from there once the three sat down together. Adora told them about how the injury made her feel, not fully, but enough for them to see why she had started drinking. She also admitted that she had been drinking a lot more than they realized, and that she had become very reliant on pain medication. She told them about school, and how she had dropped out a few months ago. They were upset. Of course they were. But they also told her that if she didn't want to continue school then that was her choice to make not there's.

Adora covered everything that had happened after the injury. Though she didn't bring up the crushing weight that had started to suffocate her again, or her guilt for the battle that happened almost four years ago. It wasn't exactly something that needed to be brought up again. Teela's death would remain in the back of her mind for right now.

Catra told them about how she thought the partying had brought her and Adora closer together, but she soon realized that she was wrong. All of it had made them very distant from one another in all honesty.

Glimmer told them how she felt. How she had felt alone since October. How she missed them and how petrified she was every time they walked out of her sight.

The blonde didn't realize how much she had corrupted in such a little amount of time, it was scary.

"I..I think you.." Catra took a breath. "I think we should all go to the doctor. Like for a checkup. I haven't gone in almost five years, aren't you supposed to go like once a year?" She chuckled, wiping away her tears that she had spilled from the heavy conversation.

"Catra!" Glimmer scolded her, smacking her wife's arm gently. "Yes you are supposed to go once a year! Why didn't you tell me??"

"I haven't gone for a checkup ever?" Adora tilted her head. "Other than.. hospital visits."

"Oh my god. What am I going to do with you two?!" Glimmer groaned, shoving her face into her hands in exasperation.

"Love us?" Catra shrugged.

"Kiss us?" Adora said nonchalantly.

"Have sex with us?" Catra grinned. Her words made Adora sputter, covering her own face with her hands as well but out of embarrassment instead.

"Oh god." Glimmer began to laugh. "I hate you."

"You love me." Catra stuck her tongue out at the shorter woman, winking cheekily.

Glimmer shook her head in amusement, smiling softly at the two. "I do. I love you both. I'm going to call to make you both appointments." Both of them agreed with a firm nod.

"What do you want to do about.. uh.. the drinking and stuff?" Catra suddenly said.

"..Well both of you have become pretty reliant on it. Do you want to go to rehab?" Glimmer grimaced, not wanting them to go but if they thought it was a good idea she'd let them.

"I don't know yet." Adora murmured. "I don't want to be without you guys."

"We could find an AA group instead." Catra fiddled with the hem of her dark blue shirt, she tucked it into her pants. "I have to go to work." She slowly stood up. "We can discuss the rest of this when I get home?"

Slowly Glimmer nodded. "Do you have work today, Adora?" She gazed at the blonde. "If you do, call off, please."

"Are you sure?.." Adora trailed off, her baby blue eyes following Catra as the magicat picked up some keys from the tray near the garage side door.

"Im sure." Glimmer nodded. "Here." She rummaged through her pocket then held out her phone.

"Okay." Adora nodded as she took the phone, she used her thumbprint to unlock it then began to type in the number of the diner.

"I love you both, try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Catra called from the door as she opened it.

"Will do. Love you too!" Glimmer called.

"I love you too." Adora called in a softer tone as she pulled the phone to her ear once Catra shut the door.


	51. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s POV

Not much time had passed since the morning after their final party. A few days, withdrawal from all the crap both her and Adora had been dumping into their bodies was making them both heavily sensitive and irritable. 

Glimmer dealt with it. 

Though sometimes short remarks were unable to be withheld, both the brunette and blonde would get an earful on occasion from their shorter wife. They didn't mind. Well, of course they'd retort back something weak or small but deep down they couldn't blame Glimmer for being mad about the whole situation. Somehow she had to yank her wives out of the gutter before Bow and Kyle's wedding. Which would be practically impossible for anyone else. Glimmer was stubborn though.

After a week of grumpy withdrawal and full on destroying the house in search for hidden substances, they finally got to the day where both of them had to go to the doctor.

Catra wasn't a big fan of the doctor, but she also knew that this would be good for her. Besides it would just be a small checkup and they'd update her medical file. While as for Adora, she was pretty sure they'd have to start from scratch. The only real medical information they had on the blonde was from hospital visits. 

Glimmer had wanted to go with them, but being a student teacher wasn't exactly something she could put on hold. Especially when she needed the credits to graduate. So by the time Catra's alarm had gone off, her shorter wife was gone and she was left with Adora cuddling into her side, arm laced around her waist. 

Catra smiled at this while she turned her alarm off. 

"Five..Five'more minutes.." Adora grumbled, curling up.

"Nope. No more minutes. We have to get up." Catra kissed her head then began to pry away from the sleepy blonde, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stretched as Adora grumbled behind her. "What happened to you being a morning person?" The magicat teased as she smoothed out the ruffled fur along her black velvety ears.

"I mm..figured out what sleeping in was." Adora mumbled.

"Oh nice. You realized the world doesn't end if you sleep passed 8am?" 

"Shut up." Adora snorted, chuckling softly into the blankets that were bunched up around herself. 

"C'mon. You can shower with me if you get up now." The magicat lifted one of her legs back onto the bed, leaning over to her blonde.

"Oh really?" Adora snorted again.

"Yup. Seems like a good deal to me." Catra practically purred. 

"..Lemme think about it." Adora grabbed ahold of the blanket, pulling it over her head. "No. I'm sleeping."

"Wow. Real mature. How old are you again?" Catra rested her chin on Adora's blanket covered bicep.

"Twenty-Two." Adora replied in a smart tone.

"Uh huh." Catra reached her hand under the blanket, and snagged her claws into the back of Adora's black night shirt. "Get up ya big baby." She ripped the plush blanket off of Adora, flinging it over the side of the bed.

The blonde groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands as she rolled onto her back. "Cat.." Her voice was a small whine as she tried to shield her face from any light that was shining in the room from the windows.

Slowly Catra climbed up onto the blonde, straddling her hips. She hooked her tail around her exposed knee that was traced with a small scar. The magicat then leaned down, touching their foreheads together. "Glimmer wants us to do this. Let's go and do this for her, yeah?" She murmured.

All Adora did was nod slightly to this, yawning softly as Catra slipped off the bed and headed over to the closet to collect outfits for the two of them. 

It didn't take them long to shower and get ready. After all Glimmer usually was the one who tended to make them late for things (which they still didn't understand why, Glimmer literally had the shortest hair out of them).

The car ride was quiet, Adora was driving and controlling the radio therefore that left Catra alone to her own thoughts.

She was attempting to memorize everything Glimmer had told her to bring up with the doctor. Though it was hard, she knew the doctor would most likely want to put all three of them in therapy. Catra wouldn't mind therapy, but she knew Adora would be less willing to partake in such a vulnerable thing.

Then again there was a slight chance that Adora would.. she had been rather willing to take help from the two since the night of the party. Which Catra was grateful for, of course.

Adora pulled the car into the parking lot of the building, pulling the gear and taking her foot off the break as she filled with the keys. "..I'm kinda anxious."

"That's okay. But it's not that scary, they just check your weight and height.. stuff like that then they ask you questions. I'll be there with you." Catra reached out, placing her hand on top of Adora's. She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, a small smile quirking onto her lips. Adora met her gaze, her blue eyes twinkling with a soft look. 

"Thank you."

"Hm?" Catra tilted her head.

"For being patient with me." Adora looked away, seeming embarrassed.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you." Catra leaned over the console, kissing her temple. "Besides.. you aren't that bad with withdrawal. I thought you'd be a bigger ass about it."

"Shut up." Adora snorted, pulling away as she opened the car door and got out. Catra smiled at herself before climbing out of the car as well, tailing behind Adora as the blonde walked toward the front, locking the car with a swift click of a button.

"This looks like that physical therapy place." Adora commented as she held the door open for the brunette.

"Trust me. It's not the same place. Besides the set up is way different if I remember correctly."

"So I won't get attacked by a homophobic white guy?" Adora asked, humor in her tone.

"Nope.. well.. maybe. I have no idea. Let's hope not. I'll kick someone in the balls for you again if necessary." Catra replied with, taking hold of her hand as they walked into the office and toward the small window near a door. 

"Hello." The window slid open, and the two were greeted with a man who was smiling brightly, a rainbow flag was holding his ID to his sweater. "Names?" 

"Adora Layfield and Catra Mendoza." Catra murmured, giving a half assed smile to the overly peppy receptionist. 

"Alright. Heres this for Adora, and Catra they'll call your name." He handed a clipboard over with a pen attached to it. 

Catra took the clipboard, giving him a short nod as the window closed. She headed over to one of the two seated chairs, letting Adora sit down first. She tapped the clipboard, narrowing her eyes at the top set of questions.

"What's this for?"

"I think it's because you have no medical record outside of hospital visits. They need some background information for the system." Catra replied.

"Oh." Adora echoed as the magicat handed it to her. "Sometimes I wish Adam would've just taken me to the doctor so I wouldn't have to be so new to this." The blonde mumbled as she began to fill out the papers.

"He's an ass. A dumb one." Catra slouched in the chair. 

"Correct." Adora sighed. 

"..So.. you don't wanna.. reconnect with him?" Catra asked as nonchalantly as possible, stretching her arms up behind her head as her tail curled along the plastic arm of the chair. 

"No. Why?" Adora looked up at her for a moment.

"..No reason. Just making sure. If you did.. want to reconnect with him, don't let us stop you. He's your brother, and we aren't going to stop you from having a relationship with him." Catra said, trying to be delicate with her words. It was true. She didn't want Adora to not have a relationship with her brother if she did actually desire one. Nor did she want the blonde to think she was restricted because they didn't like Adam.

"Trust me. I don't want to talk to him. Not right now at least." 

"Okay." Catra nodded.

A few minutes went by and Adora had finally finished filling out the clipboard full of papers, she got up and returned the clipboard back to the receptionist. Just as the window closed, the door opened. 

"Mendoza?" A short woman called from the doorway.

"That'd be me." Catra hopped up onto her feet, waving at her. Adora quickly moved toward Catra as the magicat approached the door, she intertwined their hands together. "And this is my wife, Adora."

The woman smiled at them. 

Catra's own appointment had been short, and non-eventful. She did the basics, updated her doctor and everything, it was over before she could even properly think.

Adora's hadn't been that eventful at first either, well.. Catra had tried to ignore the fact that the taller blonde weighed less than her and her blood pressure was low but nothing too dangerous. 

As Adora and her went over the list of things Glimmer had told them to discuss, the doctor had midpaused them to look at both of them with a steady look.

"Have you ever been diagnosed with something before? Mentally?" The doctor questioned, gazing at Adora.

"..Not mentally no..I've gotten injured before and sick." Adora replied with.

"Everything you've said, makes me believe you have a mood disorder. It's not something that necessarily is your fault." The doctor splayed his hands on his knees. "Mood disorders can be shown through depressive behavior, and irritability. Most of the things you both have listed off associate in that category."

"And there's something we can do for that?" Catra questioned while Adora looked.. rather confused.

"Yes. We can put her on mood stabilizers or antidepressants and therapy might help too." 

"Now hold on—" Adora began. "I don't think— I don't think that's it and I don't want to be drugged up on mood—things or antidepressants— I'm going through withdrawal on everything. I don't want to become dependent on something else."

"He's a doctor, Adora, I'm sure he's taken that into consideration. This could help." Catra frowned, not understanding why the blonde seemed to not accept the possibility of her having a mood disorder. It made sense to the magicat.

"I don't need antidepressants." Adora said firmly. "I'm not depressed."

Catra looked away from her, her ears lowered.

"Sometimes it's hard to admit to things." The doctor began once again. "A mood disorder isn't a bad thing, in fact this could help you. If you can be correctly diagnosed with it, putting a name to how you feel might help you. I'm sure Catra here is just worried for you."

"I'm not depressed." Adora repeated. "I'm not—I just—My head is busy and sometimes I get sad, but not—not a lot."

Catra kept her gaze away from her. "Adora.. you're always in your head, I can barely get a conversation out of you. Today has been the happiest I've seen you stay for more than thirty minutes. I'm worried. Glimmer is worried. We just want to help."

"I'm not depressed." Adora repeated again. "This is—This is so stupid, I don't know why I even let you guys convince me I needed this. I don't have a mood disorder, and I'm not depressed. I don't need medicated on something that's not going to help, that's just going to get me addicted." She stood up. 

"Adora—hang on." Catra reached up to her. "Neither of us are going to love you any less if you have a mood disorder, if you have one then we can cope with it—"

"You don't have to cope with anything. I don't have a mood disorder. I'm going to the car." Adora disappeared out of the small room.

The magicat placed her head in her hands, sighing softly. "She's too stubborn."

"..If you would like to do therapy, call the office and I'll have an appointment set up. I can't force her to take any medication that she doesn't want to take, especially if she's recovering still. But do keep in mind the possibility of the disorder. If she learns to accept it.. and we can get her properly medicated, she will feel immensely better." The doctor spoke in a careful tone. 

"Alright. Thank you. I'm sorry for that.. I didn't think she'd react that way, I don't know why she did that." Catra slowly stood up.

"Some people see having a disorder or disability as a bad thing or a sign of weakness. Or some just can't wrap their head around the idea of them being different. Just make it clear to her that being diagnosed isn't a bad thing. It can be a good thing." 

"..Yeah. Thank you again." Catra gave him a half smile then disappeared out the door to sign out of the office. 

Somehow she was supposed to tell Glimmer that Adora didn't believe anything was wrong with herself. 

Catra thought that she was at least aware that she was depressed.

Nope. 

This was going to be a lot more difficult then Catra thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..sorry for the wait


	52. Sea Of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Was she upset?

Of course she was.. this stranger had just practically made assumptions about her based off of some small things they had told him. Plus the diagnosis felt.. well.. inconclusive or wrong? It wasn't that she was opposed to being diagnosed with something, it just—didn't fit.

Or didn't click?

Whatever it was it had been making her head pound since that day. And it was early June now almost two and a half months had passed.. Bow and Kyle's wedding was to be held in a few days.

Glimmer had been currently working on getting a job at Eternia High School, while Catra had been working on getting accepted into a certain business that was nearby that would be applicable with her credits.

Graduation had gone off rather well, and Adora enjoyed seeing everyone again. Though she hadn't got to see Seahawk or Mermista then, they were now in town for Bow and Kyle's wedding.

Both Catra and her were doing good, they had been clean and sober for three months. Catra had started to go to therapy, it seemed to help. However Adora had been adamant that she didn't need therapy, nor did she need medicated.

Fights would occur between the trio on occasion during April, mainly because her two wives would always say that asking for help was totally different from actually allowing them to help. But talking became more calm once they got passed wanting Adora to attend therapy.

Adora felt better, and that's all that mattered. Right? Why had they seemed so .. persistent on wanting her to be put into therapy or be medicated? She attended AA meetings weekly, she did her routine and always kept her attitude for the most part upbeat—well—not really. Despite being rather upbeat and happy to everyone around her, she still felt like her thoughts were drowning her. Sometimes she'd stay awake at night over the intrusive thoughts.

There was a certain emptiness that had nestled its way inside her body. Something felt wrong. No. Everything felt wrong. The only real reason Catra and Glimmer weren't pushing therapy was because Adora had developed a healthy coping mechanism throughout all the stress of withdrawal.

Well— two healthy coping mechanisms.

Writing and playing the guitar. She had taken a long break on playing for awhile. But now it felt good. She liked letting her emotions out through songs that felt .. perfect? Her writing was neat, and thought out. Neither of her spouses touched her journals. Though they did give her a look when she mentioned she had gone through five journals in the passed three months last week.

Sometimes she'd highlight her writing or circle things, most of her writing had been descriptive about her days or how she was feeling. Private thoughts or notes.

Finally she decided she should talk to someone. Not a professional of course, a trusted friend.. someone who could shed some light on how she had been feeling. She had originally thought that Glimmer would be a good candidate, her wife had been more okay with Adora's dismissiveness on having a mood disorder.

But.. Glimmer wouldn't be a good choice, because she could take her words and see them as something really bad. Plus she didn't want to worry her even more.

Anyone else seemed like a bad choice.

Seahawk then came to mind.

Seahawk had always been there for Adora since they met, they weren't exactly as close as they once were but that was because of a distance thing. He'd always check up on her though. It was a good thing him and his wife were in town, because Adora felt like she was going to combust with emotions if she didn't talk on it soon.

That's where she was now, she was on one of the small beaches on the edge of Brightmoon, arms crossed as she waited for her friend to appear.

"Adora!" Seahawk's voice echoed behind her.

Rather confusedly, Adora turned around and smiled at her friend. He looked the same but older.

"I'm not going to question how you just appeared out of nowhere." The blonde shook her head in tired amusement, her sleeves hung off of her thin arms that were once muscular.

"Ah! Well.. you said you wanted to talk!" Seahawk beamed, his eyes shining brightly. "So I thought hm.. what's a quiet place with no interruptions or worried wives??" He waved his arms to a nearby dock where a boat was hitched to it with a rope.

"We are going sailing?" Adora raised a brow, his happy exterior already was brightening her mood.

"Yes, my dear!"

"And you know how to sail?" Adora questioned.

"Ouch. I'm offended.." Seahawk's lips curled into a frown and his brows creased. "They don't call me Captain Seahawk for my incredible driving skills!" He walked closer to her, hooking an arm around his friend, giving her back a few reassuring pats. "Let's aboard my boat then we shall get into what has been troubling you, because it seems like you are carrying a week of sleepless nights under your eyes, my dear."

"Pssh." Adora smiled slightly, walking along side him toward the wooden dock. "Maybe two sleepless nights. My head is just .. busy, I'll try to explain once we get—sailing." Her footsteps against the wood made creaking noises. Quietly the blonde took her glasses off, and tucked them away in her front pocket, knowing she wouldn't need them for this.

The two ambled onto the small motorboat, Seahawk took care of unhooking the hatch and climbing onto his seat. Adora was slightly unsure about the whole thing, she had never been on a boat before and the rocking of the boat was making her head feel not the greatest. Being on the motorized boat made her feel unstable but she sucked it up and gripped onto the seat.

Seahawk was beaming the whole time, steering them out into the salty ocean water with a certain amount of skill that Adora definitely would lack if she gave steering the boat a try.

Slowly Seahawk came to a halt, flicking the motor off and shifting to face her. "Alright. What's up?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

There was a long pause before Adora actually spoke, her breathing became uneven and shaky. Why was she clamming up? She wanted to tell someone—this was her chance. Her head was pounding, and the swishing currents around her made her eyes flicker around, unable to meet her friend's warm gaze. Cold water.. she could feel it, she could feel her lungs beginning to fill up with the cold liquid and her throat was burning. Everything was burning. She couldn't breathe, she—

"Adora?" Seahawk placed his hand on her knee, his wedding band glinted in the sunlight and a few woven bracelets hung loosely from his wrist.

Adora let out a breath as her baby blue eyes finally met his warm gaze. Calm down. Calm down. It's just Seahawk. He's going to help and he's not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do.

"I feel.." Adora began, her voice was small. "I feel so empty. Everything feels.. misplaced or wrong. I feel like I'm constantly putting together a puzzle, the moment I put it together I'm missing a piece or someone destroys it. I don't know what I'm doing, Seahawk. I'm so tired and I—I'm so frustrated." Her tone was sharp but emotional.

Seahawk's gaze seemed to soften even more at her words. "It's good to admit things." He glanced up at the sky. "I used to come out here a lot when I was younger, I didn't fit in very well with my peers so any time I was feeling frustrated or annoyed I'd come out here and scream. I'd scream my heart out." His gaze lingered on the sky a little longer. "You've been through pain that no one can seem to help you with, and that's.. that's okay. I'm sure you don't even want help. You just want answers."

"I want the empty feeling to go away. I want the puzzle piece to be found." Adora felt tears pricking in her eyes.

"I know." Seahawk sighed softly. "Life doesn't always give us answers right away. We just have to stick around until they do. Sometimes we don't even get answers."

"It's unfair."

"No one said life was fair." Seahawk patted her knee as gently as he could. "If life was fair, we'd be living perfect lives. Perfectly boring lives. Life isn't meant to be perfect—it's—it's meant to be wild and unforgiving. I'm not trying to encourage you to go party again, because I don't want you to hurt yourself like that. But maybe find something that makes you feel.."

"Free? Happy?" Adora questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure Catra and Glimmer make you happy, but there's only so much they can offer." Seahawk leaned back. "They are moving on with their lives while you are stuck in the dark."

"It—It fucking sucks." Adora whispered, her voice was breaking as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I know. There's a reason for things. Life didn't want you to pursue football as a career. It's time to woman-up and decide what you want to do. How do you want to come back from all of this?" There was an amount of seriousness in his voice that Adora had never heard before. She knew Seahawk was good at giving advice, despite being ridiculously insensitive or inappropriate sometimes.. he knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know." Adora whispered.

"Then start trying to figure it out." Seahawk gave her knee a few more reassuring pats as he continued to smile softly. "Go. Go scream. Do it."

Adora gave him an odd look, wiping at her face. She shook her head, chuckling softly. "That's stupid."

"Shut up. It's not stupid. Just try it!" Seahawk pressed with a more goofy grin on his face.

The blonde merely rolled her eyes then shifted, tucking her legs underneath herself as she gazed over at the currents rushing along side the boat, lapping the metal exterior. That's when she began to do it, scream after scream, but the screams soon turned into broken sobs and tears slipped down her red cheeks as she gripped ahold of the heated metal ledge of the motorboat. It felt freeing to scream, to let the ocean take away her fears and doubts. There was an unsettling amount of strained pain in her screams, though she didn't notice, she was too preoccupied with letting the wind and sea take her anxieties away.

By the time she could no longer manage any screams, her lungs burned and her throat felt shredded. Seahawk was giving her a sad look as the blonde tried to wipe away her tears, breathing unsteadily from having just screamed her lungs out.

"I know things don't make sense right now.. but eventually.. things will. It may be a day, month, year.. years. Who knows. But you will feel better, life gets better." Seahawk adjusted the headband on his head then let his hands rest on his lap, he gave his legs a few taps. An unsure smile on his lips.

"It doesn't feel like it will get better. It feels like things are getting worse." Adora muttered, her voice raspy and weak.

Seahawk looked away, his eyes glinting against the sun as he watched the current swish about. He didn't reply at first, his brows were creased in a thoughtful way. Finally he turned his head back around to face her, a more sincere look on his face.

"The sky isn't always blue, Adora. Sometimes you just have to wait until the storm passes."

The blonde went silent, he didn't seem to understand what she was getting at. She knew that things got better, she knew that logically there would always be good and bad days. Life wasn't perfect. She knew that.

She knew it all. But something still felt wrong.

And she wasn't getting answers, frustration began to bubble inside her as she continued to wipe her damp face off with her sleeve.

Maybe she should elaborate more?

Adora parted her lips to speak, her throat still hurt and she was sure she'd leave the beach with no voice.

Just then Seahawk's phone buzzed rather loudly, putting a pin in Adora's words.

"Oh my gosh." Seahawk was preening, his eyes were lighting up with an amount of happiness Adora had never seen before as he held his phone close to his face, a dopey grin on his lips.

"Wha?" Adora whispered, voice cracking with strained effort.

"M—Mermista. She just—" The male quickly leaned forward, holding out his phone with one hand to the blonde while his other hand shielded the screen so the sun wouldn't ruin her vision. Adora squinted her eyes, still having a hard time reading it due to the lacking of her glasses.

"Hold on. I can—" Adora's voice faded, she cleared her throat, biting her lip at the pain that erupted when she did so. "I can't see." She whispered in a weak voice then took out her glasses, putting them on as she took his phone.

The blonde blinked at the sight of Seahawk's opened messages with his wife. Clear as day was a picture of a positive pregnancy test, below said picture was a gray bubbled text that said, 'Congrats. You're a dad.' By the time Adora looked back up after processing the information, she could see happy tears in her friend's eyes.

Adora parted her lips, unsure how to react.

It was good news, of course, and it was a very Mermista way of telling Seahawk. Over text. It wasn't surprising.

But she was still uncertain on how to react, a shield was beginning to rebuild itself around her vulnerability and emotions. How was she to be happy for Seahawk when she had come here to talk about—

It was unfair. She was being selfish. She couldn't continue the depressing conversation, not now. A certain amount of numbness warped it's way inside of her, a lump formed in her shredded throat.

Seahawk didn't seem to notice her change, he was rambling about how happy he was. Slowly Adora looked back at the screen, ringing sounding in her ears as her blurry eyes stared at the text receipts again.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and Adora was snapped back into reality when her friend said her name, "Oh my gosh! Maybe that's it!"

"..What's it?" Adora whispered, hoarsely.

"Maybe you guys should have a baby!" Seahawk beamed, clasping his hands together.

Adora stared at him as he began to ramble on about how them having kids at the same time would be fun.

To an outsider this whole thing seemed incredibly inappropriate. Seahawk just suggested that his unstable friend should have a kid after she just admitted to feeling .. hopeless about life.

To Adora however, she felt.. weird about it. She hadn't exactly ever thought about having kids if she was being honest. It wasn't like she hated the idea, it just—never came up. She had heard all the gushy stuff about having kids, how life makes more sense with them or they bring a certain amount of happiness that is impossible to be filled with anything else. Hearing those things when she was a teen made her roll her eyes and scoff, how could sticky little children make things better?

Thinking about it now.. she didn't hate it at all, in fact she was considering it and if—if there was a chance that she could make sense of things and find a purpose. She would take that chance.

**  
___________**

Adora left not long after that, pondering on her thoughts the whole drive home. Her thumbs tapped against the steering wheel, while her gaze remained focused on the road. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea.

She had decided that she would bring it up during dinner. Which left her with deciding how exactly she would bring it up and ruling out all the reactions that the two could possibly have to the idea.

Catra could totally reject the idea. Adora knew she had never been to fond of children. Glimmer could be over the moon about it. But would they see this as a negative thing? Would they say she's too unstable? Or that it was too soon for them to have a kid? They had been married for four years and they all had steady jobs, plus Glimmer and Catra both were about to get actual jobs too.

It wasn't like they were unprepared. They had the money and Adora definitely had the time—the thought made her bitter, she had time because of her injury. She was a failure, she was a stupid alcoholic—Who was she kidding? Of course they'd say no.

Adora let her teeth grind together as negative thoughts continued to flow freely through her head as she drove. Somehow she had turned on the wrong street, heading for no particular place in mind now.

The detour she took lasted a good two hours. She drove around like an idiot (a safe idiot), muttering and arguing with herself on whether she should even ask them or if it would just be another disappointing embarrassment.

It was a half hour past 5pm when her phone dinged as she was pumping gas into her beat up car.

Adora let the remainder of the gas empty into the tank before she paid and hooked it back into the gas pump. She wiped her hands on her pants as she sat back in the drivers seat, taking her phone out of the cup holder.

It was a text from Glimmer, asking where she was.

She bit her lip, quickly typing back that she was driving home now.

Glimmer sent a thumbs up then also added that Catra had gotten pizza for dinner, not from Vio's to her dismay.

Adora snorted at this, answering with a frowny face.

The drive home was more relaxed then the first time around, she had decided that if it seemed like a good time.. she'd bring it up with them.

**  
___________**

  
  


Adora was panicking, not the drowning feeling or the ringing in her ears. She was genuinely panicking over the idea of having a kid with the two. It had only gotten worse when she actually got home, awkwardly avoiding them as best as she could because god forbid should she be able to look at Catra and Glimmer without imagining mini versions of them.

She was acting like a flustered teenager again, she hadn't felt this giddy or happy nervous in awhile. A long while.

Huh. She hadn't even done anything yet and she was already feeling better. Maybe this was going to work.

"Adora. Are you okay? You kinda look like you're gonna pass out." Glimmer murmured, looking at her anxiously. The trio were in the living room with their pizza and paper plates as some random Disney movie played on the tv that was mounted to the wall.

"Oh-Oh! I-I'm, um, fine. Not gonna p-pass out, don't worry." Adora gave her a weak smile, her cheeks rosy and flushed while small beads of sweat collected on her brow.

Glimmer held the worried look, not buying it. Catra was too busy shoveling pizza in her mouth to even notice what was going on which led to Glimmer reaching over to the other couch. She grabbed ahold of Catra's velvety tail, yanking it lightly to get her attention.

The magicat perked her ears up, setting her plate down next to the pizza box on the coffee table. "What?" She mumbled as she wiped her hands on a napkin, her gaze flickered to Adora's flustered expression in the dim lighting of the living room.

"Oh no. Are you gonna die? Do I need to call 911?" Catra groaned. "I really don't need another hospital bill to deal with. Please. Please tell me you don't need a hospital."

"Catra." Glimmer pinched the bridge her nose, not wanting to deal with the brunette's antics right now it seemed.

Adora looked down at the plate on her lap, her lips were pursed together in a thin line.

"Adora? Is everything okay? Did everything with Seahawk go okay? You haven't said anything about it.. he said he took you on his boat, I didn't think you'd be a fan of that." Glimmer smiled slightly, trying to get her wife to talk on the matter.

"..It .. it was okay." Adora shrugged her shoulders, her voice hoarse and practically gone.

"So you aren't going to tell us why you have no voice?" Catra said dryly as she picked her plate back up, not interested with the lack of information in the blonde's reply.

"..My throat is—is just scratchy from talking. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well.. you seem nervous or—flustered?" Glimmer commented, taking Adora's hand in her own. "Do you feel sick?" She reached up to her forehead with her free hand.

"Glim—I'm—fine. I'm not s-sick." Adora pulled away. "I just—" She whispered, clearing her throat. "Can I talk about something serious..?"

"Of course." Glimmer nodded. "Anything. Right, Catra?"

"Yeah. Course' dork." Catra murmured as she took a sip of her sparkling flavored water from her glass.

"I—" Adora inhaled sharply, it sounded breathy and wheezy. "I want a baby." She winced, looking up from her lap to see their reactions. Glimmer parted her lips, a surprised look on her face while Catra began to choke on her drink, sputtering as her tail fluffed out.

"That's—" Glimmer began, her voice quiet. She quickly cleared her throat, squeezing Adora's hand. "That's—very—um." She seemed unsure on how to react.

"You want a what?!" Catra sputtered, choking still with her closed hand pressed to her mouth as she coughed.

"A baby—but—it's—it's silly. Sorry. Okay. I just—nevermind." The blonde lowered her gaze, her grip on Glimmer's hand loosened.

"No—hey," Glimmer tightened her grip. "It's not silly." She looked up at Catra for some backup.

"—It's not. I just—I never took you for a baby-type of person." Catra coughed, clearing her throat a few times as her fit calmed down. "Now I'm getting memories of our first halloween, god that was awful. I don't know if I'd make a good mom. I couldn't even handle that day."

"Catra. You're older now, plus you wouldn't be alone. You have us." Glimmer smiled at the magicat before returning her gaze back to Adora. "Are you sure you want one?" She tilted her head. "It's a big responsibility, and we have a lot of things going on right now."

"I'm—I'm not saying right this second." Adora whispered, chuckling nervously. Her eyes flickered around for a moment as she tried to come up with something else to say. "I talked to Seahawk about it.. um, him and Mermista are expecting." It wasn't the truth.

"He didn't pressure you into wanting to have one, did he?" Glimmer's smile quickly quirked into a concerned frown.

"No—No. But it would be cool if we had kids around the same time as everyone else.. y'know. They could grow up together." Adora shrugged her shoulders. Her words seemed to make Catra soften.

"Yeah. That would be sweet, but don't go on wanting one just because the idea sounds good, okay?" Glimmer searched her gaze.

"I know. I know." Adora smiled lopsidedly, her voice still hoarse. "I want one. I do. I know we've never—" She cleared her throat as her voice got quiet. "I know we've never talked about it before.. but I do want one."

Slowly the two nodded to her words, silence feel between them.

"..You.. you know.. it's kinda funny. Perfuma and Scorpia had just recently asked me to do a blood-binding spell for them." Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"Blood-binding?" Catra questioned, furrowing her brows in concern for Scorpia.

"Oh—it—it's like— uh." Glimmer looked away. "If we decided to have a baby, we'd have to do it. It's like a spell ritual. I'm not sure if it worked for them though, it's only been two weeks. We'll find out soon."

"..Oh." Adora echoed. So everyone was just having kids without them? When they had been married the longest? She felt like she was behind.

"I'm not opposed to the idea." Catra suddenly said. "I just.. is right now really a good time? We—We haven't had the best track record this year."

"Adora?" Glimmer looked at her.

"I'm—I'm fine. I feel better and I promise I'll stay clean. I don't even want to be near alcohol right now—or medication—or anything. I swear. I want this and—I'm ready, o-or I want to be ready." There was a hint of desperation in her voice, wanting to prove to them that she truly did want to stay clean.

Catra and Glimmer exchanged a small look.

"And you—Glimmer, how do you feel about us having a kid?" Catra leaned forward, setting her elbows on her knees as her hands held her head up. Her expression thoughtful.

"I'm literally trying to become a teacher, does it look like I'm opposed to having a kid?" Glimmer chuckled, her tone smart sounding.

"Oh, don't be a smartass, Glitter."

"Then don't ask dumbass questions, Angry Cat." Glimmer replied with promptly.

Catra groaned at the nickname, covering her face in annoyance. "You both are so annoying. I swear."

"We could wait until you both for sure have your jobs." Adora suggested, her blue eyes peering up.

"That sounds reasonable." Glimmer nodded, but a questioning look appeared on her face. "Who wants to—um carry the baby? I'm not sure if I can, if I'm the one doing the spell I can't. I'd have to have my aunt help."

"There is no way I'm doing that shit. Not in a million years." Catra snorted, crossing her arms.

"I can. It's the most reasonable choice, right? I don't have a demanding job and it's not like I can do much anyway. My knee still goes wobbly if I move too fast." Adora shrugged.

Glimmer looked at her with a worried look. "..Adora, you—I'm not sure about that. You do realize what having a baby means, right? You have to eat properly, rest well, and be careful. No slipping up with medication or alcohol, nothing. You have to be safe. You—You have to let us help you. You aren't very willing to let us do that sometimes." There seemed to be something else that the sorceress wanted to say, but she was holding her tongue.

"Glimmer is right. When you're pregnant you have to do literally everything that you suck at doing. But you're also right, reasonably you should be the one to carry because of your job—if Glimmer wants to carry then we should wait. Being a teacher is stressful." The magicat replied with as delicately as she could.

"I can do whatever you guys say, I promise. If I try to be stubborn—" Adora looked down at her lap. "Just say that I'm not only hurting myself but I'd also be hurting the baby."

The two went quiet, they knew what that would do to Adora if they actually did use that as a threat to get her to do something. They knew it would tear her apart, that the guilt would be awful. Which also made them believe that Adora was being serious about it all.

Catra took a shaky breath. "..Are you sure about this? Like 100% positive you want this?"

"Yes." Adora nodded. "I want to have a family with the both of you. I will do whatever you both want."

"Alright." Glimmer kissed the side of her head. "We can further discuss this once Catra and I both are settled with jobs."

Slowly did Adora nod to this and they resumed eating while watching the movie.

"Hey. Adora, you do realize you'll have to go back to the doctor if you want to have a baby right?" Catra asked, glancing over at the blonde who immediately looked baffled by her words.

"Nooooo.." The blonde whined, pulling her face into her palms which made the two chuckle at her.

"Change your mind?" Glimmer leaned into her, kissing her shoulder.

"No—No. I'll go." Adora sighed.

They were possibly getting ahead of themselves.

No. They definitely were getting ahead of themselves. But they were too happy at the thought of starting a family to even care at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um the next chapters should be fluffy depending on how I spread them out. This fic gets more sad tho so um.. fair warning.
> 
> also.. yes the title stands for SOS.


	53. Can’t you listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer enjoyed her job. In fact she didn't believe she'd enjoy it this much. The job at EHS was given to her rather abruptly, after waiting the whole remainder of the summer.. two weeks before the school year even started she had gotten a call, saying they needed her for the year and possibly the next.

It wasn't given much context, but Glimmer could only assume that the position she was filling was from someone who had something happen to them or their family. She didn't think on it too much. It was November now though. She had been settled in her job, interacting with her students for nearly two and a half months now. Catra had even picked her way into getting a small job at a major graphics corporation nearby. So far the magicat seemed to be enjoying her job as well. Though some days she was angry with her employees or employers. That was to be expected though.

Adora was patient, slightly less withdrawn, still working at the diner. She seemed to be getting back to her normal self, still anxious as ever but more upbeat and willing to talk to them.

Which was what really led Glimmer to say yes in October. They had done the spell, her aunt and mom stood on standby to observe and make sure everything went accordingly. Or so 'just to be safe' as they had said.

She didn't mind, but she felt like they had doubted her capabilities on forming the spell. Simple prick of both Catra and Adora's fingers and it was practically done.

Weeks went by and it felt like radio silence between them and the spell.

Until—

"It's so fucking frustrating." Catra grumbled as she ripped her piece of toast apart. "They act like I don't know what I'm doing but then the moment I try to help and point out that the site logo would look better somewhere else they steal it and don't even credit me." She dropped the toasted bread pieces onto her plate.

"Maybe talk to the head of the department?" Glimmer suggested as she peeled her orange, her shoulders briefly shrugged.

"I would but there's no point. This guy has been there longer than me and it would look like I'm trying to steal it. Even though he's the one who stole it." The magicat muttered bitterly as she picked up her glass of water and began to sip it. Beside Glimmer was Adora, who was oddly quiet this morning. Not having much to say about Catra's work predicament it seemed. The blonde was stirring her spoon around in the bowl of now soggy cheerios and milk.

Catra seemed to notice the shift of attention to the quiet woman.

"Is everything okay?" Catra spoke. "You got home late from work last night."

"..Oh.. yeah my car was being finicky." Adora shrugged, briefly looking up at them.

Catra pursed her lips together, ears twitching not seeming to believe her wife's words. "If you were having car issues you should've called us."

"It was late." Adora deadpanned. "Plus you both worked yesterday and Glimmer had to stay at the school to finish grading. And—" She let go of her spoon, letting it fall and clink against the side of the dish. "I dunno. I was tired and if I called it would've taken longer. So I handled it."

Glimmer stopped peeling her orange. "Mm.." She hummed quietly, noting her wife's dismissive behavior. She parted her lips to further question only for Catra to beat her to it.

"Are the people at the diner being nice to you?—"

"Yes, Catra." Adora sighed. "They're fine. None of them acknowledge me unless it's work related."

"Then I don't understand why you are so upset. The car is fine now." Catra creased her brows, confusion lacing her expression.

"Catra." Glimmer started.

"I don't know—I'm just tired and I didn't sleep very well last night." Adora shrugged them turned her gaze back to her bowl of cereal.

"Okay well can you stop playing with your food and just eat? Please?" Catra pried.

"Catra." Glimmer repeated.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then stop playing with it."

"Catra!" Glimmer repeated, her tone more firm.

"What??" Catra's mismatched eyes instantly moved over to her shorter wife. Glimmer briefly looked at Adora then back at the magicat, trying to get her to think about why the blonde could possibly be feeling off.

The magicat just continued to stare at her with a confused expression, brows pinched. Silent seconds ticked by until finally the pinched brow released and her brows lifted up. "OH." She quickly looked to Adora and clambered out of her seat, rushing out of the dining room without a word. Adora looked up, frowning in confusion.

Suddenly Catra reappeared with a box in hand, scrambling frantically over to the table.

"What's going on—" Adora looked between the two, only to be cut off when Catra placed the box down near her hand.

"Oh." The blonde echoed as she noted the pregnancy test box. "OH."

After nearly two minutes of awkward laughing and stumbling around, Adora had disappeared in the bathroom that was set off to the side of the living room.

"Now. If you aren't, don't get upset. We can try again soon. Okay?" Glimmer had her forehead pressed against the bathroom door. Catra was standing against the frame of the door, trying to look calm and collected but her spiky fur gave way that she was nervous.

Time ticked away with no reply, however the two didn't say anything. They waited, knowing whatever results the blonde had gotten would be a lot for her to take in.

"Adora?" Catra finally spoke at the ten minute mark. "If you aren't—like Glimmer said, it's okay and we can try—" Before the brunette could finish, the door opened and Adora's face appeared. Her cheeks were slightly flushed a rosy color and her eyes were watery.

Glimmer and Catra shifted in front of the doorway, looking at her with impatience.

"Well?" Catra raised the question, her voice small.

Slowly Adora began to nod her head rather rapidly.

The world seemed to change for Glimmer after that response. Maybe things could be happy.

**_________**

"Magicats are so weird." Adora suddenly said. It was Christmas Day, the three were at Angella's for dinner.

"What do you mean?" Catra looked up from the cutting board of vegetables.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Adora deadpanned.

"Touché." Catra shrugged, returning her attention back to the cutting board.

"I think she's just grouchy." Glimmer commented, coming up behind her wife. She wrapped her arms around her waist, letting one hand rest on the small swell of her stomach. "It's not like we were warned that magicats grow differently from humans."

"I thought that was just common sense." Catra snorted. "Obviously the trimesters are going to be different. I'm a hybrid."

"I'm not carrying another magicat, if you want another kitten you can carry it, Catra." Adora scratched at her neck, irritably.

Over the course of the past month and a half, they had found out by Catra that magicat babies did indeed grow rather different than humans. Instead of the normal 9 months, it was 6 months. Which meant Adora's body was working overtime to makeup for the fact that she wasn't a magicat. Though Catra had reassured them that it was totally safe as long as she followed doctors orders. Despite being tired and hypersensitive, everything had been smooth sailing.

"Nah. I'll let you and Glimmer have a turn next time." Catra scooped up the sliced and separated vegetables into the tray then moved over to the sink, flicking her ear nonchalantly.

"Oh? What's this I hear? You're planning on having more kids? With my genes??" Castaspella poked her head into the kitchen.

"Oh god." Glimmer groaned, burying her face into Adora's back.

"Can we please focus on the one that's not even here yet?" Adora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Casta. I hope you aren't giving them a hard time." Angella's voice hummed from the living room.

"Oh.. I'm not. Just hoping for some... things.." Castaspella smiled then retracted her head from the doorway of the kitchen and walked back to the living room.

Adora sighed softly, but smiled while pressing one of her hands on top of Glimmer's. The sorceress found the gesture warm and rather content, it was sweet. As promised Adora had been taking it easy, doing as told and caring for herself. It was so strange that this time last year she had been spiraling. Glimmer quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to remember the dark space her wife had been in.

Catra turned the stove off as Angella walked into the kitchen, wiping her hands off with a nearby hand towel.

"Is Bow going to stop by?" Her mother questioned, briefly glancing at them while opening the refrigerator.

"He said he would stop by for dinner after he leaves Kyle's parents' house." Catra was the one to reply, her tail swayed behind herself.

"Oh that's nice. Did he have dinner with his dads' last night?" Angella further questioned.

Catra nodded.

"Will anyone else be joining us?"

"..Well." Adora sighed, looking away.

"Well?" Catra creased her brows.

"I invited Adam to be nice. But—But I doubt that he'll come."

"You what?" Glimmer pulled away from her wife. "Adora, you don't have to be nice to him. You know that."

"I know—but—"

"No—Hey. It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Catra waved her hands dismissively at Adora, walking over to her. "I get it, it's the holidays and you probably want to share the news with him even if he's a pain. He's the only blood family ya' got. I get it. It's okay." She smoothed her hand over Adora's back, pecking her cheek. "If he shows up, we'll be nice. Right, Sparkles?"

"Right.." Glimmer mumbled. "Right."

"I think it's very kind that you invited him, Adora. Very mature of you as well." Angella gave her a small smile.

Timidly a smile appeared on Adora's lips in return to her mother-in-law's words. Glimmer anxiously chewed the inside of her cheek, of course she wasn't going to argue. If Adora wanted a relationship with her brother then she had every right to do so, but she was unsure now that a baby was in the picture. Adam wasn't very accepting toward them originally and the baby would be a magicat.

It could just be her will to wanting to protect her wife.

But still, she wasn't going to allow Adam to push her around if he did show up.

Shakily she exhaled, pressing a kiss to Adora's shoulder. "That—That was very nice of you." She murmured while Catra continued to rub Adora's back to reassure the blonde.

"I didn't invite him to upset anyone." Adora brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses for a brief moment before continuing. "A lot of things have happened.. and .. I don't want him to be alone." As her hand fell away from her head, she began to fidget with the golden charm bracelet that was hanging off her wrist. Since Teela's death she hadn't really been willing to change or add any charms to the bracelet. Though she kept the ones that Teela had put on it, finally Catra had convinced Adora to add one. A snake, an eagle, a star, a skull, and an A dangled from the bracelet with the new addition of a little cat.

For obvious reasons.

Catra had sputtered and said that wasn't what she meant. Glimmer thought it was funny.

"Glimmer. Why don't you help your mom finish up dinner?" Catra raised a brow, giving her a look.

Glimmer parted her lips to argue, Catra was a much better cook than her when it came to holiday dinners. But she recognized the look, 'Do it or I'll shave your head in your sleep' type of look. Begrudgingly Glimmer grunted, nodding. Catra gave a small nod of approval then began to maneuver Adora out of the kitchen, briefly pecking Glimmer's cheek before heading out the doorway into the living room.

"So." Her mother began, glancing up at Glimmer.

"So?" Glimmer murmured, trekking over to the counter where her mother was standing.

"How's Adora?.." Angella kept her voice quiet, her words rather careful sounding.

"She's doing good. She's much better." Glimmer replied, knowing her mother was concerned. Though her skin inched, not liking when other people butted into her business.

It was her mom though. So she had to push through the conversation.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah." Glimmer murmured.

"..I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you," Angella began. "A serious talk. You've been busy and it's not something I wanted to talk to you over the phone about. You had mentioned the .. doctors visit last month. The one—"

"Where Adora walked out? Yes. I do recall mentioning that. What about it?" Glimmer sighed, dropping the wooden spoon she had been holding.

"I don't think she has a mood disorder and for a doctor to simply state that after one appointment is.. really unprofessional. You can't diagnose someone with one visit and I'm assuming Catra was the one who answered most of the questions for her?" Angella further questioned, not looking at her.

"Well.. yeah, Catra answered most of the questions for her. She doesn't like talking to new people all that much anymore and I agree. It was unprofessional, but I do see where the doctor was coming from. I looked into it. Catra thinks it's still a possibility."

"And what do you think?" She mumbled.

"Me?.. Well like I said. I see where the doctor is coming from." Glimmer shrugged her shoulders, looking away from her.

"You're avoiding the question, Glimmer."

Another sigh escaped her lips. "It could be a possibility but I find it highly unlikely. She's able to keep her mood stable for longer periods of time. It's not—" She groaned, leaning her elbows against the counter while pressing her hands against both sides of her head. "The only time she ever is in a poor mood is when she's upset and it's obvious that she's upset. It's not just randomly snapping at everyone for no reason—well—now yes, but she's pregnant so."

"I know what you mean. Have you looked into anything else?" Angella briefly looked at her.

"Not really. I know her well. I do. I know she has anxiety but she doesn't open up about what goes on in her head. She never really has. It's hard to match mental symptoms when she never talks about it."

"You can't force her to. All you can do is create a safe space. It will take time. But I know you would wait till the end of time for her to open up to you. Also," Angella wiped her hands off with a rag. "I think she could have ADHD. I'm not positive. But look into it or bring it up next time you can get her to go to the doctor. If she's medicated it could help her maintain a steady state of mind. Have you talked to Perfuma about any of this?"

"No.." Glimmer shook her head. "The only people who know about.." She paused. "Her and Catra's.. little.. spree is you, Bow, Kyle, and Seahawk. And DT. They have been really supportive."

"DT?.. Oh. Right." Angella shook her head dismissively when she remembered who they were. "Have you even told anyone that Adora is—"

"Pregnant?" Glimmer crinkled her nose, smiling. "No. Only you, Aunt Casta, Bow, and Kyle. I didn't want to announce it to everyone. But Adora should start telling people. We won't be able to hide it for much longer. She's already showing a bit, so."

Slowly Angella nodded, smiling softly. Her head lifted up a bit when the door bell suddenly rang. "Well. Let's hope that it's Bow." She winked at Glimmer.

Glimmer groaned softly, pulling herself away from the counter. She smoothed out her sweater as she exited the kitchen, coming to a halt when her aunt opened the door.

"..Adam.. what a lovely surprise." Castaspella spoke.

Glimmer knew her aunt was cringing on the inside.

"Oh. Did Adora not tell you she invited us?" Adam questioned, sounding hesitant.

"Oh. I'm sure she told them. I seem to always get news rather late." The sorceress glanced over her shoulder, baring a glare full of daggers at Glimmer that made her feel like she was a little kid again.

Glimmer inhaled sharply, tensing up when Adora walked over to her. She gave Glimmer's bicep a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Well, come in, come in." Castaspella awkwardly said, stepping aside.

Adam walked in, looking the same as he did three years ago. Only his hair was cut shorter and his face was clean of any facial hair. His physic hadn't changed a bit. Still muscular as ever. He was clad in a untucked gray button up with black dress pants and black laced flats. The sleeves were rolled up on his button up.

He wasn't the only one to walk in. A woman with black hair trailed in after him, looking out of place and nervous. She was wearing a simple pale red dress and she seemed to be pregnant as well. Further along than Adora. Finally Duncan walked in after her, his outfit rather sloppy and wrinkled. His brown hair was spiking up unlike how it usually was brushed down.

Too many things flooded into Glimmer's mind. Who the hell was this girl? Was the first one and MAIN one.

"Adora?" Adam smiled but his smiled faded into a nervous thin line as he scanned his sister.

Of course that would be the first thing that he noticed. Adora was wearing a tight red sweater that hugged her sides and stomach, emphasizing the rather small bump. Glimmer twitched, parting her lips to say something.

Catra however walked in front of the two. "Before you say jack shit, I want you to think about everything you fucking say before you say it. Adora invited you to be nice, she didn't have to do that. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Adam cleared his throat, nodding slowly. "Uh—This, This is my wife." He motioned toward the woman. "Claire."

Adora creased her brows, instantly her hand found its way to Glimmer's, interlocking their fingers together.

"Nice to meet you, Claire." Castaspella smiled. "I'm going to go see if Angella needs any help." She quickly walked away after shutting the door.

"This is my sister—" Adam began, motioning toward Adora.

"This is Adora. She's your husband's sister, we are her wives. I'm Catra and this is Glimmer." Catra answered, staying in front of the two while motioning to them.

"Okay.." Adam sighed, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Shall we sit down?"

Catra narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly to his words.

_________

Awkward silence filled the space between the six of them. The only sound that was audible was faint busy noises from kitchen and the TV playing in the background on a low volume.

No one knew what to say it seemed. Well more specifically Adam didn't know what to say.

"So," Claire nervously began. "How far along are you, Adora?"

"About 7 weeks." Adora answered, then quickly added when Claire's face twisted in confusion. "But, magicats grow faster than humans in the womb. So technically," She looked away for a moment, trying to do the math. "11-12 weeks I think."

"Ah." Claire nodded slowly, still seeming confused.

Tense silence fell between them again.

"Um. So.. you guys graduated?" Adam asked, looking up at the trio.

Glimmer's breath hitched in the back of her throat, out of all the questions he could've asked he asked the most inappropriate one. Of course. Shakily she let the breath escape her mouth, knowing that he had no clue about what had happened prior.

The magicat didn't seem to know how to reply.

"No. Well," Adora suddenly said. "Glimmer and Catra did. Glimmer is a teacher at EHS and Catra is an intern at a designing company."

"And you?" Duncan asked, creasing his brows.

Adora pursed her lips together, her face taunt with a slightly irritated expression. "I did not graduate. I got injured last year and dropped out."

"What?? You got injured?? Why didn't you tell me?" Adam frowned.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, placing her hand on the base of her stomach. Her fingers pinched at the fabric of her sweater.

"You weren't in contact with us. She's okay now. She just doesn't have the exact same balance in this knee as she did before." Glimmer replied for her, motioning toward the knee in question.

"And—you found it was a good idea to let her carry a baby? What if she falls?" Adam pressed.

"Adam," Claire placed her hand on his arm. "Let it go." Adam gritted his teeth in reaction to his wife's words but looked away, dismissively.

Catra flicked her ear, curling her tail around Adora's leg as she answered Adam's questions, "Adora knows her limits. We are watching her closely. We aren't reckless teenagers anymore." She grimaced as she spoke. Glimmer could only assume she was briefly reminded of how she had acted this time last year.

"I see." Adam mumbled.

More silence.

"Why can't you just fucking be happy for me for once in your life?" Adora blurted out, her baby blue eyes shakily trying to focus on her older brother almost searching for an answer.

"..I am.. I am happy for you. It's—It's just not how I pictured you at this age." Adam replied hesitantly.

Glimmer knew that Adora was most likely speaking out of hormonal reasons, but part of her hoped her wife would finally put her idiotic brother in his place.

"Pictured me?" Adora's brows creased, her eyes darkening. "Okay. Adam. Fine. How had you planned on this playing out?"

"Um." Adam looked down at his feet. "..I didn't think we'd be in Brightmoon. I didn't—I didn't think you'd be the type to settle down."

"Nor did I with you." Adora kept her gaze fixated on him. "But here you are. Moved on from Teela as if she doesn't exist. If she—"

"Alright. Adora. I think that's enough." Duncan's voice was firm. "Teela is gone."

"I know—I just—"

"She's gone. Adam hasn't moved on from her death, he just wants to be happy. Why do you have to dwell so much on the past? It will only hurt you in the end." Duncan stared at her, his hands were clasped together with his elbows rested on his lap.

"I do not dwell." Adora's nose crinkled up.

"Yes you do. You always have—"

"Okay. I think that's enough of this conversation. I don't really think Adora needs a lecture on how she should grieve for the only adult figure in her life that actually cared about her. You can stay for dinner. But again, I don't want to hear your opinions on anything. From either of you." Catra glared at the two men as she stood, holding out her hand to Adora. "C'mon, love. Let's go look at Glimmer's room."

Adora didn't move.

"Baby." Catra's voice was more soft.

The blonde finally looked up, her expression softening at the sight of the magicat. Slowly she grabbed ahold of Catra's hand, pushing herself to her feet. As the two exited the room, Glimmer let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"It's not been easy." Glimmer mumbled. "She's still hurting. She's been hurting since her death and she wanted you to be here because she didn't want you to be alone. But it seems you aren't alone. If you came here to just judge and try to tell us how to live then you should really just show yourselves to the door because I'm tired of playing your immature games." She stood up, smoothing out the sleeves of her sweater.

"I didn't—I didn't come here to play games. I wanted her to know that she's going to be an aunt." Adam looked up at her.

"She doesn't want to play house with you right now. Start making an effort or else you're going to lose her for good. She's vulnerable right now and you know that." Glimmer noted, motioning from Adam to Claire. "Try to have a real conversation with her." She shook her head then headed out of the living room, moving toward the stairs.

Glimmer could only hope that he would listen to her advice.


	54. Applesauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV

Things had quieted down since Christmas, they had kept everything discreet and told close friends the good news right after, not wanting to deal with the secrecy any longer.

Adora knocked the back of her knuckles against the familiar wooden door, only wrapping her hand around the doorknob when she heard a faint 'come in!'.

"Ah." Glimmer smiled at her as she entered the room. "Well, hello, Mrs.Layfield." She was practically beaming. Though she quickly pulled her gaze away, turning back to the classroom of freshmen. "Everyone this is—"

"Your wife!" A few people chimed at the same time.

"..Yes. This is my wife." Glimmer chuckled softly. Adora looked over the classroom, mixed with hybrids and mortals who were looking at her expectantly.

"You guys are having a baby?" A lavender-haired elf raised their hand, looking at them with bright yellow eyes when they noticed the baby bump that Adora had attempted to cover with a jacket, not wanting to deal with the niceties that came with it.

"Yes. The Mrs' and I are having a baby." Glimmer answered, taking a step back.

"And you kept it from us??" A boy laughed.

"Dear," Glimmer ignored his words as a few other students laughed with him. "Sit." She motioned her head toward the chair at her desk. "We have a few minutes left."

"Do you know what the baby's gender is??" A girl questioned.

"No." Glimmer shook her head. "We want it to be a surprise. But, Mrs.Layfield.. she likes to be organized and on schedule. She wasn't too happy that we didn't want to find out." A few giggles erupted from the teens.

"Still not happy." Adora pursed her lips together as she carefully sat down in the chair, sighing softly as her feet were relieved of the extra pressure.

"When is the baby due?" The lavender-haired elf asked.

"In a month. Hopefully after school is out. But don't worry when you all come back, I will have plenty of pictures hung up in my room of them for you to come see." Glimmer informed them as she turned around and began to wipe her eraser against the whiteboard, removing the inked problems she had worked on with them prior to Adora's arrival.

"Have you decided on any names?" A boy asked, suddenly.

"Nope. We have a middle name picked out but undecided on first names." Glimmer set the eraser on the tray then turned around, wiping her hands off. She briefly looked at Adora who was keeping her gaze downcast.

For the most part of the day she had been experiencing twinged pains, nothing too serious. She was convinced it was just the baby moving or fidgeting, but she knew if she let Catra or Glimmer know that they'd make her go to the hospital when that was unnecessary.

As if on cue, another twinge of pain rippled through her front causing her stomach to tense and her brow creased a bit. Nothing too noticeable. The rest of the conversation she had zoned out on, Glimmer was most likely answering personal questions to a bunch of curiously nosy teens. 

The bell then rang above, students hurried out the door, bidding farewell to both Adora and their teacher. Glimmer waited until they were all gone to turn around and pace toward her wife, "And what are you doing here?" She questioned, raising her a brow at the blonde. Her arms were crossed, heels clicking until she came to a stop by the desk.

"I told Catra that I would pick you up." Adora shrugged, it was true. She had messaged her wife beforehand, though she didn't wait for a reply back.

"Did she agree?" Glimmer didn't seem convinced.

"..I didn't wait for approval. If I—" Adora struggled for a moment to get up out of the chair. Glimmer's expression held no amusement unlike it usually did when she got stuck or struggled. Instead she reached out, grabbing her wife's hands and assisting her up.

Adora huffed at her, annoyed as she steadied herself on her feet. "If I wanna come get my wife from work then I will."

"You should be resting." Glimmer pursed her lips.

"You can't coop me up in the house until they're born. That's not fair." Adora sighed, sounding exasperated. "I've done everything you and Catra have said, I've played it safe and you continue to treat me like I'm going to break if I even suggest going out into public."

"You're so restless." Glimmer pinched her nose. "But you're right. It's not that I don't trust you, Angel, I just.. I don't trust other people and it eases me to know that you are at home. Where it is safe. I thought DT was supposed to be at the house?"

"They are. Thank you for the shapeshifter babysitter. By the way." Adora grumbled. "They keep shapeshifting into what the baby could look like." She looked away.

"And they let you leave?" Glimmer ignored her attitude.

"No. They fell asleep watching some weird TLC show." Adora shrugged her shoulders.

"..Well.. I'm not going to argue with you. I trust you." Glimmer murmured, reaching upwards. She cupped her wife's cheek, grazing her thumb across the scars that were engraved in her cheek.

Slowly she pulled her hand away, pecking the corner of her mouth. "Has the baby been giving you any trouble today? You are only restless when they move a lot."

"..They keep moving, yes, kicking n..stuff." Adora looked away as Glimmer began to gather her papers up, she wasn't lying. The baby was just kicking. It was too early for it to be anything else. It was just kicking. A shaky breath exhaled from her lips.

"Mm.." Glimmer pulled her bag over her shoulder once she had gathered everything. "Maybe they're telling you to rest and stop cleaning the countertops, my love. I can see my reflection in them every time I come home.." She lingered away, holding out her hand. Without hesitation, Adora grabbed ahold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Home?" Adora pressed.

"Yes.. we're going home." Glimmer rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Adora simply couldn't handle being home alone. "Catra should be there by the time we get back. Hopefully she shooed DT away so we can—" She smoothed her hand along the small of Adora's back. "—have some alone time together."

Her words made Adora stiffen, feeling her skin itch with a certain warm but chilly feeling. She shivered.

"Oh. That got a reaction." Glimmer teased as she shut her door behind her wife. Adora sighed, smiling softly.

**_______**

"So." Glimmer hummed into Adora's arm. It was later in the day now, they hadn't gotten dinner yet but the three were relaxing in bed with Adora squished in the middle.

"So?" Catra raised her head up, letting one of her brows lift in question.

"We've discussed the middle name. Which reminds me. We've been married for how long and I don't know either of your middle names??" Glimmer pursed her lips together, her lavender eyes sparking with curiosity. "You've heard my mom use mine."

"Atlas." Adora recalled.

"Yes." Catra agreed. "Your middle name is very pretty, Sparkles." Her words were withdrawn and she was no longer looking at them.

Middle names weren't really something Adora ever talked about. Her own was boring and no one ever used it, not even Adam. Sometimes Teela would use it. Though.. things have changed now.

"Oh. Well.. my middle name is boring and Catra doesn't have one." Adora shrugged, her one of her hands was rested on her baby bump, her thumb smoothing over the fabric of her shirt.

"What?" Catra sat up, fully. Her mismatched eyes were staring at Adora with a bewildered expression. "I have a middle name."

"No.. you don't." Adora shook her head, parting her lips to elaborate.

"It's Applesauce." Catra argued before she could get the words out.

Glimmer had sat up by now too, a smile cracked onto her lips at the announcement end she began to laugh rather loudly. "A—Applesauce?!" She sputtered, her cheeks flushing a faint red color from how hard she was laughing.

"It's not funny! That's my middle name!" Catra growled, swiping at Glimmer.

"..Catra.." Adora chuckled softly, but quickly composed herself. "That's not your middle name. You don't have one. I gave you that middle name when we were little because you said you either didn't have one or just didn't know it."

"..Wh.." Catra's expression hardened for a moment before softening. "Oh."

"Oh god." Glimmer was still laughing her ass off. "You—You thought your middle name was actually Applesauce. Oh my god." She wheezed.

"It's not funny!" Catra repeated, ears lowering in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Cat." Adora reached out to her with her free hand, clasping her fingers around her forearm to reassure her. "If you want one, you can give yourself one. I was little when we made A—that one." She blinked a few times.

"..Mmphm." Catra grunted, looking away. Embarrassment still bubbling as her fur bristled.

Finally Glimmer took a deep breath, forcing her laughter to subside as she wiped any tears that had formed in her eyes by brushing them with her knuckles. "Sorry. That's just. So fucking funny. You really believed for almost two decades that your middle name was Applesauce. Any way." She cleared her throat, cheeks flushed still. "What's your middle name, Adora?"

"Gray." Adora shrugged.

"Oh. That's cute." Glimmer smiled.

"Wow!" Catra reached over, smacking Glimmer's shoulder. "Her middle name is a color and she gets 'that's cute'!" She huffed, sounding outraged.

"I've never met someone with the middle name Applesauce. Shush. Angry cat." Glimmer silenced her by flicking her velvety ear.

"This again?" Catra groaned, flopping back onto the mattress.

"You'll never live it down." Glimmer cooed.

"Since we're on the subject of names." Catra pushed, propping herself up with her elbows. "Anyone have any ideas yet?"

"Nope. Though Casta says she'll help us if we don't know what to do." Glimmer commented.

Adora was quietly zoning out, eyes unfocused as she shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Suddenly she realized her name was being called.

"Adora." Catra sighed.

"Hm?" The blonde quipped, blinking a few times again.

"You were zoning out. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Glimmer pressed, brows furrowed with concern.

"..Oh. No. I was just thinking.." Adora shrugged.

"Well—As I was saying," Catra cleared her throat, bobbing her head as she looked away for a moment before returning her gaze back to her wives. "Do you have any names you like?"

"Nothing has clicked yet, no." Adora replied, looking up to the ceiling. "We should hurry with a name though." She shifted again, feeling overheated.

"No need to rush. We have a full month left." Glimmer tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, her voice soft.

"I'm not so sure." Adora echoed.

"What do you mean?" Catra further pressed, noticing the uncomfortable expression on Adora's face.

"..I'm just saying we should pick out a name soon."

"We have a month." Glimmer repeated. "We'll pick one out before they get here. Don't worry, Angel." She tilted her head.

Slowly Adora let out a shaky breath. "No—No we won't." She shifted.

"Adora—" Catra sighed, wanting to reassure her it seemed.

"We won't." Adora repeated, cutting her off.

"Yes we will. Why wouldn't we?" Glimmer frowned.

"Because I'm 99.9% sure that my water just broke."


	55. Little one

The first few minutes after those words left Adora's mouth were utter panic. Catra felt like her heart had constricted in her chest.

"What?!" Glimmer sat up straight, looking at the blonde with a deer in headlights type of look. Her face had paled and she probably looked just as terrified as Catra felt. "Nono, that baby needs to stay in there for a few more weeks." She shook her head rapidly, waving her hands as Adora's face tensed up and one of her eyes squinted.

"Was—Was that a contraction?? How long have you been having contractions?" Catra's hands lifted slightly, which were trembling lightly now.

"Uh—" Adora inhaled sharply, her expression becoming less tense. "I'm not sure. I've been really uncomfortable since Glimmer left to go to the school."

"Okay." Catra breathed then parted her lips to speak again.

"You've been having contractions since 6:30AM?!" Glimmer shouted. "WHAT?!" Her face was no longer pale, it was flushed red with frustration.

"I'm sorry!" Adora yelped, voice cracking. "I didn't know! It didn't hurt, it just felt like the baby was moving—I didn't know." Tears collected in her eyes.

Frowning, Catra placed her hand on her wife's shoulder then glanced to Glimmer with a stern look. The shorter of the three held the magicat's gaze for what felt like forever before finally exhaling and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's keep in mind that the baby coming early doesn't necessarily mean premature for them. Catra said that magicats grow weird." She shakily inhaled then exhaled again before fumbling off of the bed to make a hospital bag. "I could teleport us to the hospital." She mumbled with her head ducked inside the closet.

"Does that work for you?" The brunette looked to the blonde who rapidly shook her head yes. With her answer now known, Catra untucked her legs and slid off the bed to retrieve Adora's shoes. Glimmer's words had slightly calmed her, she just had to trust this little monster's instinct that it was time for them to be born. Hopefully they wouldn't be too premature, she was unsure if Adora would like staying in the hospital for as long as a premature baby had to stay.

Luckily for them Seahawk and Mermista were at the hospital, Mermista had their baby only a few days ago. A girl named Kaia; who looked exactly like Mermista, only her skin tone was a few shades lighter. In the back of Catra's mind she hoped that both Kaia and their baby didn't mind having birthdays close together. Mentally she slapped herself, finding it was too soon for her to be thinking about such a silly thing.

"Catra." Adora huffed.

"Sorry. I'm getting them." The magicat answered in a calm tone. Happy wife. Keep her happy. Distress will make this worse on every one. Quickly she trampled over her own feet, collecting Adora's white sneakers from next to the dresser. She quickly opened a drawer, grabbing a pair of socks. As she turned around she nearly collided into Glimmer who was struggling with the zipper on the backpack.

"Guys. Slow down." The blonde looked up at them with a puppy dog look. "Don't contractions have to be minutes apart for us to hurry—" Her face twitched and she winced. "Okay that was—not enjoyable."

Any calmness that they had gathered went out the window and Glimmer quickly zipped the bag. "I'm going to go get the baby bag!" She shouted, teleporting out of the room.

"I wanted to put the baby bag—together." Adora puffed as Catra dropped the shoes, putting the socks on her wife's feet.

"I know. If Glimmer doesn't pick out any cool outfits, I'll get some after they're born. You can facetime me." She gave a half smile then stuck out her tongue at the blonde who weakly smiled back.

Catra managed to put both shoes on, sloppily tying their laces when Glimmer reappeared in the room with a smaller bag. "Okay. Is that everything?" She exhaled loudly, looking to them with wide eyes.

"Sparkles. Can you relax for two seconds? It looks like you're going to have a stroke." The brunette scoffed, standing up. She held out her clawed hand, retrieving the backpack from Glimmer who took a few more steadying breaths.

As the trio took a moment of silence to breathe and collect themselves the moment died once more when Glimmer heard a small disgruntled noise come from Adora. Within a flash she grabbed ahold of both of them and teleported them away, reappearing her wives in the middle of the waiting area of the hospital. Once her feet landed she instantly teleported toward the front desk, tapping rapidly on the countertop to get one of the receptionists attention. Meanwhile Catra grabbed ahold of Adora's arm, steadying her from the sudden teleportation.

"Sorry." Catra murmured.

"S'Not your fault. She's nervous. I thought you'd be the one like that though. Usually she can handle high stress situations." The blonde chuckled softly.

"I know. Maybe we should've prepared her more for this." Catra smiled, glancing over at their sparkly wife who was probably biting the receptionist's head off. "Contain your dog." She scoffed to Adora.

"She don't bite—ah,haha." Adora made another disgruntled sound but this time it sounded more like a gasp then she awkwardly laughed, not sure how to react to the discomfort she was experiencing.

Instantly Glimmer teleported back over to them. "Can you walk? Are you okay?? I can g—"

"Glimmer. You aren't helping. Go calmly ask for a wheelchair and tell them that her water broke twenty minutes ago. _Calmly_." Catra repeated 'calmly' once more to try and get her point across, Glimmer nodded rapidly then teleported away again, beginning to ramble to the receptionist once more.

Catra would face palm right now if she could, however her hands were rather busy holding up Adora as she took steady breaths.

"This is going to be a long night." The magicat sighed heavily, removing one of her hands from Adora's arm to rub her back.

**________**

Catra casually walked down the hallway, shaking around the cup of ice. Adora wasn't dilated enough to start pushing by the time they had reached the hospital room and so far all the blonde had been experiencing was mildly uncomfortable contractions every so often. Though she was unconvinced if they were actually mildly uncomfortable or not. Adora seemed to have a high pain tolerance and she seemed rather quiet since her water broke which was extremely unlike her as of late.

After having annoyed the blonde with her pacing she was ordered to go get ice. She was surprised she didn't send Glimmer out to the cafeteria with her as well.

The magicat's mismatched eyes gazed around the long corridors as she walked toward the elevator.

"Catra? Oh! Catra!" Seahawk's voice echoed nearby causing the magicat to stop in her tracks. She spotted him approaching with a backpack on his back. "Hello! Is everything okay? Is Adora having the baby?" He smiled brightly.

"So far nothing. Her water broke an hour ago." She replied as cooly as she could manage.

"..Hmm.. would you like to come see Kaia with me?" The brunet motioned toward the elevator. "We get to take her home tomorrow, but maybe if your little one is born tonight they could spend some bonding time together in your guys' room!"

It wasn't a horrible idea. Though if they baby was premature she highly doubted that the doctors would allow Kaia near them.

"That would be sweet. I have to get this ice back to Adora. But I'll text you guys with updates if I get the chance and let you know when the baby is born." A lopsided smile appeared on her lips subconsciously as she gazed at the happy man as they got onto the elevator. Quickly she pressed the button for them, watching him get on.

"Now all we need is Perfuma and Scorpia's baby to join them soon. Wouldn't that be sweet? To have them all born in the same month?"

"A baby party." Catra nodded, voice monotone. "I'm sure they might butt heads when they are teens though. I didn't necessarily like sharing a birthday in some of the foster homes I had." She tipped her head to the side while the elevator went up.

"That is true." Seahawk chided, perking up as the elevator dinged. "Well tell Adora I hope everything goes well. It's baby time!" He pumped his fist into the air, mindfully keeping his voice low due to how late it was and that most occupants on the floor were tired mothers and tiny infants.

As they parted ways Catra shook the cup of ice again, not wanting it to be melted into one big block by the time she reached Adora. Part of her wanted to walk past the baby window just to see how many were in the hospital currently, but she pushed forward and walked down the hall. Occasionally she tipped her head to a nurse in greeting as she neared the end of the hall her gaze shifted upward to the flickering light panel.

Catra's brows creased and she looked over her shoulder to see a few other light panels flickering. One of her brows raised at this, but she shrugged it off and shook the cup again, opening the door to their room.

Adora was leaned over the hospital bed, tapping her closed fist against her forehead as she rolled on her heels, trying to forcefully breathe calmly. Glimmer was standing a few feet away with a nervous look, cheeks paled as if she had just been yelled at.

"Alright.. baby, hey, maybe we lay down? I got some ice." The brunette held up the cup, walking over. She used her free hand to smooth her clawed finger tips under the hospital gown ties.

Despite trying to coax her wife to lay down, Adora shook her head. She seemed adamant on remaining on her feet for the time being.

"Okay.. then.. maybe turn around and lean against the edge so you can at least eat this ice and not fall on your face?" Trying a different approach this time, a sly smirk on her face.

"Fuck off." Adora grunted but began to turn around, sitting halfway on the edge before Catra handed her the cup of ice.

"Ouch." Catra feigned offense. "Since when did you learn such crude language?" She placed her hand to her chest, dramatically in a similar way that DT does all the time.

Their other wife however remained timid, standing to the side still with her hand rubbing her own arm.

Adora quietly munched on the ice, not replying to Catra's antics. "I'm not going to bite you." She commented, glancing over at Glimmer with a less aggressive look.

"She don't bite—" Catra mimicked Adora from earlier.

"Yes she do." Glimmer walked over, looking more relaxed now.

"Mhmm." The blonde lifted the cup back up, munching on the ice once again.

Carefully Glimmer dat on the edge of the bed, next to Adora. "Such a nutritional dinner."

"Thanks."

"At least she's staying hydrated." Catra shrugged.

"Fuck off." Adora repeated.

"Wow two fuck offs within the span of two minutes. You are no longer allowed to hang out with Dani." Catra tsked, shaking her head.

Instead of replying again she lifted up her free hand, flipping the both of them off.

"Haha. Your middle finger is crooked. Why the fuck is it so crooked?" Catra smacked her finger, sticking out her tongue.

"I don't know. Maybe I broke it or maybe it's a gay thing. Not even my fingers are straight." Adora shrugged then continued to munch, holding out her hand.

Glimmer then raised her hand as well, wanting to test the theory. Hers was crooked as well, not nearly as bad as Adora's though. Catra lifted her hand up, raising a brow to see that her middle fingers were not crooked.

"Guess I'm straight."

"No." Adora said flatly.

"Alrighty then. Someone needs some drugs. You are so mean." Catra shook her hand as if she had just been burnt. The sparkly haired girl chuckled softly however Adora lowered the cup then lowered her gaze, brows knitting together.

"What? Are you having another contraction? What's wrong?" Glimmer's laughter immediately faded.

"I don't want anything. If they try to give me a prescription to fill I'm not taking it." Adora looked to them, her expression was serious.

"Adora.." Catra frowned. "If you need it, I'm not going to have you suffer in pain."

"I'm a year sober next week."

Silence filled the room, neither one of them knew how to reply right away. Glimmer chewed the inside of her cheek, looking to Catra for help. She was unsure about how to comfort her.

"That goes for me too." Catra reminded her. "If you need to take something we will handle it and manage it. Don't worry. We got you. Right, Glimmer?"

"Right." Glimmer echoed immediately after her.

Adora ducked her head, eyes beginning to glisten as tears welled up. Her finger nails dug into the white styrofoam cup, emotions running high as tears threatened to fall.

"Awe. Baby. Don't cry. We will always—" Catra cooed.

"Not that! Shut up!" Adora shouted, shoving the cup into Catra's chest, earning a 'oof' sound from the magicat as she stumbled from the sudden force. "Get the stupid nurse or doctor or something in here!" She pressed her hand to her forehead, facing scrunching up in discomfort.

"Eep." Glimmer immediately teleported out.

  
  


**________**

After both her and Glimmer nearly got kicked out several times and another long couple of hours of more waiting around; at last she could push. Which honestly was the worst part in Catra's opinion. In most shows she had watched where they showed childbirth, usually the spouse of said person who's giving birth stands and watches the baby be born.

Catra couldn't stomach it. Both her and Glimmer opted to stay on either side of Adora instead. She was rather thankful that Adora had chosen not to do a home birth with a midwife, that would've resulted in utter chaos.

It felt as though years had gone by when Adora's head collapsed against the pillow, utter relief and tiredness enveloping her expression.

Glimmer got on her tiptoes, trying to peer over the doctors when suddenly they lifted up a messy little bundle of slicked fur.

"It's a boy." One of the doctors announced as the little kit parted his lips to cry only for nothing to come out at first. After a few more tries a tiny shriek escaped him and the doctor allowed Glimmer to cut the cord before clamping the stump and setting the newborn on Adora's bare chest. In any other case Adora would probably freak out about the mess and texture but she frantically moved her hand to back of the newborn's blond mop of hair that was slicked down to his fuzzy head.

All four of them were crying at this point, the smallest obviously crying the loudest as he parted his tiny mouth to let out shriek after shriek. They were pitiful and strained, but so beautiful to Catra's ears. She didn't know that she could ever love such a strange sound.

Emotions began to mellow out once they took him away to get him cleaned up and for the remainder of the labor to play out for the next minute. While he was being cleaned up, Glimmer retrieved a damp towel from one of the doctors and assisted Adora in cleaning up her chest a bit.

"That was.." Catra ran her hand through her messy mane.

"Fun." Glimmer snorted then set the towel in the sink.

"Is fun the correct word used here?" Catra looked to Adora with a raised brow.

Adora didn't reply, her gaze remained glued on the doctors nearby as they continued to clean the newborn up. "Everything is okay with him?" She strained her head up.

"Yes. He's got a powerful set of lungs and seems to be full term. We'll let you guys hold him then give him a tiny checkup." The doctor glanced over her shoulder, smiling beneath her mask. Carefully she swaddled him up in a hospital blanket then walked over, maneuvering the infant back into Adora's arms. The room cleared after a few more awkward moments, leaving the new moms to gaze in awe at the fuzzy baby.

For the most part it was quiet as the ogled over him, staring at his tiny features and markings.

Not exactly knowing how much time had gone by, Catra looked over at Glimmer who was just as entranced with the infant as she was.

"I think.. I think I know the perfect name for him. My mom listed it when we were over last." Glimmer murmured.

"Oh good. I have a middle name." Adora murmured tiredly, smiling at her wives.

"Let's hope they go together." Catra sighed. "Glimmer, you go first."

"Kaden. Kade for short." Glimmer announced.

"That's sweet. I like it. He looks like a Kaden." Catra nodded, smiling in satisfaction. "Adora?"

"Teela." The blonde's reply was small.

"Kaden Teela Layfield." Glimmer echoed.

"Rolls off the tongue?" Catra wiggled her eyebrows at them earning a laugh from both. "Oh does this mean we get dibs on the next middle name and you get to do the first name?" She prompted.

"The next?!" Glimmer and Adora both questioned in alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to see a picture of what Kaden looks like there’s a few on my insta, @Bl._.rry

**Author's Note:**

> keep ur negative comments to urself
> 
> this is a fanfic, just enjoy it lmao.


End file.
